


Das vergessene Tal

by TSihek



Series: Drachenfeuer [1]
Category: Herr der Ringe, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Furcht, Hurt/Comfort, Old Injuries, Premonition, Romance, Romanze, Schmerz/Trost, Vorahnung, alte Verletzungen, neue Verletzungen, new injuries
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 59,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: Thranduil trägt viele Wunden, die er niemanden sehen lässt und die auf seiner Wange ist nur eine davon. Was geschieht, wenn noch eine weitere hinzukommt?





	1. Die Seele des Königs

**Author's Note:**

> Zur Geschichte:  
> Der Elbenkönig hat es mir angetan und als ich ein wenig über den von P.J. und seinem Team erdachten Hintergrund zu seiner Narbe recherchiert habe, hat sie mich nicht mehr losgelassen. Das und die traurigen Augen des Königs, als Legolas am Ende von Der Hobbit geht, haben diese Geschichte entstehen lassen. Beides konnte ich nicht stehen lassen, wie es war.   
> Die Geschichte spielt nach den Ereignissen von Der Hobbit und Der Herr der Ringe Trilogie. 
> 
> Disclaimer:   
> Die Figuren und Mittelerde gehören Tolkien und ich hege keine Absicht irgendeinen Profit aus dem zu schlagen, was meine Fantasie mit ihnen anstellt. Nur einige von mir erdachte Charaktere haben sich dazwischen geschmuggelt und sie sind alles, was mir gehört.
> 
> Anmerkung:   
> Die Wörter und Namen in Sindarin habe ich mit dem Online-Wörterbuch „Elbisch“ von Pons übersetzt.

~ * ~ TEIL I - Das vergessene Tal ~ * ~

 

Thranduil wischte den Einwand mit einer unwilligen Handbewegung zur Seite. Die mürrische Falte auf der Stirn des Beraters ignorierte er ebenso wie dessen Brummen.  
„Ihr solltet es besser wissen, als mich mit solchem Unfug zu behelligen, Naerim“, knurrte Thranduil und stand schwungvoll auf. 

Seit Tagen schon quälte ihn eine innere Unruhe, deren Ursache er nicht ergründen konnte, gleich wie sehr er sich bemühte. Er schlief kaum noch, denn Alpträume von Drachenfeuer und Tod suchten ihn heim und ließen ihn schwer atmend und voll Furcht aufschrecken, kaum dass er sich niedergelegt hatte. Selbst der Wein, der ihm sonst zu einigen Stunden gnädigen Friedens verhalf, zeigte sich wirkungslos in diesen Tagen. 

Naerim wich vor ihm zurück, als Thranduil mit schnellen Schritten begann im Arbeitszimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf die Wünsche und Belange der Berater zu konzentrieren. Sie erschienen ihm so belanglos, so ohne Konsequenz. Nun, da die Bedrohung Saurons und damit auch die Finsternis, die den Dunklen Wald heimgesucht hatte gebannt waren, war Frieden und Ruhe im Eryn Lasgalen eingekehrt. Die Elben des ehemaligen Düsterwaldes nutzten ihre Kräfte, um Pflanzen und Tieren zu helfen und die Wunden zu heilen, die Spinnen, Orks und Krieg hinterlassen hatten. Niemand musste mehr in den Kampf ziehen und ein jeder konnte sich auf seine Familie und seine unmittelbare Umgebung konzentrieren.

Dadurch hatten sie aber auch Zeit für andere Dinge und mehr und mehr flackerten kleine Intrigen und Zwistigkeiten zwischen den diversen Fürsten und hohen Familien seines Reiches auf. Manches konnte er ja noch nachvollziehen und bei so manchem Disput war es sein Schiedsspruch, der die Gemüter besänftigte. Er versuchte die Geduld aufzubringen, die von ihm verlangt wurde, aber manchmal fühlte er sich einfach müde.  
Thranduil wusste, woran das lag.

Er hatte ganze Zeitalter auf Mittelerde erlebt, hatte viel gesehen und vieles ertragen. Es hatte auch schon früher Zeiten gegeben, da war er allein gewesen. Nun aber hatte er auch noch Legolas verloren.  
Sein Sohn lebte noch, aber er hatte sich weit entfernt vom Eryn Lasgalen niedergelassen und lebte sein eigenes Leben in dem der Düsterwald und sein Vater keinen Platz mehr hatten. Seit dem Ringkrieg waren Jahrzehnte vergangen, in denen er den jungen Sindar nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Jahrzehnte, die sich immer enger um den König schlossen und ihn einkreisten wie Wölfe das Wild. 

Hatte er früher die Düsternis im Wald mit Festen zu vertreiben gesucht, so waren inzwischen auch die Musik und das Lachen in seinen Hallen verstummt. Er machte weiter, Sonnenaufgang für Sonnenaufgang und wusste dennoch nicht, zu welchem Zweck. Die Gefahr war gebannt, Mittelerde lebte in Frieden und zum ersten Mal seit er denken konnte, herrschte fast schon Freundschaft zwischen Zwergen, Menschen und Elben. 

Seine Welt, die Welt in die er hineingeboren worden war, eine Welt die ihn brauchte, existierte nicht mehr. 

Kam daher seine Unruhe? War sie ein Zeichen, dass es für ihn an der Zeit war in die Morgennebel zu gehen? Die ewigen Lande in Valinor reizten ihn nicht und so verschwendete er keinen Gedanken daran. Die Tawarwaith waren in Sicherheit, nichts bedrohte mehr ihren Wald. Sie brauchten ihren König nicht mehr. 

Thranduil hatte in seiner Wanderung innegehalten und starrte nun blicklos aus einem der hohen Fenster. Der Wald lag ruhig und still im Abendlicht vor ihm. 

„Aran nín ?“, hörte er hinter sich die fragende Stimme seines Beraters. „Wie soll mit den beiden verfahren werden?“

Thranduil rieb sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Stirn. Bohrende Kopfschmerzen begleiteten ihn nun schon, seit er am Morgen mit dem ersten Sonnenstrahl aufgestanden war. Zwei junge Tawarwaith stritten sich um eine Elbin, die von beiden nichts wissen wollte, sondern einen anderen erwählt hatte, der wiederum von den beiden Rivalen in einem unfairen Kampf übel zugerichtet worden war. Keiner von ihnen hatte noch Eltern – die Väter waren im Ringkrieg gefallen und die Mütter folgten ihren Gefährten in den Tod, wie es so viele Elbinnen seines Volkes getan hatten. So war es an ihm zu entscheiden. Ausgerechnet an ihm, der ja wohl in Liebesdingen der schlechteste Berater war, der in Mittelerde lebte!

Thranduil schnaubte. Dann wandte er sich um. „Sperrt die beiden Unruhestifter für drei Tage in den Kerker. Sie sollen die Zeit nutzen um sich für den Verletzten eine Entschädigung zu überlegen und sie sollen sich von der Elbin fernhalten. Sie jedoch soll binnen eines Monats entscheiden, wem sie ihre Gunst erteilt. Dann kehrt hoffentlich Ruhe ein“, entschied er. 

Übelkeit wogte in ihm heran und er griff haltsuchend nach dem geschnitzten Fensterrahmen hinter ihm. Was geschah mit ihm? 

„Mein Herr?“ Der Berater machte einen unsicheren Schritt auf ihn zu und hob die Hand, als wollte er ihn stützen. Thranduil wischte sie mit einem Knurren beiseite. Er wollte nicht berührt werden, von niemandem.  
Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und atmete vorsichtig tief ein, hoffend die Übelkeit damit zu vertreiben. Tatsächlich, es gelang. Langsam ebbte sie ab, nur um von einem bohrenden, schmerzhaften Ziehen in der Schulter ersetzt zu werden. Unsicher tastete er danach, konnte jedoch nichts finden, was die Schmerzen verursacht haben könnte. Es war nicht das erste Mal in den letzten Tagen, dass er dies fühlte und noch immer hatte er keine Erklärung dafür gefunden. 

Draußen im Wald flogen einige Vögel auf. Der Klang schneller Hufschläge und der keuchende Atem eines Menschen drangen an sein Ohr. Er wirbelte herum und spähte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in die Dämmerung. Die Baumkronen verbargen den Elbenweg, der direkt zu seinen Hallen führte. Doch die Vögel, die entlang des Weges erschrocken aufflogen sagten ihm, dass seine Ohren ihn nicht getäuscht hatten. 

„Schickt zwei Wachen auf den Weg hinaus und lasst mir unverzüglich berichten, was dort vor sich geht!“, befahl er und hörte befriedigt wie der Berater nach einer knappen Verbeugung und einem gemurmelten „Ja, Aran nín“ mit raschen Schritten davoneilte. 

 

~ * ~

Thranduil ritt ohne Pause. Die innere Unruhe, die ihn vor einigen Tagen ergriffen hatte, hatte nun einen Namen bekommen und der hieß Legolas. 

Seine Gedanken rasten, während er die schnellen, ausgreifenden Bewegungen des Hengstes unter sich spürte und die Landschaft an ihm vorbeiflog. Der Bote, ein Krieger des Königs von Gondor, hatte nicht viel sagen müssen.  
Er war, kaum dass ihn die Wächter erreicht hatten, vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen. Doch seine Botschaft hatte er noch überbringen können: Legolas und Aragorn hatten mit Drachen gekämpft und sein Sohn war schwer verwundet worden. 

Die Pein in seinem Inneren war nun für Thranduil nicht länger unerklärlich, wusste er doch nur zu gut, welche Qualen Drachenfeuer verursachen konnten. Seine eigene Wunde, körperlich zwar geheilt und für die Augen der Elben, Zwerge und Menschen unsichtbar solange er sie nicht bewusst offenbarte, brannte noch immer in seiner Seele wie am ersten Tag. 

Thranduil hatte sofort alle Krieger zusammengerufen, die bereit waren mit ihm zu reiten. Viele waren es nicht mehr, die in seinen Diensten standen, hatte doch die Schlacht am Erebor und der Ringkrieg große Lücken in die Reihen der Tawarwaith und Sindar gerissen. Er konnte und wollte es den wenigen Familien, die noch intakt waren nicht zumuten erneut die Väter und Söhne in den Kampf ziehen zu lassen. Denn dass es einen Kampf geben würde, dessen war er sich gewiss, hatte doch der Bote von mehreren Drachen gesprochen und einem Nest, das Legolas und Aragorn aufgestöbert hatten. 

Legolas war jedoch über viele Jahrhunderte einer von ihnen gewesen und er war beliebt und geachtet gewesen unter den Kriegern und Wachen des Waldlandreiches. Deshalb hatten sich mehr Krieger bereit erklärt ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen, als Thranduil erhofft hatte.

So stürmte denn nun eine kleine Streitmacht aus fast achtzig Elbenkriegern hinter ihrem König her. Es war noch Nacht gewesen, als sie das Elbentor passiert hatten und nun dämmerte der neue Morgen am Horizont herauf, als sie über die weiten Ebenen ritten. In der Ferne, noch kaum erkennbar im Morgennebel, erhoben sich die Berge, in denen sich das verbarg, was er am meisten zu fürchten gelernt hatte.

Ein Schauer rann über seine Seele als in seiner Erinnerung erneut der dunkle Leib eines Drachen über ihn hinwegglitt und das heiß lodernde Feuer sich in seine Haut brannte. 

Oft hatte er versucht, diese Erinnerung zu vergessen oder sie in den Tiefen vergangener Zeiten zu begraben. Die Narbe, die mit jedem Jahrzehnt mehr in seiner Seele brannte, ließ es nicht zu. Er wusste, noch einmal würde er das Drachenfeuer nicht überleben. Seine Kraft war erschöpft, aufgezehrt von den Jahrtausenden und der Einsamkeit. Doch er würde seinem Schicksal ruhig entgegentreten, wenn er damit das Leben seines Sohnes retten konnte. 

Unermüdlich trieb er seinen Hengst weiter an, hörte hinter sich die anderen Reiter und für einen Moment empfand er Dankbarkeit für ihre Treue. 

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als sein Hengst zum ersten Mal strauchelte. Geistesgegenwärtig riss Thranduil ihn wieder hoch, doch er spürte, dass das Tier eine Pause brauchte. Nicht weit entfernt erspähte er eine Reihe Bäume und Gebüsch, die einen Bachlauf markierten und hielt darauf zu. Mit erhobener Hand bedeutete er dann seinen Kriegern anzuhalten und ließ gleichzeitig seinen Hengst langsamer werden. Das Tier schnaubte dankbar und blieb kurz darauf mit zitternden Beinen und hängendem Kopf stehen. 

Thranduil schwang sich aus dem Sattel und strich dem Pferd dankend über den Hals, bevor er ihm Zaumzeug und Sattel abnahm. „Wir rasten hier!“, befahl er an niemand bestimmtes gewandt. 

Ein erleichtertes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Krieger, als auch sie absaßen und ihren Pferden die gleiche Erleichterung verschafften, wie es Thranduil getan hatte. 

Er selbst ging zu dem schmalen Bach und tauchte sein Hände in das kühle Wasser um sich dann etwas davon ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Die kalte Nässe brannte auf seiner Haut, aber sie erfrischte ihn auch. Er wusch sich Schweiß und Staub vom Gesicht und trank dann aus der hohlen Hand, bis sein Durst gelöscht war.  
Sein Hengst war ihm, wie immer an seiner Seite bleibend, gefolgt und senkte ebenfalls das Maul ins Wasser. Thranduil beobachtete ihn still. Das Tier war ein Geschenk seines Sohnes gewesen, der sich in den grünen Wiesen und lichten Wäldern Ithiliens mit der Pferdezucht versuchte und recht schnell erfolgreich geworden war. Das schönste Tier hatte er seinem Vater gesandt.  
Der Hengst war groß und langbeinig, dabei kräftig genug um sowohl schnell als auch ausdauernd zu sein. Sein Fell war von einem hellen Gold, kaum dunkler als sein eigenes Haar, während Mähne und Schweif von einem satten Honigton waren. Nachts, im Mondlicht, schimmerte das Tier als wäre es aus reinem Silber gegossen, während es im Sonnenlicht hell wie gold glänzte. Sein Wesen war mutig, aber freundlich und treu und es hatte sich sofort an den König angeschlossen. Kein anderer konnte ihn reiten und er begrüßte seinen Herren jedes Mal, da er ihn sah mit einem freudigen Wiehern. Es zu hören und über das warme, seidige Fell zu streichen, war eine der wenigen Freuden, die Thranduil geblieben waren. 

Nun riskierte er auch das Leben dieses edlen Tieres. Eine andere Wahl blieb ihm jedoch nicht, war es doch das schnellste Pferd im Stall und schnell musste er sein. 

Das Pferd hatte seinen Durst gestillt und blickte ihn aus dunklen Augen an. Thranduil nickte ihm zu. „Komm, Glaurmellon , lassen wir die anderen an das Wasser.“ 

Er trat vom Bach zurück und kehrte dorthin zurück, wo er das Sattelzeug abgelegt hatte. Dies war das Zeichen für die Krieger nun ebenfalls ihren Durst und den ihrer Pferde zu stillen.  
Thranduil ließ sich neben seinem grasenden Pferd auf den Boden sinken und kniete sich in den Staub. Es war ihm gleich, ob er damit seine edlen Kleider beschmutzte.  
Sein Körper schmerzte, doch nicht vom langen Ritt. Seine Schulter brannte und nun, da er wusste, das Legolas vom Drachenfeuer verwundet worden war, erkannte er dass es dessen Schmer war, den er fühlte. Trotz der Qualen gab es ihm aber auch Hoffnung, bedeutete es doch, dass sein Sohn noch lebte. 

Ihre Seelen waren verbunden, wie es bei allen Elbeneltern und ihren Kindern so war. Für gewöhnlich wurde das Band irgendwann schwächer, wenn die Elblinge erwachsen wurden und eigene Familien gründeten. Legolas war daran jedoch nicht interessiert und Thranduil, der wusste dass sein Sohn bereits die Sehnsucht nach den unsterblichen Landen in sich fühlte, rechnete auch nicht damit, dass er die Familie hier in Mittelerde weiterführen würde. 

Und noch etwas hatte ihr Band stärker wachsen und enger werden lassen, als es bei den meisten üblich war. Durch den frühen Verlust seiner Mutter hatte sich der damals noch sehr junge Elbling sehr eng an seinen Vater gebunden und Thranduil hatte diese Verbindung mehr als alles andere gebraucht, um ihren Tod zu überwinden. 

Die Krieger kamen wieder zurück und ließen sich rund um ihn ebenfalls nieder, um zu rasten. Sie stärkten sich am mitgenommenen Proviant und auch Thranduil aß etwas Dörrfleisch und einige getrocknete Apfelscheiben. Er fühlte keinen Hunger, aber er wusste, er brauchte die Nahrung wollte er den noch vor ihnen liegenden Gewaltritt durchhalten. 

Ohne dass er ihnen ein Zeichen hätte geben müssen, begannen die Krieger ihre Pferde wieder zu aufzuzäumen und zu satteln, als die Sonne eine halbe Spanne weitergewandert war. Thranduil tat es ihnen gleich und schwang sich dann wortlos in den Sattel.  
Sie folgten ihm ebenso schweigend, als sie ihren Weg, kaum langsamer als vorher, zu den Bergen fortsetzten, die sich nun grau und schwer vor ihnen im Sonnenlicht erhoben. 

Noch ein weiteres Mal rasteten sie in der dunkelsten Stunde der Nacht, bevor sie mit dem beginnenden neuen Morgen die weiten Steppen verließen und mit dem Aufstieg in die felsigen, kargen Regionen begannen, die zu Füßen des hohen nördlichen Gebirges lagen. Kalte Winde fuhren auf sie hinab und brachten die ersten Boten des nahen Winters mit sich. 

Im Eryn Lasgalen war der Herbst noch nicht ganz hereingebrochen, doch hier im Hochland und so weit nördlich, hatte der Winter größere Kraft und legte seine kalte, weiße Decke früher über das Land. 

Thranduil zog seinen Umhang enger um sich und achtete darauf, dass auch die Kruppe und die Flanken seines Hengstes davon bedeckt waren, um das erschöpfte Tier vor der Kälte zu schützen. Schon bald würde der Aufstieg zu steil für die Pferde werden und sie würden absteigen und sie führen müssen. Thranduil versuchte diesen Zeitpunkt so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern, bedeutete er doch noch langsamer voranzukommen. 

Er spürte Legolas Qualen nun als wären es seine eigenen und sie raubten ihm die Kraft, die er dringend brauchte. Schwer atmend klammerte er sich am Sattel fest und überließ es dem Hengst den besten Weg auf dem unebenen Boden zwischen Felsspalten und scharfkantigen Steinen zu suchen. 

„Mein Herr?“, hörte er die leise, besorgte Stimme Giladhins neben sich. Der Heerführer hatte schon unter Thranduils Vater als Krieger dem Königshaus gedient und Thranduil wusste, dass er ihm bedingungslos vertrauen konnte. Müde warf er dem Elben einen Blick zu und schüttelte dennoch sacht den Kopf.  
„Wir müssen weiter“, murmelte er und war selbst überrascht, wie rau seine Stimme klang.  
Er schloss die Augen, um dem besorgten Blick zu entgehen und trachtete danach nichts von seinen Empfindungen in seiner Miene sichtbar werden zu lassen. „Ich kann Legolas spüren“, bot er dem Elben eine knappe Erklärung und dieser nickte grimmig, als er verstand.

Kurze Zeit später wurde der Pfad so schmal, dass sie tatsächlich absteigen mussten. Nach einiger Zeit, die sie in einem beschwerlichen Aufstieg hinter sich brachten, verbreiterte sich der Pfad zu einem kleinen Plateau. Thranduil zögerte kurz, doch dann ordnete er eine weitere Rast an. Er wusste nicht, ob sie in absehbarer Zeit noch einmal ein Gebiet erreichen würden, das groß genug dafür wäre und auf den schmalen Bergpfaden konnten sie nicht ausruhen. Hier bildeten ein flacher Felsvorsprung und etwas trockenes Gras noch einmal die Gelegenheit dafür. 

Thranduil verzichtete darauf sein Pferd vom Sattel zu befreien und löste lediglich das Zaumzeug, damit sich der Hengst nicht im Zügel verfangen konnte.  
Keiner der Krieger sprach ein Wort, als sie sich wieder im Kreis um ihn herum niederließen. Er spürte dennoch ihre Sorge – um ihn und um Legolas und es verdrängte etwas vom Schmerz aus seinem Inneren. 

~ * ~

Thranduil war erschöpft eingeschlafen und die Krieger hatten sich schweigend um ihn versammelt. Viele von ihnen dienten schon seit Jahrhunderten dem König des Düsterwaldes und sie hatten Legolas aufwachsen sehen. War der Prinz wegen seines Mutes, seiner Fröhlichkeit und seiner freundlichen Art überall beliebt und stets willkommen, so wurden dem König gemischte Gefühle entgegen gebracht. Er galt als launisch und herrisch, seine eisige Schönheit, die sogar die der meisten Elfen übertraf, konnte nicht über die Kälte seines Herzens hinwegtäuschen.  
Jeder wusste von der tiefen Liebe, die er zu seiner Gemahlin empfunden hatte. Doch nach ihrem Tod war davon nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Selbst seinem Sohn gegenüber verhielt er sich kalt und abweisend. Sie dienten ihm dennoch willig, da er ihnen ein guter König war. Auf seine Art war er stets gerecht und besorgt um ihr Wohlergehen, was den Tawarwaith trotz der Bedrohung, die auf dem Dunkelwald lag, ein gutes Leben ermöglichte. 

Giladhin trat zu dem ruhenden König. Er schlief zwar, doch würde es kein erholsamer Schlaf sein, ahnte der Heerführer. Leise, um kein Geräusch zu verursachen, das den König aufschrecken könnte, ließ er sich so neben ihm nieder, dass sein Gesicht den anderen Kriegern verborgen war. 

Giladhin seufzte leise, als er den Schatten sah, der über die Miene des schlafenden Königs glitt. Er hatte ihn schon als jungen Elb gekannt, war dabei gewesen, wie er verstört, überfordert und, verborgen hinter einer Maske aus Arroganz und Stolz, zutiefst verletzt von jener Schlacht zurückkehrte, die seinem Vater das Leben raubte.  
Thranduil hatte den Platz eingenommen, der verwaist im Eryn Lasgalen auf ihn gewartet hatte, aber tief in seinem Inneren war er der junge Prinz geblieben, der so dringend einen Halt gebraucht hätte.  
Er war zu einem großen König geworden und hatte es stets verstanden die Elben des Düsterwaldes vor größerem Übel zu bewahren. Er hatte es dafür auch in Kauf genommen, von den anderen Elben Mittelerdes abgelehnt und abgewiesen zu werden und nur wenige im Volk der Tawarwaith und der Sindar ahnten, welchen Preis der König für ihre Sicherheit zahlte.  
Die Einsamkeit umfing ihn mit jedem Jahr mehr und nun, da auch Legolas, das einzige Licht im Leben des Königs, dem Düsterwald den Rücken gekehrt hatte, verglomm auch langsam die Flamme des Königs. 

Giladhin konnte es sehen und es schmerzte ihn, die Schatten in der Miene seines Königs nicht vertreiben zu können.  
Als er von der Verwundung des Prinzen erfahren hatte, war die Flamme noch einmal hell aufgelodert und in den eisblauen Augen war die Sorge um den Sohn gestanden, die wichtiger geworden war als das Wohl des Königreiches. Giladhin wusste, dass dies schon immer so gewesen war, aber Thranduil hatte stets sein eigenes Wohl dem seines Volkes hintenangestellt – was auch die Liebe zu seinem Sohn beinhaltete. 

Er fragte sich, ob beide heil aus diesem Unglück würden hervorgehen können. 

Thranduil murmelte leise im Schlaf und Schmerz flackerte in den makellosen Zügen auf. Dann schlug er die Augen auf und war sofort hellwach. Kein Wimpernschlag verging, bevor nicht die kühle Maske des stolzen Königs wieder auf seinem Gesicht erschien. 

Und Giladhin bat die Valar stumm um Gnade für die Seele des Königs. 

~ * ~


	2. "Legolas. Wo ist Legolas?"

~ * ~

Obgleich die Nacht bereits wieder hereingebrochen war, drängte Thranduil zum Aufbruch. Er spürte die Nähe seines Sohnes und dessen schwindende Lebenskraft.  
Keiner der Krieger murrte, als sie behutsam im Licht der Sterne ihren Weg suchten. Plötzlich polterten über ihnen am Hang einige Steine über die Felsen und ein Schatten erschien vor ihnen auf dem Weg. 

„Aran nín“, hörten sie eine leise Stimme und Thranduil erkannte einen der Tawarwaith, die mit Legolas in Ithilien gesiedelt hatten. Der Mann kam eilig näher heran und verneigte sich knapp vor Thranduil, als er ihn erreichte. 

„Mein König, folgt mir. Ich führe Euch zu Eurem Sohn.“ Thranduil nickte knapp und bedeutete dem Mann voranzugehen. Stumm und voller Sorge eilte er dann dem Späher hinterher durch die nächtliche Finsternis. 

Alleine hätte er die verborgene Kluft nie gefunden, musste er sich eingestehen, als sich plötzlich vor ihnen am Berghang eine schmale Felsspalte zu einem kleinen Tal öffnete. Es gab Wasser hier, wie er am leisen Plätschern erkannte, doch sonst nichts außer nackten Felsen.  
Einige Gestalten kauerten auf dem Boden, andere lagen auf dem blanken Fels oder eingerollt in schmutzige Umhänge. Sein Blick streifte flüchtig über Menschen und Elben, deren weißes Haar im Sternenlicht hell aufschimmerte, während er eilig zwischen ihnen hindurchlief. 

In diesem Moment war es ihm egal, dass es der Vater war, der zu seinem Sohn lief und nicht der König. Sorge und Furcht um sein Kind standen für alle sichtbar in seiner Miene und waren in seiner Körpersprache zu erkennen. 

„Legolas? Wo ist Legolas?“, herrschte er einen knienden Menschen an, der sich um einen Verwundeten kümmerte. Der Gestank von Blut und verbranntem Fleisch drang ihm in die Nase und er wandte kurz den Kopf ab. Der Mensch schaute ihn nur verwirrt und voller Unverständnis an, als Thranduil auch schon weiterhetzte. 

Dann entdeckte er im Zwielicht eine von einem überhängenden Felsen gebildete Nische. Mehrere Männer standen dort oder knieten auf dem Boden. Thranduil musste nicht noch einmal fragen, er spürte, dass dort sein Sohn war.  
Hastig über einen Verletzten springend rannte er zu der Nische hin und kam mit einem Laut des Entsetzens zum Stehen, als er seinen Sohn endlich sah. 

Legolas lag auf einem aus mehreren Umhängen gebildeten behelfsmäßigen Lagerstatt am Boden, ein weißhaariger Elb kniete neben ihm und versuchte das Blut zu stoppen, dass unaufhörlich aus einer großen Brandwunde strömte. 

Ein Teil des linken Oberarms, die Schulter und ein Teil des Oberkörpers waren eine einzige blutige Masse. Schwarze, verkohlte Wundränder und verbrannter Stoff und Leder zeugten davon, was ihm diese Wunde zugefügt hatte. 

Mit einem Ächzen fiel Thranduil neben ihm auf die Knie und zog seinen Sohn in eine verzweifelte Umarmung. Dass er damit die Bemühungen des Elben zunichtemachte, der sich um die Wunde kümmerte, war ihm egal. Zu groß war der Drang den warmen Atem seines Sohnes zu spüren und zu hören, dass sein Herz noch schlug.  
Legolas war bewusstlos und reagierte nicht, dennoch fühlte Thranduil in seiner Seele die Gegenwart seines Sohnes und dass dieser wusste, dass er bei ihm war. Für einen weiteren kostbaren Moment vergrub er sein Gesicht in dem seidigen, nun von Schmutz und Blut verklebten Haar seines Sohnes, bevor er ihn wieder behutsam auf das Lager zurücksinken ließ. 

„Lasst mich die Wunde verbinden. Das Blut muss gestillt…“ 

Thranduil achtete nicht auf die Worte des weißhaarigen Elben, der ihn zur Seite schieben wollte und stieß ihn grob zurück. Dann riss er die Tunika seines Sohnes weiter auf um besser an die Wunde heranzukommen. 

Jeder Elb besaß in gewissem Maße magische Fähigkeiten. Die der Sindar und der Waldelben bestanden darin die Sprache der Tiere, vor allem der Vögel zu verstehen und alles Lebendige wachsen zu lassen.  
Thranduil wusste, dass seine Fähigkeiten denen der meisten Elben überlegen waren, trug er doch das Blut der Eldar in seinen Adern. Aber würde es genügen?  
Noch nie hatte er versucht eine Wunde dazu zu bringen sich zu schließen, auch wenn dies ebenfalls das Wachstum von etwas Lebendem betraf. Er starrte auf das helle Blut, das unaufhörlich aus der Brandwunde strömte und den Felsen unter Legolas dunkel färbte. Seine Hände schwebten über dem rohen Fleisch, bebten leicht vor Kälte und Unsicherheit. Der eisige Nachtwind trieb ihm einige Strähnen seines Haares vor die Augen und unwillig warf er den Kopf zur Seite um die Sicht frei zu bekommen. Die Bewegung riss ihn gleichzeitig aus seiner Starre und wischte die Zweifel beiseite, die ihn hatten zögern lassen. Er musste es schaffen, gleich um welchen Preis. 

Thranduil achtete nicht auf die Verwundeten und die Krieger, die schweigend zu ihm sahen und still beobachteten, was er tat. Er sah nicht den Ärger und den gekränkten Stolz in den Augen des weißhaarigen Elben, den er von seinem Sohn weggestoßen hatte. Er hörte nicht die leisen Gebete, mit denen die, die ihn und Legolas kannten, die Valar um Hilfe anriefen. Er spürte nicht die Hand seines Heerführers, die sich kurz auf seine Schulter legte und ihm Kraft und Trost spendete. 

Seine Augen ruhten auf dem blassen, stillen Gesicht seines Sohnes. Sie suchten auf dessen Brust das leichte Heben und Senken des Atems und sie huschten erneut zu der offenen Wunde, die dunkel und im Sternenlicht glänzend vom Blut vor ihm lag. 

Langsam legte er die Hände auf das lebenswarme, offene Fleisch. Sie wurden nass vom Blut, das fast heiß in der kalten Nacht gegen und über seine eigene Haut strömte. Der Schmerz in seiner eigenen Drachenfeuerwunde flammte auf und ließ ihn aufkeuchen, doch er wich nicht zurück. Langsam schlossen sich seine Augen, während er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen darum kämpfte, nicht vom eigenen Schmerz übermannt zu werden und das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. 

Stück für Stück drängte er seine Qualen zurück und öffnete seine Seele für die Schmerzen, die er unter seinen Händen spürte. Er lenkte all seine Kraft, all sein Wissen und all seine Macht dort hin und zunächst kaum merklich, dann stärker spürte er, wie seine Hände wärmer wurden und die Kühle der Nacht zurückdrängten. Ein Prickeln begann in seine Fingern und kroch langsam über die Hände und die Arme hinauf zu seinen Schultern, als er seine eigene Lebenskraft in die Wunde fließen ließ. 

Ein Raunen erklang um ihn herum, doch er hörte es nur wie durch einen Schleier. Die Elbenmagie hatte nun vollständig von ihm Besitz ergriffen und ließ neues Gewebe wachsen, wo zerrissenes und verbranntes Fleisch war. Es würde nicht ausreichen die Wunde völlig zu verschließen, das wusste er. Aber er hoffte, dass es genügen würde den Fluss des Blutes zu stoppen und Legolas so die Chance bekam Kraft für einen Transport in die nächste Siedlung zu sammeln, wo er in Ruhe würde heilen können. 

~ * ~

Giladhin starrte teils voller Grauen, teils voller Ehrfurcht auf das, was sich seinen Blicken darbot. Die Hände, ja die ganze Gestalt des Elbenkönigs schien in einem hellen, kühlen Licht zu glühen. Dort, wo die schlanken kräftigen Hände die Wunde berührten, schimmerte das Licht heller und brachte das Blut darauf zum Leuchten. 

Thranduil selbst hatte den Kopf auf die Brust sinken lassen, seine ganze Haltung war kraftlos und als er zu schwanken begann, griff Giladhin zu und stützte die bebenden Schultern des Königs. Jeder Elb wusste, wie viel Kraft es kostete eine solche Magie auszuüben und selbst jene, die nicht um die Liebe des Vaters zum Sohn wussten begriffen, dass der König bereit war sein Leben zu opfern.

„Das ist Wahnsinn“, murmelte der weißhaarige Elb. Er war, nachdem Thranduil ihn von seinem Sohn fortgestoßen hatte, einige Schritte zurückgewichen. Stumm starrte er von dort auf die Szene vor seinen Augen. Seine Brauen waren unwillig gerunzelt als er langsam wieder näher kam.  
„Er bringt sich selbst um“, stellte er fest und wollte nach Thranduils Hand greifen, um die Verbindung zu unterbrechen. 

Giladhins Arm schoss vor und blockte die Bewegung des Elben ab. „Untersteht Euch. Lasst den König gewähren. Er weiß, was auf dem Spiel steht und es ist sein Sohn, um den er hier kämpft!“, zischte er und fixierte den Elben mit einem Blick, der ihn reglos innehalten ließ. 

„Der König?“, fragte der Elb und schaute kurz zu Thranduil. 

„Wer bist du, dass du ihn nicht kennst?“, herrschte ihn einer der Tawarwaith an, die ihrem König gefolgt waren. 

Der Elb warf stolz den Kopf zurück und starrte den Krieger an. „Ich bin ein Eiselb und keinem König verpflichtet“, gab er zurück. 

Die Tawarwaith und Sindar tauschten verblüffte Blicke und auch Giladhin schaute den Elben erstaunt an. „Ein Eiselb, sagt Ihr? So gibt es Euresgleichen tatsächlich?“

„Was soll das heißen?“, fragte der Angesprochene, nun doch leicht irritiert aber abgelenkt von Thranduil, dessen Hände inzwischen in einem wärmeren, dunkleren Licht glühten.  
Das Blut hatte aufgehört aus der Wunde zu fließen und die verbrannten Ränder, so sie unter den Händen des Königs zu sehen waren, wurden heller, als sich neues Gewebe bildete. 

„Später“, beschied ihm Giladhin, der Thranduil nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Seine Sorge um den König wuchs. Er spürte, wie der Körper, den er nach wie vor stützte, mehr und mehr Kraft verlor und nach vorne zu sinken drohte. 

„Mein König!“, sprach er ihn leise aber eindringlich an. „Es ist genug. Lasst von ihm ab. Das Blut ist gestillt.“  
Er spürte, dass Thranduil am Ende seiner Kraft angelangt war und er wusste nicht, ob er ihn noch erreichen konnte. Die wenigen Worte, die kurzen Sätze, mochten ihm eher verständlich sein, als lange Erklärungen. 

Ein Schauer ging durch den Körper des Königs und er stöhnte leise. Seine Hände begannen erst leicht zu beben, dann stärker zu zittern, bevor er sie von der Wunde löste und sich nach hinten fallen ließ. Er spürte die Hände auf seinen Schultern, spürte die Gegenwart eines Vertrauten. Kraftlos tastete er noch einmal nach der Verbindung zu seinem Sohn und fühlte diese stärker und lebendiger als noch Augenblicke zuvor. Legolas würde leben, das war alles was zählte. Dann ließ er sich in die Schwärze fallen, die nach ihm griff. 

~ * ~


	3. Sorgen - Fragen - Antworten

~ * ~

Legolas trieb in einem grauen Dämmerzustand dahin. Er wusste, sein Vater war bei ihm gewesen und wieder fortgegangen. Seither war er allein. Blind und taub tastete er sich durch den Nebel, den er dennoch wahrnehmen konnte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er hier schon war, wo immer dieses hier sein mochte, oder wie er es verlassen konnte.  
Also ging er weiter. 

Langsam wurde es heller um ihn herum und er begann Schemen wahrzunehmen, die im nebelgrau auftauchten. Zuerst war er besorgt, aber es ging keine Feindseligkeit von ihnen aus und sie kamen auch nicht näher. Es wurden mehr und auch der Nebel zerfaserte langsam in einzelne Fetzen, bis er ihn schließlich ganz freigab. 

Der Prinz blinzelte und stöhnte unwillig, als helles Sonnenlicht ihn blendete. Er wollte die Augen mit seiner Hand bedecken, konnte den Arm aber nicht bewegen. Etwas hielt seine Hand fest und zwang ihn, ganz wach zu werden. 

„Ruhig, mein Prinz“, hörte er die Stimme eines der Krieger seines Vaters und etwas Kühles strich über seine Stirn und die Wangen. Verwirrt blinzelte er erneut und dieses Mal konnte er die Augen öffnen. Über ihm war grauer Fels und er sah einen Streifen Winterhimmels, der so blau leuchtete, wie es nur in der kalten Jahreszeit der Fall war. Dazu passte der eisige Wind, den er an seiner Wange fühlen konnte. 

Was nicht dazu passte war die Hitze, die in seiner Schulter und dem Oberarm brannte und heiße Schmerzwellen durch seinen Körper schickte, als er versuchte sich zu bewegen.  
Eine Hand auf der anderen Schulter drückte ihn auf das überraschend harte Lager nieder. 

„Bitte, bleibt ruhig. Ihr dürft Euch nicht bewegen“, bat die körperlose Stimme, die von irgendwo hinter ihm zu kommen schien.  
Langsam, jede schnelle Bewegung vermeidend hob Legolas den Kopf an und schaute über sich. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Züge, als er Daherin erkannte, einen der Schwertmeister seines Vaters. Wenn er hier war, dann war Thranduil sicher nicht weit. 

„Ada?“, wisperte er leise, zu kraftlos um mehr zu sagen. Doch anders als erhofft, rief Daherin nicht nach dem König. Stattdessen huschte ein Schatten über die Züge des Kriegers. 

„Aran Thranduil ist hier, Prinz Legolas. Aber er…“ Sein Blick huschte an Legolas vorbei und der Richtung folgend drehte Legolas den Kopf. Er erkannte das helle, weißgoldene Haar sofort, doch mehr konnte er von seinem Vater nicht sehen. Der große, schlanke Leib des Königs war in seinen Reitumhang gewickelt und auf ein Lager aus mehreren Umhängen gebettet worden. Der goldene Hengst, den er ihm vor zwei Sommern geschenkt hatte, lag neben der reglosen Gestalt des Königs als wollte er ihn schützen oder wärmen. Legolas, der die treue Seele des Pferdes kannte, vermutete das beides zutraf. 

„Was…?“ Erschrocken wollte er sich aufsetzten, doch ein hell aufflammender Schmerz in seiner Schulter ließ ihn zurücksinken. Dann kehrte, zusammen mit Übelkeit, einem dumpfen Druck in seinem Körper und rasenden Kopfschmerzen, die Erinnerung zurück. 

„Die Drachen“, wisperte er, als er sich an die gewaltigen schuppigen Körper erinnerte, die plötzlich über ihnen aufgetaucht waren. Der Geruch verbrannten Fleisches lag über dem Ort, wie er nun auch bemerkte und er nahm das leise Stöhnen Verwundeter war. 

Von Erinnerungen und Schmerzen gepeinigt presste er die Augen zusammen, erlebte noch einmal den Kampf gegen diese Kreaturen, fühlte den brennenden Schmerz, als ihn das Drachenfeuer traf in dem Moment, in dem er einem der Drachen eines seiner Langmesser in den Kopf trieb. Wie hatte er so nahe an ihn herankommen können? Nur vage erinnerte er sich an scharfen Wind und das laute Rauschen mächtiger Flügel, an einen kühlen, harten Körper unter sich und an die Worte eines jungen Elben, der ihm von einer verletzlichen Stelle knapp hinter den Augen erzählte. Aber die Bilder wollten nicht klar werden, verwehrten ihm sich ihm in aller Deutlichkeit und Grausamkeit zu zeigen.  
Er atmete tief durch und lauschte in sich hinein, hoffte noch mehr von dem Wissen zu finden, vor dem ihn sein Verstand ganz offensichtlich schützen wollte.  
Tief in seinem Inneren stieß er stattdessen die Präsenz seines Vaters und wusste, dass dieser lebte. Aber warum war er hier? 

Entsetzen quoll in Legolas herauf. Sein Vater sollte nicht hier sein. Er durfte nicht hier sein! 

„Aragorn!“, presste er wütend aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus und richtete sich trotz Daherins inständige Bitten es nicht zu tun und der stechenden Schmerzen auf. „ARAGORN!“ brüllte er dann mit aller Kraft, die er sammeln konnte und befriedigt stellte er fest, dass es laut genug gewesen sein musste, als ihm die Köpfe aller Umstehenden zuflogen. 

Sofort kam Bewegung in eine Gruppe Krieger und der König Gondors schob sich an ihnen vorbei. „Legolas, du bist wach!“, rief er freudig aus, während er auf ihn zueilte. Das finstere Gesicht, mit dem ihm Legolas entgegensah ließ ihn jedoch vor ihm innehalten. 

Der Blick des Prinzen glitt zu seinem Vater und kehrte dann noch zorniger zu seinem Freund zurück. „Warum ist er hier?“, herrschte er ihn wütend an. 

Aragorn ließ sich neben dem Lager des Prinzen auf die Knie sinken. „Bitte Legolas, du bist schwer verletzt. Leg dich nieder, dann…“

„Warum. Ist. Er. Hier?“, beharrte Legolas mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme und wehrte mit seinem unverletzten Arm eine Hand ab, die ihn auf das Lager drücken wollte. „Ich hatte Dir das Versprechen abgerungen ihn nicht zu informieren und dennoch IST ER HIER!“ 

Das Blut rauschte in Legolas Ohren und Dunkelheit wogte am Rand seines Gesichtsfeldes heran. Er wusste, dass es tatsächlich klüger wäre sich niederzulegen. Die Sorge um seinen Vater ließ es dennoch nicht zu, sich diese Schwäche einzugestehen. 

Aragorns Blick glitt über Legolas und dann zum König, bevor er sich mit einem Seufzen auf den Boden hockte. „Du warst und bist schwer verletzt, Legolas. Dem Tod näher als dem Leben. Ich weiß um die Kräfte der Elda, zu denen auch dein Vater gehört. Nur er konnte dir helfen. Dies und die Tatsache, dass Thranduil es mich wohl mit dem Leben hätte bezahlen lassen, hätte ich ihn nicht darüber informieren lassen, dass sein Sohn im Sterben lag, hat mich bewogen einen Boten zu ihm zu schicken. Bitte verzeih, dass ich das Versprechen brach, dass ich dir gab.“

Legolas spürte wie ihn die Kraft zu verlassen drohte und ließ sich, von Aragorn gestützt der seinen Zustand richtig einschätzte, zurücksinken.  
Er schloss gequält die Augen. Doch anders als der König Gondors vermutete war es nicht seine Verletzung die ihn quälte. „Es geht hier nicht um mich, Aragorn. Mein Vater hätte nie, gleich aus welchen Gründen auch immer, hier her kommen dürfen“, flüsterte er leise. 

Aragorn, dem zu dämmern schien, dass hinter dem Versprechen, welches ihm der schwerverletzte Prinz abgerungen hatte bevor er bewusstlos wurde, mehr stand als es zunächst den Anschein gehabt hatte, sah nachdenklich auf den reglosen König. 

„Warum?“, fragte er ebenso leise. 

Legolas schüttelte in einer knappen Geste den Kopf. „Das kann und darf ich dir nicht sagen.“  
Seine Augen flatterten und mit einem tiefen Atemzug glitt er in einen tiefen Schlaf. 

~ * ~

Aragorn tauschte einen verwirrten Blick mit dem Elbenkrieger, der bei dem Prinzen Wache hielt. "Wisst Ihr wovon er spricht?“

Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf und zog den schweren Umhang, der durch Legolas Bewegungen nach unten gerutscht war, wieder bis zu dessen Hals hoch. 

Der König Gondors ahnte, dass er bis auf weiteres keine Antworten bekommen würde und stand mit einem leisen Seufzen auf. Auch wenn Legolas ein fröhlicheres und offeneres Gemüt als sein Vater besaß, konnte er bisweilen ebenso stur wie dieser sein. Er würde warten müssen, bis sich Legolas ihm von selbst anvertraute… wenn er es jemals tun würde. 

Einige Minuten blieb er neben dem Prinzen sitzen, beobachtete dessen nun ruhigen Schlaf. Er hoffte, dass er ihn genügend kräftigen würde um einen Transport zu ermöglichen. Das nächste Dorf war einen Tagesritt entfernt… wenn es nicht von den Drachen zerstört worden war. Nun, darüber würde ihm ein Bote Auskunft geben können. 

Nach einem letzten Blick auf Legolas stand Aragorn auf und gab zweien seiner Krieger die Anweisung, zum nächsten Dorf zu reiten und dort alles auf die Ankunft mehrerer Schwerverletzter vorzubereiten. Einer von ihnen sollte zurückkehren und berichten. 

Als die beiden zu ihren Pferden liefen atmete Aragorn tief durch. Dann schaute er zu der zweiten hellblonden Gestalt, die reglos auf den Felsen lag. Der große, goldfarbene Hengst fing seinen Blick ein. Ruhe lag darin und mehr Intelligenz, als Aragorn jemals bei einem Pferd gesehen hatte.  
Das Tier liebte seinen Herrn und würde ihn ganz offensichtlich beschützen. Der König Gondors wusste, dass niemand sich Thranduil nähern konnte, der ihm Böses wollte, solange der Hengst in dessen Nähe war.

Nun, das lag auch nicht in seiner Absicht. 

Er nickte dem Tier freundlich zu und ging langsam näher. Der Hengst beobachtete ihn noch einen Moment, bevor er den Kopf zu dem reglosen König umwandte und leise schnaubte.  
Ein Beben ging durch den Körper und Aragorn hörte Thranduil leise stöhnen. 

Sofort war er bei ihm und stützte ihn, als sich der Elbenkönig kraftlos aufzusetzen versuchte.  
Wie sehr er und Legolas sich doch ähnelten, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Beide hassten es ganz offensichtlich hilflos zu sein.  
„Ruhig, Aran Thranduil, Ihr seid zu erschöpft um schon aufzustehen“, versuchte er dennoch den König auf dem Boden zu halten. 

Thranduil schien etwas mehr Vernunft zu besitzen als sein Sohn, oder er war tatsächlich so geschwächt wie Aragorn es vermutete. Er gab jeden Versuch auf sich in eine sitzende Position zu bringen und sank zurück auf das behelfsmäßige Lager. Der große Kopf des Hengstes schwang erneut herüber und die weichen Nüstern strichen behutsam über das Gesicht des Elben.  
Aragorn hörte einige leise gemurmelte Worte in Sindarin, dann schnaubte der Hengst und stemmte sich mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung hoch, ohne den liegenden Elfen auch nur einmal dabei zu streifen, bevor er sich abwandte und sich mit ruhigen Schritten zu den anderen Pferden gesellte. 

„Ein Tier das wahrlich eines Königs würdig ist“, murmelte er ergriffen. 

Ein Lächeln huschte für einen Moment über die blassen Züge des Elben. „Legolas wird ihn mir nicht ohne Grund zum Geschenk gemacht haben“, bestätigte Thranduil. Dann schaute er zu dem Menschen auf, der nun neben ihm kniete. „Wo ist er?“

„Legolas schläft. Er war kurz wach und er war nicht sehr erfreut darüber, dass Ihr hier seid“, berichtete Aragorn knapp. Vielleicht würde ihm der König sagen…  
Nein, würde er nicht, wurde Aragorn sofort klar, als er die finstere Mine Thranduils sah. Nun, einen Versuch war es wert gewesen. 

„Die Wunde?“ 

„Blutet nicht mehr und beginnt zu heilen. Zur Hälfte ist sie schon geschlossen.“ Aragorn sah, wie Thranduil die Augen schloss und die Lider förmlich zusammenpresste. Zunächst Erleichterung und dann ein quälender Schmerz huschten über sein Gesicht und auf seiner Wange schimmerte ein dunkler Schatten, der eben noch nicht dagewesen war. Dann, mit einem tiefen Atemzug glätteten sich die Züge wieder und der Eindruck verschwand. 

Einer der Krieger kam leise näher und hielt Aragorn einen Becher mit dampfendem Tee hin, nickte dabei zum Elbenkönig.  
Aragorn nahm den Becher entgegen. „Thranduil“, sprach er ihn sanft an. „Hier, trinkt etwas. Der warme Tee wird Euch gut tun.“  
Er schob eine Hand unter den Nacken des Königs und hob dessen Kopf leicht an. Dann drückte er ihm den Becher gegen die Lippen und half ihm die Hälfte des Tees zu trinken.  
Mit einer knappen Bewegung gab ihm Thranduil zu verstehen, dass es genug war und er ließ ihn wieder auf das Lager zurücksinken.  
Aragorn hoffte, dass seiner Mine nicht anzusehen war, wie sehr ihn die Hilflosigkeit des Elfenkönigs verstörte. Er hatte diesen stolzen Mann stets nur hochaufgerichtet und voller Kraft erlebt, nie schwach und verletzbar. Ihn jetzt so zu sehen, ließ ihn erst erkennen, wie schwer die Verwundung Legolas tatsächlich war. 

„Ihr habt ihm Eure Kraft gegeben, nicht wahr?“, musste er dennoch fragen um seine Ahnung bestätigt zu bekommen. Hatte der König mit seiner Lebenskraft für das Leben seines Sohnes bezahlt?

Thranduil antwortete nicht, doch eine leichte Falte erschien zwischen seinen Brauen. Die Augen waren geschlossen, das Gesicht ruhig und doch glaubte Aragorn den Schmerz des Königs fühlen zu können. Behutsam legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Er wird sich wieder erholen“, versicherte er ihm und war sich dieser Tatsache sicher. 

Etwas davon musste Thranduil erreicht haben, denn er öffnete die Augen und schaute mit stiller Dankbarkeit zu dem Menschen auf, bevor seine Lider zufielen und er in einen nun ruhigen Schlaf glitt. 

~ * ~


	4. "Ein Drachennest."

~ * ~

Es war immer noch Tag, als Thranduil wieder erwachte. Zumindest war der Himmel ebenso blau, wie er es beim letzten mal gewesen war, als er mit dem König Gondors gesprochen hatte. Langsam, seinem erschöpften Körper nicht wirklich vertrauend, richtete er sich auf und lächelte kurz, als er den warmen Atem eines Pferdes im Rücken spürte während ein weiches Pferdemaul ihn von hinten stützte. 

„Glaurmellon “, begrüßte er seinen Hengst und lehnte sich gegen den Kopf des Tieres. Die Augen schließend tastete er in seinem Inneren nach der Verbindung zu seinem Sohn und atmete erleichtert auf, als er sie ruhig und kräftig vorfand. Legolas schlief. Kein Traum und nur wenige Schmerzen störten seine Ruhe. 

„Ihr seid erwacht“, begrüßte ihn der warme Bariton Aragorns. Thranduil strich noch einmal sanft über die Verbindung zu Legolas und verließ ihn dann mit einem Gruß. Die Augen öffnend atmete er tief durch um sich dann mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung vom Umhang zu befreien und aufzustehen. Sofort stützte ihn der Mensch und Thranduil war dankbar für die Stütze, ließ ihn doch die rasche Bewegung schwindlig werden.  
Als sich seine Sicht klärte nicke er knapp und Aragorn trat eine halben Schritt zurück. 

„Habt Ihr Euch ein wenig erholen können? Dort drüben können wir uns setzen und etwas essen.“ Aragorn deutete auf eine Stelle einige Schritte entfernt, wo mehrere Steine so angeordnet worden waren, dass man sie gut als Sitzgelegenheit nutzen konnte. Giladhin saß bereits dort und nippte an einer Schale mit Suppe. Der würzige Duft wehte zu Thranduil herüber und er merkte wie hungrig er war. 

Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und hoffte niemand würde ihm anmerken, wie kraftlos er sich fühlte. Er durfte vor seinen Kriegern keine Schwäche zeigen, nicht im Angesicht einer Bedrohung, die beinahe seinem Sohn das Leben gekostet hatte.  
Langsam, aber aufrecht und stolz ging er zu den Steinen hinüber und nickte seinem Heerführer zu, bevor er sich ebenfalls setzte. 

Aragorn füllte zwei Schalen aus einem Kessel, der über einer kleinen Feuerstelle hing. Er reichte Thranduil eine davon und hielt ihm ein Stück Brot hin, was der Elbenkönig mit einem Nicken annahm. Sie aßen schweigend. Thranduil spürte wie ihn die heiße, salzige Suppe wärmte und kräftigte. Viel war es dennoch nicht und es würde nicht genügen, ihm die gewohnte Stärke zurückzugeben. 

Schließlich stellte Thranduil die Schale zur Seite, nachdem er die letzten Tropfen mit dem Brot aufgetunkt hatte. Sein durchdringender Blick fixierte den menschlichen König. „Was genau ist geschehen. Berichtet mir“, forderte er. 

Ein knappes Lächeln huschte über die von Ruß und Schmutz bedeckten Züge des Königs von Gondor. Dann wurde er übergangslos ernst. 

„Legolas besuchte mich und wir verbrachten zwei vergnügte Wochen bei Jagden, Festen und anderem Zeitvertreib. Dann trafen die ersten Berichte von Händlern und Reisenden ein, die Drachen im Gebiet des nördlichen Gebirges gesehen haben wollten. Ich schickte Boten aus, die kurze Zeit später die Gerüchte bestätigten. Insgesamt waren drei Drachen gesehen worden.  
Legolas und ich beschlossen der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und zogen mit einer Hundertschaft meiner besten Krieger und rund zwei Dutzend Elbenkrieger aus Legolas Gefolgschaft aus. Wir erreichten das nördliche Gebirge etwas weiter östlich, als wir uns jetzt befinden, fanden jedoch keine Spur von den Drachen. Wir beschlossen, am Rand entlang nach Westen zu reiten und fanden am dritten Tag tatsächlich ein Gehöft, dass ein Raub der Flammen geworden war. Dies hätte auch die Schuld eines Gewitters oder eines durch Unvorsichtigkeit entstandenen Feuers ein können. Aber einige halbverzehrte Kadaver von Rindern und Pferden in der Nähe ließen jeden Zweifel verfliegen. Wir wandten uns dem Gebirge zu und stiegen hinauf.  
Wiederum zwei Tage später erblickten wir nicht weit von uns die Schatten zweier Drachen am Abendhimmel. Der Richtung folgend, in der sie verschwanden, trafen wir auf ein kleines Tal, das geschützt inmitten hoher, eisbedeckter Gipfel lag.  
Es wurde von einer Gruppe Elben bewohnt, die sich uns später, als wir in das Tal hinabgestiegen waren, als Eiselben zu erkennen gaben.“

Thranduil hatte stumm gelauscht, doch bei der Erwähnung dieser Elben, die nur noch in alten Sagen und Legenden Erwähnung fanden und denen niemand jemals begegnet war, huschte sein Blick zu den Elben und Menschen, die in ihre Decken gehüllt auf dem Fels lagen oder sich in kleinen Gruppen zusammengefunden hatten. Einige von ihnen erkannte er als Tawarwaith, leicht zuzuordnen an ihren braunen oder rötlichen Haaren. Aber einige wenige hatten weißes oder silbergraues Haar. Eine Farbe, die sonst unter Elben nicht vorkam.

Aragorn schwieg, bis Thranduil ihn wieder ansah. „In dem Tal war noch mehr“, stellte er fest, den grimmigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Menschen richtig deutend. 

Aragorn nickte. „Ein Drachennest.“

Thranduils Brauen hoben sich und eine Mischung aus Verblüffung und Entsetzen erschien auf den makellosen Zügen. „Wie viele?“

„Wir zählten vier Eier und sahen die drei erwachsenen Drachen wieder.“

Thranduil schloss langsam die Augen. Drei Drachen, dazu vier Eier, von denen sie nicht wussten, wann die Jungtiere schlüpfen würden. Grauen begann sich wie ein dunkler Nebel in ihm auszubreiten. Er hatte gegen einen Drachen gekämpft und einen hohen Preis dafür bezahlt. Gegen drei von ihnen, vielleicht sogar gegen mehr zu kämpfen, vermochte er sich nicht vorzustellen. 

„Was geschah weiter“, fragte er dumpf. 

Aragorn reichte ihm einen Becher Tee weiter, den ihm einer seiner Krieger gebracht hatte und Thranduil nahm einen großen Schluck. Das noch kochend heiße Getränk füllte seinen Mund und floss brennend seine Kehle hinab. Es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Brennen in seiner Wange. 

Aragorn hatte erschrocken die Augen aufgerissen, verkniff sich aber jede Bemerkung. Nach einem vorsichtigen Schluck von seinem eigenen Becher fuhr er fort. „Legolas und ich schlichen in der nächsten Nacht mit drei Dutzend Kriegern über einen schmalen Pfad in das Tal hinab. Die Drachen bemerkten uns nicht… zunächst.“ Er starrte kurz in die Flammen, die unter dem Kessel loderten und ein wenig Wärme verbreiteten.  
Thranduil spürte das Grauen, das den Menschen in seiner Erinnerung erfasst hatte und wartete geduldig. Er wusste, es würde nichts bringen ihn jetzt zu drängen.

Ein Schauer glitt über den Körper des Menschen und nach einem tiefen Atemzug berichtete er weiter: „Die Eiselben bemerkten uns und brachten uns zu ihrem Ältesten.“ Aragorn sah auf und Thranduil konnte die Verwunderung in den grauen Augen des Menschen sehen. „Auf meinen Reisen und später mit Legolas bin ich vielen Elben begegnet, doch nie zuvor sah ich einen Elben, der wie ein Mensch gealtert zu sein schien. Sein Gesicht war faltig, die Haut fleckig und schlaff, das Haar von einem trüben, glanzlosen grau. Seine Haltung war ohne Kraft und seine Stimme war rau und brüchig. Was er uns aber berichtete…“

Die leise Stimme verklang und bevor Aragorn weitersprechen konnte, wurde er von einer anderen, Thranduil unbekannten Stimme unterbrochen.  
„Die Drachen hatten schon immer in dem Tal gelebt und dort ihre Jungen groß gezogen. Doch erst mit dem Erstarken Saurons und den dunklen Mächten, die sich seiner wegen in Mittelerde ausbreiteten, wandelten sich auch die Drachen.“

Thranduil musterte den schlanken, großen Elben der sich ungefragt und unaufgefordert zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Unerschrocken gab er den finsteren Blick des Elbenkönigs zurück, bevor er sich neben ihn setzte. Es war jener Elb, der sich bei Thranduils Ankunft um Legolas Wunden gekümmert hatte und nur deshalb, vielleicht weil er ihm ein wenig zu Dank verpflichtet war, ließ Thranduil ihn gewähren ohne Widerspruch zu erheben. 

Der Elb strich sich mit einer knappen Bewegung das hüftlange weiße Haar aus dem Gesicht zurück. Es war ohne Schmuck und ohne Zöpfe, wie es die Tawarwaith zu tragen pflegten, und es war schmutzig und an vielen Stellen wirr und verfilzt.  
Gekleidet war er in eine Tunika aus einem groben, dicken Gewebe, Stiefel, Beinlinge und einem Wams aus einem dunklen Leder und einem Umhang aus Bärenfell. Die Kleidung war bar jeder Zierde und lange abgetragen.  
Die Augen waren von einem kühlen grün, die Lippen schmal und die Wangen waren ausgezehrt und mager. Er mochte so groß sein wie Legolas, schätzte Thranduil, war aber mit Sicherheit kein Krieger. 

Der Elb hatte die Musterung ruhig über sich ergehen lassen, hatte die Zeit sogar genutzt den Elbenkönig ebenso eingehend zu mustern. Seine Mine ließ nicht erkennen was er dachte. 

Schließlich hob er eine Braue und als Thranduil knapp nickte, fuhr er fort: „Wir sind der letzte Stamm der Eiselben, die schon lange vor allen anderen Elben in Mittelerde siedelten. Es war von Anfang an unsere Aufgabe gewesen die Drachen zu hegen. Nie hatte dies Probleme bereitet oder Leben gefährdet. Mit Sauron änderte sich dies jedoch. Die Drachen spürten seine Macht und er wollte sie für sich haben. Wir konnten dies verhindern und nur einer von ihnen geriet in die Fänge des Bösen. Er wurde von einem Heer getötet, bevor wir ihn wieder einfangen konnten. Ein anderer, Ihr kennt Ihn unter dem Namen Smaug, floh vor uns und Sauron und zog sich in den Erebor zurück, wo auch er den Tod fand.“

Thranduil konnte deutlich die Anklage in den Worten des Eiselben hören, kümmerte sich jedoch nicht darum. Das Leben hunderter Elben und Menschen, sogar das von Zwergen, war ihm wichtiger als das einer oder zweier Drachen.

„Die Drachen in unserem Tal sind die letzten. Doch sie sind vom Bösen Saurons vergiftet worden. Dadurch erkannten sie uns nicht mehr als ihre Hüter, sondern wandten sich gegen uns.“ Nun glitt auch über das bislang ausdrucklose Gesicht des Eiselben ein Schatten und er wich kurz dem Blick Thranduils aus.  
„Sie begannen damit, nicht länger die Tiere der Berge als Futter zu jagen, sondern nutzen die Lebenskraft der Eiselben um sich davon zu ernähren. Als Folge davon begannen wir zu altern. Wir hofften die Jungtiere, die aus den noch zu Lebzeiten Saurons gelegten Eiern schlüpfen würden, wieder besser unter Kontrolle haben zu können. Doch schnell erkannten wir, dass auch sie verdorben waren. Anstatt uns zu vertrauen jagten sie uns und nicht wenige von uns wurden von ihnen… getötet.“ 

Thranduil ahnte, dass der Eiselb etwas anderes hatte sagen wollen, was jedoch zu grauenhaft war, um es aussprechen zu können. 

„Wir schafften es trotzdem irgendwie mit den Drachen zu leben. Als dann jedoch die Menschen und die braunhaarigen Elben ins Dorf kamen, wurden die Drachen aufgeschreckt und griffen an. Viele starben, sowohl von den Eiselben als auch von jenen, die die Ruhe störten.“

Thranduil schnaubte. „Ruhe? Das könnt Ihr nicht wirklich ernst meinen“, entfuhr es ihm. „Könnt Ihr Euch vorstellen, welches Grauen drei erwachsene Drachen in Mittelerde anrichten würden, sieben, wenn man die Eier dazurechnet? Einer allein genügte schon um ganze Dörfer und Landstriche zu vernichten.“ Seine Worte waren wie scharfe Klingen, die an dem Eiselben ohne Wirkung abzuprallen schienen. 

„Sie wären im Gebirge geblieben.“

„Sicher. So wie die drei Drachen, die einen Hof verbrannten und Vieh und Menschen abschlachteten. Wir haben die Spuren gefunden“, warf Aragorn bitter ein. Sein Blick sagte deutlich, wie wenig er von dem Eiselben hielt. Thranduil stimmte ihm insgeheim zu.

Der Eiselb dachte gar nicht daran, auf den Einwand einzugehen. „Die Drachen verteidigten das Tal und jagten die Menschen und Elben davon. Einer davon kam jedoch Euren Kriegern zu nahe und wurde von diesen umgebracht.“

Thranduil wollte auffahren. Die Anklage in der Stimme des Eiselben war zu viel. Sein Sohn war beinahe gestorben… war noch immer in Lebensgefahr und sein Leben würde nie wieder sein wie vorher.  
Er beherrschte sich mühsam und unterdrückte seinen Zorn. Er wusste, er war noch immer zu geschwächt um die offene Konfrontation suchen zu können. 

„Wenn Euch so viel an den Drachen liegt und wenn Ihr den Menschen und Elben die Schuld am Tod eines dieser Kreaturen gebt, warum sind dann so viele von Eurem Volk unter den Verwundeten? Warum seid Ihr hier?“, stellte er stattdessen eine Frage, die dem Eiselb unangenehm zu sein schien. 

„Weil viele aus seinem Dorf die Drachen ebenfalls als Gefahr sehen und fliehen wollten“, gab Aragorn die Antwort als der Eiselb hartnäckig schwieg.  
Er sah zu Thranduil. „Der Älteste bat uns Frauen, Kinder und jene Elben, die noch nicht von ihrer Lebenskraft hatten abgeben müssen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Seht Euch um, König Thranduil. Die meisten der weißhaarigen Elben sind jung, viele sind noch Elblinge.“

Thranduil tat wie ihm geheißen und stellte überrascht fest, das der Mensch Recht hatte. Wie hatte er das übersehen können?  
„Wie viele sind im Dorf zurückgeblieben?“

„Ein gutes Dutzend Männer, ein paar Frauen. Sie alle sind alt und ausgezehrt. In der Hoffnung, die Drachen lange genug im Dorf halten zu können um den jüngeren die Flucht zu ermöglichen, sind sie zurückgeblieben.“ Aragorns Stimme klang dumpf und Trauer um die vielen verwirkten Leben schwang darin mit. 

„Die List gelang nicht?“

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich vermute, die Drachen bemerkten das Verschwinden, oder sie wurden aufgeschreckt, als sie die dunklen Haare der Tawarwaith und der Menschen bemerkten. Alle Eiselben haben praktisch weißes Haar. Selbst Euer Haar würde auffallen.“

Der Eiselb schnaubte. „Die Drachen sind weder blind noch dumm.“ 

Thranduil musterte ihn durchdringend. „Warum seid Ihr hier? Ihr erweckt nicht den Eindruck das Tal verlassen zu haben, weil Ihr von den Drachen fort wolltet.“

„Das wollte ich auch nicht!“, fuhr der Eiselb ihn an. „Ich bin diesen Feiglingen und Verrätern gefolgt, als ich die Kämpfe bemerkte und sah, dass die Drachen angegriffen wurden. Ich wollte verhindern, dass sie zu Schaden kamen.“

Thranduil Augen weiteten sich. Es war klar, dass er mit sie nicht Elben oder Menschen gemeint hatte. 

Aragorn schnaubte zynisch. „Dumm nur, dass einer seiner Lieblinge mit seinem Drachenfeuer den schmalen Pfad praktisch in Schlacke verwandelt hat und so jeden Zugang zum Dorf abgeriegelt hat. Es blieb unserem Freund hier nichts übrig, als mit uns aus dem Gebirge zu fliehen. Außerdem wurde er von seinen Drachen ganz offensichtlich nicht erkannt und ebenfalls angegriffen.“ 

„Ich bin freiwillig mit den Männern und Frauen meines Volkes mitgegangen, als der Rückweg versperrt war und ich sah, wie viele verletzt worden waren. Schließlich bin ich ein Heiler und es ist meine Pflicht ihnen zu helfen“, gab der Eiselb empört zurück und sprang auf.  
„Wie auch immer“, spie er dann an Thranduil gewandt, „der Zugang zum Tal ist versperrt und die Dracheneier sind geschützt. Die Drachenhüter meines Volkes, die noch dort geblieben sind, werden sich um sie kümmern.“

Damit ließ er Elb und Mensch stehen und stürmte davon. 

Thranduil erholte sich als erster von seiner Überraschung. „Die Dracheneier“, murmelte er erschüttert. „Und die erwachsenen Drachen.“ 

„Es sind nur noch zwei. Es gelang Legolas einen von ihnen zu töten, bevor dieser ihn im Todeskampf verwundete.“

„Wie?“ Thranduil wusste, dass die Haut der Drachen einen perfekten Panzer darstellte und es praktisch unmöglich war diesen mit gewöhnlichen Waffen zu durchdringen. 

Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Menschen. Nur der Elbenprinz hatte einen so tollkühnen Plan ersinnen und ausführen können.  
„Einer der Elblinge verriet uns, dass es eine kleine Stelle schräg unterhalb der Augen der Drachen gibt, wo der Panzer nicht ganz so dick ist. Man sieht es nur, wenn man direkt davor ist. Es muss so was wie das Ohr der Drachen sein, wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe.  
Um an die Stelle heranzukommen, beschloss Legolas einen tollkühnen Plan. Er kletterte an der Felswand hinauf und sprang von dort auf den Hals des Drachen, als einer von ihnen nahe genug an ihm vorbeiflog. Der Drache versuchte ihn abzuschütteln, aber Legolas klammerte sich fest. Im Genick des Drachen sitzend, hatte der Drache keine Möglichkeit ihn loszuwerden.  
Von dort aus stieß Euer Sohn dem Drachen eines seiner Langmesser in den Kopf. Der Drache stürzte ab und Legolas sprang von seinem Rücken, bevor der Körper auf den Felsen aufschlagen konnte. Im Todeskampf spie der Drache noch einmal sein schreckliches Feuer und traf Euren Sohn an der Schulter.“

Aragorn hielt kurz inne und presste die Augen zusammen, als ihn die Erinnerung an den grauenvollen Anblick einholte. Wie leicht hätte Legolas sterben können!

Der menschliche König beugte sich vor und seine Stimme war voller Mitgefühl, als er ergänzte: „Der Drache hatte nicht mehr viel Kraft und so war es nur eine kleine Flamme, die Legolas traf.“

Thranduil senkte den Kopf und wich dem Blick des Menschen aus, kämpfte darum das Entsetzen über das Gehörte nicht in seiner Mine sichtbar werden zu lassen. Er wusste, wie tollkühn Legolas war und welche Risiken er bereit war einzugehen. Doch dieses Mal war es beinahe schief gegangen. 

Eine Hand legte sich mit leichtem Druck tröstend auf seine Schulter und Thranduil spürte die beruhigende Gegenwart Giladhins, bevor sich der Elb leise zurückzog. 

~ * ~

Aragorn ließ Thranduil nicht aus den Augen. Der Bericht der jüngsten Ereignisse hatte den Elbenkönig tief erschüttert und seine ganze Haltung sprach von Kummer, Grauen und Furcht um seinen Sohn. Auch wenn Legolas ihm einmal in einer bedrückten Stunde anvertraut hatte, dass er sich der Liebe seines Vaters niemals sicher war, so konnte Aragorn nun sehen, dass es wohl nichts gab, was dem Elbenkönig wichtiger war als sein Sohn. 

Thranduils Haut, normalerweise von einem fast leuchtenden Milchweiß, hatte eine beunruhigende graue Färbung angenommen und Aragorn sah, dass sich der König nur noch mühsam aufrecht hielt. Schnell trat er zu ihm. 

„Kommt, Ihr solltet Euch wieder niederlegen. Wir haben Legolas gestern Abend weiter nach hinten in die Nähe des Felsvorsprunges gebettet, damit er vom kalten Wind besser geschützt ist. Er friert aber dennoch und ich glaube es wäre ihm lieber, Ihr würdet ihn wärmen, als dass es einer der Krieger täte.“

„Gestern Abend?“ Thranduil schaute matt auf. „Ich habe nicht länger als ein oder zwei Stunden geschlafen, wie ich am Sonnenstand sehen kann.“

Aragorn schmunzelte und half dem König aufzustehen. „Ihr habt mehr als einen Tag und eine Nacht geschlafen, Aran Thranduil“, klärte er ihn auf. Ein _und das war noch lange nicht genug_ schwang dabei gut hörbar in der Stimme mit, auch wenn es nicht ausgesprochen wurde. 

Zu seiner Überraschung ließ es sich der Elbenkönig widerspruchslos gefallen, dass er dicht neben ihm blieb während er langsam zu seinem Sohn ging. Ein Wink und eine kurze Anweisung an zwei Krieger genügten und das provisorische Lager Thranduils wurde neben das seines Sohnes umgeräumt. Als sie dort ankamen war schon alles bereit. 

Thranduil ließ sich langsam auf die Knie nieder und legte sich dann dicht neben seinen Sohn, der tatsächlich leicht zitterte, obwohl er in mehrere Umhänge gewickelt war. Selbst schon fast eingeschlafen, zog der Vater den Sohn noch etwas enger an sich und schlang einen Arm um dessen Hüfte um ihn zu halten. Ein leises Seufzen erklang von Legolas, als sich dieser mit einer kleinen Bewegung eng an den Vater schmiegte. 

Aragorn hatte die Szene mit einem leisen Lächeln beobachtet und half nun Thranduil sich eng in die bereit liegenden Umhänge zu wickeln. „Ruht nun. Ich habe Boten ausgesandt, die nach einer Unterkunft suchen sollen, wo sich Legolas in Ruhe und geschützt vom herannahenden Winter erholen kann. Ich erwarte sie heute Abend oder morgen zurück. Bis dahin werden wir hier bleiben.“

Thranduil nickte und drückte sein Gesicht gegen den blonden Haarschopf seines Sohnes, bevor sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug seine Augen schlossen. 

~ * ~


	5. Mîrlaeg

~ * ~

Es war erst am Mittag des nächsten Tages, als die Boten zurückkehrten. Wie von Aragorn gehofft, hatten sie ein Gehöft gefunden, das in der Lage war den Verwundeten Schutz zu bieten. Die Bauern waren zwar nicht glücklich darüber gewesen zu hören, dass für einige Tage oder Wochen viele Krieger der Menschen und der Elben bei ihnen kampieren würden, aber, an die Bedrohung durch die Drachen erinnert, hatten sie schließlich eingewilligt. Aragorn war darüber froh.  
Es hätte ihm zwar widerstrebt, aber er hätte sie andernfalls zwingen müssen, die Verwundeten aufzunehmen.

Er gab Anweisungen, das Lager sofort aufzulösen und die Verwundeten reisefertig zu machen. Der Winter nahte mit großen Schritten und er wollte so schnell wie möglich aus den Bergen hinaus, wusste er doch wie schnell hier das Wetter umschlagen konnte.  
Einige Tragen waren inzwischen gebaut worden und so konnten jene, die nicht selbst gehen konnte, ins Tal transportiert werden. Aber es würden immer noch viele sein, die der Hilfe bedurften. 

Legolas und Thranduil waren beide nicht wieder erwacht, sondern verharrten nach wie vor noch so, wie sie am vergangenen Tag eingeschlafen waren. Aragorn hatte zwischendurch nach der Wunde des Prinzen gesehen und erleichtert festgestellt, dass sich nichts entzündet hatte und die Wunde zwar immer noch groß aber nicht mehr lebensgefährlich war.  
Auch Thranduils Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich wieder normalisiert und sogar im Schlaf gingen wieder jene Stärke und innere Kraft von ihm aus, die Aragorn von ihm kannte.  
Die Ruhe und die unmittelbare Nähe zu seinem Sohn schienen ihm gut zu tun. 

Er würde die beiden noch bis kurz vor dem Aufbruch schlafen lassen und die Zeit bis dahin nutzen, um sich mit den Eiselben auseinander zu setzen.  
Legolas hatte jenen, die ihm nach Ithilien folgen wollten zugesagt, sie in seinem Fürstentum willkommen zu heißen und Aragorn hatte als dem Landesherren zugestimmt. Allerdings hatten sich nicht alle dazu entschließen können. Manche wollten sich auf eigene Faust aufmachen und eine Bleibe suchen, was er persönlich im einbrechenden Winter für zu gewagt hielt. Er wollte ihnen stattdessen anbieten in der weißen Stadt unterzukommen, bis sie dann im Frühjahr ihrem Vorhaben nachgegen konnten. Sie schienen vernünftig zu sein und die wenigen Gespräche, die er bisher mit ihnen geführt hatte, waren durchweg angenehm gewesen, so dass er sich sicher war, dass sie auf seinen Vorschlag eingehen würden.

Mehr Sorgen machte ihm der Heiler der Eiselben. Er hatte noch immer nicht dessen Namen erfahren und war nur von ihm mit dem Hinweis abgespeist worden, dass Namen für Eiselben eine besondere Bedeutung hatten. Diese Erklärung war aber so schnell gekommen, dass er ihr nicht so recht glauben wollte. Im Grunde war es ihm aber auch egal. Er war froh, wenn er gerade diesen Elb loswerden würde. 

Der Heiler hatte während des letzten Tages für einige Unruhe unter seinen Leuten gesorgt. Allerdings sprachen sie untereinander in einem Dialekt, den Aragorn nicht verstand und so war es ihm ein Rätsel, was genau der Heiler mit den anderen Eiselben besprochen hatte. Auf viel Gegenliebe oder gar Einverständnis schien er jedoch nicht gestoßen zu sein.

Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn sich umwenden und er sah den Elbenjungen, der Legolas von der Schwachstelle der Drachen erzählt hatte. Sein Alter war schwer zu schätzen, wie es bei allen Elbenkindern der Fall war, seine Augen jedoch sprachen von einer Erfahrung, die weit über seine Jahre hinausging. Verglichen mit einem Menschen mochte er an der Schwelle zum Mann stehen, war jedoch noch vergleichsweise klein und reichte Aragorn gerade bis ans Kinn.

„Das wollte ich nicht“, sagte er leise in Sindarin, was Aragorn fließend sprach. Die Augen des Jungen ruhten dabei voll Trauer und Scham auf Legolas. 

„Dass er verletzt wird?“, fragte Aragorn und legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der junge Elb schaute kurz zu ihm auf und schien sich in die tröstende Geste zu lehnen, dann nickte er knapp. „Er wollte uns retten und nun ist er schwer verwundet.“

„Dein Hinweis hat ihm aber das entscheidende Wissen gegeben, wie er den Drachen töten konnte. Wir wussten vorher von dieser nur wenig gepanzerten Stelle nichts. Es waren ganze Heere vonnöten, um einen Drachen zu besiegen und Hunderte ließen ihr Leben im Kampf gegen diese Kreaturen.“

„Ich weiß. Meine Schwester erzählte mir davon, dass die Drachen nicht nur gut und friedlich sind, so wie Dúron es uns immer darzustellen versucht. Und ich habe selbst erlebt, wie grausam sie sein können.“ Sein Blick huschte zu dem Heiler hinüber, der jedoch weit genug entfernt war um ihn nicht hören zu können. 

Aragorn war dem Blick gefolgt. Dúron heißt er also… ungestüm und aufbrausen… nun, das passt zu ihm, dachte er bei sich. 

Der Junge hatte den Blick nicht bemerkt und fuhr leise, aber mit deutlich wütender Stimme fort. „Er trägt große Schuld an dem, was mit den Drachen geschehen ist. Er hat ihre Gier nach Gold geweckt, weil er selbst danach dürstet. Als er vom Erebor und den Reichtürmern im Berg hörte, brachte er Smaug so weit, dass dieser selbst keinen anderen Gedanken mehr fassen konnte als den des Goldes.“

Aragorn stockte der Atem. Konnte das wahr sein? Wieder glitt sein Blick zu dem Heiler. Was verbarg er noch?  
„Hat er auch etwas mit Sauron zu schaffen gehabt?“

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Er fürchtete die finsteren Mächte, die dieser herauf beschwur. Aber er wehrte sich auch nicht, als Saurons Blick auf die Feuerdrachen fiel und er sie für sich haben wollte. Die anderen Drachenhüter haben sich jedoch geweigert, Sauron zu Diensten zu sein und sie haben das Tal mit ihrer Magie vor seinen Blicken verborgen. Lange hätten sie das aber nicht mehr tun können. Wir haben den Valar gedankt, dass Sauron zu Fall gebracht wurde bevor die Drachen in seine Hände fielen.“

Der Junge schwieg einen Moment, bevor er sich unter der Hand des Menschen hervorduckte und einen Schritt zur Seite trat. Fragend sah er zu ihm auf. „Die Elben meines Volkes, die im Dorf geblieben sind und die Drachen… werdet Ihr wegen Ihnen noch etwas unternehmen?“

Aragorn musterte ihn schweigend. Er sah Sorge in den Augen des Kindes, aber auch Mut und Entschlossenheit.  
„Was willst du tun?“, fragte er anstelle einer Antwort. 

Die schmalen Schultern strafften sich. „Meine Schwester ist noch dort. Sie ist die eigentliche Heilerin des Dorfes und blieb, um den anderen Elben beizustehen. Ich will sie retten. Sie hat noch nichts von ihrer Lebenskraft eingebüßt, aber die Winter sind hart im Tal und ohne den Pfad, der es uns ermöglichte in anderen Tälern und in den Bergen auf die Jagd zu gehen, wird es schwer für meine Sippe werden zu überleben.. Egal ob dort noch Drachen sind oder nicht.“

Aragorn nickte knapp. „Die Drachen können das Tal verlassen und ich glaube, das werden sie tun sobald die Jungen geschlüpft sind. Nicht wahr?“

Der Elbling nickte und zuckte dann überrascht zusammen, als Thranduil sich neben ihm aus den Umhängen schälte, seinen Sohn wieder eng darin einwickelte und mit einer fließenden Bewegung aufstand. 

Aragorn tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit dem Elbenkönig und begriff, dass dieser keineswegs geschlafen hatte, sondern die gesamte Unterhaltung gehört hatte. 

Thranduil, dem der Junge bis knapp zu den Schultern reichte, schaute mit einem durchdringenden Blick zu ihm hinab, doch zu Aragorns Erstaunen wich der Junge nicht zurück. Er hielt dem Blick der eisblauen Augen stand und neigte nur leicht den Kopf, als er begriff, dass er einer hochgestellten Person gegenüberstand. Das Thranduil dies war, konnte jeder aus seiner Haltung und der Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er diese Position weit über anderen für sich beanspruchte, leicht erkennen. 

„Wie ist dein Name?“, sprach der weißblonde Elb den Jungen nicht unfreundlich an. 

„Mîrlaeg , hoher Herr“, antwortete der Junge. 

Aragorn schmunzelte. Die Augen des Jungen funkelten wie grüne Juwelen, als er ehrfürchtig zu dem großen Elben aufsah. Sein Name war wahrhaftig gut gewählt worden. Auch die ernste Miene des Elbenkönigs wurde einen Moment lang weicher, als ein Lächeln darüber huschte. 

„So warst du es, der meinem Sohn von der schwachen Stelle in der Panzerung der Drachen berichtete?“

Wenn Mîrlaeg von den Worten des Elben überrascht war, zeigte er es nicht. „Ja, mein Herr. Legolas fragte uns, ob es eine Möglichkeit gäbe die Drachen rasch zu töten und ich berichtete ihm davon. Auch die Augen und das Innere des Maules sind weich und verletzbar. Meine Schwester kennt auch eine Pflanze, die für die Drachen giftig ist und die sie verwendet, wenn einer von ihnen so krank wird, dass sie ihm nicht mehr helfen kann und sie ihn töten muss, um ihn nicht leiden zu lassen.“

Die Augen des Elbenkönigs weiteten sich vor Überraschung und er tauschte einen Blick mit Aragorn. "So gibt es eine Möglichkeit die Drachen zu töten, ohne mit ihnen zu kämpfen? Wer weiß noch welche Pflanze dies bewirkt?“  
Thranduil sprach schnell aber leise und zog den Jungen dabei noch etwas mehr zur Seite, so dass sie wirklich niemand belauschen konnte. 

„Nur meine Schwester kennt sie, hoher Herr“, gab Mîrlaeg ebenso leise zurück. „Und sie ist im Tal zurückgeblieben.“

„Dann müssen wir in dieses Tal!“, stellte Thranduil fest. 

„Ich fürchte, dass ist unmöglich, Aran Thranduil“, warf Aragorn ein. „Der Pfad, der hineinführte, wurde beim Kampf mit den Drachen mehrmals vom Drachenfeuer getroffen. Die Felsen schmolzen und Schlacke füllt nun die Klamm aus, die den Zugang zum Tal bildete. Zudem wurden mehrere Steinschläge ausgelöst, die gut die Hälfte des Pfades völlig verschütteten. Der Untergrund ist zu weich und unsicher, als dass man darüber hinwegklettern könnte. Wir haben es versucht und einige meiner Krieger bezahlten dafür mit dem Leben, als sie verschüttet wurden.“

Thranduil presste unwillig die Lippen zusammen. Eine steile Falte erschien auf der glatten Stirn, während er angestrengt nachdachte. „Einen anderen Weg hinein gibt es nicht?“, erkundigte er sich dennoch. 

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind über diesen Pfad ins Tal hinabgestiegen und haben es auch so wieder verlassen. Keiner der Eiselben hat eine andere Möglichkeit erwähnt.“

Mîrlaeg hatte dem Wortwechsel stumm gelauscht und holte nun tief Atem. „Mein Herr… es gibt vielleicht eine Möglichkeit“, hob er zögernd an und schluckte, als ein graues und ein eisblaues Augenpaar sich durchdringend auf ihn richteten. 

„Sprich!“, forderte Thranduil ihn auf. 

„Knapp oberhalb des Tales entspringt eine warme Quelle, die das Klima im Tal auch im Winter erträglich macht, uns und die Drachen mit Wasser versorgt und einige Pflanzen wachsen lässt. Der Bach, den die Quelle speist, verschwindet im Felsen und tritt einige hundert Meter tiefer wieder daraus hervor. Ich bin im letzten Sommer mit zweien meiner Freunde hineingestürzt und wir wurden vom Wasser mitgerissen. Es war mühsam und wir waren völlig durchnässt, aber wir schafften es, entlang des Wasserlaufes wieder ins Tal hinauf zu gelangen. Allerdings ist der Durchgang eng und an manchen Stellen hatten wir Mühe hindurch zu kommen.“

„Und wo tritt der Bach aus den Felsen hervor?“ Aragorn schöpfte neue Hoffnung. Wenn es ihnen gelang auf diesem Weg ins Tal zu kommen und wenn sie die Heilerin dazu bewegen konnten die Drachen zu vergiften und… 

„Das weiß ich nicht.“ Mîrlaeg blickte niedergeschlagen zu Boden. „Wir kehrten sofort um, als wir aus dem Felsen wieder herausgespült wurden und keiner von uns sah sich die Umgegend genauer an.“

„Dir ist nichts aufgefallen? Kein besonderer Felsen, kein Berggipfel?“

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und wich Aragorns fast verzweifelter Miene aus. „Leider nein.“ 

Thranduil wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und machte einige wütende Schritte, bevor er mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen stehen blieb. Dann ging ein Ruck durch ihn und er kehrte zu dem Menschen und dem Elbling zurück. „Du sagst, die Quelle führt warmes Wasser? Ist es auch dort noch warm, wo es dich und deine Freunde aus dem Berg herausgespült hat?“

Mîrlaeg überlegte kurz, dann erhellten sich seine Züge. „Ja, mein Herr. Es war nicht so warm wie im Tal, aber noch immer warm genug, dass wir vom Dampf des Wassers eingehüllt wurden. Es war Herbst zu der Zeit und noch nicht so kalt wie jetzt.“

Aragorn hätte am liebsten die Faust im Triumpf in die Luft gestoßen. Damit hatten sie zumindest einen Hinweis, wonach sie suchen konnten. So viele heiße oder warme Quellen würde es in diesem Gebirge sicher nicht geben. 

„Ich werden einige der Krieger Legolas nach der Quelle suchen lassen. Wir Elben haben feinere Ohren und können den Dampf, der vom Wasser aufsteigt, vielleicht sogar sehen“, beschloss Thranduil und Aragorn nickte. 

„Wenn der Durchlass jedoch so eng ist, dass sogar Kinder Mühe haben hindurch zu kommen…“, hob der Mensch an. 

Thranduil unterbrach ihn mit einer knappen Geste seiner Hand. „Ich allein werde die Quelle hinaufsteigen, Mîrlaeg wird mich führen.“ 

„Aber…“

Ein entschlossener Blick Thranduils ließ ihn innehalten. Es lag Stolz darin, aber auch Verzweiflung, Schmerz und eine Furcht, die der König Gondors nie in dem Elbenkönig vermutet hätte. „Es sind genug Leben geopfert worden, um die Drachen zu bekämpfen. Mîrlaeg sagt, dies seien die letzten, die es gibt. Dúrons Vehemenz im Bestreben sie zu schützen bestätigt das. Im Tal selbst sind nur noch wenige Eiselben zurückgeblieben und, wie mir scheint, nur eine unter ihnen hat noch genug Lebenskraft um es verlassen zu können. Elleth sind zierlich. Wenn ich es schaffe die Quelle hinaufzusteigen, dann wird sie den gleichen Weg gehen können, um das Tal zu verlassen.  
Zudem bin ich der einzige Elb hier, dessen Haar hell genug ist um nicht aufzufallen. Ein wenig Asche hineingerieben wird es ebenso grau aussehen lassen, wie das der Eiselben. So kann ich mich im Dorf frei bewegen, was keiner der Menschen oder der Elben hier könnte.“

Aragorn wurde bleich. Er bezweifelte, dass Thranduil wieder im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte war. Auch war er sogar für eine Elben sehr groß und besaß breitere Schultern als die meisten.  
In den eisblauen Augen lag jedoch ein Ausdruck, der es ihm unmöglich machte zu widersprechen. Thranduil würde in dieses Tal gehen und er würde, wenn es nötig war, jeden einzelnen der Drachen selbst töten, dessen war sich Aragorn sicher. 

Schon einmal hatte Thranduil gegen einen Drachen gekämpft und war schwer verwundet worden. Aragorn hatte die Geschichte gehört, ihr jedoch nie eine wirkliche Bedeutung beigemessen. Nun aber begann er zu ahnen, dass diese Begegnung eine Wunde in dem König aufgerissen hatte, die nie geheilt war. Und was hatte es mit der Sage auf sich, dass Drachenfeuer nicht nur das Fleisch sondern auch die Seele eines Mannes verwunden konnte?  
Er suchte aufmerksam nach einem Hinweis in den schönen, alterslosen Zügen, doch der Elbenkönig wandte sich mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht ab und ging zum Rand der Plattform, wo sich einige von Legolas Kriegern niedergelassen hatten. Bald darauf standen fünf von jenen auf, die nur leicht oder gar nicht verwundet waren auf und machten sich auf den Weg den Befehl des Königs auszuführen.

~ * ~

Thranduil selbst blieb noch einen Moment stehen und ging dann zu dem goldfarbenen Hengst, der etwas abseits der anderen Pferde stand und ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Langsam ließ er seine Hand über das warme Fell des Tieres streichen und glättete die vom Wind und vom scharfen Ritt zerzauste Mähne.  
Glaurmellon senkte den Kopf und bog den langen Hals um den König herum, als wollte er ihn in eine schützende Umarmung ziehen. 

Thranduil atmete zitternd aus und barg das Gesicht am weichen Fell. Kurz, nur für einen Moment, gestattet er es dem Grauen, das in ihm wogte, Macht über ihn gewinnen zu lassen. Er wusste, er würde das Tal nicht mehr verlassen. Es würde sein Schicksal sein. 

Ein Schauer rann über seine Seele, als er an die uralte Prophezeiung dachte, die ihm einst eine alte Bäuerin geweissagt hatte, als er, noch ein Elbling an der Hand seines Vaters, eine Stadt der Menschen besucht hatte. 

Zweimal würde er das Feuer des Drachens sehen, bevor sich sein Schicksal erfüllte. 

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glaurmellon - Sindarin für "golden leuchtender Freund"


	6. Hinauf ins Tal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von nun an werde ich Kapitelüberschriften verwenden. Das macht alles vielleicht etwas übersichtlicher, falls man mal etwas aus einem früheren Kapitel nachlesen möchte.

~ * ~

Legolas schlief noch immer, als Aragorn entschied nicht länger warten zu können. Sie mussten aufbrechen wenn sie noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit die schmalen Bergpfade hinter sich bringen wollten. 

Niemand wusste von dem Plan, den die beiden Könige geschmiedet hatten und auch wenn es ihn bedrückte, so durfte insbesondere Legolas nichts davon erfahren. 

Thranduil hatte Giladhin soweit eingeweiht, dass dieser wusste, dass der König später nachkommen würde. Es hatte dem Heerführer nicht gefallen seinen König allein in den Bergen zurückzulassen, nur mit dem goldfarbenem Hengst und einem Elbling der Eiselben als Begleiter, doch Thranduil hatte etwas von Edelsteinen gemurmelt, die der Junge ihm zeigen wollte.  
Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Thranduil eine Schwäche für solche Dinge hatte und so hatte es Giladhin nicht weiter hinterfragt, sondern zähneknirschend hingenommen. 

Dass Thranduil in all den Jahrhunderten nur ein einziges Geschmeide wichtig gewesen war, hatte nie jemand erfahren. Und es hatte Gandalfs Weisheit bedurft ihn erkennen zu lassen, dass er sich im Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Gemahlin in die blinde Sucht nach einem Gegenstand verrannt hatte, anstatt zu erkennen, dass sie ihm in ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn ein viel wertvolleres Geschenk hinterlassen hatte. Seitdem war Thranduils Hunger nach Edelsteinen erloschen, doch davon wussten weder die Tawarwaith noch die Sindar etwas. 

Dass einige der Elbenkrieger fehlten, eben jene, die Thranduil auf die Suche nach der warmen Quelle geschickt hatte, war ebenfalls niemandem aufgefallen und würde erst ans Licht kommen, wenn sie die Ebenen vor dem Gebirge erreichten. Bis dahin war der Zug der Krieger mit den Pferden und den Verletzten so lang, dass jene die am Anfang gingen das Ende nicht würden sehen können. 

Stumm trat Thranduil zu seinem Sohn und kniete neben ihm nieder. Er war auf eine Trage gebettet worden und zwei Krieger würden ihn sicher ins Tal tragen.  
Lange betrachtete der Elbenkönig den Prinzen und strich dann zart über die Stirn und die Wange seines Sohnes.  
Legolas Züge trugen noch immer die Weichheit der Jugend und auch wenn sich Elben ab einem gewissen Alter kaum mehr veränderten, so war seinem Sohn noch anzusehen, dass er noch jung war. Jetzt, gefangen in einem tiefen Schlaf, wirkte er sogar noch jünger und für einen Moment glaubte Thranduil noch einmal das fröhlich perlende Lachen des Elblings zu hören, der sein einziger Halt gewesen war.

Legolas Zeit war noch nicht gekommen und er hatte den Angriff des Drachens überlebt. Er, Thranduil würde sicherstellen, dass nie wieder ein Drache den Himmel über Mittelerde durchfliegen würde. 

Noch einmal legte Thranduil seine Hände auf die Wunde und übertrug etwas von seiner Kraft auf seinen Sohn. Auch Legolas würde von nun an das Drachenfeuer in seiner Seele brennen fühlen, doch Thranduil bat die Valar stumm darum, dass ihm die Heftigkeit erspart blieb, unter der er selbst seit Jahrhunderten litt. Er betete, dass sein Sohn sein Lachen nicht verlieren würde. 

Dann stand er lautlos auf und wandte sich ab. Dem Elbling ein knappes Zeichen gebend, ging er ans andere Ende des Plateaus und wartete dort, halb verborgen hinter einem Felsvorsprung, bis der Zug der Menschen und Elben in der engen Felsklamm verschwunden war, die den Zugang zu ihrem verborgenen Lagerplatz bildete.  
Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos und der Schmerz, der heftiger als jemals zuvor in seiner Wange und in seiner Seele loderte, lenkte ihn von dem Schmerz in seinem Herzen ab. 

~ * ~

Die Nacht war schon hereingebrochen und der Mond stand hell und silbern am Himmel, als leise Schritte und einzelne, vom Weg gestoßene Steine, die klackend den Hang hinunterrollten, die Rückkehr der Späher ankündigten. 

Drei waren es von insgesamt fünf, die er ausgeschickt hatte. Schnell eilten sie auf den König zu und ignorierten dabei die Tatsache, dass das Plateau leer war. 

Arafinwè verneigte sich vor seinem König und wartete, bis Thranduil knapp nickte. 

„Aran nín, etwa eine Wegstunde in westlicher Richtung fanden wir eine Quelle, die aus einer Höhle im Fels entspringt. Das Wasser ist warm und klar. Es trägt den Geschmack von lebenden Pflanzen mit sich“, berichtete er knapp. 

Thranduil schloss erleichtert die Augen. Das passte zu dem was der Elbling über die Quelle gesagt hatte.  
„Ist der Eingang begehbar und seid ihr hineingestiegen?“

„Wir folgten dem Verlauf einige Schritte. Er verläuft schräg nach oben in den Berg hinein, doch wir konnten kein Ende erkennen. Um Euch nicht länger warten zu lassen, kehrten wir deshalb um.“

„Wo sind die anderen beiden Krieger?“

Ein Schatten glitt über Arafinwès Züge und er senkte kurz den Kopf. „Sie sind abgestürzt, als sie versuchten einen Geröllhang zu überqueren. Nehmt dies als Warnung, Aran nin: Die Steine liegen locker auf und rollen unter dem Gewicht eines Mannes fort, wenn er sie betritt. Es gibt keinen Halt.“

Thranduil nickte grimmig. „Der Auftrag wurde gut ausgeführt und ich danke für die Warnung. Nun folgt den anderen hinunter ins Tal. Sie sind zur frühen Abendstunde aufgebrochen, werden aber langsamer vorankommen als ihr, so dass ihr sie vermutlich einholen werdet.“

„Und Ihr, mein Herr?“, fragte Arafinwè und schaute auf. 

„Ich komme später nach. Geht jetzt!“ Thranduil hatte die letzten Worte scharf ausgesprochen und der Elbenkrieger, der das aufbrausende Temperament seines Königs kannte, war nicht in der Position um ihm zu widersprechen, noch wagte er es. 

„Aran nín“, bestätigte er den Befehl und stand auf. Dann wandte er sich gemeinsam mit den anderen ab, die schweigend etwas zurück geblieben waren und ging. 

~ * ~

Thranduil und Mîrlaeg waren schweigend der Richtung gefolgt, die der Krieger ihnen angegeben hatte. Der Mond schien hell und klar auf den Weg, so dass Thranduil, der als Elb ohnehin in der Nacht fast genauso gut sehen konnte wie am Tage, auf eine Fackel verzichtete. Sie würde nur die Drachen anlocken, sollten diese am Nachthimmel kreisen. 

Thranduil lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit und nach der angegebenen Wegstrecke hörte er tatsächlich das leise Plätschern von Wasser, das über Felsen floss. Auch der Junge hatte es gehört und er konnte die Erleichterung geradezu fühlen, die von ihm ausging. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er den jungen Elben. Er bewegte sich mit einer katzengleichen Kraft und Eleganz im unwegsamen Gelände und fand sicheren Halt, egal wie schwierig der Weg wurde. Dabei hatte er während der gesamten Zeit geschwiegen. 

„Deine Eltern“, unterbrach Thranduil mit einem Mal die Stille, die nur von ihren Schritten unterbrochen wurde, „sind sie auch noch im Tal?“  
Wenn dem so wäre, wäre es seine Pflicht sie ebenfalls zu retten. Zu tief stand er in der Schuld dieses Jungen. 

Mîrlaeg schaute kurz zu ihm und schien in seiner Miene lesen zu wollen, was ihn zu dieser Frage veranlasst hatte. Offenbar fand er keine Antwort. „Sie starben schon vor einigen Jahren, mein Herr. Nur meine Schwester ist mir geblieben.“

„Und warum hat sie dich fortgeschickt und ist selbst im Tal geblieben?“ Thranduil hatte sich das schon gefragt, als Mîrlaeg sie zum ersten Mal erwähnte, aber die Antwort für nicht wichtig genug erachtete, um sich tatsächlich danach zu erkundigen. Das war nun anders. 

„Alatáriël ist die Heilerin des Dorfes. Nur sie kennt die Geheimnisse der Pflanzen, der Wurzeln und Beeren. Sie ist es auch, die von allen die größten Kräfte besitzt wenn es darum geht die Pflanzen, die wir als Nahrung verwenden, wachsen zu lassen. Das Tal selbst spendet uns nur wenig Nahrung, der fruchtbare Boden ist dünn und es gibt nur wenig davon. Ohne sie würden alle bald verhungern.“

Thranduil nickte nachdenklich. Wenn es stimmte, was der Junge sagte, dann waren das Verantwortungsgefühl und der Mut der Heilerin größer als ihre Furcht vor den Drachen. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.  
„Du sagtest, sie würde sich auch um die Drachen kümmern, wenn sie krank sind?“

Mîrlaeg nickte. „Sie tut es nicht gerne, aber Dúron hat sie dazu gezwungen. Er ist es, der sich eigentlich vornehmlich um die Drachen gekümmert hat, zusammen mit den anderen Drachenhütern. Er ist der letzte, der von ihnen noch am Leben ist.“

Sie waren auf einem Felsvorsprung angekommen, über dessen Rand sich warmes, in der kalten Nachtluft dampfendes Wasser in die Tiefe ergoss. Die Quelle selbst lag nur um wenige Spannen versetzt rechts davon im Felsen. Es war im Grunde nichts anderes als ein ovales Loch aus dessen unteren Rand das Wasser floss.

Mîrlaeg starrte stumm auf die Stelle, wo das Wasser in der Tiefe verschwand und schluckte trocken. 

„Ist dies die Stelle?“, fragte Thranduil leise und trat neben dem Jungen. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, da er spürte, wie erschrocken der Elbling war. 

„Ja“, presste Mîrlaeg erstickt hervor. „Wir haben gar nicht gesehen, dass dort der Felsen ins Tal stürzt. Wenn wir…“ 

Thranduil verstärkte seinen Griff um die schmale Schulter. „Ihr seid nicht abgestürzt und wir werden es auch jetzt nicht tun“, stellte er mit sicherer Stimme fest. Es schien dem Jungen Halt zu geben.

Mîrlaeg war völlig anders, als Legolas es als Elbling gewesen war und doch glaubte Thranduil kurz, es wäre sein Sohn der hier neben ihm stand. Es war der Blick mit dem der Junge zu ihm aufsah: die Bitte eines Kindes um die Sicherheit, die nur ein Vater geben konnte, lag darin.  
Er würde ihn nicht enttäuschen. 

„Ich danke dir, dass du mich hier her geführt hast. Doch nun kehre um und gehe mit den anderen ins Vorland hinab“, wies er den Jungen an und ließ seine Schulter los. „Reite auf Glaurmellon. Er wird dich sicher tragen, so dass du sie rasch einholen wirst.“

Sofort blitze es zornig in den grünen Augen auf und der Junge richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, die Thranduil trotzdem nur bis knapp unters Kinn reichte. „Ich werde mit Euch gehen und Ihr könnt mich nicht daran hindern!“ 

Thranduil spürte die Entschlossenheit. Der Junge würde ihm im schlimmsten Fall heimlich folgen, was sie beide in Gefahr bringen konnte. Zudem kannte er das Tal, von dem Thranduil nichts wusste. Dennoch schrie alles in ihm das Leben des Elblings zu schützen. Er wandte sich ab. 

„Du bleibst zurück. Das ist mein letztes Wort.“

„Ihr seid nicht mein Vater, dass Ihr mir Befehle geben könnt“, widersprach Mîrlaeg mit fester Stimme. „Ihr mögt ein König sein und über Euer Volk herrschen, doch ich bin nicht Teil dieses Volkes. So ist es allein mein Herz, was mir gebietet und dem folge ich, wenn ich nun in das Tal zurückkehre. Meine Schwester ist dort. Sie ist alles, was mir von meiner Familie noch geblieben ist und ich will sie nicht verlieren. Es ist mein Recht, für ihr Leben zu kämpfen.“

Thranduil war stehen geblieben und hatte erstaunt den Worten des Jungen gelauscht. Mochte er noch jung an Jahren sein, so hatte er doch das Herz eines erwachsenen Mannes und den Mut und die Tollkühnheit seinen Worten Taten folgen zu lassen. Es imponierte dem König, wie selbstsicher der junge Elb für seine Überzeugung einstand und sich dem beugend neigte er den Kopf.  
Und… er wusste selbst nur zu gut was es hieß all jene zu verlieren, die einem wichtig waren. 

„Nun gut. Ich sehe, du wirst dich nicht umstimmen lassen. Dann geh voran, denn du kennst den Weg und du kennst das Tal. Deshalb werde ich mich deiner Führung anvertrauen, bis wir dort sind. Dann jedoch erwarte ich, dass du meinen Befehlen folgst. Nur dann kann ich dich schützen und dir und deiner Schwester den Weg in die Sicherheit ermöglichen.“

Grüne Augen trafen auf eisblaue und sie lieferten sich ein stummes Duell, bis beide knapp nickten. 

Thranduil drehte sich um und legte seinen Harnisch und die Arm- und Beinschienen ab. Sie würden ihn beim Klettern nur hinderlich sein und würden ihm, sollte es zum Kampf mit den Drachen kommen, ohnehin nicht schützen können. Nur sein Schwert und seine Dolche behielt er bei sich. 

Mîrlaeg reichte ihm ein fest verschnürtes Bündel, dass er die ganze Zeit bei sich getragen hatte. Thranduil war es wohl aufgefallen, doch er hatte es für Proviant gehalten.  
„Zieht das an, hoher Herr. Euer Gewand ist zu prächtig und farbenfroh. Ihr würdet auffallen, wenn Ihr Euch damit im Dorf oder im Tal bewegt und vielleicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Drachen auf Euch lenken.“

Thranduil nahm das Bündel entgegen und schnürte es auf. Der Inhalt entpuppte sich als eine Tunika und eine Hose aus derbem Gewebe, eine mit Fell gefütterte Weste und stabile Stiefel. „Woher stammen diese Sachen?“

Mîrlaeg zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr braucht sie und so habe ich sie beschafft“, sagte er lakonisch und wandte sich ab. 

Thranduil wusste nicht ob er verärgert oder beeindruckt sein sollte. Da hatte dieser halbwüchsige Jüngling mehr Weitblick bewiesen, als er und Aragorn zusammen. Daran, dass er mit seiner Kleidung ebenso auffallen würde wie mit seinem Haar hatte keiner Gedacht. Sich der Notwendigkeit beugend streifte Thranduil seine enganliegende Tunika ab und zog sich die Sachen über, die der Junge ihm gegeben hatte. Der Stoff war rau auf der Haut und kratzte und die Stiefel waren fast zu klein, so wie auch die Ärmel der Tunika gerade so bis zu seinen Handgelenken reichten. Und was die Farbigkeit anging… alle Kleidungsstücke waren braun oder grau, so wie auch die, die Mîrlaeg trug und die er bei den anderen Eiselben gesehen hatte. Seine eigene Kleidung war hingegen dunkelblau und metallgrau und damit auch nicht gerade farbenfroh, aber doch auffälliger als das, was er nun trug. Thranduil seufzte lautlos, als auch noch ein Beutel mit Asche aus dem Bündel fiel. Er warf sein Haar mit Schwung nach vorne und kippte sich den Inhalt des Beutels über den Kopf, rieb dann die Asche in sein Haar. Der feine Staub drang in seine Nase und er musste niesen. 

Mîrlaeg hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund aber sein unterdrücktes Kichern war deutlich zu hören. „Nun seht Ihr wahrlich aus wie einer der Eiselben, mein Herr“, feixte er. 

Thranduil warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, der den Jungen aber kaum beeindruckte. Seine Kopfhaut juckte, die raue Kleidung rieb bei jeder Bewegung unangenehm an seiner Haut und nun musste er sich auch noch auslachen lassen. Was kam noch?  
Mürrisch band er sich den Schwertgürtel wieder um und schob seine beiden Dolche in die Stiefelschäfte. 

Glaurmellon, der ihnen treu gefolgt war, kam näher und schnoberte mit seinen weichen Nüstern über das Gesicht seines Herren.  
Thranduil legte die Hände um den Kopf des Pferdes und drückte seine Stirn gegen die des Tieres. „Geh, mein Freund“, murmelte er auf Sindarin. „Du hast mich treu begleitet, doch nun kannst du mir nicht länger folgen. Ich gebe dich frei.“

Damit ließ er den Hengst los und strich noch einmal über das warme Fell, während er das Zaumzeug und den Sattel abnahm. Dann wandte er sich ab und konzentrierte sich auf die dunkle Öffnung im Fels. 

Das leise Wiehern des Pferdes begleitete ihn, als er mit dem Aufstieg begann. 

~ * ~

Thranduil stöhnte unterdrückt. Das Wasser war zwar fast angenehm warm, aber der Fels und die Luft, die mit stetigem Luftzug durch die Felsröhre strich, waren eisig kalt. Sie waren schon nach kurzer Zeit bis auf die Haut durchnässt und nun stach die Kälte grimmig in seine Finger und den, in den nassen Stiefeln fast gefühllos gewordenen Füßen. Seine Hände waren vom rauen Fels aufgeschrammt und seine Knie und Beine wurden nur durch den überraschend stabilen Stoff seiner Beinlinge geschützt. 

Mîrlaeg klapperte über ihm mit den Zähnen und konnte sich vor Zittern kaum halten. Dennoch kletterte er verbissen weiter. Völlige Dunkelheit umfing sie und nur das Rauschen des Wassers begleitete sie.  
Thranduil wusste, es war draußen noch immer Nacht und so würde ihnen kein Lichtschimmer des Morgens den Weg nach oben weisen oder ihnen sagen, wie weit sie noch klettern mussten, bevor sie nicht tatsächlich oben angelangt waren. 

Er zwang sich nicht an das zu denken, was sie oben erwarten mochte. Dennoch geisterten Bilder von toten Elben, von einem leeren Drachennest oder, was ihm am meisten zusetzte, von heißem Drachenfeuer durch seinen Sinn. 

Der Weg, den sich das Wasser durch den Felsen gegraben hatte, war glatt und rutschig. Thranduil klammerte sich mit den Fingerkuppen an jeden winzigen Spalt im Fels fest, suchte mit den Zehen Halt an jedem noch so kleinem Vorsprung. Dennoch rutschte er einige Male ab und einmal schaffte er es nur sich vor einem Absturz zu bewahren, indem er sich blitzschnell mit seitlich ausgebreiteten Armen und Beinen geradezu in der schmalen Röhre verkeilte. 

Mîrlaeg war leichter und so fiel es ihm nicht so schwer wie Thranduil, den steilen Weg hinaufzuklettern. Doch auch er keuchte vor Anstrengung.  
Einige Stellen waren zudem so schmal, dass er einmal sogar drohte stecken zu bleiben und nur weiterkam, als er nach Mîrlaegs Stiefel griff und sich von ihm durch die Engstelle ziehen ließ. 

Es kam dem Elbenkönig vor, als wären sie schon Stunden geklettert und die Muskeln in seinen Armen und Schultern brannten von der ungewohnten Anstrengung, der Nässe und der Kälte. Nur sein Stolz und das Wissen, dass eine Rast alles noch schlimmer machen würde, hielten ihn davon ab eine Pause einzulegen. 

Dann, völlig unvermittelt, war Mîrlaeg verschwunden. Thranduil schaute überrascht auf und bemerkte die schmale Hand des Jungen, die sich ihm von oben entgegenstreckte. Dankbar griff er danach und ließ sich von ihm Abschnitt leiten. Mit beinahe letzter Kraft zog er sich aus der engen Röhre heraus und ließ sich mit einem unterdrückten Ächzen neben dem schmalen Bach auf den Rücken fallen. Über ihm schimmerten Sterne und der Mond schickte sein helles Licht über eine karge, teilweise schon unter dem ersten Schnee verborgene Fläche. Mehr konnte er von seiner Position aus nicht erkennen, aber es war fürs erste genug. 

Mîrlaeg neben ihm schluchzte erschöpft auf und versuchte sofort den Laut zu unterdrücken. Aus einer Regung heraus zog Thranduil den Jungen an sich uns strich ihm über den bebenden Rücken, als dieser sein Gesicht am Hals des großen Elben vergrabend hilflos weinte.  
„Scht… es ist gut, neth nín “, murmelte er, ließ aber den Jungen weinen. Kein Kind sollte durchleben, was dieser Junge bis jetzt schon durchgestanden hatte und es war mehr als sein Recht, seiner Erschöpfung und seiner Angst Raum zu geben. Tränen waren das Blut der Seele und keine Wunde, die nicht blutete, konnte heilen. 

Eisiger Wind strich über sie hinweg und biss durch die nasse Kleidung hinweg in seine Haut.  
Thranduil wusste, dass sie hier nicht bleiben konnten, ungeschützt wie sie waren. Sein Körper hatte die Anstrengung noch nicht überwunden, das spürte er. Aber er wusste auch, dass er Wochen der Ruhe und Pflege bedurfte, wenn er überhaupt wieder seine Kräfte zurückerlangen wollte. Zu viel davon hatte er Legolas gegeben und er bereute es nicht. Was ihm verblieben war würde genügen um seine Aufgabe hier zu erfüllen. Er würde ohnehin nicht zurückkehren. 

Mîrlaegs Tränen waren versiegt und er löste sich beschämt aus der Umarmung des Königs.  
Thranduil strich ihm sanft die Feuchtigkeit von den Wangen. „Nicht, Mîrlaeg. Schäme dich nicht deiner Tränen. Zu vieles hast du gesehen und erlebt, was selbst Elben die schon Jahrhunderte gelebt haben, erschüttern würde. Du hast jedes Recht zu weinen und du hast jedes Recht stolz auf das zu sein, was du geleistet hast.“ Er strich ihm über das zerzauste und nasse Haar und richtete sich dann vorsichtig auf. Sie lagen im Schutz einer Felswand, dort, wo der schmale Bach auf den Rand des Talkessels traf und sich einen Ausgang in den Felsen gegraben hatte. 

Überhaupt machte das Tal eher den Eindruck eines von hohen Felsen umgebenen langgezogenen Kessels. Am oberen Ende konnte er nur dunkle Umrisse und tiefe Schatten ausmachen, da die Felsen das Licht des Mondes abschirmten. Das Dorf, es bestand aus einem Dutzend aus Steinen aufgeschichteter Häuser, stand etwa in der Mitte des Tales.  
Die Häuser besaßen keine Dächer, sondern erinnerten ihn in ihrer Form an umgestülpte Körbe. Sie waren klein und besaßen nur ein Stockwerk. Mehr als ein oder zwei Zimmer konnten nicht darin sein. Fenster gab es wenige und wenn, dann waren es nur schmale Lücken.

Der Boden fiel vom Dorf aus sanft ab. Er konnte unter der dünnen Schneedecke einige dürre Grashalme und aufgeworfene Erde erkennen, wie er es von den Feldern der menschlichen Bauern kannte. Bäume oder Büsche gab es keine und somit auch nichts, was ihnen Deckung gab.  
Sollten die Drachen tatsächlich im oberen Teil des Tales ruhen, was Thranduil vermutete, so würden sie sie sofort sehen, wenn sie ins helle Mondlicht traten und sich dem Dorf zuwandten. 

Mîrlaeg schien im gleichen Moment das Problem erkannt zu haben. Er griff nach Thranduils Hand und zog ihn dichter an die Felswand heran und in den Schatten, den diese hier warf. In ihrem Schutz huschten sie näher an das Dorf heran.  
Die Stille im Tal dröhnte in Thranduils Ohren. So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er hörte keinen anderen Laut als das leise Plätschern des Wassers, das das gesamte Tal durchfloss und das Pfeifen des eisigen Windes. Auch drang kein Lichtschein aus einem der Häuser.  
Der Junge schien davon jedoch nicht beunruhigt zu sein und so unterdrückte auch Thranduil seine Sorge.  
Sie hatten sich bis auf wenige Dutzende Meter dem Dorf genähert, doch nun mussten sie die Deckung der Schatten verlassen. Beide verharrten kurz und sammelten ihre Kräfte. Dann stießen sie sich von der Felswand ab und rannten, so schnell ihre Füße sie trugen, quer über den steinigen Boden zu den Häusern.  
Sie waren schnell und kein Mensch hätte sie laufen sehen. Doch es waren Drachen, in deren Nähe sie vorbei rannten. 

Thranduil wusste nicht, ob sie wirklich gesehen worden waren, ob es das Geräusch ihrer schnellen Schritte oder ob es ihr Körpergeruch, so gering er auch sein mochte, gewesen war, der die Drachen aufmerksam werden ließ. Mehr aus Instinkt als aus bewusster Reaktion heraus packte er im Laufen den Jungen und warf sich mit ihm zu Boden, als schon im nächsten Moment das helle Glühen eines Drachenfeuers über ihnen die Nacht durchschnitt und in einen Glutofen verwandelte. Thranduil drückte den Jungen schützend zu Boden und schob sich über ihn, den Moment abwartend, da die Flamme schwächer werden würde. Der Drache würde Atem schöpfen müssen, um sie erneut mit seinem Feuer angreifen zu können. Diesen Moment galt es zu nutzen. 

Die Flammen waren noch nicht ganz erloschen, da sprang er auf die Füße und zerrte Mîrlaeg mit sich. Dann waren sie zwischen den Häusern und er verharrte schwer atmend an einer dem Drachen abgewandten Hauswand. 

Er schöpfte kurz Atem, dann glitt er lautlos zur Ecke und späte darum herum. Er konnte den Drachen in der Dunkelheit nirgends sehen, aber er spürte, dass er da war… mehrere von ihnen. Grauen erfasste ihn und der Schmerz in seiner Wange flammte hell glühend auf, dass er instinktiv die Hand dagegen presste. 

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mîrlaeg - Sindarin für „Grüner Edelstein“ (mîr = Edelstein, laeg = grün, frisch, exakt, genau, scharf)
> 
> Elbling - Elbenkind, bis zu einem Altern von ca. 100 Jahren. Dann ensprechen Elben in etwa einem zwanzigjährigen Menschen.
> 
> elleth - Elbin, Elbenfrau


	7. Pläne

~ * ~

„Seid ihr wahnsinnig?“, zischte eine erboste, helle Stimme und Thranduil wurde unsanft an der Schulter gepackt und herumgerissen. Erstaunt schaute er auf die schlanke Elbin, die einen halben Kopf kleiner als er, wie ein Racheengel vor ihm stand und ihn zornig anfauchte. „Bewegt Euch endlich und kommt mit, bevor ihr geröstet werdet“, knurrte sie, als er völlig überrumpelt von ihrem überraschten Auftauchen reglos verharrte. Wieder packte sie ihn, dieses Mal am Arm und zog ihn mit sich, während sie fast schon im Zickzack zwischen den Häusern hindurchhuschte und schließlich in einem am gegenüberliegenden Rand des Dorfes liegenden Hauses verschwand. Thranduil hatte sich während des wilden Laufs nach Mîrlaeg umgesehen und aus den Augenwinkeln einen schmalen Schatten gesehen, der auf einer anderen Route die gleiche Richtung eingeschlagen hatte.  
Er war kaum durch die Tür hindurch, als der Junge ebenfalls hineinstürmte und gegen ihn prallte. Sie gingen beide zu Boden und blieben erst mal schweratmend liegen. 

Thranduil versuchte sich zu fassen, doch der Schock so plötzlich wieder das heiße Drachenfeuer so nahe bei sich zu fühlen, hatte ihn stärker aus der Bahn geworfen, als er es befürchtet hatte. 

Ein einzelnes Talglicht spendete etwas Licht und in dessen Schein schaute er neben sich. 

Die Elbin kniete zwischen ihm und Mîrlaeg und hatte den Jungen in ihre Arme gezogen. Beide weinten, doch es waren mehr Tränen der Erleichterung als des Kummers oder des Zorns.  
Während Thranduil sie noch beobachtete und gleichzeitig versuchte, wieder zu sich selbst zu finden, nahm sie das Gesicht des Jungen zwischen ihre Hände und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du dummer Junge. Du warst in Sicherheit. Warum bist du in diesen Wahnsinn zurückgekehrt?“, fragte sie und Freunde und Schmerz klangen gleichermaßen in ihrer Stimme mit. 

Mîrlaeg löste sich von ihr. „Weil ich es muss, muinthel nín . Die Drachen müssen ausgelöscht werden, sonst bedrohen sie mehr als nur die Elben dieses Tales.“

Er rappelte sich auf und schaute sich nach Thranduil um, der sich inzwischen ebenfalls aufgesetzt hatte.  
Thranduil fing seinen Blick ein und für einen Moment stahl sich ein verschwörerisches Glitzern in seine Augen. Wann hatte er sich zuletzt wie ein Elbling gefühlt, der von der Mutter ausgescholten wurde? Thranduil konnte es nicht sagen, hatte doch nie ein enges Verhältnis zu der Elbin gehabt die ihn geboren hatte und die schon lange in den unsterblichen Landen weilte. Er hatte sie nie vermisst. 

Die Liebe aber und die tiefe Sorge, die er nun von dieser Elbin wahrnahm und die einzig und allein dem Jungen galt, ließen ihn sich wieder daran erinnern, in welcher Situation sie waren.  
Er stand auf. 

„Wir sind hier um die Gefahr, die die Drachen für ganz Mittelerde darstellen, ein für alle Mal zu beenden.“ Seine Stimme klang herausfordernd und er fixierte die Frau mit einem strengen, keinen Widerspruch duldenden Blick. 

Sie erhob sich ebenfalls und strich sich über die Tunika aus grobem Stoff, die ihr bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel reichte. Darunter trug sie lederne Beinlinge und Stiefel. Das lange, silberweiße Haar war ohne Schmuck und fiel ihr wirr und zerzaust halb über das Gesicht. Mit einer beiläufigen Geste strich sie es hinter ein spitzes Ohr zurück und stemmte dann die Hände in die Hüften, während sie Thranduil unbeeindruckt musterte. 

Er fragte sich, was sie sehen mochte. Er war nass, schmutzig und sein Haar war ebenso zerzaust wie das des Jungen. Darüber hinaus hatte er seine Ringe und den silbernen Stirnreif Aragorn mitgegeben und zwei von den Schläfen ausgehende Kriegerzöpfe bändigten nun die Strähnen, so dass sie nicht seine Sicht behindern konnten. Seine Stiefel hinterließen nasse Stellen auf dem steinernen Boden und kaltes Wasser tropfte aus seiner Kleidung, die zudem von ihrer Kletterei in der Felsröhre an mehreren Stellen beschädigt war. Sein Schwert, das nach wie vor in der fein ziselierten Scheide an seiner Seite hing, war momentan wohl das einzige an seiner Erscheinung, das glänzte. 

Dass sie ihn nicht beeindruckend fand, konnte er deutlich in ihrer Miene sehen, als sie ihren Blick abschätzend über ihn gleiten ließ. Für einen Moment schaute sie auf das Schwert, dann wandte sie sich um und trat an eine Truhe heran.  
Sie öffnete sie und sagte über die Schulter gewandt an ihn gerichtet: „Zieht Euch aus, wenn Ihr Euch keine Erfrierungen holen wollt. Und du solltest das auch tun, mein Lieber.“ Letzteres galt dem Jungen, der mit einem breiten Grinsen tat wie ihm geheißen. Im Gegensatz zu Thranduil wusste er jedoch genau, wo er trockene Kleidung herbekam und verschwand in einem Durchgang, der zu einem zweiten Raum führte. 

Zögernd streifte Thranduil die warme Weste ab und nestelte an der nassen Verschnürung seiner Tunika als die Elbin sich wieder umdrehte. Sie hatte ein Bündel Kleidung auf dem Arm und schmunzelte, als sie bemerkte wie ungeschickt er sich anstellte. Dann begriff sie wohl, dass seine Finger zu klamm waren, um die feinen Verschnürungen zu öffnen und trat zu ihm. Sie legte das Bündel zur Seite und knüpfte mit flinken Fingern die Bänder auf, die die Tunika am Kragen zusammenhielten. Dann half sie ihm den nassen, zerrissenen und schmutzstarrenden Stoff abzustreifen. 

„Werft alles auf einen Haufen. Ich werde mich später darum kümmern. Ihr müsst erst wieder warm werden“, murmelte sie, als sie seine vor Kälte bläuliche Haut sah. Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen und murmelte etwas von unvernünftigen Männern, bevor sie herumwirbelte, ihm im Vorbeigehen ein grobes Tuch zuwarf und mit einem „Trocknet Euer Haar“, im anderen Raum verschwand. 

Thranduil zitterte in dem kalten Raum, doch er hob die Hände zu seinem Haar und drückte die Strähnen in dem Tuch aus, dann rieb er sich über Schultern, Arme und den Brustkorb um auch dort die Nässe loszuwerden.  
Er war kaum damit fertig, als die Elbin wieder vor ihm stand. In der Hand hielt sie einen Tiegel mit einer scharf riechenden Substanz. Ohne um Erlaubnis zu bitten schob sie sein Haar, das ihm über die Schulter nach vorn gefallen war, auf seinen Rücken, tauchte die Finger in den Tiegel und strich eine ölige Substanz auf seine Haut. 

Hitze entstand dort, wo sie ihn berührte und Thranduil sog tief die Luft ein, bevor er erschrocken zurückwich. „Was tut Ihr da?“, fragte er scharf. Nicht einmal seine Heiler im Eryn Lasgalen wagten es, ihn ohne Erlaubnis zu berühren, wenn er nicht gerade bewusstlos war. 

„Ich sorge dafür, dass Eure Haut wieder durchblutet wird. Was denn sonst?“, zischte sie und fuhr damit fort die Substanz auf seiner Haut zu verteilen. Überrumpelt blieb Thranduil stehen und ließ sie gewähren als er spürte, wie sich tatsächlich wieder Wärme in ihm auszubreiten begann. Inzwischen war sie bei seinen Armen angelangt und verteilte die Salbe auch auf seinen Händen. Sie brannte unangenehm, wo die Haut von den Felsen aufgerissen und wund war, aber die Wärme, die sie ebenfalls brachte, war willkommen und so unterdrückte er den Impuls abermals zurückzuweichen. Erst als sie auch seinen Rücken vollständig eingestrichen hatte, trat er von ihr fort. 

Sie schaute auf seine Beinlinge und die Stiefel, die er nach wie vor trug und hob auffordernd die Brauen. „Ausziehen“, meinte sie nur und grinste, als sie den Unwillen in seinen Augen sah.  
„Keine Sorge, Ihr seid auch nur ein Mann und Ihr habt nichts, was ich nicht schon Dutzende Male zuvor gesehen habe. Legt Euch meinetwegen nieder, wenn es dann einfacher ist.“ Sie wies mit einer Kopfbewegung auf ein Lager, das in einer Ecke des Raumes stand, halb verborgen hinter einem Vorhang. 

Thranduil zögerte, tat dann aber wie ihm geheißen. Die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der diese Frau ihn herumkommandierte amüsierte und beeindruckte ihn gleichermaßen. Nun, sie wusste nicht, wer ihr gegenüberstand. Allerdings fragte er sich auch, wessen Lager das war.

Mîrlaeg huschte zu ihm und raunte: „Keine Sorge, Ihr könnte Euch beruhigt niederlegen, Herr. Wir schlafen in dem anderen Raum. Dieses Lager ist für jene gedacht, die so krank sind, dass meine Schwester sie ständig in ihrer Nähe wissen möchte, um sie besser pflegen zu können.“

Thranduil hob die Brauen. Soviel Weitsicht hatte er dem Jungen nicht zugetraut und schon gar nicht, dass er seine Gedanken erriet. War sein Mienenspiel so leicht zu durchschauen? 

Mîrlaeg sammelt die nasse Kleidung vom Boden auf und legte sie in einen Korb, der schon seine eigenen Sachen enthielt. Er hatte sich inzwischen umgezogen und trug nun trockene Kleidung, die jedoch jener glich die er vorher getragen hatte. 

Thranduil seufzte leise. Angenehme Wärme lag über seinem bloßen Oberkörper, während die Haut seiner Beine unangenehm vor Kälte prickelte. Diese Substanz schien ein wahres Wundermittel zu sein. Der Vernunft gehorchend streifte er die Stiefel ab und zog sich dann die Hose aus. Dass er nun völlig nackt vor dem Jungen stand störte ihn nicht, doch dass er den Blicken der Elbin ausgeliefert war, war ihm unangenehm. 

Der Anblick des unbekleideten Körpers war unter Elben etwas völlig normales und niemand störte sich daran, wenn man sich gemeinsam in warmen Quellen oder Badehäusern entspannte. Dennoch taten Männer und Frauen dies für gewöhnlich nicht gemeinsam und die letzte Frau, die ihn unbekleidet gesehen hatte, war seine Gefährtin gewesen.  
Vielleicht fühlte er sich deshalb so unsicher wie ein Elbling an der Schwelle zum Erwachsenwerden?

Thranduil schalt sich selbst einen Narren und schob sein Unbehagen beiseite. Sie war eine Heilerin, bei Eru und sie hatte Recht damit, dass er auch nur ein Mann war.  
Er streckte sich bäuchlings auf dem Lager aus und lauschte auf die leisen Schritte, die sich vom anderen Zimmer her näherten, bevor er den Kopf in ihre Richtung wandte. 

Die Elbin schaute kurz auf ihn hinab und ließ ihren Blick über seinen Rücken und die Beine gleiten. "Ihr scheint ein Krieger zu sein… und Ihr wollt die Drachen töten, genau wie jene, die vor einigen Tagen hier so plötzlich auftauchten.“

Während sie sprach, verteilte sie mit langsamen, aber gleichmäßigen Bewegungen die wärmende Substanz auf seinem Gesäß und den Beinen. Es war nicht die Berührung einer Geliebten, sondern die distanzierte Behandlung eines Heilers, wie Thranduil seltsam beruhigt feststellte.  
Es hatte ihn nie nach den Ablenkungen gelüstet, die ihm eine Geliebte geboten hätte und nun fragte er sich, woher plötzlich seine Gedanken kamen, die immer wieder in diese Richtung abdrifteten, während er spürte, wie ihre schlanken aber kräftigen Hände seine Waden und die Füße behandelten. Angenehme Wärme breitete sich in seinen Beinen aus und er unterdrückte ein wohliges Seufzen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass ein Mann so frieren konnte. 

„Gehört Ihr zu jener Gruppe und habt den Aufbruch verpasst, so dass Ihr zu spät gekommen seid?“, fragte sie mit einem neckenden Unterton und drückte leicht gegen seine Seite. „Umdrehen“, forderte sie ihn auf und Thranduil gehorchte. 

„Ja und Nein. Legolas, der zusammen mit Aragorn die erste Gruppe anführte, wie Ihr sie nennt, ist mein Sohn. Er wurde im Kampf mit dem Drachen schwer verwundet und ich wurde darüber informiert. Ich kam her, um ihm beizustehen.“

Sie sah kurz in sein Gesicht und konzentrierte sich dann wieder darauf, die Substanz auf seinem Bauch und den Hüften zu verteilen.  
„Hat er überlebt?“ Sie klang bang und Sorge schwang in der Stimme mit. 

Thranduil nickte. „Er wurde schwer verwundet und ist nun auf dem Weg hinaus aus dem Gebirge zu einem Gehöft, wo er sich hoffentlich erholen kann.“  
Er beobachtete sie und sah die Schuldgefühle in ihren Augen. „Ich sah den Kampf, aber als der Drache abstürzte, verlor ich ihn aus den Augen und ich betete, dass ihm nichts geschah.“

„Ihr sorgt Euch nicht um den Drachen?“, hakte Thranduil nach. Er musste wissen, wie sie zu den Kreaturen stand. Einerseits versorgte sie die Drachen als Heilerin, andererseits war sie eine der Elbin, deren Leben von ihnen unmittelbar bedroht war. Er hielt sie jedoch für vernünftiger als Dúron.

Ihre Hände strichen nun über die Vorderseite seiner Beine und massierten die Substanz behutsam in die vor Kälte und der Anstrengung des Kletterns verkrampften Muskeln. Thranduil musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass es ihm gut tat. 

Sie schnaubte. „Das ist nicht Euer Ernst, oder?“ Ihr Blick glitt zur Hauswand und Thranduil vermutete, dass sie in Gedanken durch sie hindurchsah und ihre Gedanken bei den Drachen waren. 

Als sie leise und mit Bitterkeit fortfuhr, bestätigte sich sein Verdacht. „Es waren einst wunderbare Tiere. Gütig und ruhig beschützten sie uns und ermöglichten es uns, hier in dieser unwirtlichen Gegend zu leben. Mit Sauron änderte sich alles. Sie wurden bösartig, hinterhältig und verfielen dem Gold und dem Streben nach Macht. Dúron trägt aber auch Schuld daran. Seine Seele ist nicht rein genug, um mit den Drachen umgehen zu können und er hat einen Teil seiner Falschheit und seiner Feigheit auf sie übertragen, was die Drachen verschlagen machte.  
Anstatt uns zu beschützen, wie sie es über Jahrtausende hinweg getan hatten, griffen sie uns an. Sie jagen uns wie Vieh. Wenn sie einen von uns fingen, wurde dieser in ihr Nest gebracht und dort so lange festgehalten, bis die Drachen seine Lebenskraft in sich aufgenommen hatten. Der obere Teil des Tales ist von Elbenknochen und mumifizierten Körpern übersäht. Ihr könnte Euch selbst davon überzeugen, wenn Ihr mir nicht glaubt.“

Thranduil hatte ihr mit wachsendem Entsetzen und weit aufgerissenen Augen zugehört. Das war grauenhafter, als er vermutet hatte. 

Ihre Hände verharrten und sie stützte sich neben ihm auf dem Lager ab. Mit gesenktem Kopf fuhr sie fort: „Ich fürchte den Tag, da die Jungtiere aus den Eiern schlüpfen. Dann jagen sie unsere Kinder und verfüttern sie an diese Monster. Und jede Generation, die schlüpft, ist grausamer und gefährlicher als die vorangegangene. Die beiden erwachsenen Drachen, die zurzeit hier leben, begnügen sich schon lange nicht mehr damit, sich von einzelnen Elben zu ernähren. Sie fliegen ständig über das Dorf und ziehen die Lebenskraft aus allen, die hier sind. Als es noch drei waren, war es noch schlimmer.“

Fast mechanisch tauchte sie erneut die Hand in den Tiegel und verteilte die Substanz auf beide Hände um sie dann über seine Unterschenkel zu reiben und die Füße ein zweites Mal damit zu massieren. Wären ihre Worte und die Bilder, die sie damit heraufbeschwor nicht so schrecklich gewesen, hätte Thranduil vor Wohlbehagen geseufzt. So aber zwang er sich zu ignorieren, was sie mit seinem Körper tat. 

„Warum seid Ihr dann geblieben?“, fragte er sanft und hob ihr Kinn an. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. 

„Ich bin die einzige, die den Männern und Frauen hier ihr Los erleichtern kann. Niemand anders beherrscht noch die Heilkunst. Ich konnte sie nicht allein lassen. Aber ich schickte meinen Bruder fort, damit zumindest er irgendwo ein Leben ohne Angst führen kann. Warum habt Ihr ihn wieder hergeführt?“ Ihre Stimme klang fest, während sich eine Träne löste und über ihre Wange glitt. 

Thranduil fing sie auf und wischte sie mit dem Daumen fort. 

„Der Weg ins Tal ist verschüttet und vom Drachenfeuer zu Schlacke geschmolzen. Aber Euer Bruder zeigte mir einen anderen Weg ins Tal, hinauf durch den Tunnel, den sich die Quelle ins Gestein gegraben hat. Allein hätte ich den Weg nicht gefunden und er bestand darauf, mit mir zurückzukehren. Wegen Euch, vermute ich, und weil er wie ich die Drachen tot sehen will. Ich gebe Euch mein Wort, das Ihr und er heil dieses Tal verlassen werdet.“

Für einen Moment tauchten ihre Blicke ineinander und Thranduil fühlte sich von dem Ausdruck von Hoffnung in den gletschergrünen Augen gefangen, dann wandte sie den Kopf ab und stand auf. 

„Dort liegen trockene Sachen. Ihr seid größer als die Elben hier, aber fürs erste wird es genügen müssen bis Eure eigene Kleidung getrocknet ist.“ Sie deutete auf den Kleiderstapel, den sie zuvor zur Seite gelegt hatte, nahm den Tiegel an sich und verschwand im anderen Raum. 

Thranduil erhob sich ebenfalls. Er suchte sich eine Tunika und eine Hose aus dem Stapel heraus, die ihm groß genug erschienen und schlüpfte hinein. Die Ärmel endeten knapp über seinen Handgelenken und auch die Hosen waren zu kurz, aber es war ihm egal. Barfuß, doch mit einer angenehmen Wärme im Körper, ging er hinüber in das andere Zimmer. 

Mîrlaeg und Alatáriël saßen an einem grob gezimmerten Holztisch und hielten sich bei den Händen. Sie sahen nicht auf, als er sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte. 

Beiden waren die Erschöpfung und das Leid anzusehen, die sie durchlitten haben mussten… wie lange schon? Seit Saurons Niedergang waren Jahrzehnte vergangen, seine Herrschaft hatte Jahrhunderte gedauert. 

„Wurde nie versucht, die Drachen von dem Bösen zu lösen, das sie beherrschte?“, fragte er sanft. 

Seine Worte klangen laut in der Stille, aber keiner der beiden Eiselben zuckte zusammen. Alatáriël schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Natürlich haben wir es versucht, aber keiner hat es geschafft. Jahrhunderte lang haben wir mit den Drachen in einer Einheit gelebt… teilweise sogar von ihnen profitiert. Die Salbe, die ich auf Eure Haut auftrug, stammt von ihnen.“

Thranduil riss die Augen auf ob dieser Eröffnung, drängte sein sofort einsetzendes Unbehagen aber wieder zurück. „Mîrlaeg sprach von Pflanzen, die für die Drachen giftig sind. Es wäre einen Versuch wert, sie zu vergiften, scheint mir“, schlug er vor. 

Die Heilerin nickte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Es gibt diese Pflanze… es sind Beeren genauer gesagt und ich habe einen Vorrat davon hier. Aber sie wirken nur bei Jungtieren oder kranken Drachen. Diese dort draußen sind jedoch gesund und würden nur eine Magenverstimmung bekommen.“  
Trotz der Situation funkelte es bei dem Gedanken kurz amüsiert in ihren Augen, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde. „Nein… es würde nicht funktionieren.“  
Thranduil schloss langsam die Augen. Das Grauen kroch mit schleimigen Gliedern über seinen Rücken und ließ ihn Schaudern, als diese letzte Hoffnung zerstob. 

~ * ~

Der Morgen brach mit dünnen, trüben Sonnenstrahlen an, die sich nur zögernd über den Rand der Felswände schoben.  
Noch immer saßen die drei Elben schweigend am Tisch, ein jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft. 

Im Haus selbst blieb es düster, denn alle Fensteröffnungen waren mit Moos oder alten Stofffetzen verstopft worden, damit die Winterkälte nicht völlig ungehindert ins Haus hinein kam. Ein kleines Feuer brannte in einer Feuerstelle neben dem Tisch, genährt von Kohle, wie Thranduil irgendwann im Lauf der Nacht festgestellt hatte. Nun, Bäume und somit Holz gab es hier nicht. 

Allmählich tastete sich etwas Helligkeit zögernd durch feine Spalten und Ritzen in der Mauer. Alatáriël stand wortlos auf und ging hinaus, um kurz darauf mit einem Eimer voll Wasser wiederzukehren. Sie goss einen Teil davon in einen Kessel und hängte ihn über die Feuerstelle. Den Rest stellte sie beiseite.  
Mit einigen getrockneten Kräutern, Wurzeln und etwas, das wie gemahlenes Getreide aussah, bereitete sie eine dicke Suppe zu, deren aromatischer Duft Thranduil daran erinnerte dass er schon seit mehreren Tagen kaum etwas gegessen hatte. 

Als das Essen fertig war, goss die Elbin das restliche Wasser in einen zweiten Kessel, der den Platz des ersten einnahm. Sie verteilte die Suppe auf drei Schalen und legte jeweils ein Stück trockenes, hartes Brot dazu. 

Mîrlaeg brach es in kleine Stücke und ließ es in die Suppe fallen, damit es weich wurde. Thranduil tat es ihm nach und aß dann schweigend, nachdem er Alatáriël kurz für das Essen gedankt hatte. Inzwischen kochte das Wasser im anderen Kessel und sie brühte damit einen aromatisch duftenden Tee in einer irdenen Kanne auf, den sie ebenfalls zwischen ihnen aufteilte. 

Der Rest des Wassers blieb über dem Feuer. Sie deutete mit einem Kopfnicken darauf. „Ihr könnte Euch mit dem heißen Wasser waschen, wenn Ihr möchtet“, bot sie ihm an. Thranduil, der dergleichen vergleichsweise primitive Lebensumstände von seinen Zeiten in diversen Heerlagern kannte, nickte dankend. Es überraschte ihn jedoch, dass Elben bereit waren ihr ganzes Leben so zu verbringen. Aber was wusste er schon über die Eiselben, von denen bisher jeder geglaubt hatte, sie wären nur eine erdachte Mär um Kindern eine Freude zu machen? 

Nachdenklich schaute er zu, wie die Elbin mit ihrem Tagwerk begann und Mîrlaeg ihr zur Hand ging. Die beiden mussten schon lange allein leben, denn er sah nur zwei weitere Lager am Rand des Raumes. Überhaupt war die ganze Behausung karg und ohne jeden Schmuck. Steinerne Regale zogen sich an einer Wand entlang und beherbergten diverse getrocknete Kräuter, Beeren und Wurzeln, verschiedene Pulver in steinernen Gefäßen und Säcke mit ebenfalls durch Trocknung konservierten Vorräten, wie Getreide oder Bohnen. An Schnüren hingen Fleischstücke über der Feuerstelle, wo sie der Rauch haltbar gemacht hatte. Zwei Truhen mochte die Kleidung der Elben enthalten und einige persönliche Gegenstände. 

Auf der anderen Seite lagen auf einem weiteren Regal einige steinerne Schalen, Trinkgefäße, Kessel und einige Kochutensilien.  
Der Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, mit zwei Bänken an seinen Seiten, war das einzige sonstige Möbelstück im Raum. Die Armut und Kargheit, in der diese beiden Elben offenbar lebten, ließ ihn angesichts der Pracht in der er selbst lebte, traurig werden. 

Er wünschte sich mit einem Mal, diesen beiden ein anderes Leben ermöglichen zu können. Nun, wenn es irgendeine Chance gab, dass sie dem Tal entkamen, würde er sie fortschicken und ihnen den Weg in den Eryn Lasgalen weisen oder nach Ithilien. An beiden Wohnstätten würden sie willkommen sein. 

Plötzlich entstand Unruhe vor dem Haus und Thranduil sprang auf, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde.  
Sein Schwert hatte er sich irgendwann am Morgen geholt und den Schwertgürtel wieder angelegt. Seine Hand glitt nun zum Schwertgriff und er zog es halb aus der Scheide, bevor Mîrlaeg die Hand auf seine legte und ihn stoppte.  
„Das sind Nimadhel und Haleth, zwei Männer aus dem Dorf“, raunte er und ging dann in den anderen Raum um die beiden zu begrüßen. 

Thranduil folgte ihm langsam und blieb sprachlos im Türrahmen stehen. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, und die spitzen Ohren nicht gewesen wären, die durch das schüttere und ergraute Haar deutlich zu sehen waren, hätte er geglaubt zwei menschlichen Greisen gegenüber zu stehen. Beide Männer gingen gebeugt an Stöcken, ihre Haut war fahl und vom Alter fleckig, Falten zerfurchten ihre Gesichter und sie waren mager und kraftlos. 

Alatáriël drängte sich an ihm vorbei. „Nimadhel, Haleth, was ist los?“ rief sie. „Was hat der Aufruhr draußen zu bedeuten?“

„Herrin“, einer der beiden so erschreckend gealterten Elfen neigte kurz den Kopf. „Eines der Eier… es ist geschlüpft.“

Blankes Entsetzen ließ die Heilerin aufkeuchen und sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Nein, bitte nicht“, wisperte sie. 

Thranduil war sofort hinter ihr, als sie kurz schwankte, doch sie fing sich sofort wieder. „Es sind keine Kinder mehr hier… sie werden merken, dass viele geflohen sind und sie jagen“, wisperte sie tonlos, bevor sie zu Thranduil herumwirbelte. „Sagt, sind die anderen in Sicherheit? Ihr müsst es wissen!“

Nun bemerkten auch die beiden alten Elben Thranduil und schauten ihn teils überrascht, teils misstrauisch an. „Haben diese anderen nicht schon genug Unruhe ins Dorf gebracht“, murrte einer von ihnen. 

Alatáriël brachte ihm mit einer knappen Geste zum Schweigen. „Wir müssen überlegen, was zu tun ist. Wir können nicht länger einfach nur abwarten, bis die Drachen auch den letzten von uns getötet haben. Denn was ist dann?“, herrschte sie die Männer an und scheuchte sie zur Tür hinaus. „Geht, informiert die anderen. Wir müssen den Rat zusammenrufen.“

Die beiden Männer verneigten sich kurz, als sie an der Tür angekommen waren und liefen dann, trotz ihres sichtlich geschwächten Zustandes, erstaunlich flink in unterschiedlichen Richtungen davon. 

„Herrin?“, fragte Thranduil und hob eine Braue. Alatáriël winkte ab. „Mein Vater war der älteste Heiler und Ratgeber unseres Ältesten. Aus irgendeinem Grund haben die Dorfbewohner sein Amt auf mich übertragen und da wir nur noch so wenige sind, auch gleich das Amt des Ältesten, obwohl das ein anderer ist. Ich bin weder eine Befehlshaberin, noch eine Anführerin der Elben hier, schon gar keine Königin, auch wenn ich manchmal glaube, sie halten mich dafür.“  
Sie klang müde und abgelenkt und strich sich fahrig das wirre Haar aus der Stirn. Dabei lief sie hierhin und dorthin, ohne sich klar darüber zu sein, was sie eigentlich tun wollte. 

Mîrlaeg, der sich trotz aller Reife und trotz allem Leid einen Teil der Unbekümmertheit der Jugend erhalten hatte, grinste plötzlich. „Du magst keine Königin sein, muinthel nin, aber er ist einer.“ Dabei deutete er feixend mit dem Daumen auf Thranduil, der diese Eröffnung in diesem Moment für mehr als unpassend hielt. 

Allerdings schien der Elbling ein gutes Gespür dafür zu haben, wie er seine Schwester ablenken konnte. Sie hielt in ihrer unruhigen Wanderung inne und starrte Thranduil an, der hochaufgerichtet mit einem anmutigen Neigen des Kopfes die Worte des Elblings bestätigte.  
„Ich bin Aran Thranduil Oropherion, Herrscher über die Tawarwaith und Sindar, König des Eryn Lasgalen, auch König unter Eichen und Buchen genannt.“

Alatáriël schlug die Hände vor den Mund, während ihre Augen immer größer wurden. Dann begann sie zu kichern und legte nach einem vergeblichen Versuch ihre fast hysterische Heiterkeit zu kontrollieren den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut heraus. 

„Ihr seid ein König?“, brachte sie nach einiger Zeit und noch immer kichernd hervor, als es ihr schließlich gelang sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. „Und wo ist der goldene Prinz, der mit der Prinzessin auf seinem weißen Schlachtross ins Abendrot reitet?“

Sie war noch immer nicht ganz bei sich und Thranduil nahm ihr ihre respektlosen Worte nicht übel. Unter der Hysterie konnte er ihre Angst fühlen, die die Botschaft der beiden Elben geweckte hatte.  
„Den habt ihr verpasst, weil er mit dem Drachen kämpfte und sein Schlachtross ist nicht weiß, sondern schwarz. Aber der Rest der Beschreibung passt, denke ich“, ging er auf ihre Frage ein. 

Alatáriël ließ sich noch immer kopfschüttelnd auf das Lager sinken, das sie ihm in der Nacht zugewiesen hatte. Ungläubig sah sie zu ihm auf und kicherte dann erneut. Dieses Mal war es jedoch frei von aller Hysterie oder Furcht. „Nun, wie ein König unter Eichen und Buchen seht Ihr wahrlich aus“, prustete sie. „Die Hose zu kurz, die Ärmel schütter und ausgefranst, das Haar wirr und voller Knoten, Schmutz auf der Wange und blutige Kratzer auf den Händen, dazu noch barfuß. Ja… so habe ich mir einen König immer vorgestellt.“

Thranduil musste unwillkürlich feixen, als sie ihn mit vor Übermut blitzenden Augen kritisch musterte. So hätte nie einer seiner Untertanen mit ihm zu reden gewagt, nicht einmal Legolas, der sich stets viel herausnahm. Doch seltsamerweise störte es ihn nicht. Eher war das Gegenteil der Fall. 

Er sah an sich hinab und gab ihr Recht. Nein, wie ein König sah er wahrlich nicht aus. Und er fühlte sich auch nicht wie einer, stellte er im selben Moment fest. Hier galt es nicht, sich um ein ganzes Königreich zu sorgen und sich mit kleinlichen oder absurden Streitereien und Intrigen herumzuschlagen. Diese Elben kämpften um ihr nacktes Überleben und besaßen weniger, als zum Leben nötig war. Dennoch herrschte Freude und Liebe in diesen Mauern und die Sorge umeinander wärmte selbst sein Herz, auch wenn er ein Fremder unter ihnen war und unbeteiligt. 

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie beide zusammenfahren. Mîrlaeg, der direkt neben der Tür stand, öffnete und winke die Männer rasch herein, die sich draußen versammelt hatten.

Es waren insgesamt acht Elben, die sich in dem kleinen Raum einfanden. Sie alle warfen Thranduil eher misstrauische denn freundliche Blicke zu, aber weder er, noch Alatáriël oder Mîrlaeg gingen darauf ein.  
Alatáriël erhob sich aus ihrer sitzenden Position. „Hört mich an. Ich weiß von Mîrlaeg, dass die Flucht aus unserem Dorf den meisten gelungen ist und einer der Drachen getötet wurde. Nun sind es noch zwei erwachsene Drachen und die Eier, aus denen erneut ein Jungtier geschlüpft ist. Es wird Nahrung verlangen und außer Mîrlaeg sind keine Elblinge mehr unter uns.“ Ihr Blick streifte ihren Bruder und kurz blitzte Schmerz darin auf. Sofort unterdrückte sie das Gefühl aber wieder und wandte sich erneut den Elben zu. 

Ihre Selbstbeherrschung rang Thranduil Respekt ab. Er hielt sich im Hintergrund, aber beobachtete genau jeden einzelnen der Elben. Zwei von ihnen schauten auffordernd zu Mîrlaeg und schienen es durchaus nicht für abwegig zu halten, ihn dem Jungtier und den Drachen auszuliefern. Die anderen wechselten betretene Blicke und warfen die absurdesten Vorschläge in den Raum. Nur einer, ein von der Auszehrung gebeugter Mann, der sich nur mit Mühe und mit Hilfe seines Stockes aufrecht halten konnte, hatte bisher geschwiegen. 

Nach einiger Zeit, als auch einige der Elben erkannten, dass ihre Ideen sinnlos waren – vom Aufstauen des Baches um damit das noch flugunfähige Jungtier zu ertränken, wozu das ganze Tal hätte überschwemmt werden müssen was auch das Leben der Elben gekostet hätte, bis ein Feuer zu legen oder einen Steinschlag auszulösen war alles dabei, und das waren noch die halbwegs vernünftigsten Ideen – stieß der bis dahin stille Elb seinen Stock überraschend kraftvoll auf den Boden. Sofort kehrte Ruhe ein und alle Anwesenden schauten ihn fragend an. 

Ruhig ließ er den Blick über die Elben, Alatáriël, Mîrlaeg und Thranduil gleiten, der seinen Namen nicht genannt hatte und von dem deshalb von den Neuankömmlingen niemand wusste wer er war. Seine Stimme war leise und brüchig, doch jeder hörte gespannt zu, als er anhob: „Ihr wisst so gut wie ich, dass keiner von uns mehr kämpfen kann. Jene, die so überraschend in unser Tal kamen, gaben uns einen Lichtblick und eine Hoffnungsschimmer. Viele konnten dank ihnen fliehen und sind auf dem Weg in ein hoffentlich besseres Leben. Wir blieben zurück in der Hoffnung, die Drachen mit dem bisschen, was uns noch an Lebenskraft geblieben ist, im Tal zu halten. Doch im Gegensatz zu uns können die Drachen fliegen und das Tal verlassen. Daran haben wir nicht gedacht.  
Alatáriël hat Recht, wenn sie sagt, wir müssen die Drachen töten bevor sie aufbrechen und das Tal verlassen. Sie hatte dies schon immer gesagt, doch wir waren zu feige um die Konfrontation zu wagen und haben uns lieber hinter Dúron versteckt, der uns mit Kunststückchen und feinen Reden zu beeindrucken wusste. Wo ist er nun, frage ich Euch? Seht ihr ihn hier unter uns?  
Er floh. Ich sah ihn der Gruppe nacheilen, als die Drachen die Flucht bemerkten und der Kampf in der Luft schon begonnen hatte. Ein Teil des Weges war bereits unpassierbar durch das Drachenfeuer und ich hörte ihn, als er in seinem Haus mit sich selbst rang. Er erkannte, dass er die Gewalt über die Drachen verloren hatte, doch anstatt seine Kräfte hier gegen sie einzusetzen und uns zu helfen, wandte er uns den Rücken zu und ließ uns allein.  
Wir haben nicht mehr die Kraft, um im Kampf gegen die Drachen zu siegen. Und ein Mann allein kann den Kampf nicht ausfechten.“ Sein Blick huschte zu Thranduil und er nickte ihm kurz zu. Dann wandte er sich wieder den anderen zu.  
„Doch mit List und Schläue vermögen wir es vielleicht, zumindest einige der Drachen zu töten und zwar jene, die noch nicht über das Drachenfeuer gebieten und beinahe schutzlos am Boden gefangen sind.“

„Die Eier!“, rief Alatáriël aus. „Bei den Valar, du hast Recht Salêduin. Wenn es uns gelingt das Gelege zu zerstören, werden zumindest diese Drachen nicht mehr schlüpfen.“

„Und wie willst du das tun?“, fragte einer der andere Elben. „Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass sie die Eier praktisch nie unbeobachtet lassen. Jeder der sich anschleicht würde sofort getötet werden.“

„Nicht, wenn wir sie ablenken“, warf Salêduin ein. Er holte tief Luft und Thranduil ahnte, dass er einen Plan im Sinn hatte, doch er ahnte nicht, wie irrsinnig dieser sein würde. 

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muinthel nin - meine Schwester


	8. Ein irrsinninger Plan

~ * ~

„Du willst das wirklich tun?“, fragte Alatáriël noch einmal. Ihre Finger umklammerten den kleinen Beutel so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. 

Der Elb nickte stumm und streckte ihr auffordernd die Hand entgegen.   
„Du weißt, es ist die einzige Möglichkeit und wohl die einzige Chance, die wir haben.“

Langsam, als müsse sie sich dazu zwingen, öffnete sie die Hand und übergab den unscheinbaren Beutel. Salêduin nestelte den Verschluss auf und kippte einige der schwarzen, schrumpeligen Beeren auf seine Hand. Mit einem letzten Blick in die Runde legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und schob sich die Beeren in den Mund, schluckte sie dann alle auf einmal hinunter. 

Es geschah nichts, doch es würde nicht lange dauern, bis die getrockneten Beeren in seinem Körper zu quellen beginnen und ihr tödliches Gift freisetzen würden. Alatáriël trat zu ihm und schloss ihn in die Arme, sich ihrer Tränen nicht schämend, die dabei über ihr Gesicht strömten. „Ich danke dir für das Opfer, dass du für uns bringst, mellon nin “, wisperte sie erstickt, bevor sie sich abwandte.   
Auch die anderen Elben und Mîrlaeg verabschiedeten sich von ihm. Dann nickte Salêduin Thranduil zu und gemeinsam verließen die beiden Elben das Haus. 

Alatáriël sah ihnen stumm nach. 

~ * ~

„Wenn Ihr mich schon auf meinem Weg in den Tod begleitet, so nennt mir wenigstens Euren Namen“, sprach Salêduin seinen Begleiter an, als sie sich langsam vom Haus der Heilerin entfernten. Sie hielten sich in den Schatten und würden am Rand des Tales entlang zum Nest schleichen. 

„Mein Name ist Thranduil“, gab dieser ruhig zur Antwort. Er war hier nicht als König und niemand musste wissen, wer er tatsächlich war. Zu seiner Überraschung blieb der Eiselb jedoch stehen und hielt ihn mit einer Geste zurück. „Dann habe ich Euch doch erkannt, Thranduil Oropherion. Ihr seid es… der König unter Eichen und Buchen.“ 

Thranduil blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. „Ihr kennt mich?“

Der so unnatürlich gealterte Elb lachte leise. „Oh, es ist viele Jahre her. Ich war damals jenem Drachen gefolgt, gegen den ein ganzes Heer kämpfte, bis er besiegt war. Ich sah Euch auf dem Schlachtfeld. Tapfer habt Ihr gekämpft, Aran nín.“

Die alten Augen blitzen, als Erinnerungen durch den Sinn des Elben zogen. Dann huschte Trauer über seine Miene. Langsam trat er an Thranduil heran und hob seine Hand, strich mit den Fingerkuppen beinahe zärtlich über die linke Wange des Elbenkönigs. 

Thranduil blieb wie erstarrt stehen und wagte nicht, sich zu regen. Die alte Narbe brannte und er schloss für einen Moment gepeinigt die Augen.   
„Kämpft nicht dagegen an, Aran nín. Ich kann Euch nicht helfen die Wunde zu heilen, die der Drache Euch damals zufügte. Aber ich kann Euch dies mit auf den Weg geben: Es geht die Sage, dass Drachenblut das Drachenfeuer besiegen kann. Wie weiß ich nicht, aber es ist einen Versuch wert, meint Ihr nicht?“

„Drachenblut?“, wisperte Thranduil. „Wie meint Ihr das?“

„Wie ich es sagte. Es ist eine alte Mär, die den Kindern erzählt wird. Vielleicht stammt sie aus der gleichen Quelle, die auch von den Eiselben erzählt. Das weiß niemand genau.“

Bevor Thranduil weiter in ihn dringen konnte, verzog sich das Gesicht des alten Elben zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse und er presste sich die Hand gegen den Bauch.   
„Ich fürchte, es bleibt keine Zeit mehr in alten Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, mein Freund. Das Gift beginnt zu wirken. Schnell, bringt mich zum Nest“, keuchte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. 

Thranduil gehorchte schweigend und nahm den alten Elben auf die Arme. So schnell er konnte, lief er, ohne aus den Schatten der Felswand herauszutreten, auf das Nest zu.   
Salêduin wimmerte leise und krümmte sich. 

„War dieses Opfer wirklich nötig“, zischte Thranduil, hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch dem tödlich vergifteten Elben zu helfen und den Plan fortzuführen. 

„Mein Tod… ist gewiss… Aran nín. So… wie es ist… mit dem Gift… in mir…. wird auch… das Jungtier… sterben.“ Salêduins Augen waren geschlossen und seine Haut wurde aschfahl, doch noch war das Leben nicht aus ihm gewichen. 

Thranduil hatte den hinteren Teil des Tales erreicht und stürmte nun auf das Nest zu, in dem der Jungdrache hungrig nach Nahrung schrie. Er war jetzt schon riesig, größer als Thranduil, und sein Schwanz schlug wild peitschend hin und her. Beinahe hätte er den Elbenkönig von den Beinen gefegt, doch dieser konnte gerade noch darüber hinwegspringen und den sterbenden Elben in der Nähe des Jungtiers ablegen. Mit einem letzten „Hab Dank, mellon nin“, wich er zurück und huschte hinter eines der Eier, die noch im Nest lagen. 

Der Jungdrache hob witternd den Kopf und schaute kurz in seine Richtung, dann bemerkte er den sich schwach bewegenden Elben zu seinen Füßen. Er legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete das Etwas vor sich. Dann schnappte er zu. Thranduil starrte entsetzt auf den Jungdrachen, der den jetzt leblosen Körper des Elben halb im Maul, den Kopf nach hinten warf, seine Beute kurz schüttelte, um dann den Rest des Körpers ebenfalls hinunter zu schlingen. 

Übelkeit quoll in Thranduil empor und er presste sich die Hand auf den Mund. Wenn das Jungtier auch ihn entdeckte, wäre alles vorbei und die letzte Chance vertan, diese Kreaturen zu vernichten. 

Reglos verharrte er in seiner geduckten Position und wartete. 

Die Minuten zogen sich endlos dahin. Nur mühsam konnte er den immer stärker werdenden Drang unterdrücken zu fliehen. Thranduil war niemals feige gewesen und hatte sich jedem Kampf mutig gestellt. Keinem Gegner war er je ausgewichen.   
Hier jedoch… hinter einem kalten, seltsam glatten Ei versteckt, das größer war als er selbst, neben einem Jungtier, das nichts anders als grauenhaft war und jetzt schon die Ahnung von den Schrecken in sich trug, die es als ausgewachsene Kreatur verbreiten würde, umhüllt vom Gestank verwesender Körper, Exkrementen und einem widerlichen Geruch, den nur Drachen verströmten, drohte ihn seine eigene Angst einzuholen. 

Wieder und wieder hörte er die Worte der alten Bäuerin: Sein Schicksal würde sich erfüllen, wenn er zum zweiten Mal in Drachenfeuer stand.   
Am Rand seines Blickfeldes begann es zu flimmern und er musste sich zwingen Luft in seine Lungen zu saugen. Alles an ihm war wie gelähmt und taub. Blut rauschte so laut in seinen Ohren, dass er glaubte den Flügelschlag der Drachen über sich zu hören. Doch kein Schatten verdunkelte den Himmel. 

Thranduil schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Seine Hand schloss sich fest um den Griff seines Schwertes, die andere umklammerte seinen Dolch. Er konzentrierte sich auf seinen Herzschlag, spürte, wie dessen wilder Lauf ruhiger wurde, bis sich die Ruhe in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Wenn es sein Schicksal war hier zu sterben, dann sollte es so sein. Er würde ohnehin nichts daran ändern können. Aber bis es soweit war, würde er tun wozu er hergekommen war. 

Da hörte er es.   
Zunächst war es nur ein leises Wimmern. Es klang beinahe ungläubig, ja überrascht. Es wiederholte sich, wurde stärker und schließlich begann der Jungdrache unruhig im Nest herumzutrotten. Mit seinem Schwanz stieß er eines der anderen Eier um. Zum Glück war es nicht das, hinter dem sich Thranduil versteckt hatte. 

Die Unruhe ergriff immer mehr Besitz von dem Jungdrachen, bis er schließlich das Nest verließ und auf noch ungelenken Beinen zum Bach stolperte um zu trinken, als ihm sein Instinkt dazu riet.   
Einer der erwachsenen Drachen, die nicht weite davon geruht hatte, hob den Kopf und schaute ihm nach. Dann stand er auf und folgte dem Jungtier, dass taumelnd immer weiter lief… fort vom Nest, wie es die Elben gehofft hatten. 

Der andere erwachsene Drache war nirgends zu sehen, doch er würde wohl bald von dem Streifzug zurückkehren, zu dem er im Morgengrauen aufgebrochen war. Die Elben hatten die Drachen über Jahrtausende hinweg beobachtet und kennen gelernt. Sie wussten, dass sie einander darin abwechselten die Jungen zu behüten und auf die Jagd zu gehen. Als der dann einer der Drachen das Tal verlassen hatte, hatten sie die Chance genutzt und nun würde Thranduil tun, wozu er in das Nest geschlichen war. Der Tod des Elben sollte nicht umsonst gewesen sein.

Schnell bohrte er mit dem Dolch ein Loch in die steinharte Schale des Eies und stieß dann sein Schwert hinein. Er traf auf einen zwar weichen, aber dennoch vorhandenen Widerstand und spürte, wie das Schwert an einem Knochen entlang glitt. Nicht mehr lange und auch das zweite Jungtier wäre geschlüpft. Er zog das Schwert zurück und mit einem Anflug von Befriedigung bemerkte er das Blut, welches an der Klinge haftete. 

Schnell huschte er zum nächsten Ei und vollbrachte auch dort seine Aufgabe. Als er sich dem dritten, noch intakten Ei zuwenden wollte, hörte er über sich das Rauschen lederner Schwingen und ein schriller Schrei zerriss die Luft direkt über ihm.   
Das Geräusch schmerzte in seinen Ohren und instinktiv riss er die Hände nach oben, um sich zu schützen. Diese Geste rettete ihm das Leben. 

Er hielt das Schwert noch immer in der Hand und hatte es mit noch oben gerichteter Klinge zum Kopf gehoben, als der Drache, der eben von seinem Beutezug zurückkehrte, von oben auf ihn herunterstieß. Die hell schimmernde Klinge in der Morgensonne übersehend fuhr sie ihm ins Maul, gerade als er den Elben schnappen wollte, der so unvermutet im Nest aufgetaucht war. 

Es war trotz allem noch ein junges Tier, noch nicht ganz ausgewachsen mit noch stellenweise weichem Schuppenpanzer. Dies war der zweite Umstand, der Thranduil half.

Erschrocken und für einen Moment wie erstarrt, als der riesige Drache plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts über ihm auftauchte, hatte sich Thranduil dennoch schnell genug wieder in der Gewalt, um den Dolch, den er in der anderen Hand hielt, ebenfalls in den Kopf des Drachen zu rammen. Blut schoss aus den Wunden und badete ihn in einer widerlich stinkenden, klebrigen Flüssigkeit. Von Schmerzen gepeinigt warf der Drache den Kopf herum und schleuderte Thranduil aus dem Nest und gegen die Felswand, wo er abrutschte und benommen liegen blieb. 

Der Drache, rasend vor Schmerzen, stampfte auf der Suche nach dem Verursacher in dem hier engen Talabschnitt herum. Dass er dabei das letzte noch unversehrte Ei mit dem Schwanz erwischte und zur Seite schleuderte, so dass es gegen den Felsen schlug und zerplatzte, war ebenfalls ein glücklicher Zufall. 

Der zweite Drache, der von dem seltsamen Verhalten des Jungtieres abgelenkt worden war, flog auf um zu sehen, was dem anderen Drachen so zusetzte. 

Thranduil, der bis auf einige Schrammen und einer geprellten Schulter unverletzt geblieben war, duckte sich und versuchte an der Felswand entlang zu entkommen. Er hatte den Drachen verletzt und hoffte, dass dieser den Wunden erlag.   
Er wollte ihm nicht näher kommen, wenn er es vermeiden wollte. Das Tier war zu riesig, zu unberechenbar und zu tödlich, als dass er dieses Risiko sehenden Auges eingehen wollte. 

Die Drachen, aufgescheucht und nervös, ließen ihm jedoch keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf das Jungtier, das noch immer benommen, doch inzwischen merklich schwächer, herumtaumelte. Größer als ein Pferd war es dabei dennoch eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahr. 

Der verletzte Drache suchte nach wie vor am Boden nach Thranduil und entsetzt sah dieser, wie es im Inneren des Drachen zu glühen begann und sich um die Kreatur herum eine wabernde Hitze ausbreitete. 

Bevor der Drache jedoch die Feuerglut ausspeien konnte, sprang eine kleine Gestalt in sein Genick. Thranduil blinzelte und wischte sich das Drachenblut aus den Augen, das ihm brennend hineingelaufen war. Ungläubig erkannte er Mîrlaeg, der sich verzweifelt und mit vor Angst verzerrtem Gesicht auf dem tobenden Drachen festklammerte.   
Wieder und wieder hieb er mit etwas, dass aus der Entfernung wie eine Axt aussah, auf den Kopf des Drachen ein. Dann schien er eine Stelle zu treffen, die weniger gut geschützt war. Blut spritzte, gemischt mit etwas Grauem und mit einem kreischenden Schrei brach der Drache zusammen. Sein Schwanz und seine Glieder zuckten wild im Todeskampf und Thranduil, der gefesselt von dem Anblick des Elblings auf dem Drachen abgelenkt war, sah zu spät die riesige Pranke, die auf ihn zu schnellte. Mit der Felswand im Rücken konnte er nicht nach hinten ausweichen. 

Er sprang in die Höhe und hoffte, so dem tödlichen Hieb zu entkommen. Es gelang ihm, doch ein scharfer Schmerz glitt durch seinen Körper und sein Bein entlang, bevor er hart auf dem felsigen Untergrund aufschlug und ihn Dunkelheit umfing. 

~ * ~

Legolas schrie in unbändiger Wut auf, als er sah wie sein Vater, vom Hieb des sterbenden Drachen getroffen, leblos zusammenbrach. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass die Wunde in seiner Schulter erneut zu bluten begann oder auf Aragorn zu achten, der ihn versuchte zurück zu halten, rannte er die letzten Meter und ließ sich dann, zu einem Ball zusammengerollt um seine Schulter zu schützen, den mit lockeren Steinen angefüllten Pfad hinunter rutschen.   
Er hörte, dass die Elben- und Menschenkrieger ihm folgten, allen voran Aragorn. 

Dann hatte er die Talsohle erreicht und rannte auf den Drachen zu, der im Todeskampf noch immer wild um sich schlug und dabei der reglosen Gestalt des Elbenkönigs mehr als einmal gefährlich nahe kam.   
Ohne den jungen Elb zu beachten, der sich, halb vor Angst gelähmt, auf dem tobenden Drachen festklammerte, sprang er auf den Kopf der Kreatur und stieß eines seiner Langmesser mit einem zornigen Schrei dem Drachen in den nur mit einer dünnen Membran geschützten Gehörgang des Drachen. Noch einmal zuckte er, dann sackte der Kopf zur Seite und schlug auf dem Boden auf. 

Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls wurden Legolas und der junge Elb heruntergeschleudert, doch der Prinz rollte sich geistesgegenwärtig ab und es gelang ihm sogar, den Jungen noch mit aufzufangen. 

Schmerz flammte in seiner Schulter auf und er stöhnte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.   
„Was du tust ist Wahnsinn!“, hörte er den aufgebrachten und gleichzeitig angstvollen Ruf Aragorns, der mit seinen Männern hinter sich, auf ihn zugerannt kam. 

Legolas ließ den Kopf auf den steinigen Untergrund sinken und rang von Schmerzen gepeinigt darum, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Er keuchte und drängte das Flimmern am Rand seines Gesichtsfeldes zurück. Dann war Aragorn bei ihm und er ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen.   
„Schnell, mein Vater“, stieß er hervor, kaum hatten die Krieger sie ebenfalls erreicht. „Deckt uns den Rücken“, wies er sie an. 

Schon wandte er sich ab und lief gemeinsam mit Aragorn um den Kadaver des Drachens herum zur Felswand, wo eine in abgerissene derbe Kleidung gehüllte Gestalt noch immer reglos und mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden lag. Rotes Blut färbte den Staub und Legolas fiel mit einem erstickten Laut neben seinem Vater auf die Knie. 

„Ada!“, rief er und versuchte mit nur einem Arm, der andere hing kraftlos an seiner Seite, seinen Vater herumzudrehen. 

Aragorn schob ihn energisch zur Seite und drehte dann behutsam den leblosen Körper herum, bis sie die Verletzung sehen konnten. „Bei den Göttern“, stieß er entsetzt hervor und starrte auf die Wunde, die sich vom Rippenbogen, über die Hüfte und bis hinunter zum Knie über die ganze linke Seite des Königs erstreckte. Es war kein Drachenfeuer gewesen, was ihn verletzt hatte, aber die messerscharfen Krallen mussten ihn erwischt haben und hatten Haut, Muskeln und Sehnen wie Butter durchtrennt.   
In der Masse aus Schmutz und Blut waren keine Knochen zu erkennen, was ein gutes Zeichen sein mochte. Aber hier, in dem kargen und lebensfeindlichen Tal würde der König auch so keine Chance haben diese Verletzung zu überleben, erkannte Aragorn sofort. Schon jetzt war der Blutverlust zu hoch und auch wenn Elben nicht an gewöhnlichen Krankheiten leiden konnten, so konnten sie doch an Blutverlust oder einer durch eine Wunde hervorgerufene Entzündung sterben. 

„Lasst mich an ihn heran!“, erklang plötzlich die energische Stimme einer Frau und kräftige Hände stießen ihn zurück. Aragorn sah irritiert auf und erkannte die Heilerin, die sich entschlossen hatte bei den sterbenden Elben im Dorf zu bleiben. 

Sie presste ein Tuch auf die Wunde und wischte dann den hinein gelangten Schmutz heraus, so gut es ging.   
Über ihnen zerriss der Schrei des noch verbliebenen Drachen die Luft und ein kalter Schatten glitt über sie hinweg als er über ihnen vorbei flog. Ein helles Sirren erklang, als mehrere Elben ihre Pfeile abschossen und den Drachen so zwar nicht verletzten, aber doch von der kleinen Gruppe fernhielten. 

Legolas, gegen seinen eigenen Schmerz ankämpfend, hielt den Kopf seines Vaters im Schoß. Er bemerkte die Tränen nicht, die über seine Wangen liefen und neben dem schönen und edlen Gesicht in den Staub fielen. 

Mit zitternden Fingern wischte er das Drachenblut, das fast den ganzen Körper des Elbenkönigs bedeckte und sich mit seinem eigenen vermischt hatte, von der hellen Haut.   
„Ada“, wisperte er erstickt und starrte dann ungläubig auf die eisblauen Augen, die ihn unvermittelt ansahen. 

Thranduils Lippen bewegten sich, doch kein Laut erklang und er holte zitternd Luft. 

Legolas beugte sich über ihn. „Ada, bitte kämpfe. Du darfst nicht gehen… nicht so. Bitte.. bleib bei mir“, flehte er. 

Er bemerkte nicht die Arme Aragorns, die sich tröstend um ihn legten und nicht die Elbin, die sich mit einem zornigen Ausruf schlicht weigerte das Unvermeidliche zu akzeptieren. 

Eine vage Idee war plötzlich in Ihrem Gedanken und ohne Sinn oder Logik dessen abzuwägen, was ihr eingefallen war, sprang sie auf und rannte zum Kopf des Drachen, aus dem noch immer, zwar langsam inzwischen, aber dennoch stetig, Blut sickerte. 

Mit zu einer Schale geformten Händen fing sie etwas davon auf und rannte zu dem tödlich verwundeten Elbenkönig zurück. Sie ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen und presste dann ihre blutigen Hände gegen seine Lippen. „Trink, du verdammter Narr“, zischte sie und zwang ihn die Lippen zu öffnen, als er in kaum wahrnehmbarer Gegenwehr den Kopf wegdrehen wollte. „Trink, wenn du leben willst. Das ist deine einzige Chance.“ 

Legolas starrte die Frau entsetzt an. Hatte sie ihren Verstand verloren? Sie ließ jedoch nicht in ihren Bemühungen nach und stürmte erneut davon, um frisches Blut zu holen, das sie Thranduil abermals zwang zu schlucken. 

Ein drittes Mal wiederholte sie die Prozedur, dann erschlaffte der König und sein Kopf kippte kraftlos zur Seite. Legolas, der spürte wie das Band, das ihn und seinen Vater verband zu zerfasern drohte, stieß einen Schrei aus und umklammerte den reglosen Körper, als könnte er so verhindern, dass sein Vater starb. 

Aragorn und die Heilerin ließen ihn stumm gewähren. 

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mellon nín - mein Freund


	9. "ER LEBT!"

~ * ~

Alatáriël ließ die Wunde des Elbenkönigs nicht aus den Augen und schrie triumphierend auf, als sie erneut zu bluten begann.   
„ER LEBT“, schrie sie und rüttelte Legolas, bis dieser sich aufrichtete und seinen Vater aus der Umklammerung entließ. Er sah sie verwirrt an, nicht begreifend, was sie rief. 

„So versteht doch! Er lebt. Schnell jetzt. Wir müssen ihn ins Haus schaffen.“  
Sie sprang auf und Aragorn, der zwar den Grund nicht verstand, aber dennoch sah, dass sie Recht hatte, hob den bewusstlosen Elbenkönig auf die Arme. „Wohin, Frau?“, stieß er hervor und eilte schon in Richtung des Dorfes davon.   
Sofort war sie neben ihm und lenkte ihn behutsam, in dem sie ihn am Arm fasste und in die richtige Richtung zog. 

Legolas war noch einen Moment lang benommen zurück geblieben, doch auch er war einen Moment später neben ihnen. Taumelnd vor Schmerzen, Erschöpfung und dem Schrecken, der ihn noch immer gefangen hielt, wäre er beinahe gestürzt, wenn nicht Giladhin neben ihm erschienen wäre und nach ihm gegriffen hätte. 

So schnell er konnte, folgte er Aragorn, seinem Vater und der Heilerin und kam so nur wenige Augenblicke nach ihnen beim Haus der Heilerin an. 

Thranduil lag bereits auf dem Lager und die Heilerin nutzte ein Messer, um ihm die von Blut und Dreck starrende Kleidung vom Körper zu schneiden. Nebenbei gab sie Aragorn gehetzt Anweisungen in denen von heißem Wasser und Kräutern die Rede war. 

Der König Gondors, sonst schnell im Verstehen und selbst alles andere als unbewandert in der Heilkunst, verharrte jedoch reglos, zu geschockt vom Anblick des totenbleichen und vom eigenen und fremden Blut bedeckten Elben. 

Da öffnete sich die Tür erneut und eine schmale, humpelnde Gestalt stürmte mit dennoch überraschender Geschwindigkeit herein.   
Legolas erkannte in ihm den Jungen, der ihm die Schwachstelle der Drachen offenbart hatte. 

Diese schien die Situation sofort zu erfassen. Ohne auf den Menschen und den Elben zu achten stürmte er in ein angrenzendes Zimmer und kehrte nur Augenblicke später mit einem Kessel dampfend heißen Wassers und einigen Beuteln mit Kräuter zurück, die er sich unter den Arm geklemmt hatte. 

„Was noch?“, fragte er die Heilerin, die die mitgebrachten Dingen nur mit einem flüchtigen Blick streifte. Schnell nannte sie noch einige Dinge in einem Elbendialekt, den Legolas nicht verstand. 

Plötzlich verließ ihn der letzte der Rest an Kraft, den er noch hatte aufbringen können und er sackte auf dem Boden zusammen. 

~ * ~

Alatáriël ließ sich zutiefst erschöpft zurücksinken. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie um das Leben dieses merkwürdigen Mannes gekämpft hatte, der nun totenbleich und von kaltem Schweiß bedeckt, noch immer blutüberströmt und nur flach atmend auf dem Lager lag, das sie für Kranke in ihrem Haus eingerichtet hatte, die sie näher bei sich haben wollte um sie besser versorgen zu können. 

Er war so plötzlich in diesem Tal und dann in ihrem Haus aufgetaucht, dass sie noch immer nicht so ganz begriffen hatte, warum und vor allem wie er das zuwege gebracht hatte. 

Mîrlaeg, der ihr die ganze Zeit über geholfen und dabei bewiesen hatte, wie viel er schon von ihrer Heilkunst gelernt hatte, schien sich jedoch überhaupt nicht über die Anwesenheit des Elbenkönigs zu wundern. Im Gegenteil. 

Sie spürte eine seltsame Verbundenheit zwischen dem Mann und dem Jungen und da sie wusste, wie sehr sich ihr Bruder nach einem Vater sehnte, hoffte sie, dass es ihm nicht das Herz brechen würde, wenn der Elbenkönig sich nicht als das entpuppte, was Mîrlaeg in ihm zu finden hoffte oder was er in ihm sah. 

Er war noch so jung, hatte kaum seinen achtzigsten Sommer erlebt und dennoch stand er schon längst an der Schwelle zum Erwachsen werden. Das Leben mit den Drachen und mit der Gefahr, die Zeit seines Lebens von ihnen ausgegangen war, hatten ihn früher reifen lassen und ihn um eine Kindheit betrogen, die sie ihm mehr als alles andere gewünscht hätte.   
Sie selbst hatte noch eine Ära erlebt, da niemand die Drachen hatte fürchten müssen, doch diese Zeiten waren längst im Strom der Zeit vergangen. 

Thranduil stöhnte leise und einmal mehr wischte sie ihm mit einem feuchten Tuch über die fieberheiße Stirn. Es würde noch Tage dauern bis klar war, ob er überleben würde. Tage, die auch von ihr alles abverlangen würden und sie war dankbar ihren Bruder an ihrer Seite zu wissen. 

„Wie geht es ihm?“, erklang die warme Stimme des Menschen hinter ihr. Sie wandte sich nicht um, war schlicht zu erschöpft dazu.

„Er schläft jetzt, aber ob er überleben wird, werden erst die nächsten Tage und Nächte entscheiden“, gab sie leise zurück. Es machte keinen Sinn falsche Hoffnungen zu schüren, wo es vielleicht keine gab.   
„Was ist mit dem Prinzen?“, wollte nun sie wissen. 

Der junge Sindar war zusammengebrochen, kaum dass er ihr Haus erreicht hatte. Es wunderte sie nicht, wenn sie an die große Brandwunde dachte, die fast seine ganze linke Schulter und Teile des Oberarms bedeckte. Auch er musste viel Blut verloren haben, aber er war kräftiger als sein Vater und so sorgte sie sich kaum um ihn. Er würde überleben und auch das Drachenfeuer würde ihm keine Probleme bereiten, war er doch in einem dichten Netz aus Freunden und Vertrauten geborgen, die ihn auffingen und mit denen er seine Qualen teilen konnte, bis sie vergingen. 

„Legolas schläft“, gab Aragorn, wie der Mensch genannt wurde, zur Antwort. Er ließ sich neben dem Lager auf dem Boden nieder und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen.   
Sein Blick musterte sie und als er schließlich sprach, klang nichts als Verwunderung in seiner Stimme mit. „Das Drachenblut, dass Ihr in zwangt zu trinken… was hat es damit auf sich?“

Alatáriël sammelte ihre Gedanken. Für den Menschen mochte es unverständlich sein, wie eine so grauenhafte Kreatur gleichzeitig ein Segen sein konnte und sie wusste nicht, ob sie es ihm würde verständlich machen können.   
„Die Drachen und die Eiselben kamen gemeinsam nach Mittelerde, lange bevor andere Elben den Weg hierher fanden. So schrecklich die Drachen auch sind, wohnt ihnen doch die gleiche Magie inne, wie auch wir Elben sie in uns tragen. Wir lebten von ihnen und mit ihnen über viele Jahrtausende hinweg. Sie gaben uns mit ihrem Leder, ihrem Fleisch, ihrem Blut und ihrem Feuer, was wir zum Leben brauchten. Als Dank dafür behüteten wir ihre Gelege und zogen die Jungtiere auf. Es war ein gegenseitiges Geben und Nehmen.   
Es änderte sich erst, als sich durch Sauron das Wesen der Drachen änderte und sie zu einer Gefahr für uns und andere wurden. Sie sind aber nach wie vor magische Kreaturen. Ihr Blut kann Wunden schließen, die keine andere Heilkunst zu heilen vermag.“

Thranduil bewegte sich unruhig. Die Qualen, die er selbst in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erlitt, zeichneten sich deutlich in seinen Zügen ab. Alatáriël wünschte, sie könnte sie ihm nehmen, aber sie war machtlos dagegen. Er musste aus eigener Kraft dieses Stadium überwinden, erst dann würde die Heilung beginnen können.   
Behutsam legte sie eine Hand gegen bereits von beginnendem Fieber heiße Wange des Elbenkönigs und hoffte ihm wenigstens so etwas Erleichterung verschaffen zu können. Er wurde ein wenig ruhiger und sie fuhr mit ihrer Erklärung fort. 

„Thranduil war vom Blut des Drachens überströmt, den er verwundet hatte. Als er dann die Krallen seinen Körper aufrissen, sickerte etwas von dem Drachenblut hinein und verhinderte, dass er sofort starb. Ohne dieses Blut wäre jeder von uns zu spät gekommen. Als ich ihn dann zwang noch etwas davon zu trinken, schluckte er nur sehr wenig, aber es genügte um seine Lebenskraft so weit zu stärken, dass er wieder zu kämpfen begann. Nun können wir nur zu den Valar beten, dass es genug war.“

„Der zweite Drache ist aus dem Tal geflohen. Wenn wir ihn finden und töten und ihm sein Blut bringen…“

„Es könnte helfen, aber das Blut muss in diesem Stadium seiner Verletzung frisch sein, um zu wirken.“

Aragorn ließ den Kopf zurück sinken als auch diese Hoffnung zerstob. 

Schweigen senkte sich über das Lager, nur unterbrochen von den leisen, fast qualvollen Atemzügen des Elbenkönigs. 

„Wieso seid Ihr zurückgekehrt?“, wollte Alatáriël schließlich wissen. 

Aragorn schnaubte und schaute zu ihr auf. „Ihr kennt Legolas Sturheit nicht. Mag er auch sonst fröhlicher und umgänglicher sein als sein Vater, so steht er ihm in dieser Hinsicht in nichts nach.“  
Sein Blick glitt hinüber zum Durchgang in den zweiten Raum, wo der Prinz auf einem der beiden anderen Lager schlief.   
„Nachdem wir das Tal verlassen hatten, bemerkten die Drachen unsere Flucht und griffen an. Legolas gelang es einen von ihnen zu töten, dank des Wissens das Euer Bruder ihm gab. Dabei wurde er jedoch vom Drachenfeuer des sterbenden Drachens verletzt. Wir flohen weiter, aber viele waren verwundet. Als wir ein versteckt gelegenes Plateau erreichten, das uns allen etwas Schutz bot, blieben wir dort, damit die Verletzten versorgt werden und wir in der Rast etwas Kraft schöpfen konnten.   
Legolas Zustand war bedrohlich. Dúron war uns gefolgt und versuchte die Blutung zu stillen, aber es gelang nicht.   
Ich war so sehr um Sorge um den Prinzen, dass ich einen Boten zu seinem Vater schickte. Zwar hatte er mir, noch bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, das Versprechen abgerungen eben dies nicht zu tun, aber ich kannte und kenne den Grund dafür nicht. Als sein Zustand immer bedrohlicher wurde entschied ich, dass sein Leben wichtiger war als ein gebrochenes Versprechen.   
Ihr müsst wissen, das Thranduil einer der Eldar ist, einer jener Elben, die als eine der ersten nach Mittelerde kamen. Er hat Kräfte, die den nach ihnen geborenen Elben fehlen. Ich hoffte, er würde Legolas heilen können.   
Der Bote muss geflogen sein und auch Thranduil musste mehrere Tage praktisch durchgeritten sein, denn es vergingen nur knapp sechs Tage, bis er bei uns eintraf. Legolas war dem Tode näher als dem Leben. Immer wieder hatte die Wunde zu bluten begonnen und auch wurde sie heiß und schwoll an. Selbst in der Heilkunde bewandert weiß ich, was das bedeutete. Ich hatte Königskraut bei mir und versuchte es damit, doch auch dies zeigte keine Wirkung.“

Aragorn schloss die Augen. Dankbar spürte er eine schmale Hand, die sich tröstend auf seine Schulter legte. Er brauchte einen Moment bis er weitersprechen konnte.

„Thranduil erkannte die Situation sofort. Er presste seine Hände auf die Wunde und… ich weiß nicht was genau er tat, doch die Blutungen hörten auf und die Schwellung verklang. Seine Hände und dann er selbst schienen von innen heraus zu glühen. Aber er selbst wurde zusehends schwächer. Sein Heerführer stützte ihn schließlich und zog ihn von Legolas weg, kurz bevor er zusammenbrach. Er schlief einen Tag und eine Nacht, in der Legolas wieder zu sich kam und dann, in einem tiefen Schlaf fallend, damit beginnen konnte zu heilen.  
Thranduil erwachte schließlich und wir suchten nach einer Möglichkeit ins Tal zurückzukehren um die Drachen endgültig vom Antlitz Mittelerdes zu tilgen.   
Mîrlaeg wollte ebenfalls zurück um Euch zu retten. Der Pfad, den wir beim ersten Mal benutzten war zu Schlacke verbrannt und von Steinschlägen verschüttet und somit unpassierbar. Ihr seid in einer Falle gefangen.  
Der Junge kannte noch einen anderen Weg: hinauf durch eine Felsenröhre, die sich der Bach auf seinem Weg ins Tal durch den Berg gebahnt hatte. Thranduil bestand darauf, dass wir anderen mit den Verletzten und Legolas ins Vorland und in Sicherheit ziehen sollten. Er allein wollte zurückkehren. Ich weiß nicht, was genau ihn dazu trieb, aber seid versichert dass es nicht Heldenmut oder der Wunsch nach Ruhm war. Etwas peinigt seine Seele derart, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte als herzukommen.“

Leise Schritte erklangen und als beide aufsahen, gewahrten sie Legolas, der noch immer bleich und mit vor Erschöpfung langsamen Bewegungen, aber dennoch aufrecht zu ihnen kam. Er ließ sich neben seinem Vater auf die Kante der Lagerstatt sinken und strich ihm eine verschwitzte Strähne aus der Stirn.   
„Ich erwachte auf meiner Trage, als die Gruppe der Flüchtenden den schmalen Bergpfad verließ und sich auf einem Hochplateau sammelte“, setzte er die Erzählung Aragorns fort. „Sofort erkannte ich, dass mein Vater nicht unter uns war. Ich kenne ihn und ich weiß, warum er ins Tal zurückkehren wollte… warum er sich den Drachen stellen wollte. Ich konnte ihn dies jedoch nicht allein ausfechten lassen und kehrte mit Aragorn und einigen Dutzend Kriegern um. Wir schafften es den zerstörten Pfad zu überwinden. Die Kälte des einsetzenden Winters, die die lockeren Geröllfelder in einem Griff aus Eis festhielt, half uns dabei.   
Wir kamen gerade im Tal an, als mein Vater gegen den einen Drachen kämpfte und von ihm gegen die Felswand geschleudert wurde.“

Alatáriël schloss die Augen, als Mitleid und Grauen in ihr hochwogten. Was hatte diese Männer bewogen, ihr Leben und das ihrer Krieger auf Spiel zu setzen, nur um die Drachen zu töten? Sicher, die Drachen bedrohten nicht nur die Eiselben des Tales, wie sie alle inzwischen begriffen hatten. Sie lebten zwar isoliert in diesem Tal, doch hin und wieder verließ es einer von ihnen und wenn er zurückkehrte, berichtete er von den anderen Völkern Mittelerdes. 

„Es gibt eine Prophezeiung“, wisperte Legolas, als hätte er die stummen Fragen der Heilerin gehört. „Sie gilt meinem Vater und es heißt, sie stammt noch aus der Zeit der ersten Tage.“ 

Aragorn hob den Kopf und musterte den Prinzen durchdringend. „Eine Prophezeiung? Was besagt sie?“   
Sorge klang in der Stimme mit. Was mussten das für Worte sein, die den Elbenkönig dazu brachten in den sicheren Tod zu eilen? Er kannte die stolze Würde und den Mut dieses Mannes, wusste um sein aufbrausendes Temperament, das ihn manchmal vorschnell und unklug handeln ließ. Doch nie brachte er sich und andere derart unvorsichtig in Gefahr. Eher schottete er sich und sein Volk ab und zog sich zurück.

„Es heißt, der König unter Eichen und Buchen wird zweimal im Drachenfeuer stehen, bevor sich sein Schicksal erfüllt.“  
Legolas Stimme war tonlos und mit zitternden Fingern tastete er nach der kalten Hand des Elbenkönigs, die reglos auf der Decke ruhte. 

„Einmal hat er dem Drachenfeuer schon entgegengesehen und wurde schwer verwundet. Die linke Seite seines Gesichtes verbrannte und sein linkes Auge erblindete. Die Heiler konnten die Wunden heilen und auch sein Auge sieht wieder normal aus. Ich weiß jedoch nicht, ob er damit auch wieder sehen kann. Er hat gelernt es zu verbergen und die Behinderung auszugleichen.“

„Aber… da ist keine Narbe“, flüsterte Aragorn, als er die makellose Haut des Elben musterte.

Legolas schnaubte. „Natürlich nicht. Mein Vater wurde schon oft schwer verletzt, doch er trägt keine Narben. Die Kraft eines Elda ist in ihm und sie war es auch, die mir das Leben rettete. Er kann damit heilen, doch es kostet ihn viel Kraft. Und zu viel davon hat er auf mich übertragen. Er ahnte, er würde sie nicht mehr brauchen um in sein Königreich zurückzukehren.“

„Er glaubte, die Prophezeiung würde sich hier erfüllen?“

Legolas nickte knapp. „Ja, Aragorn. Er glaubte es nicht nur, er wusste es. Deshalb wollte ich nicht, dass er herkommt. Ich ahnte, welchen Preis es fordern würde, sollte mein Vater von dem Drachennest erfahren.“

Eiskaltes Grauen kroch in dem König von Gondor empor. „Das wusste ich nicht“, wisperte er erstickt, doch Legolas legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das weiß ich und ich gebe dir keine Schuld, mein Freund.“

~ * ~

Alatáriël hatte dem Gespräch stumm gelauscht und dabei nachdenklich den Elbenkönig betrachtet. Wenn er schon einmal verwundet worden war… und diese Wunde nur äußerlich geheilt war, aber nicht in seiner Seele?

Behutsam legte sie erneut die Hand auf die fieberheiße Stirn des Königs und konzentrierte sich. Die Seele des Elben war stark und alt, er hatte viel erlebt in den unzähligen Jahren, die seit dem Tag seiner Geburt vergangen waren. Er hatte viele Schlachten geschlagen und, wie Legolas richtig gesagt hatte, viele Wunden davongetragen. Sie waren geheilt, doch alle hatten Spuren an seiner Seele hinterlassen. 

Ja, seine Seele war alt… und unsagbar einsam. Nur ein einziges Licht spendete ihr Trost, wo ein ganzes Lichtermeer hätte sein sollen.   
Behutsam bewegte sie sich darauf zu und erkannte in dem hell strahlenden Schein den Sohn des Königs.   
Nun verstand sie, warum es dem König so wichtig gewesen war, den Sohn zu heilen und damit sein eigenes Leben zu gefährden und auch, warum der Sohn zurückgekehrt war. 

Sie fand aber auch die Mauern, die der König um all jene Wunden herum errichtet hatte, die nie die Chance bekommen hatten zu heilen. Es ging das Wort über ihn, sein Herz wäre aus Eis und er würde nichts so sehr lieben wie den kalten Glanz weißer Edelsteine.   
Es war nur die halbe Wahrheit, erkannte sie und voller Trauer für diese gepeinigte Seele zog sie sich behutsam zurück. 

Legolas und Aragorn hatten nichts davon bemerkt, dass sie sich einige Augenblicke lang völlig in dem Kontakt zum König verloren hatte und sie war froh darüber. Sie war selbst zutiefst erschöpft und brauchte Ruhe, um wieder Kraft sammeln zu können. Thranduil war im Moment außer Gefahr, sein Zustand stabil. Das würde sich im Laufe der nächsten Stunden ändern, wusste sie, aber bis dahin würde sie Zeit zum Schlafen finden. Und sie musste nachdenken über das, was sie eben erfahren hatte. 

Langsam löste sie ihre Hand von der Stirn des Königs und kurz schien es, als würde er versuchen den Kontakt zu halten. Erneut wurde sie von Mitleid überschwemmt. Wie einsam musste sein Dasein sein, wenn schon eine so geringe Geste ihm Halt bot? 

Legolas hatte ihre Bewegung bemerkt und schaute sie fragend an. „Wird er überleben?“

„Das entscheiden die nächsten Tage und Nächte. Augenblicklich geht es ihm vergleichsweise gut. Ich muss die Zeit nutzen und selbst ruhen, um im später beistehen zu können. Bleibt Ihr nun bei ihm, Prinz Legolas und auch Ihr Aragorn. Kühlt seine Stirn und achtete darauf, dass er warm bleibt.“

Sie zögerte kurz und ein nachdenklicher Blick streifte den Prinzen. „Am besten legt Ihr Euch zu ihm, Prinz Legolas. Es ist kalt und wenn die Nacht hereinbricht, wird es für ihn noch schwerer werden, verwundet wie er ist. Eure Wärme würde ihm helfen und auch Eure Nähe.“

Legolas sah zögernd von ihr zu seinem Vater. „Ich würde es gerne tun, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er es wollen würde.“ Die Sehnsucht eines Kindes, das sich der Liebe seines Vaters nicht sicher war, schwang in den Worten mit und Alatáriël musste schlucken, als es ihr die Kehle zuschnürte. 

Aragorn stand auf. „Da täuschst du dich, mein Freund. Er hat das gleiche getan, als wir auf dem verborgenen Plateau gerastet und gewartet haben, bis dein Zustand stabil genug war um dich ins Vorland bringen zu können. Er lag bei dir und hat dich gehalten.“

Legolas schaute den Menschen überrascht an, dann streifte er entschlossen die Stiefel von den Füßen und kletterte so auf das Lager, dass er zwischen der kalten Steinwand und seinem Vater lag. Lächelnd half ihm Aragorn die Decken um sie beide zu wickeln während Alatáriël jene Decken holte, die Legolas auf dem anderen Lager benutzt hatte und sie ebenfalls über die beiden Elben breitete. 

„Schlaft jetzt, huir ernil . Auch Ihr bedurft noch der Ruhe“, wies sieh ihn an. 

Legolas bettete den Kopf so, dass er das Gesicht im Haar seines Vaters verbergen konnte, sah sie aber noch einmal an. „Bitte, lasst den Titel weg. Ich hasse es daran erinnert zu werden, der Prinz des Eryn Lasgalen zu sein.“

Sie nickte nur. 

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huir ernil - mein Prinz


	10. Zurückweisung

~ * ~

Die Nacht brach an und ging vorüber. Erst der neue Tag brachte eine Veränderung mit sich. Alatáriël hatte zwar nur kurz, aber tief geschlafen und fühlte sich erholt genug, um unbesorgt dem entgegensehen zu können, was vor ihr… und dem verletzten Elben… lag. 

Legolas lag noch immer neben ihm, als sie im Morgengrauen mit einem Tablett auf dem sie heißen Tee, etwas dicke Suppe und Brot bereitgestellt hatte, aus dem zweiten Raum kam und sich zu den Männern gesellte. Aragorn hatte die Nacht auf dem Boden liegend verbracht und abwechselnd mit Mîrlaeg über die beiden verletzten Elben gewacht. 

Ihr Bruder hatte sich inzwischen in seinen Umhang gewickelt und schlief fest, während der Mensch wieder mit dem Rücken an das Lager gelehnt dasaß. Er stand auf als sie näherkam und nahm ihr das Tablett ab. 

„Beide haben ruhig geschlafen“, informierte er sie, schaute dann aber zum Lager, als Thranduil leise stöhnte und begann sich unruhig zu bewegen. Legolas wurde sofort wach und griff nach einer der Hände, die fahrig über die Decke strichen.   
„Ruhig, ada , du bist in Sicherheit“, sprach er ihn an, während er in dem bleichen und angespannten Gesicht nach einem Zeichen dafür suchte, dass sein Vater ihn gehört und verstanden hatte. 

Hilflos schaute er dann zur Heilerin auf, als sich die Unruhe des Königs sogar eher noch zu verstärken schien. „Was ist mit ihm? Ich kann ihn nicht erreichen, auch wenn ich seine Gegenwart in mir spüre.“ 

Alatáriël ahnte, was vor sich ging. Besorgt strich sie über die Stirn des Elben, innerlich gewappnet gegen die Pein, die sie dort vermutete und ihre Ahnung wurde bestätigt.   
„Es ist besser, Ihr lasst uns jetzt allein, Legolas. Euer Vater muss nun gegen die Wunde kämpfen, die der Drache gerissen hat und es ist einfacher für ihn, wenn nur ich dabei zugegen bin“, gab sie eine rasche Erklärung. Sie fühlte, wie das Grauen in dem Elbenkönig anschwoll und ihn zu zermalmen drohte. Gleichzeitig war seine über die Jahrhunderte aufgebaute Selbstbeherrschung so stark, das beinahe nichts von dem, was ihn quälte, nach außen drang. Seine Pein schnürte Ihr die Kehle zu. 

Aragorn schien zumindest zu ahnen, was sie nicht aussprach, denn er zog Legolas vom Lager. „Komm mit. Du bist lange gelegen und keiner deiner Krieger oder die deines Vaters haben dich zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie warten auf eine Nachricht und dir wird die Bewegung gut tun.“

Legolas zögerte, doch Alatáriël scheuchte ihn ohne weitere Diskussion aus dem Haus. Aragorn hielt sie jedoch noch einmal zurück. „Es wäre besser, Ihr würdet mit ihm das Tal verlassen. Thranduil ist viel schwerer verwundet, als es äußerlich zu sehen ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob er dies hier überleben wird und es wird nicht die Wunde sein, die die Drachenkrallen verursacht haben, die ihn tötet. Legolas soll das nicht miterleben, es würde auch ihn zerstören“, stieß sie schnell und eindringlich hervor.

Aragorn erbleichte. „Steht es so schlecht um ihn?“

„Er stirbt schon seit Jahrhunderten, weil keine seiner Wunden jemals wirklich heilen konnte. Seine Kraft ist verbraucht, sein Lebenswille erloschen. Wenn er überleben soll, dann nur wenn nichts und niemand etwas von ihm fordert und er allein und er selbst sein kann. Lasst ihn hier zurück Es gibt ausreichend Vorräte im Dorf, die Drachen sind fort und ich glaube auch nicht, dass der einzelne noch verbliebene zurückkehren wird. Ich werde ihm helfen zu überleben oder mit ihm hier sterben.“

Sie sah erleichtert, wie der Mensch zwar zögerte, aber dann die Schultern straffte und kurz nach draußen sah, wo Legolas eben im Begriff stand wieder zum Haus zurückzukehren, nachdem er sich bereits einige Dutzend Schritte entfernt hatte. 

„Ich danke Euch für Eure ehrlichen Worte. Ich werden versuchen mit Legolas zu reden ohne ihm die volle Wahrheit zu sagen.“

„Tut das und nun haltet ihn bis zur Abenddämmerung vom Haus fern. Sein Vater muss alleine sein können. Ich werde bei ihm bleiben und ihm helfen.“

Damit ließ sie den Menschen stehen und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Sie legte einen Riegel vor, damit sie auch wirklich ungestört sein würden. Mîrlaeg war zwar noch im Haus, doch er wusste was eine solche Wunde bedeutete und er würde ihr eher eine Hilfe, als eine Bürde sein können. 

Als sie an das Lager zurückkehrte war ihr Bruder erwacht und stand neben dem sich unruhig bewegenden Elben. Er schaute zu ihr auf und in seine Augen lag ein Wissen, das seine Jahre weit überstieg. „Es beginnt, nicht wahr?“

Sie nickte. Dann setzte sie sich an das Lager und versuchte dem gequälten König beizustehen. 

~ * ~

Thranduil glaubte in heißen Flammen zu ersticken. Überall um ihn herum war Glut und leuchtende Flammen. Die Luft war so heiß, dass sie seine Lungen versengte und doch musste er atmen. Fort… er musste fort von hier… musste Schutz suchen. Hilflos sah er sich um, hoffte in irgendeiner Richtung etwas zu sehen, was ihm den Weg weisen mochte. Doch da war nichts. Hinter den Flammen war Dunkelheit, so dicht und schwer, dass sie wie ein Gewicht auf ihm lastete.   
Sein Körper schmerzte. Nicht nur die linke Seite, die, wie er mit einem raschen Blick feststelle, eine einzige blutüberströmte Wunde war. Auch seine Wange brannte, als hätte das Drachenfeuer ihn erst vor Augenblicken versengt. 

Auf seinem Rücken fühlte er das Brennen von Schwerthieben, desgleichen an seinen Beinen und den Armen. Auch die Schultern waren verwundet. Überall dort, wo ihn jemals eine Klinge oder ein Pfeil verletzte, begann das Blut zu fließen. Er fror, als er die rote Spur sah, deren Quelle er selbst war und doch war ihm unerträglich heiß. 

Dann, nur vage und kaum zu erkennen, flackerte ein kleiner Lichtschein in der Dunkelheit auf. Thranduil versuchte hinzugelangen, wusste er doch instinktiv, dass er dort Schutz finden würde vor den Qualen, die ihn zu zerreißen drohten. Mühsam kämpfte er sich vorwärts, streckte bittend die Hand nach der kleinen Flamme aus. Sie verharrte, wich nicht zurück aber sie kam auch nicht näher. Es war noch eine kleine Flamme, eine junge Seele, noch verletzbar und rein, erkannte er. Langsam wich die Glut um ihn herum zurück und gab den Blick auf seinen Sohn frei. 

Thranduil prallte zurück. Nein. Er durfte sich nicht an ihn wenden. Er durfte sein Kind nicht mit der Pein seiner jahrtausendealten Seele belasten. Kraftlos wich er zurück, einen Schritt, noch einen. Er würde kämpfen müssen, wie er es schon immer getan hatte. Allein und nur mit dem, was er selbst an Kraft aufbringen konnte. Einst waren viele Lichter um ihn gewesen und sie hatten ihn gehalten, hatten seine Qualen unter sich aufgeteilt, so dass es für keinen bedrohlich wurde. Doch sie waren fort. Eines nach dem anderen war erloschen und hatte ihn zurückgelassen. Nur Legolas war ihm geblieben und es war an ihm den Sohn zu schützen. Er durfte ihn nicht seine Last tragen lassen. Niemals. 

Mit einem letzten Aufbäumen warf sich Thranduil zurück. 

~ * ~

Ein Ruck ging durch den Körper und Thranduil riss die Augen auf. Er rang nach Luft, beinahe panisch und starrte voller Entsetzen und blind für seine Umgebung nach oben. 

Zwei kühle, starke Hände umfingen sein Gesicht und strichen sanft darüber, gaben ihm einen Halt in dem Strudel aus Schmerzen, Seelenpein und Furcht, der ihn mit sich zu reißen drohte.   
„Thranduil“, sprach ihn eine vage vertraute Stimme an. „Kommt zu mir, tretet ins Licht. Kommt, ich führe Euch.“

Die Stimme lockte und schmeichelte, versprach Sicherheit und Schutz vor dem Grauen, das ihn zerriss. Thranduil zögerte. Zu oft schon hatte er sich nach genau einer solchen Zuflucht gesehnt, wie sie ihm nun geboten wurde, als dass es wahr sein konnte. 

Unwillig bewegte er den Kopf um den so verlockend kühlen Händen zu entkommen. Er wusste, dies war nicht Legolas, aber er konnte auch sonst niemandem, den er kannte, diese Stimme zuordnen. Sie war vage vertraut, aber mehr auch nicht. Einer seiner Heiler konnte es nicht sein. Nie hatten sie so tief in seine Seele blicken können. 

„Ruhig, Thranduil. Ich bin bei Euch. Lasst es zu“, lockte ihn die sirenengleiche Stimme abermals und mit einer Anstrengung, die ihn einen großen Teil seiner verbliebenen Kräfte kostete, riss er sich los.   
Die letzten Reste der Benommenheit zerfaserten und er konnte seine Umgebung wahrnehmen. Verwirrt blickte er sich in einem dämmrigen Raum um. Kahle, aus groben Steinen aufgeschichtete Wände umgaben ihn. Kälte strich über ihn hinweg und ließ ihn trotz dicker Decken frieren.   
Er spürte, dass Legolas in der Nähe war und versuchte seine Verwirrung und seine Schmerzen nicht auf seinem Gesicht sichtbar werden zu lassen. Auch dies kostete ihn Kraft, aber er spürte, dass seine Selbstbeherrschung sich über den Aufruhr in seinem Inneren zu schieben begann. Bald würde er seinem Sohn gegenübertreten können und was auch immer sonst auf ihn wartete. 

„Nicht“, hörte er die vage vertraute Stimme erneut. „Tut Euch das nicht an.“ Es war keine Bitte und kein Befehl und doch schwang beides in den Worten mit. 

Blinzelnd schaute er sich um und suchte nach der Frau, die ihn angesprochen hatte. Er erkannte nur einen Schemen, ein heller Fleck wo das Gesicht sein sollte. Sie trug dunkle Kleidung, doch helle Haut und beinahe weißes Haar machten sie gut erkennbar in dem ihn umgebenden Zwielicht.

Er hörte lautes Pochen, wie es nur eine dicke Holztür verursachen konnte. Stimmen erklangen, aufgeregt, besorgt, teils auch wütend und ängstlich.   
Die Elbin warf über die Schulter einen Blick zur Tür und seufzte, als der Lärm nicht aufhörte. Sie gab eine kurze Anweisung an jemanden, den er nicht sehen konnte. 

Im nächsten Moment überstrahlte die leuchtende Präsenz seines Sohnes alles und Thranduil schloss die Augen. Er wollte sich darin fallen lassen, wollte vergessen, wollte endlich Ruhe finden.  
Er durfte es nicht, konnte dies seinem Sohn nicht antun. Legolas war zu jung, zu rein, um es mit den Qualen aufnehmen zu können, die ihn peinigten. 

„Ada“, hörte er die geliebte Stimme und presste die Augen noch fester zusammen. Er würde es nicht schaffen, er würde seine Beherrschung verlieren, wenn Legolas noch länger blieb, erkannte er. 

„Geh“, wies er ihn ab und entzog ihm seine Hand. Das Licht erlosch, ließ ihn in Dunkelheit zurück. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf und Thranduil unterdrückte nur mit Mühe einen Schrei, als sengender Schmerz durch die Wunden an seiner Seite und seiner Wange fuhr. 

„Vater?“ Legolas verstand nicht, konnte nicht verstehen was geschah. Thranduil wusste das.   
„Geh… geh in den Eryn Lasgalen… als Kronprinz… musst sie führen“, brachte er mühsam heraus.

„Herr! Aran nín !“ Es war ein Ausruf voller Entsetzen und kurz spürte Thranduil die vertraute Präsenz Giladhins.   
Er wandte den Kopf in die Richtung, in der er den Heerführer wahrnahm. Tief holte er Luft und sammelte seine Kraft. 

„Giladhin… kehrt zurück. Legolas ist der Kronprinz… dient ihm, wie… Ihr mir gedient habt… bis ich zurückkehre.“ Er hoffte, dass seine Worte klar waren und Giladhin verstand. Sein Blick klärte sich und nun konnte er die Umstehenden erkennen. Aragorn, Legolas, die Heilerin… und der Heerführer, der schon seinem Vater gedient hatte. 

Giladhin wusste um seine alte Wunde, er kannte die Narbe auf seiner Wange als einziger seiner Krieger. In seinen Augen sah er Verstehen und dann die Akzeptanz des Unausweichlichen. 

Der Heerführer sank neben seinem Lager auf ein Knie und beugte den Kopf. „Ich werde Euren Befehl übermitteln, wie es Euer Wunsch ist, mein König“, erklärte er mit lauter Stimme. 

Legolas drängte sich in sein Blickfeld, die Augen weit aufgerissen, voller Angst und Sorge.   
„Nein, Vater. Du kannst mich nicht wegschicken… bitte.“

Thranduil fühlte, wie eine neue Welle aus Agonie auf ihn zurollte und wandte den Kopf ab. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und schmeckte Blut, sein Körper wand sich, doch kein Laut erklang und niemand würde wissen was in ihm vorging. 

Dann hüllte gnädige Dunkelheit ihn ein. 

~ * ~

„NEIN!“ Legolas war fast von Sinnen und es brauchte die vereinte Kraft Aragorns und des Heerführers um den Prinzen vom Lager des Elbenkönigs fort zu bringen. 

Alatáriël fühlte seine Trauer und das Entsetzen über den Zustand, in dem sich sein Vater befand. Wie viele Jahre hatte der König vor allen verborgen wie es in ihm aussah, bis es zu spät war? Wie konnte ein Mann so stolz und gleichzeitig so dumm sein? 

Sie ahnte, dass er es nur getan hatte, um für seinen Sohn und für sein Volk da sein zu können. Hatte er um den Preis gewusst, den er dafür bezahlte?   
Was hatte verhindert, dass er seine Wunden heilen ließ und wie viele trug er noch in sich?

Langsam trat sie an das Lager des nun Bewusstlosen heran. Sein Körper war zu erschöpft um seinem Geist noch länger zu gehorchen. Vielleicht würde er überleben, vielleicht nicht aber er würde es nicht schaffen, wenn zu viele um ihn herum waren, von denen er nicht wollte, dass sie seine Qualen sahen. 

Leise verließ sie das Haus und trat zu Legolas, der nur wenige Schritte entfernt auf dem Boden kniete. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht und er schämte sich ihrer nicht. Das zumindest hatte der Vater dem Sohn gelehrt, stellte sie beruhigt fest, auch wenn es der Vater selbst nicht konnte. 

Sie kniete sich neben ihn und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Erst verharrte er wie erstarrt, dann sank er gegen sie und barg das Gesicht an ihrem Hals. Heiße Tränen benetzten ihre Haut und ließen ihre Tunika feucht werden. Es störte sie nicht. 

Die Trauer des jungen Elben zerriss ihr Herz. Sie wusste, die Chancen dass der Vater überlebte waren sehr gering. Aber den Sohn so zu sehen ließ sie einen Entschluss fassen und sie hoffte, sie würde es nicht bereuen. 

„Er wird leben, Legolas. Das verspreche ich Euch mit allem was ich bin und kann. Er wird zu Euch und zu seinem Volk zurückkehren.“  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie spürte, dass Legolas ruhiger wurde. Seine Tränen versiegten schließlich, aber er blieb nach wie vor in der tröstenden Umarmung.   
„Er braucht Zeit um zu heilen. Viele Wochen, vermute ich. Lasst ihn hier bei mir im Tal. Es gibt ausreichend Vorräte und die Drachen sind fort. Nun, da das Gelege zerstört ist wird der, der überlebt hat, nicht zurückkommen. Sie kamen immer nur zum Brüten her.   
Ich werde über den Winter mit ihm hierbleiben und im Frühjahr wird er zu Euch zurückkehren.“

Legolas lehnte sich zurück, bis er in ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie spürte, dass er ihr glauben wollte und sich verzweifelt an dieses winzige bisschen Hoffnung klammerte, das sie in ihm geweckt hatte.   
„Werdet Ihr mir Nachricht schicken?“

Sie nickte. „Lasst ein Dutzend der Krieger hier. Sie können in den leerstehenden Häusern leben. Ich werde einige von Ihnen Euch als Boten zusenden und die übrigen werden Eurem Vater das Geleit nach Hause geben, wenn er bereit ist zurückzukehren.“

Legolas nickte langsam und stand auf. Seinen Bewegungen fehlte die Kraft und Anmut, die ihr an ihm aufgefallen war und er schonte nach wie vor die verbrannte Schulter.   
„Lasst mich noch einmal nach Eurer Wunde sehen, bevor Ihr aufbrecht“, forderte sie ihn deshalb auf. 

„Ich werde erst den Kriegern die nötigen Anweisungen geben, dann suche ich Euch in Eurem Haus auf“, bestimmte Legolas. Alatáriël lächelte. Entschlossenheit lag nun in der Stimme, als er sich in das Unabänderliche fügte. Der Kronprinz würde seinen Vater besonnen vertreten, da war sie sich sicher.

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aran nín - mein König  
> Ada - Vater


	11. Auf dem Wege der Besserung

~ * ~

Drei Tage waren seit dem Aufbruch der Krieger vergangen und im Tal war Ruhe eingekehrt. Wie sie es vorgeschlagen hatte, waren ein Dutzend der Elben zurückgeblieben und hatten sich in den Häusern eingerichtet, die nun leer standen, da so viele Eiselben das Tal verlassen hatten. Die wenigen, die noch von ihnen übrig geblieben waren, schienen froh über die neuen Gesichter zu sein und Abend für Abend versammelten sich alle in einem der Häuser, um den Geschichten zu lauschen, die die Krieger zu erzählen hatten. 

Alatáriël hatte nur wenig davon mitbekommen. Sie hatte darauf geachtet, dass die Häuser, die ihrem nahe waren leer blieben, so dass der König niemanden in seiner Nähe spürte. Nur sie und Mîrlaeg waren bei ihm. 

Er lag nicht länger in dem Krankenlager, sondern war von Legolas und Aragorn vor deren Abreise in den anderen Raum umgebettet worden. Dort war das Feuer näher und es war wärmer. Zudem konnte sie ihrem Tagwerk nachgehen und dennoch in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe sein. Er schlief fast die ganze Zeit und war nur selten soweit bei sich, dass sie ihm etwas Suppe oder Tee einflößen konnte. 

Nachts lag sie bei ihm um ihn zu wärmen. Auch in diesem Raum drang die bittere Winterkälte fast ungehindert. Sie und Mîrlaeg waren es gewohnt und Elben spürten die Kälte längst nicht so sehr wie es Menschen taten. Für den Sindar war es in seinem geschwächten Zustand jedoch unerträglich kalt und er zitterte selbst in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit. In den ersten beiden Nächten hatte er nicht auf sie reagiert, doch in der dritten Nacht hatte er sich mit winzigen Bewegungen näher an sie geschmiegt und ihre Wärme gesucht. 

Die tiefe Wunde an seiner linken Seite hatte begonnen sich zu schließen. Das Drachenblut hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und verhindert, dass eine Entzündung entstanden war. Da aber selbst das ungewiss gewesen war, geschwächte wie er war, war sie darüber sehr erleichtert. 

Wie sie es Legolas versprochen hatte, sandte sie zwei der Elbenkrieger zu ihm, um ihm die gute Nachricht zu bringen. Die Krieger hatten zwar einige Schwierigkeiten damit, aus dem Tal herauszukommen, schafften es aber dann doch den mit Geröll und Schlacke angefüllten Pfad zu erklimmen. Sie hoffte, dass sie gut durchs nun bereits verschneite Gebirge kommen würden. 

Der Morgen des vierten Tages wurde vom Heulen eines Wintersturmes begrüßt, der das Feuer unruhig flackern ließ und scharf durch die Fugen in den Steinwänden hineinpfiff.   
Alatáriël zog die Decke noch ein wenig höher und drückte das Gesicht auf das Lager. Im Raum war es bitterkalt und sie wollte nicht aufstehen.   
Thranduils Körper lag warm und ruhig neben ihr und sie hörte seine gleichmäßigen, tiefen Atemzüge.   
Seit Legolas mit den anderen aus dem Tal abgereist war, war die Seele des Elbenkriegers ruhig geblieben. Wenn er gepeinigt wurde, dann nur von der frischen Wunde, die ihm immer noch genug Schmerzen bereitete, wie sie wusste. 

Nachdenklich kuschelte sie sich ein wenig enger an die unverletzte Seite des Elben. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn heute waschen wollen, doch der Sturm hatte ihren Plan zunichte gemacht. In dieser Kälte konnte sie ihn unmöglich aufdecken. Vielleicht würde es, wenn der Sturm vorbei war, etwas wärmer werden. Noch war der Winter nicht vollständig hereingebrochen und es gab noch fast angenehme Tage mit milder Witterung. Dann war es auch in den Häusern nicht so bitterkalt und Kälte war etwas, dem sie den König nun überhaupt nicht aussetzen wollte. 

Er regte sich leicht und auch er schien die Wärme zu suchen, was ihr ein Lächeln entlockte.   
Seine Stimme, rau vom langen Schweigen, ließ sie gleich darauf zusammenzucken, auch wenn er leise sprach.

„Legolas… er ist fort?“

Sie richtete sich neben ihm auf, was einen Schwall kalter Luft unter die Decken brachte und ihn erschauern ließ. Schnell zog sie die Decke wieder höher. 

„Ja. Er und die anderen Krieger sind in das Vorland zurückgekehrt. Euer Sohn wird als Kronprinz Euer Volk führen“, beruhigte sie ihn. 

Thranduil nickte knapp und Erleichterung huschte über seine Züge als er die Augen wieder schloss.   
„Einige Krieger sind hier geblieben, doch sie sind nicht in der Nähe. Nur Mîrlaeg und ich sind bei Euch“, informierte sie ihn und schob dann doch die Decken beiseite um aufzustehen. Wenn er wach war, konnte sie unmöglich neben ihm liegen bleiben, beschloss sie. 

Sie fühlte seinen Blick, während sie geschäftig Tee aufbrühte und einen Getreidebrei zubereitete, den sie mit etwas Honig süßte. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie ihm nur Brühe oder Tee einflößen können und es wurde Zeit, dass er kräftigendere Nahrung bekam.   
Als sie fertig war, holte sie eine der Decken vom zweiten Lager und faltete sie so, dass sie damit seinen Kopf etwas stützen konnte. 

Thranduil schaute schweigend zu ihr auf und versuchte sich etwas aufzurichten, als sie mit dem behelfsmäßigen Kissen in der Hand an sein Lager trat, doch sein Körper versagte ihm den Dienst. „Lasst das“, schalt sie ihn, als sie den Schmerz in den zusammengezogenen Brauen erkannte. „Bewegt Euch so wenig wie möglich“, fügte sie freundlicher hinzu und schob einen Arm unter seine Schultern, um ihn leicht anzuheben. Dann legte sie das Kissen unter ihm ab und strich das hellgoldene Haar zur Seite, damit er nicht darauf zu liegen kam. Ihn zurückgleiten lassend beobachtete sie seine Miene. Die Schmerzfalte auf seiner Stirn verschwand nicht und auch nicht die feinen Falten rund um seine Augenwinkel, die ihr das gleiche erzählten.   
Behutsam strich sie darüber.   
„Lasst Euch Zeit, Thranduil. Zu viel lastet auf Eurer Seele, als dass Ihr es noch bändigen könnt.“

Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Was…?“

„Was ich damit meine?“ Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf das Lager und griff nach der Schale mit dem Brei und einem Löffel, begann dann ihn mit winzigen Portionen zu füttern. 

„Eure Seele ist verwundet, Thranduil, auch wenn auf Eurem Körper keine Narben zu sehen sind. Zu viel habt Ihr allein versucht zu ertragen.“ 

Thranduil hatte sichtlich Mühe zu schlucken, aber er ließ es sich widerstandslos gefallen, dass sie ihn fütterte. Nach dem dritten Löffel stellte sie die Schale neben dem Lager ab und griff nach einem Becher mit warmem Tee. Seinen Kopf noch etwas mehr anhebend ließ sie ihn einige Schlucke trinken. 

Es erschöpfte ihn und sie hielt das ganze Gewicht seines Kopfes, den er selbst nicht zu halten im Stande war. Seine Augen schlossen sich und er holte tief Luft.   
„Kommt, Ihr müsst noch mehr essen. Wann habt Ihr überhaupt zuletzt genug zu Euch genommen?“

Sie bekam keine Antwort und hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet. Aber er ließ zu, dass sie ihn erneut fütterte. Immer wieder gab sie ihm zwischendurch auch zu trinken, bis Becher und Schale leer waren.   
Dann wusch sie beides mit etwas kaltem Wasser aus und räumte die Gegenstände an ihren Platz. Im Kessel war noch genug warmes Wasser und nachdenklich schaute sie zu dem ruhenden Mann. Die Augen waren wieder geschlossen, aber er schlief nicht. 

Der Sturm tobte noch immer und er würde in den nächsten Stunden auch nicht nachlassen. Zu genau kannte sie diese Winde und es würden auch keine milden Tage mehr folgen, begriff sie kurz darauf, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Mîrlaeg mit einem Schwall kalter Luft und schneebedeckt hereinkam. Er trug einige Kohlebrocken und einen Eimer mit frischem Wasser bei sich. 

„Hoffentlich muss ich heute nicht noch einmal in den Sturm hinaus“, schimpfte er leise, während er alles in den Wohnraum brachte. „Draußen ist es bitterkalt.“ 

„Hier drinnen auch“, gab Alatáriël unbeeindruckt zurück, nahm ihm aber mit einem dankbaren Nicken die Kohlebrocken ab. Sie legte ein Stück davon auf die Glut und stapelte den Rest in einer Nische, die weit genug entfernt vom Feuer war, dass kein Funkenflug den Vorrat an Brennmaterial erreichen konnte. 

„Wo sind die anderen?“

„Haben sich in einem der Häuser zurückgezogen und erzählen sich Geschichten. Keine schlechte Idee übrigens. Wenn alle beisammen sind, ist es in den Räumen fast schon angenehm.“

Alatáriël schmunzelte. Es war ihr klar, dass ihr Bruder lieber von den Heldentaten der Krieger hörte, als ihr hier zur Hand zu gehen. Nun, viel zu tun gab es nicht.   
„Dann geh hinüber. Ich brauche dich heute hier nicht mehr. Komm aber vor Einbruch der Nacht zurück, hörst du?“

Mîrlaeg nickte und strahlte sie an. „Gewiss doch, muinthel nín “ versicherte er ihr und war schon wieder draußen. Alatáriël stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schaute ihm lächelnd nach. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen ledernen Vorhang, der neben dem Durchgang hing. Eigentlich wurde er nur zur Nacht vor die Öffnung zum anderen Raum gehängt, um die Wärme des Feuers nicht auf zwei Räume verteilen zu müssen, aber wenn heute ohnehin niemand mehr kommen würde, worüber sie sich sicher war, würde sie den anderen Raum nicht brauchen.   
Und es würde wärmer sein, was wiederum Thranduil zu Gute kam. 

Kurz entschlossen hängte sie den Vorhang in die dafür vorgesehen Haken ein, die über dem Durchgang angebracht worden waren, und drehte sich dann um.   
Thranduil schaute ihr schweigend entgegen. Er sah müde aus und ein trüber Schleier lag über den eisblauen Augen. Seine Haut jedoch hatte den ungesunden grauen Ton verloren und schimmerte milchweiß im Licht der Talglampe. 

„Ich würde Euch gerne waschen. Ihr habt seit drei Tagen mehr oder weniger ständig geschlafen und ich glaube, Ihr würdet Euch dann etwas besser fühlen. Zudem möchte ich die Wunde neu verbinden“, informierte sie ihn, während sie den Kessel mit dem heißen Wasser von der Feuerstelle nahm und etwas davon in zwei Schalen goss. Sie fügte einige Kräuter zu beiden hinzu und der würzige Duft von Salbei und Melisse erfüllte den Raum, begleitet von anderen, herberen Gerüchen.   
Dann stellte sie noch jene Kräuter und Tinkturen bereit, die sie für die Versorgung der Wunde brauchen würde

Es war noch immer kalt im Raum, aber das würde sich in den nächsten Wochen wohl nicht mehr ändern. Noch länger zu zögern brachte also nichts. 

Thranduil versuchte ihr zu helfen, als sie die Decken zurückschlug und wieder war offensichtlich, dass er keine Kraft hatte. 

„Scht… nicht. Strengt Euch nicht an“, bat sie ihn leise. „Lasst mich das tun.“ Sie hielt seine Hände sanft fest und strich mit den Daumen darüber, bis er sich entspannte. Dann ließ sie sie los und legte sie so ab, dass sie die Decke von seinem Oberkörper zurückschlagen konnte. 

Solange er bewusstlos oder in tiefem Schlaf gewesen war, hatte ihr Mîrlaeg geholfen die Verbände zu lösen, doch wenn er wach war, war es ihr lieber, wenn sie mit ihm allein war. Kräftig genug um ihn zu halten war sie allemal. 

Mîrlaeg war noch jung und auch wenn er ihr oft zur Hand ging wenn es galt Verletzte zu versorgen, die es oft gegeben hatte, seit sich das Wesen der Drachen geändert hatte, so wollte sie doch nicht dass er dabei war, sollte die Seelenpein des Elbenkönigs wieder zu stark werden. Und das konnte jederzeit geschehen. 

Sie tauchte einen weichen Lappen in das warme, nach Kräutern duftende Wasser und wrang ihn leicht aus. Dann strich sie über Gesicht und Hals des Elben, wusch dann die Schultern und die Arme. Jedes Mal wenn sie das Tuch zurück in die Schale legte, trocknete sie die Nässe mit einem Tuch von seiner Haut, so dass er nicht mehr als nötig fror. Thranduil ließ alles mit geschlossenen Augen über sich ergehen, schien sich aber auch nicht dagegen zu wehren. 

„Thranduil?“ Sie wartete, bis er die Augen öffnete und sie fragend ansah. „Ich werde Euch jetzt in eine sitzende Position hochziehen um die Verbände zu lösen. Lehnt Euch gegen mich und versucht Euch festzuhalten“, erklärte sie.   
Als er nickte beugte sie sich vor und schob die Arme unter seine Schultern. Dann richtete sie sich langsam auf und nahm ihn mit sich. Für einen Außenstehenden mochte es wie eine Umarmung aussehen, für ihn jedoch war es eine schmerzhafte Prozedur. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt die Luft an, als die sich über die Hüfte ziehende Wunde bewegt wurde. Es bereitete ihm große Schmerzen, war aber anders nicht möglich. 

Als sein Oberkörper aufrecht an ihr lehnte, hob sie seine Arme über ihre Schultern, so dass er sich an ihr halten konnte und begann mit flinken Fingern den Verband abzuwickeln, der um seinen Taille und die Hüfte geschlungen war.   
Als er gelöst war und nur noch eine in einen Kräutersud getränkte Auflage die Wunde bedeckte, ließ sie ihn wieder zurücksinken. 

Thranduil atmete nur flach und kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, den sie mit dem feuchten Tuch aus der Waschschüssel abwischte. Sie wartete, bis sich seine Züge wieder geglättet hatten und wandte sich dann der Wunde zu. Sie hatte sie, als Thranduil bewusstlos gewesen war, mit Aragorns Hilfe genäht und war nun gespannt, wie sie sich in den vergangenen Tagen verändert hatte. 

Die Auflage ließ sich ohne Probleme lösen und darunter wurde eine glatte Naht sichtbar, die ohne jede Schwellung oder Rötung war. Erleichterung ließ sie aufatmen und sie lächelte Thranduil an.   
„Die Wunde heilt gut“, teilte sie ihm mit, da er sie ja selbst nicht sehen konnte. Dann reinigte sie die Haut mit dem Wasser aus der zweiten Schüssel, dass zu den erfrischenden Kräutern auch noch einige heilende enthielt. Auch hier tupfte sie dann die Haut wieder trocken. 

„Ich muss auch noch Euren Rücken waschen und werde Euch nun wieder aufsetzen. Seid Ihr bereit dazu?“

Thranduil nickte matt. „Habe ich eine Wahl?“, wisperte er leise, aber es klang nicht abweisend. 

Alatáriël musterte ihn überrascht. _Humor?_ Das hätte sie nicht erwartet. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Züge ausdruckslos, so dass sie nicht erkennen konnte, ob er es nicht doch ernst gemeint hatte. Plötzlich öffneten sich seine Lider und sie zuckte zusammen, als eisblaue Augen sie auffordernd musterten. 

Sie riss sich zusammen und zog ihn abermals vom Lager hoch. Dieses Mal versuchte er selbst die Arme um ihren Hals zu legen, was ihm aber misslang. Sie tat es für ihn und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Schont Eure Kraft. Ihr werdet sie für anderes brauchen!“, rügte sie ihn, nun schon strenger. 

Dann strich sie das lange, helle Haar nach vorne und wusch seinen Rücken. Dabei fiel ihr auf, wie verklebt von Blut und Schmutz und zerzaust die langen Strähnen waren. Sein Haar war glatter als ihr eigenes und seidiger, so dass es wohl nicht so leicht verfilzte. Waschen würde sie es aber trotzdem müssen.

Wieder ließ sie ihn zurücksinken. „Ich lege den Verband erst wieder an, wenn wir fertig sind. Es hilft der Heilung, wenn etwas Luft an die Wunde kommt.“

Thranduil nickte knapp und ließ sie dann gewähren, als sie ihn auf die unverletzte Seite rollte. Auch von seiner Hüfte löste sie dann den Verband, den sie und Mîrlaeg hier so angelegt hatten, dass die Verbände teils um die Taille - diesen Teil hatte sie vorhin ebenfalls schon gelöst - teils um den Oberschenkel herum verliefen. Er war, bis auf den Verband, nackt, was sie aber nicht störte. 

Wie sie ihm schon erklärt hatte, war er nicht der erste Elb, den sie ohne Kleidung gesehen hatte und, was er nicht wusste, auch nicht der erste mit dem sie das Lager teilte und das nicht nur um ihn zu wärmen. Zwar hatte sie sich nie für einen Gefährten entschieden, aber sie war auch einer Romanze nicht abgeneigt gewesen, als die Zeiten noch weniger gefährlich gewesen waren. 

In den letzten Jahrzehnten hatte es allerdings niemanden gegeben, den sie in ihrem Lager willkommen geheißen hatte, was aber auch daran liegen mochte, dass Dúron sie unbedingt für sich hatte gewinnen wollen und jeden anderen fortschickte. 

Sie jedoch hatte Dúron verabscheut und so war sie allein geblieben. 

Nun jedoch… ihr Blick husche teils mit der Professionalität einer Heilerin, teils mit dem Auge einer Frau über den bloßen Körper des Elbenkönigs und sie gestand sich, nicht ganz ohne Scham ein, dass er ihr gefiel. Er hatte den durchtrainierten Körper eines Kriegers, jedoch ohne die harte Haut, die mit dem rauen Leben, das diese oft führten, einherging. Er war groß und sehnig und seine Haut schimmerte wie Alabaster, lud geradezu ein sie sanft zu berühren. 

Ein Schauer überlief den nackten Körper und Alatáriël riss sich zusammen. Er musste in der nach wie vor kalten Luft frieren und sie schalt sich in Gedanken selbst wegen ihrer Nachlässigkeit.   
Behutsam zog sie die Decke teilweise so über ihn, dass die Wunde frei blieb und sie dennoch Hüfte und Beine waschen konnte. Dann widmete sie sich konzentriert dieser Aufgabe, wobei die Neugierde der Frau hinter der der Pflege der Heilerin verschwand. 

Auch auf der Hüfte war die Naht gut gelungen und hatte sich nicht entzündet. Entlang des Oberschenkels, wo sie am tiefsten gewesen war, hatten sich allerdings an zwei Stellen rote Ränder gebildet und die Haut war dort heiß und geschwollen. 

Thranduil holte zischend Luft, als sie behutsam darüber tastete, riss sich aber sofort zusammen und selbst seine Miene wurde ausdruckslos.  
Alatáriël hob den Kopf und fixierte ihn. „Lasst den Schmerz zu! Er ist halb so schlimm, wenn Ihr ihn nicht versucht zu beherrschen und vergeht schneller. Ändern könnt Ihr ohnehin nichts daran. Wunden schmerzen, ob Ihr es wollt oder nicht.“   
Ihre Worte, ruhig gesprochen und ohne Anklage oder Schelte, weckten dennoch seinen Widerspruch. Sein Blick traf den Ihren und für einen Moment wollte keiner nachgeben, wollte keiner die Lider senken. 

Alatáriël brach den Bann, indem sie zu Lächeln begann. Damit irritierte sie Thranduil, sodass er, als sie erneut über die Wunde tastete, zusammenzuckte und aufstöhnte.   
„Schon besser“, murmelte sie und holte sich einen Tiegel vom Tisch, in dem eine übel riechende, dunkle Salbe war. Sie nahm etwas davon auf einen Finger und strich die Masse auf die Wunde. Erneut zuckte der Elbenkönig zusammen und beobachtete sie finster.   
„Was ist das? Es…“

„… stinkt fürchterlich, ich weiß. Aber es soll auch keinen Wohlgeruch verbreiten, sondern heilen“, unterbrach sie ihn unbeeindruckt. Seine Augen wurden groß ob ihres Tones und mit gesenktem Kopf verbarg sie ein Schmunzeln. Hier war er kein König, sondern ein Mann unter vielen und zudem einer, der ihrer Hilfe bedurfte. Es würde eine harte Lektion für ihn werden.   
Noch immer grinsend schaute sie auf und begegnete seinem Blick. „Ihr seid nicht der erste in meinem Haus, dem von einem Drachen eine Wunde zugefügt wurde. Ihr werdet mir schon vertrauen müssen, denn ich weiß, was gut für Euch ist.“

Er schaute auf sein Bein und dann wieder zu ihr, Verwunderung in den schönen Zügen. 

„Der Schmerz lässt nach, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie schelmisch und stellte dann den Tiegel wieder auf den Tisch zurück.   
Mit raschen, geübten Handgriffen deckte sie die Wunde wieder mit einer mit heilenden Kräutertinkturen getränkten Auflage ab und wickelte saubere Verbände darum. 

Thranduil wartete geduldig, bis sie damit fertig war. „Ich würde es vorziehen, eine Tunika und Beinlinge anzuziehen. Könnt Ihr mir damit helfen?“, fragte er merklich erschöpft. 

Alatáriël schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, aber nein, Ihr könnt noch keine Kleidung tragen. Je weniger die Wunde bedeckt ist, desto besser und Kleidung würde einschnüren oder drücken.   
Sie hüllte ihn fast bis zur Nasenspitze in die wärmenden Decken und steckte sie um ihn herum fest. „Der Winter naht und es wird noch kälter werden. Ich werde sehen, ob ich in einem der anderen Häuser noch einige Decken finde und da wir Kohlen genug haben, werde ich auch das Feuer höher schüren. Vielleicht hilft Euch das ein wenig. Es ist wärmer, dort, wo Ihr lebt, nicht wahr?“

Thranduil nickte leicht. „Der Eryn Lasgalen… einst wurde er Düsterwald genannt und war dunkel und krank. Doch nun beginnen die Bäume sich zu erholen und die Tiere des Waldes fassen wieder vertrauen. Auch wir kennen den Winter dort, aber er ist nicht so grimmig wie hier in den Bergen“, erzählte er leise. 

Alatáriël lauschte der stillen Sehnsucht in seinen Worten. Er liebte seinen Wald, das hörte sie. „Ihr werdet zurückkehren, König unter Eichen und Buchen.“ 

Ihr Blick fiel auf sein Haar, das sie vorhin von seinen Schultern gehoben hatte, damit es nicht beim Waschen hinderliche war oder unter die Verbände geriet. Nun nahm sie die langen Strähnen und fasste sie zusammen um sie über seine Schulter nach vorne zu legen. Hart waren sie und schwer von Asche, Schmutz und Blut, das noch darin haftete. Sicher juckte ihn die Kopfhaut und auf den verklebten Strähnen zu liegen war auch nicht angenehm. 

Einen Moment zögerte sie noch und wog das für und wider ab. Das Haar eines Kriegers zu waschen war das Privileg der Gefährtin und kam unter Elben einem Liebesschwur gleich. Hatte ein Krieger keine Gefährtin, wusch er sein Haar stets selbst. Doch Thranduil war dazu schlicht nicht in der Lage. Gleichzeitig hatte sie nur zu gut gesehen, wie gut es ihm getan hatte wieder sauber zu sein. Der Schmutz in den langen Strähnen musste ihn stören. 

Sie strich noch einmal darüber und ein deutlicher Geruch nach Drachenblut, Erde und Schweiß stieg ihr in die Nase. Nein, das würde sie ihm nicht länger zumuten. Thranduils Augen waren geschlossen, aber er schlief nicht, das wusste sie. Und er schien auf etwas zu warten.

„Lasst mich Euer Haar waschen“, bat sie sich ein Herz nehmend und hoffte, er würde es nicht falsch verstehen. 

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und musterte sie durchdringend. Ein wenig seiner eigentlichen Kraft lag in diesem Blick und gab ihr eine Ahnung von dem Mann, der er tatsächlich war. 

„Es ist schmutzig und ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr euch damit wohlfühlt“, fuhr sie möglichst neutral fort. Es lag ihr nichts daran eine Beziehung einzugehen, schon gar nicht mit einem Elbenkönig, der irgendwann ihr Tal wieder verlassen würde. Sie wollte nur sein Haar waschen, so wie sie seinen Körper gewaschen hatte… alles an ihm und das ohne sich auch nur den Hauch eines Gedankens darüber zu machen, dass wohl nur seine Gemahlin ihn jemals ähnlich berührt hatte. Aber das Haar eines Elben war nun einmal ein besonderes Minenfeld. 

Ein leises Lächeln erschien in einem Mundwinkel und überrascht stellte sie fest, dass es seine ganze Erscheinung veränderte. Jung sah er aus und unbeschwert.   
„Ich wäre Euch dankbar für Eure Hilfe“, murmelte er, auch sein Tonfall bewusst neutral. 

Sie schmunzelte. Bei den Valar! Sie waren beide schon lange erwachsen und führten sich auf wie halbwüchsige Elben. 

„Ich hole frisches Wasser und etwas Seifenkraut. Anders bekomme ich all den Schmutz wohl nicht heraus“, erklärte sie und stand auf. 

Thranduil schloss derweil die Augen und entspannte sich. Er schien ihr zuzuhören, während sie im Raum umher ging und alles nötige zusammensuchte. Einem Liegenden das Haar zu waschen war nicht einfach, das würde auch ihm bewusst sein.

Schließlich trat sie wieder neben das Lager und schaute auf ihn hinab. „Könnt Ihr zum Rand des Lager rutschen, so dass Eure Haar herabhängt?“, fragte sie überlegend, ob sie die langen Strähnen so waschen konnte ohne alles nass zu machen. 

Er nickte knapp und sie half ihm, sich ein wenig so zu drehen, dass sein Kopf rücklings über den seitlichen Rand des Lagers hing. Es war eine unbequeme Stellung, aber es würde gehen, hoffte sie. 

Schnell schob sie eine große Schale unter die Strähnen und goss mit einem Becher etwas warmes, mit Kräutern versetztes Wasser darüber, bis es nass war. Dann verrieb sie getrocknetes Seifenkraut mit Wasser zwischen den Händen, bis es schäumte und verteilte den Schaum auf der Kopfhaut und im Haar. Schon das musste ihm Erleichterung verschaffen, denn seine Züge glätteten sich und er atmete erleichtert aus. 

Behutsam knetete sie die Strähnen und kämmte mit den Fingern hindurch, um den Schmutz zu lösen, der seit mehreren Tagen darin eingetrocknet war. Dann spülte sie das Haar erneut aus, nur um festzustellen, dass es noch nicht sauber war. 

Zweimal musste sie die Prozedur wiederholen, dann schimmerten die nassen Strähnen wie reines Gold im Licht der Talglampe. Thranduil ließ alles geduldig über sich ergehen, seufzte aber leise auf, als sie das Haar mit einem Tuch getrocknet hatte und ihm dann half sich wieder gerade auf das Lager zu legen. 

Sie räumte die Waschschüsseln und die Tücher weg und setzte sich dann mit einem nicht zu feinen Kamm an den Rand des Lagers. Behutsam nahm sie eine Strähne nach der anderen, entwirrte mit den Fingern die verfilzten Stellen und kämmte das Haar dann durch. 

Es war still im Raum, nur das leise Knacken der Kohlen in der Feuerstelle durchbrach die Ruhe, schuf aber auch eine angenehme Heimeligkeit. Der Sturm draußen hatte sich gelegt und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen schien das Feuer stärker zu sein als die Kälte und der Raum erwärmte sich. 

Ohne es bewusst zu merken, begann sie leise eine Melodie zu summen. Strähne um Strähne des langen, seidigen Haares kämmte und glättete sie, bis es wie ein weicher goldener Vorhang ausgebreitet dalag und den Elbenkönig umgab wie die aufgehende Sonne einen Berggipfel. Er war inzwischen eingeschlafen, sein Gesicht war ruhig und kein Traum schien seine Ruhe zu stören. 

Alatáriël blieb noch kurz bei ihm sitzen und ließ die Gedanken treiben. Von draußen drangen ihr unbekannte Stimmen herein, von denen sie aber wusste, dass sie den Elbenkriegern gehörten, die im Tal zurückgeblieben waren. Sie verstand nicht worüber sie sprachen, aber es klang fröhlich und als einer von ihnen lachte stahl sich auch auf ihre Züge ein Lächeln. 

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muinthel nín - meine liebe Schwester


	12. Sie war schön wie eine Rosenblüte im Morgentau.

~ * ~

Alatáriël zog sich den Umhang noch ein wenig fester um die Schultern und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Thranduil würde einige Zeit schlafen und sie war neugierig auf die Krieger, die sie bisher nur kurz gesehen hatte. Es war lange her, dass sie das Tal verlassen und in Mittelerde auf andere Elben getroffen war. Man hatte sie meist für eine Sindar gehalten, wegen ihrer Größe und ihres weißen Haares, dem sie bei jenen Gelegenheiten mit Kamillensud zu einem gelblichen Farbton verholfen hatte. 

Sie schaute sich in dem Dorf um, während sie gemütlich durch die Häuser hindurchschlenderte. Die Drachen hatten den Gebäuden keinen weiteren Schaden zugefügt – es hatte seinen Grund, weshalb nichts an den Häusern brennbar war, wie sie sich traurig erinnerte. 

Ihr Blick wandere in den oberen Teil des Tales, dorthin, wo es sich verengte und wo das Gelege gewesen war. Die Eier lagen noch dort, aber sie waren grau und unförmig und ein vager Geruch nach Schwefel und Fäulnis wehte zu ihr herüber. Wenn sie sich nicht bald etwas überlegten, würde es schlimmer werden und die Luft unangenehm stinken lassen. Auch die Kadaver der beiden toten Drachen lagen dort und sie bemerkte einige der Eiselben, die sich daran gemacht hatten, sich das, was sie von ihnen verwerten konnten, zu holen. Von dem frisch geschlüpften Drachen war bereits die Haut abgezogen worden. Sie würde zu einem weichen Leder verarbeitet werden, während die Schuppen des älteren Drachen sich gut für die Herstellung verschiedener Werkzeuge eigneten.  
Mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken wandte sie sich ab. Sie hatte die Drachen nie gemocht und nur weil sie sich den Elben hier verpflichtet fühlte und ihr ganzes Leben hier verbracht hatte, war sie geblieben. Wegen der Drachen gewiss nicht. 

Viele Häuser standen nun leer, da alle, die noch genug Lebenskraft in sich hatten um anderswo in Mittelerde ein neues Leben beginnen zu können, mit den so unverhofft erschienen Kriegern fortgezogen waren. Sie hatten zurückgelassen, was sie nicht unbedingt brauchten und so war noch einiges an Lebensmitteln und Brennmaterialien vorhanden, um den Zurückgebliebenen einen fürs erste sorgenfreien Winter zu bescheren. Auch die zusätzlichen Elben, die wegen Thranduil hier geblieben waren, konnten deshalb versorgt werden und hatten in den leeren Häusern ihre Unterkünfte bezogen. 

Langsam näherte sie sich jenem Teil des Dorfes, das mit mehr Leben erfüllt war als direkt in der Nähe ihres Hauses. Sie hatte es so gewollt, damit der König ungestört heilen konnte und nicht durch Geräusche, die ihm die Präsenz anderer Elben verrieten, gestört war.  
Zwei der Elbenkrieger kamen auf sie zu und musterten sie neugierig. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Tagen rar gemacht, da sie sich ausschließlich um die Pflege des Elbenkönigs gekümmert hatte. Mîrlaeg hatte sie mit Neuigkeiten, Wasser, Kohle und ihrem Anteil am Braten versorgt, wenn Wild erlegt worden war. Dies war im Winter immer ein Festtag und alle genossen es, wenn das Fleisch gebraten war und man sich in einem der Häuser zusammenfand um gemeinsam zu essen.  
Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wollte sie wieder daran teilnehmen und vielleicht war auch Thranduil dann soweit geheilt, wenigstens körperlich, dass er dabei sein konnte. Sie mochte die Gesellschaft von anderen und es hatte in den letzten Jahrhunderten viel zu wenig Grund zum Feiern gegeben. Wenn der König sich erholte, würde dies ein guter Grund sein, beschloss sie. 

Die beiden Krieger hatten sie erreicht und grüßten sie mit einem knappen Neigen des Kopfes. „Ihr seid die Heilerin?“, sprach sie einer von ihnen an. Alatáriël nickte und musterte ihn kurz. Er schien noch jung zu sein, aber in seinen Augen lag die Erfahrung eines Kriegers, der schon viele Schlachten geschlagen hatte. Er war ebenso groß wie sie, schlank aber sichtbar durchtrainiert und hatte ein schmales, freundliches Gesicht, aus dem sie graue Augen fröhlich anblitzten. Langes rötlich-braunes Haar, in das mehrere Zöpfe geflochten waren, rahmte es ein.  
Er trug die Kleidung der Tawarwaith: lederne Stiefel, dunkelbraune Beinlinge, eine tannengrüne Tunika und darüber einen warmen ebenfalls dunkelgrünen Mantel. Seine Rüstung hatte er abgelegt, trug aber sein Schwert bei sich.  
Der zweite Elb – er war etwas kleiner und hatte braune Augen und braunes Haar – trug die gleiche Kleidung. 

„Ja, mein Name ist Alatáriël. Doch sagt, wie seid Ihr untergekommen? Fehlt es Euch an etwas oder habt Ihr Verwundete?“  
Es war nun einmal ihre Art sich um jene zu sorgen, die im Tal lebten und nun gehörten auch diese Elben dazu. Beide schauten kurz überrascht ob ihrer Fragen, schüttelten dann aber synchron die Köpfe. „Nein, wir sind mit allem versorgt, was wir brauchen. Habt Dank“, sagte der zweite und verneigte sich erneut. „Ich bin Talath und das ist Turimir“, stellte er sich und seinen Kameraden vor. „Wir gehören zur Garde des Königs, doch es sind auch einige der gewöhnlichen Krieger zu seinem Geleit hiergeblieben.“

Alatáriël nickte. Mîrlaeg hatte ihr davon erzählt.  
„Wo sind die anderen? Ich würde auch sie gerne kennenlernen.“

Talath und Turimir nahmen sie in die Mitte und plaudernd schlenderten sie zu den Häusern, die nun die Krieger des Elbenkönigs bewohnten. Es waren einfache Häuser, die jeweils nur einen großen Raum, eine Feuerstelle mit Kochstelle und die zugehörigen Utensilien, die Schlafstätten der Bewohner und die eine oder andere Truhe, Tisch und Stühle enthielten. Sicher nicht der Luxus, den die Krieger gewohnt waren. 

Talath schüttelte den Kopf als sie dazu eine Bemerkung machte. „Sorgt Euch nicht, edle Frau. Wir sind Krieger und keiner von uns lebt in Luxus. Und auch wenn unsere Räume im Eryn Lasgalen etwas komfortabler sind, so sind wir vollkommen zufrieden mit dem, was wir hier vorfinden. Die Eiselben haben uns in ihrer Mitte aufgenommen und ich glaube, die eine oder andere Freundschaft wird einigen von uns den Winter verkürzen.“

Alatáriël wandte sich ihm zu. „Alle?“, fragte sie skeptisch. Sie kannte schließlich die Elben, die noch hier waren. 

Turimir musterte sie scharf. „Ihr habt ein klares Auge und einen wachen Verstand, will mir scheinen.“

Sie lachte schelmisch. „Ich lebe hier und kenne die Eiselben. Ich bin eine von ihnen.“

Turimir neigte den Kopf zum Zeichen, dass er ihr Recht gab. „Es gibt tatsächlich einige Elben, die uns nicht gerne hier sehen. Wir haben aber auch den Eindruck, dass es eher daran liegt, dass die Drachen nun fort sind.“

Alatáriël wurde ernst. „Stimmt. Wir haben über Jahrhundert mit und von den Drachen gelebt und haben sie gehegt. Sie gaben uns, was wir zum Leben brauchten und wir pflegten ihre Gelege. Mit Sauron verändert sich vieles und so auch die Drachen und damit auch unser Leben. Es gibt noch einige, die an den alten Zeiten festhalten und nicht einsehen wollen, dass sich die Drachen gewandelt haben und unser Leben mit ihnen.“

Der Krieger nickte. „Wir haben davon gehört. Die Abende sind lang und die Eiselben sind froh ihre Geschichten erzählen zu können.“ Er klang bekümmert und Alatáriël legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Jene, die fortziehen konnten, haben es getan. Sie sind nun frei von den Drachen und werden ein anderes Leben führen. Ob es besser sein wird, vermag nur die Zeit zu zeigen.“

Beide Krieger betrachteten sie schweigend. „Eure Schönheit erstrahlt hell wie die Sonne, aber Eure Weisheit und Güte übertreffen sie noch und sollten ihren Glanz weit über Mittelerde verbreiten und nicht nur in diesem Tal“, sagte Turimir schließlich mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

„Ich danke Euch, Turimir. Noch lebe ich hier und sorge für die Elben im Tal. Wenn sie nicht mehr sind, wird sich auch für mich zeigen, wohin mich mein Weg führt. Und wer weiß… vielleicht begegnen wir uns wieder?“  
Die Worte des Kriegers hatten sie verlegen gemacht, hatte doch nie jemand sie gelobt oder sie gar eine Schönheit genannt und so versuchte sie ihre Verlegenheit mit einem Scherz zu vertreiben. 

Es schien zu gelingen, denn beide Krieger schmunzelten und deuteten dann auf das Haus neben ihnen. „Kommt, wir stellen Euch den anderen vor.“

Es war ein Wirbel aus Namen und Gesichtern, die sie in den nächsten Minuten umfingen. Die Krieger schienen auf sie ebenso neugierig zu sein, wie sie selbst es auf die Krieger war. 

Nachdem sie mit allen einige Worte gewechselt und sich vergewissert hatte, dass es keinem an einem Lager, Kleidung, Nahrung oder Brennmaterial mangelte, sah sie sich in dem Raum um. 

Die Krieger hatten, die Gegebenheiten nutzend, zwei der Häuser zu reinen Schlafräumen umgestaltet und konnten so Brennmaterial sparen und sich, da mehrere Personen in einem Raum gemeinsam weniger froren, praktisch gegenseitig wärmen.  
Eines der anderen Häuser diente als Lager für Wasser, Nahrung und Kohle, während in einem Vierten ausschließlich gekocht und gegessen wurde. So war genügend Platz für alles und alle und es war stets für Gesellschaft und Gesprächspartner gesorgt. Sie ahnte, dass die Tawarwaith auch in ihrer Heimat ähnlich lebten, das alle mit dem Arrangement zufrieden zu sein schienen. 

Die Zeit schritt voran und erst als sich die Dämmerung über das Tal legte bemerkte sie, wie spät es geworden war.  
„Ich muss nun zurückkehren“, verabschiedete sie sich entschlossen und stand auf. 

„Schon? Bleibt doch noch“, bat Earórim und schob ihr eine Schale mit Erbsenbrei zu, der eben aus dem großen Kessel, der über der Kochstelle hing, ausgeteilt wurde. Ihr Magen knurrte und sie wäre gerne geblieben um mit den anderen zu essen, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe Thranduil schon zu lange allein gelassen. Er schlief, als ich ging aber es ist gut möglich, dass er inzwischen erwacht ist und ich möchte nicht, dass er allein bleibt.“

„Er schläft“, nuschelte Mîrlaeg an einem Löffel Brei vorbei, den er sich eben in den Mund geschoben hatte. Er schluckte und grinste dann. „Ich war eben bei ihm. Er schläft noch tief und weil ich dem Feuer inzwischen schon mehrmals Kohle nachgelegt habe, wird er auch nicht frieren. Also iss, Schwester.“

Einige der Krieger lachten, als sie die verdutzte Miene der Heilerin sahen. Sie fing sich schnell wieder. „Das war sehr umsichtig von dir, Mîrlaeg. Dennoch möchte ich zurück in mein eigenes Haus. Kommst du mit?“

Der junge Elb schaute bittend von seiner Schale auf. „Muss ich?“ fragte er in einem Ton, den wohl alle Kinder perfekt beherrschten. Alatáriël zögerte kurz und Earórim mischte sich ein. „Lasst ihn doch hier bei uns. Platz ist genug und ich glaube, ihm gefallen unsere Geschichten von großen Schlachten und schönen Prinzessinnen.“ Er grinste, musterte den jungen Elb aber mit freundlichen Augen.  
„Er ist zudem selbst eine angenehme Gesellschaft. Oder bedarft Ihr heute Abend noch seiner Hilfe?“

Alatáriël überlegte kurz und wog den Vorschlag des Kriegers ab. Das hoffnungsvolle Gesicht ihres Bruders zauberte schließlich ein nachsichtiges Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und Mîrlaeg grinste siegesgewiss, als er es sah. Auch die Krieger, die die Diskussion verfolgten, schmunzelten und einige murmelten ihre Zustimmung. 

Alatáriël schaute in die gespannten Mienen am Tisch und seufzte ergeben. „Ich glaube kaum, dass ich hier noch wirklich eine Wahl habe, oder?“, fragte sie amüsiert in die Runde und lächelte dann ihren Bruder an. „Also gut… du kannst hier bleiben solange du willkommen bist. Aber ich erwarte, dass du mir morgens frisches Wasser und genug Kohlen bringst, dass ich den Tag und die Nacht über versorgt bin.“

Mîrlaeg verzog gespielt beleidigt das Gesicht. „Das sind meine Pflichten seit über zwanzig Jahren und habe ich sie je vernachlässigt?“  
Er schmiegte sich kurz an seine Schwester, als sie in einer liebevollen Geste den Arm um ihn legte. „Nein, hast du nicht, mellon nín .“

Rund um den Tisch wurde als Zeichen der Zustimmung auf die steinerne Tischplatte geklopft und als der Lärm verklang, reichte ihr ein weiterer Krieger einen kleineren Kessel mit heißem Erbsenbrei und einige Stücke harten Brotes. „Wenn Ihr schon gehen müsst, dann nehmt wenigstens das Essen mit. Aber sagt: Wie geht es unserem König?“

Noch keiner hatte die Frage gestellt, obgleich sie die ganze Zeit im Raum geschwebt hatte. Alatáriël zögerte kurz und spürte, wie die Anspannung schlagartig stieg. Sie wollte keine falsche Euphorie, aber auch keine zusätzliche Sorge wecken und sie bezweifelte, dass auch nur einer der Krieger wirklich wusste, wie es in dem König aussah. Zu stark war seine Selbstbeherrschung und zu dick die Mauern, hinter denen er seine Seele verborgen hatte. 

„Er wurde schwer verletzt und er ist noch zu geschwächt um wirklich um sein Leben kämpfen zu können, auch wenn die Wunden langsam zu heilen begonnen haben. Erst die nächsten Tage werden zeigen, wie lange er brauchen wird um sich zu erholen“, sagte sie dann mit fester Stimme. 

„Werden wir ihn im Frühjahr nach Hause begleiten können?“

Der Ruf kam von einem mächtigen Krieger, der mindestens ebenso groß sein mochte wie Thranduil. Eine dicke Narbe lag auf seiner Stirn und gab ihm ein für eine Elben grimmiges Aussehen. Sie hatte ihm bereits als sei einander vorgestellt worden waren angeboten, die Narbe zu öffnen und sauber zu nähen, damit die Wunde besser abheilen konnte und so vielleicht auch die Narbe verschwand. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte er eher ablehnend reagiert. Wenn sie sich nicht mehr ständig um Thranduil kümmern musste, würde sie ihn noch einmal darauf ansprechen. 

„Das kann ich Euch noch nicht beantworten. Nur die Zeit wird zeigen, wie lange die Heilung dauern wird.“ Damit hatte sie die Wahrheit gesprochen, doch niemand würde ahnen, dass sie sich nicht auf die körperliche Wunde bezog. 

„Prinz Legolas teilte uns nur mit, dass der Drache ihn beinahe tödlich verwundet hat. Doch wie genau? Ist er entstellt, oder wird er jemals wieder in den Kampf ziehen können?“  
Alatáriël unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. Elben genossen Schönheit, wenn sie sie sahen. Das galt auch für diese Krieger hier und vermutlich besonders, wenn es sich auf ihren König bezog, der tatsächlich ein schöner Mann war. Und seine Fähigkeiten auf dem Schlachtfeld waren in Liedern und Geschichten sogar bis in ihr verborgenes Tal gedrungen.  
„Die Drachenklaue hat seine Seite aufgerissen, und das Fleisch der Hüfte und des linken Oberschenkels zerfetzt. Es wurde aber kein Knochen verletzt und seinem Leib selbst wurde keine gefährliche Wunde zugefügt. Er wird aber lange Zeit nicht laufen können oder nur mit Schwierigkeiten und es wird dauern, bis er wieder reiten kann.“

Die Krieger nickten, zufrieden mit der Auskunft und spürbar beruhigt. Nur zwei von ihnen, Talath und Vanyië, tauschten einen besorgten Blick miteinander. Alatáriël entging das nicht und sie nahm sich vor bei nächster Gelegenheit mit den beiden zu sprechen um herauszufinden, ob sie mehr über den König wussten.

Sie stand auf und nahm den Kessel mit dem Brei und das Brot an sich. „Ich muss euch nun verlassen, doch lasst euch davon nicht abhalten, den Abend zu genießen. Hat nicht der eine oder andere eine Flöte bei sich? Zu selten sind in diesem Tal Lieder erklungen und ich könnte sie sicher auch noch in meinem Haus hören“, schlug sie vor. 

Sie lächelte als sofort drei der Krieger aufsprangen und nach draußen eilten, wohl um ihre Instrumente zu holen. Schnell folgte sie ihnen, bog dann aber in die Richtung, die sie zu ihrem eigenen Haus bringen würde. Sie hatte ihre Tür noch nicht erreicht, als schon eine fröhliche Weise erklang, angenehm untermalt von tiefen Männerstimmen.

~ * ~

Auch die nächsten Tage verstrichen ruhig, während sich Thranduil zunehmend erholte. Zumindest was die körperliche Wunde betraf, wie Alatáriël sich mit Sorge eingestand. Sie wartete noch immer darauf, dass die Wunden seiner Seele aufbrechen würden. Zu lange hatte er sie hinter Mauern verborgen, getrieben vom Pflichtgefühl seinem Sohn und seinem Volk gegenüber. Hier, ohne den Druck der Verantwortung mussten die Barrieren früher oder später nachgeben. 

Seit vier Tagen nun half sie ihm regelmäßig dabei, für einige Zeit aufzustehen und im Raum umherzugehen. Sein Körper verlor an Kraft durch das lange Liegen und es half nichts, wenn die heilenden Muskeln nicht bewegt wurden. Zuerst war es schon genug gewesen, wenn er sich zum Essen an den Tisch setzte. Er zeigte es nicht, aber sie sah die feinen Anzeichen von Schmerz in seiner Haltung und seinem Gesicht. Trotzdem wollte er stets länger dem Lager fernblieben, als sie es für gut hielt. Auf einen starken Stab gestützt humpelte er durch den Raum, bis die Haut seines Gesichts aschfahl wurde und kalter Schweiß ihn bedeckte. Erst wenn seine Knie zitterten und er den Stab vor Schmerzen nicht mehr halten konnte, war er bereit wieder zu ruhen. 

Insgeheim bewunderte sie seine Willenskraft und Hartnäckigkeit, wusste aber auch, dass er sich bald überanstrengen würde, wenn er so weitermachte.  
Nachts schlief er selten ohne Alpträume. Immer wieder ließen sie ihn aufschrecken oder sich fahrig bewegen. Wann immer sie ihn aber wecken wollte war er ruhiger geworden und wieder in tieferen Schlaf gesunken. 

Es war zu Beginn der dritten Woche, als ein leiser Schrei und wirr gemurmelte Worte sie aus dem Schlaf rissen. Thranduils Kopf flog in raschen, unkoordinierten Bewegungen auf dem Kissen hin und her, während eine steile Falte sich in seine Stirn gegraben hatte. Er murmelte Worte, die sie nicht verstand und sein Körper war verkrampft und von kaltem Schweiß bedeckt.  
Sie beobachtete ihn einige Zeit, darauf wartend, dass der Albtraum wie auch in den Nächten zuvor wieder abklang oder er erwachte. Als jedoch nichts dergleichen geschah und ihn die Erinnerungen offenbar immer mehr mit Grauen erfüllten, schüttelte sie ihn behutsam an der Schulter. 

Auch dann wachte er nicht gleich auf, aber schließlich öffnete er die Augen und setzte sich zittrig auf. 

Alatáriël wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen und Trost spenden, wusste aber, dass es ihn nur wieder darin unterstützen würde, den Schmerz in sich zu vergraben.  
Deshalb schälte sie sich aus den Decken und stand auf. Das Wasser im Kessel über der Feuerstelle war noch warm, auch wenn die Glut schon weit heruntergebrannt war. Schweigend bereitete sie einen Tee zu und schürte das Feuer erneut an. Erst als das warme Licht der Flammen den Raum erhellte, drehte sie sich um und trat mit zwei Bechern Tee in der Hand zu Thranduil. 

Er hatte sich inzwischen auf den Rand des Lagers gesetzt und starrte mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck ins Leere. Trauer konnte sie darin erkennen, aber auch Resignation und Sehnsucht. Wovon mochte er geträumt haben? 

„Trinkt etwas“, bot sie ihm den Becher an und nippte an ihrem eigenen. Das erfrischende Aroma von Minze und Melisse würde seine Gedanken klären. 

Thranduil nahm den Becher entgegen, schloss aber nur die Hände darum ohne zu trinken. Sein Blick wanderte langsam zu einer der mit Tüchern zugestopften Fensteröffnungen. 

„Scheint der Mond?“, fragte er schließlich mit leiser, seltsam brüchiger Stimme und Alatáriël nickte überrascht. „Ja, er steht voll am Himmel und keine Wolke verbirgt die Sterne.“

Wie alle Elben liebte auch sie den Anblick der Sterne und war, bevor sie sich zu Thranduil legte, draußen gewesen um sich an dem Funkeln am Firmament zu erfreuen. 

Steif und noch etwas mühsam stemmte er sich hoch und griff nach dem Stab, der neben dem Lager an der Wand lehnte. 

„Was soll das werden?“, fragte sie nun alarmiert und stellte hastig ihren Becher ab.

Thranduil achtete nicht auf sie, sondern humpelte langsam zu dem ledernen Vorhang, der die beiden Räume des Hauses voneinander trennte und schob ihn zur Seite. 

„Thranduil! Ihr könnt nicht nach draußen!“, rief sie ahnend was er vor hatte. „Es ist bitterkalt und tiefste Nacht. Der Schnee liegt für Euch zu hoch!“  
Er ignorierte sie und stieg mit mühsamen Bewegungen in seine Stiefel. Dann legte er sich seinen Umhang über die Schultern, der im anderen Raum an einem Haken hing.

Alatáriël warf frustriert die Hände in die Luft und zog sich selbst Stiefel und Umhang an. Wenn er unbedingt nach draußen wollte, und es sah ganz danach aus als hätte er gar keine andere Wahl, würde sie ihn sicher nicht allein gehen lassen. 

Sie eilte zu ihm als er die Tür öffnete und angesichts der schneidend kalten Luft, die sofort hereinströmte, kurz den Atem anhielt und legte sich seinen freien Arm über die Schultern. 

Sie hatten auf dieses Weise seine ersten Gehversuche unternommen und es hatte ganz gut funktioniert, auch wenn sie etwas zu klein war um ihn wirklich stützen zu können. Er wiederum war zu stolz, um sich in seinem beinahe hilflosen Zustand den Blicken eines oder mehrerer Elbenkrieger auszusetzen. 

Gemeinsam traten sie durch die Tür und sie zog sie hinter ihnen zu. Weit würde sie es ihm nicht erlauben zu gehen, aber ihr Haus lag am Rand des Dorfes und so würde es genügen um das kleine Gebäude herumzugehen, damit er einen freien Blick auf den Mond hatte und in dessen Licht stehen konnte. 

Thranduil kämpfte sich mühsam durch den zwar rings ums Haus festgetretenen Schnee, der für ihn aber dennoch schwer zu überwinden war. Die Kälte setzte ihm merklich zu, aber er schien wie von einem inneren Zwang getrieben zu werden. 

Alatáriël fragte sich, was bei den Valar, er geträumt hatte. 

Es dauerte für ihr Empfinden endlos und selbst sie fror schließlich bitterlich in der kalten Luft, aber endlich hatten sie die Rückseite des Gebäudes erreicht und hatten freien Blick über den unteren Teil des Tales. Helles Mondlicht lag wie ein silberner Mantel über dem von einer dicken Schneeschicht bedeckten Boden. Nur die hohen Felswände warfen ihre dunklen Schatten, die in dieser Nacht aber auch ein wenig heller wirkten als sonst. Am beinahe wolkenlosen Himmel funkelten unzählige Sterne und sandten ihr beruhigendes Licht zu den beiden Elben hinab, die schweigend in den Anblick versunken dastanden. 

Thranduil schaute starr hinauf in das helle Licht und Alatáriël, die merkte, dass er sicher stand, schob sich unter seinem Arm hervor um vor ihn treten und ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
Sie erschrak, als sie den tiefen Schmerz darin sah. Doch noch mehr erschreckte sie seine Stimme, bar jeden Lebens, als er langsam zu sprechen begann.  
„Sie war schön wie eine Rosenblüte im Morgentau und anmutig wie die Morgennebel. Ihr Haar war so silbern wie das Mondlicht, ihre Augen so klar wie das Wasser eines Gebirgsflusses und ihre Haut so rein wie Schnee. Wenn sie sprach war es, als würden leise Glocken erklingen und der Gesang der Vögel erklang lauter und fröhlicher wo immer sie sich bewegte.  
Sie entstammte einem hochrangingen Fürstenhaus meines Reiches. Ich lernte sie kennen, als sie zum Sternenfest in meinen Palast kam. Ihre Schönheit faszinierte mich und ich begann um sie zu werben, verliebte mich schon bald in sie. Sie brachte mich zum Lachen und oft gingen wir des Nachts in den Gärten spazieren. Sie liebte das Mondlicht so wie ich und der Anblick der Sterne ließ sie vor Freude erstrahlen.  
Sie war eigenwillig und liebte ihre Freiheit. Sie sagte als Gemahlin eines Mannes würde ihre Seele gefesselt werden. Ich achtete nicht auf ihre Worte, glaubte, sie mit meiner Liebe befreien zu können und überredete sie schließlich dazu, meine Königin zu werden.“

Seine Lippen pressten sich zusammen und er schloss gequält die Augen, fuhr aber dann leise fort: „Vom Tag unserer Vermählung an gab sie mir die Schuld daran, dass sie ihre Freiheit verloren hatte. Was ich auch tat, wie sehr ich sie auch zu erobern versuchte, sie lehnte alles ab. Sie akzeptierte zwar den Platz als Königin an meiner Seite aber sie war den Tawarwaith eine beinahe gleichgültige Herrscherin. Mein Vater hatte mich gelehrt, dass, auch wenn die Sindar einem älteren und edleren Geschlecht als die Tawarwaith entstammten, diese dennoch nicht minder Wert waren und so regierten er und ich das Volk. Sie jedoch konnte dies nie akzeptieren und so zog sie den Unmut der Waldelben auf sich. Es brachte mich oft in einen Zwiespalt aber auch das war ich bereit hinzunehmen.  
Ich umwarb sie, machte ihr Geschenke und hoffte sie im Lauf der Jahre dennoch für mich zu gewinnen.  
Es war vergebens. Jahre und Jahrhunderte zogen an uns vorbei, ohne dass sie mich als ihren Gemahl akzeptierte. Erst als die Stimmen im Hofstaat und vor allem die der Berater immer lauter nach einem Erben fragten, duldete sie mich in ihrem Lager. Nicht lange und Legolas wurde geboren. Wenn sie auch mich nicht lieben konnte oder wollte, so gab sie doch ihm alle Liebe deren sie fähig war und er wuchs glücklich und geborgen heran.  
Als sich die Zeit näherte, da er seinen zehnten Sommer erleben sollte, wollte ich ihr zum Dank für unseren Sohn ein besonderes Geschenk machen. Sie liebte das Mondlicht und die Sterne und sie schmückte sich gerne mit den weißen Steinen, die die Kinder Aulës in den Bergen fanden. So gab ich denn bei den Zwergen des Erebor ein Geschmeide in Auftrag, das ihrer Schönheit und Anmut würdig war. Es sollte aus reinem Silber sein und funkeln wie der Sternenhimmel.  
Bald schon bekam ich die Nachricht, dass es fertig wäre und brach mit einigen Kriegern auf es abzuholen. Einen einzigen Blick konnte ich darauf werfen und es war noch schöner in seiner Pracht wie das Mondlicht hier in diesem Tal. Thror verweigerte es mir und ich musste den Erebor verlassen. Auf dem Rückweg in meine Hallen durchfuhr mich ein grauenhafter Schmerz, der mir beinahe alle Sinne raubte.  
Wir eilten zurück und in den Hallen angekommen, lief mir ein Krieger entgegen, der Legolas auf dem Arm hielt. Er war voller Blut und Schmutz, aber er lebte und er klammerte sich weinend an mich.  
Dann erfuhr ich, was ich in meiner Seele schon wusste: Sie war tödlich verwundet worden. Gestochen von einer Spinne, die damals zwar noch einzeln im Wald auftauchten, aber doch schon zu einer Gefahr geworden waren. Ich hatte sie eindringlich gebeten nicht in den Wald zugehen, aber sie hatte meine Worte nicht beachtet und war mit Legolas und einigen Wachen aufgebrochen, um Beeren zu sammeln. Sie wurden von mehreren Spinnen angegriffen und sie verteidigte Legolas mit ihrem Leben, bis sie gestochen wurde. Einer der Wachen wurde ebenfalls schwer verletzt, ein anderer kehrte mit Legolas in den Schutz der Hallen zurück. Ich eilte an ihr Lager und konnte nur noch Abschied von ihr nehmen.“

Seine Stimme verklang und die Augen wieder öffnend, starrte er auf den Schnee hinaus, der im Mondlicht glitzerte und funkelte. Das Licht der Sterne spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder und Alatáriël sah die Tränen darin, die er nie geweint hatte.  
Mitleid schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und sie wollte zu ihm treten, als er erneut anhob.  
„Mit dem Geschmeide wollte ich ihr für unseren Sohn danken. Sie liebte den Mond und die Sterne und das Silber und die weißen Steine funkelten und glänzten ebenso. Es sollte ein Dank sein und insgeheim hatte ich gehofft, ich könnte damit ein wenig ihrer Zuneigung gewinnen. Doch es war alles vergebens gewesen.  
Meine Seele schrie und mein Zorn richtete sich auf den König im Berg. Ihm gab ich die Schuld daran, nicht wieder rechtzeitig bei ihr gewesen zu sein. Ich wollte in den Krieg ziehen, wollte mir mit Gewalt holen, was mein war und was das Letzte war, was mir von ihr geblieben war. Wir zogen gen Erebor, doch als wir dort ankamen, hatte der Drache Smaug den Berg für sich erkoren.  
Das Leben der Zwerge war verwirkt, das erkannte ich sofort und ebenso erkannte ich, dass ich das Geschmeide nicht würde in meine Hände bekommen, solange der Drache im Berg lebte. Es wäre ein sinnloses Blutvergießen gewesen gegen den Drachen zu kämpfen, hatte ich doch schon einmal gegen einen gekämpft und wusste so, welche gewaltige Kreatur er war. Wir kehrten in den Wald zurück und blieben dort, abgeschlossen und vergessen von der Welt. Ich wollte eins werden mit den Morgennebeln, wollte vor dem Schmerz fliehen der mich zerriss. Aber Legolas brauchte mich und mein Volk brauchte mich im Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit, die vom Wald Besitzt ergriff. So blieb ich.  
Dann, Jahrhunderte später, zog Gandalf mit den Zwergen und einem Halbling gen Erebor und ich schöpfte neue Hoffnung das Geschmeide doch noch zu erhalten. Es sollte mich an sie erinnern, wenn mir auch sonst nichts von ihr geblieben war.  
Gandalf jedoch… er erkannte was mich antrieb und er öffnete mir die Augen, dass nicht die kalten Steine das waren, worauf ich meinen Sinn richten sollte, sondern der Sohn, den sie mir hinterlassen hatte.  
Aber auch dafür war es zu spät. Legolas kehrte mir den Rücken zu und begann durch Mittelerde zu wandern. In meiner Gier in den Steine die Erinnerung an sie zu bewahren, habe ich ihn ebenso verloren.“

Seine Worte verklangen mit dem Nachtwind und er stand still und ruhig im Mondlicht, das Gesicht zu den Sternen emporgehoben. 

Alatáriël wusste nicht, ob sie es wagen konnte. Aber sie spürte auch, dass er Trost brauchte, mehr als alles andere.  
Langsam trat sie vor ihn und legte die Arme um seine Mitte. Mehrere Atemzüge lang verharrten sie so, der König erstarrt in den Erinnerungen und sie vor ihm, ihn sanft und kaum spürbar haltend. 

Seine Worte klangen in ihr nach, zerrten in ihrer schrecklichen Klarheit an ihrer eigenen Seele. Sie erinnerte sich an die Geschichten, die über die Gemahlin des Königs unter den Eichen und Buchen erzählt wurden und auch wie groß die Liebe des Königspaares gewesen sei. Dass es nur seine Liebe gewesen war, darüber hatten die Lieder geschwiegen. Er hatte sie geliebt mit allem was er war und er war an ihrer Seite dabei verhungert. Die Brotkrumen ihrer Zuneigung waren es gewesen, die er sich mit dem Geschmeide hatte erkaufen wollen und selbst das war ihm verwehrt geblieben.  
Er hatte sich an die Hoffnung geklammert, die er in das Geschmeide gesetzt hatte und hatte dabei seine Seele in Ketten gelegt. 

Eine Wolke, die das Mondlicht vor den Blicken verbarg, durchbrach den Bann und ein Schauer lief durch den hager gewordenen Körper Thranduils. Mit einem zittrigen Seufzen senkte er den Kopf und lehnte ihn gegen ihr Haar, sein Arm legte sich um ihre Schulter und erneut verharrten sie, bis sie spürte, dass die Kälte, die durch ihre Kleider drang, zu viel wurde. 

Sie löste sich von ihm und führte ihn, seine Hand ergreifend, zurück in die Wärme und das darin wartende Kerzenlicht des Hauses. 

Thranduil schlief ruhig in dieser Nacht. Kein Alptraum quälte ihn, aber es war dennoch eher der erschöpfte Schlaf eines Kriegers, der gegen ein ganzes Heer gekämpft hatte, als der eines Mannes, der Frieden gefunden hatte.  
Sie lag auch in dieser Nacht neben ihm, doch sie hielt ihn nicht, aus Furcht ihn wie Glas zerbrechen zu sehen, wenn sie ihm zu viel auf einmal abverlangte. Die Mauern um seine Seele hatten Risse bekommen und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Flut seines Kummers sie würde einstürzen lassen. Die Wunden, die seine Gemahlin ihm zugefügt hatte, waren dabei wohl nur ein Teil dessen gewesen, was er mit sich herumtrug. 

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mellon nín - mein Freund


	13. Ein Fest

~ * ~

Als Thranduil am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war er allein in dem kleinen Haus. Noch träge vom Schlaf schaute er einigen Sonnenstrahlen zu, die sich durch Ritzen in den Mauern hereinstahlen. Einige Staubkörnchen tanzten in dem Licht und erinnerten ihn an Insekten, die er oft in seinem Wald beobachtet hatte.  
Würde er ihn wiedersehen?

Thranduil wusste es nicht. Die Wunde schmerzte immer noch, auch wenn sie begonnen hatte zu heilen. Er ahnte, dass er sie noch würde spüren können, wenn schon lange nichts mehr zu sehen sein würde. Zögernd hob er die Hand und tastete über die glatte Haut seiner Wange. In seiner Erinnerung sah er die Wunde, die das Drachenfeuer dort vor so vielen Jahrhunderten hineingebrannt hatte. Muskeln und Sehnen waren bloß gelegen, der Schmerz war beinahe unerträglich gewesen, sein Augenlicht beinahe erloschen. Auch diese Wunde hatte sich geschlossen und nur, wenn er es zuließ, wurde sie sichtbar. Der Schmerz war jedoch nie vergangen und war auch ein Grund, weshalb er seine Mimik wann immer er konnte kontrollierte und ruhig hielt. Es schmerzte, wenn er es nicht tat. 

Legolas hatte ihn einmal darauf angesprochen, weil er sich wunderte, warum sein Vater nie lachte, wo alle anderen Elben oft fröhlich waren und ihre Freude zeigten. Er hatte ihm keine Antwort geben können weil er nicht wollte, dass sein Sohn von der Wunde erfuhr. Die ausweichende Erklärung, die er ihm stattdessen bot, war fast schon eine Lüge gewesen. Legolas hatte das durchschaut, Thranduil hatte es in den klugen blauen Augen gesehen, und sich traurig abgewandt. Wie gerne hätte er ihn damals zurückgehalten und ihm die Wahrheit gesagt aber er konnte es nicht. Zu stark war die Gewohnheit geworden, zu groß die Sorge seinem Sohn zu viel zuzumuten. 

Leise klangen Stimmen von draußen herein, Männer und Frauen die sich unbeschwert unterhielten und lachten, als einer einen Scherz machte. Es waren vertraute Geräusche, die er auch aus dem Eryn Lasgalen kannte. Wie oft er auf einem der Balkone gestanden und den Tawarwaith und Sindar zugehört hatte, wusste er nicht zu sagen. Nie war er Teil davon gewesen und doch hatte er irgendwie dazugehört. Sie respektierten und achteten ihn als ihren König und das war alles, was er von ihnen erwartete. 

Er zog die wärmenden Decken etwas enger um sich, als ein kühler Wind durch die Mauern hereinstrich. Sie trugen den Geruch gebratenen Fleisches mit sich. Waren die Krieger zur Jagd gegangen? Thranduil wusste es nicht und es irritierte ihn, dass er nicht informiert worden war. Doch dies war nicht sein Palast, dies war nicht sein Königreich und er war hier nur Gast, war nicht der König dieses vergessenen Tales.  
Vielleicht waren es nicht die Krieger gewesen, denen das Jagdglück hold gewesen war, sondern die Elben, die hier lebten. Einige der Eiselben waren noch immer hier, erinnerte er sich. 

Die Stimmen vor dem Haus verklangen, als die Gruppe weiterging und Thranduil schloss die Augen. Er lauschte angestrengt, doch da war kein Geräusch mehr. Selbst der Wind schwieg.  
Stattdessen schlich sich langsam die Einsamkeit an ihn heran. Zuerst war es nur ein unangenehmes Gefühl, dann lastete es bald wie ein schwerer Druck auf seinem Körper und er vergrub, im Versuch ihm zu entkommen, das Gesicht in den Decken. Kälte erfasste ihn und ließ ihn zittern. Mühsam sog er die Luft in die Lungen, versuchte sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Er war nicht allein, da waren andere im Tal.  
Aber er war nicht Teil ihrer Gemeinschaft und diese Erkenntnis traf ihn hart, als sie in seinen Gedanken aufblitzte. Er war es nie gewesen. 

Eine Tür wurde aufgeschoben und ein Schwall kalter Luft strömte herein zusammen mit der Frau, die hereintrat. Sie trug zwei Eimer mit Wasser und sie hatte sich einen unförmigen, ledernen Beutel über die Schulter geschlungen. Mit einem leisen Ächzen stellte sie alles vor der Feuerstelle ab, nahm einige Kohlebrocken aus dem Beutel und legte sie auf die Glut. Dann blies sie vorsichtig hinein, bis einige Flammen hell aufloderten und wärmte sich die Hände daran. Als das Feuer wieder kräftig brannte, kippte sie den Inhalt eines Eimers in einen Kessel und hängte ihn über das Feuer. Den anderen und die restlichen Kohlen räumte sie zur Seite. Erst dann drehte sie sich um. 

Thranduil hatte sie die ganze Zeit über beobachtete. Alatáriël… die Heilerin der Eiselben. Ihre Kunst war groß und auch ihr Gespür für das, was ihm half, auch wenn es nicht immer angenehm war.  
Sie war schlank und nur wenig kleiner als er, dabei sehr kräftig und vom harten Leben in den Bergen durchtrainiert. Ihre grünen Augen erinnerten ihn teils an grün schimmerndes Eis, dann wieder an das Laub junger Buchen in der Frühlingssonne, während ihr Haar von einem silbrigen weiß war. Ihre Haut war von der Sonne leicht gebräunt, aber dennoch fast so hell wie seine eigene.  
Von ruhiger Art, konnte sie dennoch sehr temperamentvoll werden und sich energisch durchsetzen, wenn es sein musste. 

Nun drehte sie sich um und kam lächelnd auf ihn zu. „Ihr seid wach“, stellte sie fest und musterte ihn dann. Es war der prüfende Blick einer Heilerin, nicht der einer Frau, die einen Mann musterte und dennoch wünschte er sich für eine Moment, es wäre anders. 

Um ihrem Blick auszuweichen schloss er die Augen, verwirrt von einen eigenen Gedanken. Nachts lag sie bei ihm und sie wärmten sich gegenseitig, aber auch das war nicht die Nähe, die ein Mann und eine Frau üblicherweise teilen, wenn sie im gleichen Lager schliefen. 

Thranduil hatte, bevor er seine Gemahlin getroffen hatte, die eine oder andere Liebelei gehabt und durchaus die Freuden zu schätzen gewusst, die ihm eine Frau bereiten konnte. Seine Gemahlin selbst jedoch hatte ihm dies lange Zeit verweigert und auch später, als sie ihn in ihrem Lager akzeptierte, war sie ihm nie mit Freuden entgegen gekommen. Es hatte ihn bitter und ratlos zurückgelassen und er hatte das Interesse so sehr daran verloren, dass er auch später nie wieder die Nähe einer Frau suche. Seine Berater, die ihm hin und wieder die eine oder andere Fürstin oder Fürstentochter nahe legten, hatte er so barsch abgewiesen, dass sie es irgendwann aufgaben. 

Seine Gedanken wanderten und beinahe wie aus weiter Ferne betrachtete er die Erinnerungen an jene Zeit. Etwas war anders geworden und er suchte den Finger darauf zu legen, konnte aber nicht sagen, was sich geändert hatte. 

„Wie habt Ihr geschlafen?“, riss ihn die weiche Stimme der Heilerin aus seinen Gedanken und er schlug die Augen auf. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich in der Realität zurückzufinden, dann nickte er knapp als er feststellte, dass er sich ausgeruht fühlte. 

„Besser, als in den Nächten zuvor, wie mir scheint“, gab er ruhig zurück. Er erinnerte sich vage daran von seiner Gemahlin geträumt zu haben und davon, wie sie einmal mit ihm in einem der Gärten des Palastes des Nachts spazieren gegangen war. Sie hatten nicht gesprochen und er hatte versucht den Moment der Nähe zu genießen, war es doch ein seltenes Geschenk das sie ihm gewährte. Damals hatte er den Entschluss gefasst ihr jenes Geschmeide zu schenken… gefertigt aus Mondlicht und Sternenstaub.

Er spürte eine sanfte Berührung an der Stirn, als sie ihm eine Strähne zurückstrich. Überrascht sah er auf und begegnete einem wissenden Blick aus grünen Augen, die bis in seine Seele zu sehen schienen. Ein Schauer überlief ihn und ließ ihn bloß und verwundbar zurück. Schnell wandte er den Kopf ab. Er war derjenige, der andere führen musste. Er durfte nicht verwundbar sein. 

Eine schmale aber kräftige Hand hielt ihn auf und drehte seinen Kopf zurück. „Lasst das, Thranduil!“, schalt sie ihn wie einen Elbling. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Züge und in den grünen Augen blitze etwas auf. „Was wollt Ihr damit erreichen, wenn Ihr Euch hinter den Mauern Eurer Selbstbeherrschung verschanzt? Sie hat mehr Risse als der Erebor, nachdem Smaug darin gewütet hat. Hüllt Euch stattdessen lieber in die Kleidung, die ich Euch herausgelegt habe und kommt mit mir nach draußen. Einige der Krieger sind mit den beiden verbliebenen Jägern des Dorfes auf der Jagd gewesen und haben zwei Bergziegen und einige Schneehasen mitgebracht. Das Fleisch brät schon über dem Spieß und Ihr wollt Euch das Festessen sicher nicht entgehen lassen.“

Thranduil hatte seinen Kopf zunächst unwillig aus ihrem Griff befreien wollen, hatte dann aber verblüfft ihren amüsierten Worten gelauscht.  
Ein Bild blitzte vor seine Augen auf… Mondlicht über dem schneebedeckten Tal und das glitzernde Tuch der Sterne am Himmel darüber und dazu diese Frau, die ihn hielt und ihm Trost spendete… nachdem er ihr Dinge erzählt hatte, die niemand sonst je erfahren hatte. 

Er riss die Augen auf und Unbehagen machte sich in ihm breit. Welche Macht hatte diese Frau über ihn, dass er so bereitwillig seine eigenen Regeln verletzte?

Sie hatte sein Mienenspiel offenbar genau verfolgt, denn eine leichte Falte bildete sich auf ihrer glatten Stirn und ihre Augen verdunkelten sich zu der Farbe von nassem Moos.  
„Ihr habt schwer geträumt“, sagte sie leise und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „Als Ihr wach wurdet, wolltet Ihr nach draußen und das Mondlicht sehen. Dort habt Ihr mir dann einen kleinen Teil von dem erzählt, was Eure Gemahlin Euch angetan hat. Nicht alles und nicht, wie es Euch damit ergangen ist, aber genug damit Eure Seele ein wenig Ruhe gefunden hat. Ihr dürft diese Dinge nicht länger in Euch begraben, Thranduil. Auch wenn Ihr stark seid und Jahrtausende an Euch vorbei gezogen sind, so habt doch auch Ihr nur eine Seele. Lasst sie nicht zugrunde gehen.“ 

Ihre Worte waren leise und so sanft, dass sie wie ein lauer Wind über ihn strichen und ihn warm umhüllten. Ein Schauer lief durch seinen Körper und hilflos presste er das Gesicht in ihre Hand, während Tränen in seine Augen stiegen. Sie waren so mächtig, dass er sie nicht zurückhalten konnte und er machtlos zulassen musste, dass sein Körper von lautlosem Schluchzen geschüttelt wurde.  
Sie blieb bei ihm, eine Hand an seiner Wange, während die andere ruhig über sein Haar und seine Schultern strich. Sie schwieg und ließ ihn weinen, wartete geduldig, bis er ruhiger wurde und die Tränen schließlich versiegten. 

„Tränen sind das Blut der Seele, Thranduil. Und keine Wunde kann heilen, wenn sie nicht blutet“, wisperte sie und er kannte die Wahrheit ihrer Worte. Anderen hatte er dies stets zugestanden, selbst den tapfersten Kriegern seines Heeres. Nur ihm selbst war es verwehrt geblieben. Er konnte nicht weinen, hatte es nicht mehr gekonnt seit sein Vater im Kampf gestorben war und er die Krone übernehmen musste, obgleich diese Last für ihn zu groß gewesen war. 

Mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick erhob sie sich vom Lager und holte ein Tuch, das sie in den Wasserkessel tunkte, es ausdrückte und ihm dann reichte. „Wascht Euer Gesicht. Niemand muss Euren Kummer sehen.“ 

Thranduil nahm das Tuch dankbar an und wischte sich die Spuren seiner Tränen vom Gesicht. Er fühlte sich leer und erschöpft, wollte nur schlafen und dem entfliehen, was in ihm tobte. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Stapel Kleidung, der am Fußende des Lagers bereit lag und er richtete sich langsam auf um danach zu greifen. 

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich werde Euch helfen. Auch wenn Ihr Euch schon gut erholt habt, seid Ihr trotzdem noch nicht in der Lage Turnübungen zu vollbringen. Und in der letzten Nacht dürftet Ihr Euch überanstrengt haben.“

Sie griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn in eine aufrechte Position, dann schlug sie die Decken zurück, sodass er die Beine aus dem Lager heben konnte. Thranduil wartete einen Moment, bis sich der Schwindel gelegt hatte, der ihn jedes Mal erfasste wenn er aufstand. Er lag noch immer viel und so strengt es ihn an sich aufzurichten. Die heilenden Muskeln seines Beines protestierten ebenfalls und bestätigten ihren Verdacht. 

Alatáriël reichte ihm die Kleidung und half ihm dann die Tunika und die Beinlinge auszuziehen, die er inzwischen trug wenn er sich niederlegte.  
Es waren eine Tunika und Beinlinge aus einem dicken, aber rauen Stoff, eine lederne Weste, die innen noch das Fell eines Bären trug und derbe kniehohe Stiefel.  
Ein breiter Gürtel und ein wärmender Umhang aus grober Wolle vervollständigten die Kleidung. 

Mit langsamen, bedächtigen Bewegungen zog sich Thranduil an und stellte dann überrascht fest, dass ihm die Kleidung sogar passte. Die Ärmel der Tunika waren lang genug, um ihm bis auf die Handrücken zu reichen und die Beinlinge gingen bis auf seine Füße hinab. Selbst über seine Schultern spannte nichts. 

Alatáriël grinste ihn an. „Dâgomer hatte eine ähnliche Statur wie Ihr. Seine Frau gab mir die Sachen, als ich ihr von meinem Dilemma erzählte, dass ich in meinen Truhen nur Sachen habe, die Euch nicht passen.“  
Sie musterte ihn kritisch und zupfte die Tunika am Kragen zurecht, strich dann sein langes Haar über die Schultern zurück. Sie stand dabei so dicht vor ihm, dass er ihren Duft nach Wind und Kräutern wahrnahm. Für einen Augenblick erstarrte er, dann räusperte er sich und wandte sich um, um nach dem Stab zu greifen, den er als Stütze beim Gehen noch dringend brauchte. Auch wenn die Haut entlang der Wunde bereits an einigen Stellen zu heilen begonnen hatte, so hatte doch die Drachenkralle die Muskeln seines Oberschenkels zerrissen. Er dankte den Valar, dass keine inneren Organe und keine Knochen beschädigt worden waren und war froh, verhältnismäßig glimpflich davon gekommen zu sein. 

„Die Kleidung in Euren Truhen…“, hob er an um sich von der merkwürdigen Unruhe abzulenken, die ihn ergriffen hatte. Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu und atmete tief durch. „Gehört sie Eurem Gemahl?“

Bei den Tawarwaith und auch den Elben von Bruchtal oder Lothlorién war es durchaus nicht ungewöhnlich, dass ein Paar viele Jahre getrennt lebte. Thranduil wusste nicht, ob dies hier auch so war. Und schließlich hatte sie ihm erzählt, dass hin und wieder Eiselben das Tal verließen und in Mittelerde unterwegs waren.

„Ich bin ungebunden“, gab sie ruhig zur Antwort. „Die Kleider in den Truhen habe ich von den Elben im Tal bekommen oder manches davon auch selbst angefertigt. Ich nutze sie für Verwundete, deren eigene Kleidung zu schmutzig oder zerrissen ist, um sie weiter tragen zu können. 

Thranduil wusste nicht, ob ihn diese Auskunft nun beruhigte oder nicht. Sie ließ ihm aber keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, sondern legte ihm den Umhang über die Schultern. „Kommt, gehen wir zu den anderen. Ich glaube das Fleisch dürfte inzwischen fertig sein.“

Thranduil folgte ihr, sich schwer auf den Stab stützend. Sein Bein knickte bei jedem Schritt unter ihm weg und er biss die Zähne zusammen, als die Bewegung in seiner gesamten linken Seite scheinbar Flammen auflodern ließ. Er hatte sich in der Nacht tatsächlich überanstrengt und das rächte sich nun. 

Der Heilerin entging das nicht… wie ihr so gut wie nichts entging. „Wartet kurz“, hielt sie ihn auf und huschte zurück in den anderen Raum. Thranduil lehnte sich mit seiner unverletzten Seite gegen die Wand. Im vorderen Raum des Hauses war es deutlich kälter und er wirkte längst nicht so heimelig, wie jener, in dem sie sich hauptsächlich aufhielten. Er war so etwas wie ihr Behandlungsraum und Krankenzimmer. Nur ein Lager, eine Truhe und ein Regal mit diversen Tiegeln und Utensilien zur Wundversorgung waren hier untergebracht, dazu zwei grob gezimmerte Hocker. 

Sie kehrte zurück und reichte ihm einen Becher mit einer bräunlichen Flüssigkeit. „Trinkt das. Es schmeckt nicht besonders gut, aber es wird einen Teil Eurer Schmerzen betäuben, so dass Ihr Euch leichter bewegen könnt.“

Thranduil beäugte kurz den wirklich unappetitlich aussehenden Inhalt des Bechers, dann ihre feixende Miene und leerte den Becher in einem Zug. Der Geschmack übertraf das Aussehen an Scheußlichkeit, aber er schaffte es, das Gebräu hinunter zu schlucken. 

Sie zauberte hinter ihrem Rücken einen weiteren Becher hervor, der reines Wasser enthielt und er leerte dankbar auch diesen Becher. Der Geschmack lag noch immer auf seiner Zunge, aber er war erträglicher geworden. 

Sie nahm die Becher an sich und brachte sie zurück in den anderen Raum. „Es dauert einen Moment, aber es wirkt immer. Kommt jetzt. Bis wir bei den anderen sind, werdet Ihr Euch besser fühlen. Draußen scheint die Sonne und es ist sogar fast mild“, plauderte sie, während sie die Tür öffnete und wartete bis er hindurch getreten war. 

Sie stützte ihn nicht, wie sie es bei den Übungen im Haus tat, blieb aber so dicht neben ihm, dass sie jederzeit nach ihm greifen konnte, sollte er straucheln. 

Langsam führte sie ihn dann durch das Dorf zu einem Gebäude im Zentrum. Um das Haus herum war der Schnee niedergetrampelt und der Boden glich einer schmutzig-braunen Masse. Er war jedoch so steinig, dass Thranduil nicht ausglitt, als er vorsichtig seinen Fuß darauf setzte. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Boden und achtete genau darauf, wohin er trat. Es war ungewohnt für ihn, war er es doch gewohnt mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten seinen Weg zu gehen.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und der Duft gebratenen Fleisches drang nach draußen und das Lachen von Männern erklang.

„Da seid Ihr ja endlich!“, rief eine Stimme, die Thranduil nur zu gut kannte. Er schaute auf und begrüßte Mîrlaeg mit einem Kopfnicken. Der Junge strahlte ihn an. „Ihr seid auf, wie wunderbar! Alatáriël hat mir zwar gesagt, sie würde Euch herbringen anstatt ihren und Euren Anteil am Fleisch in ihr Haus mitzunehmen, aber keiner der Krieger und auch keiner aus dem Dorf hat daran geglaubt. Es hat Euch ja keiner in den ganzen Tagen zu sehen bekommen und so dachten alle, Ihr seid noch viel zu geschwächt.“

Thranduil schloss kurz die Augen, als ihn der Wortschwall förmlich überrannte. Selbst Legolas war als Elbling zurückhaltender gewesen und die anderen Elben in seine Hallen hielten sich ihm gegenüber stets zurück. Seltsamerweise gefiel ihm die stürmische Art des Jungen und auch, dass Alatáriël keinerlei Versuche unternahm ihren Bruder zu bremsen.  
Sie lachte nur leise und beobachtete ihn, während er weiter vorsichtig einen Schritt vor den anderen setzte. Je weiter er sich dem Haus näherte, desto rutschiger wurde der Untergrund und als er mit dem unverletzten Bein kurz ausglitt und sein anderes unverhofft voll belastete, knickte es ein. Er wäre gestürzt, hätten nicht Alatáriël und Mîrlaeg sofort zugegriffen und ihn auf beiden Seiten gestützt.  
Die Heilerin suchte kurz in seinem Gesicht nach Anzeichen von Schmerz, aber bis auf ein kurzes Aufflammen in seiner Seite war alles in Ordnung. Er nickte knapp und sie lockerte den Griff. Mîrlaeg hingegen ließ ihn nicht los und er war dankbar für die Unterstützung. 

Direkt vor dem Eingang des Hauses waren kleine Steine auf den rutschigen Untergrund gekippt worden, so dass es wieder einfacher wurde zu gehen. Erst hier ließ auch Mîrlaeg ihn los. Er stieß die Tür auf und rief: „Das Festmahl kann beginnen, Aran Thranduil ist hier!“

Thranduil hob gerade noch rechtzeitig den Kopf, um Verblüffung, Freude und Erleichterung auf den Mienen der Elben zu sehen, die sich in dem Haus versammelt hatten. 

Thranduils Blick glitt über ein Dutzend Elben, die er alle kannte. Sie hatten zu jenen gehört, die ihm aus dem Eryn Lasgalen gefolgt waren, als er seinem Sohn zu Hilfe eilte. Noch einmal etwa genauso viele ihm unbekannte Gesichter, allesamt sichtlich gealtert und mit eher grauem statt weißem Haar, musterten ihn neugierig und durchaus mit gemischten Gefühlen. Offene Feindseligkeit war jedoch nicht darunter.

Anders als das Haus der Heilerin, war der Innenraum nicht in zwei Räume aufgeteilt worden, so dass alle Platz fanden. Nun bildeten sie eine Gasse, die den Blick auf mehrere Bänke freigab, die im hinteren Teil des Raumes standen. Für Tische war kein Platz mehr, aber jeder würde sitzen können.

Glínrith, ein hochrangiger Elb der königlichen Garde, schob sich zwischen den anderen hervor und verneigte sich vor Thranduil. „Aran nín “, begrüßte er ihn und hielt seine Freude weder aus seiner Stimme noch aus seiner Miene fern. 

Thranduil nahm den Gruß mit einem Neigen des Kopfes entgegen. Er wusste, dass seine Krieger und besonders jene, die zur Garde gehörten, ihm treu ergeben waren. Dass sie sich aber so eindeutig freuten ihn zu sehen, überraschte ihn. 

Nacheinander suchte er seine Krieger in den Umstehenden und grüßte jeden von Ihnen.  
Glínrith räusperte sich und zeigte auf die Bänke. „Setzt Euch, Aran nín. Wir haben die Tische herausgeräumt um Platz für alle zu schaffen“, erklärte er dann fast entschuldigend. 

Thranduil nickte ihm dankend zu und ging dann langsam durch die sich vor ihm öffnende Reihe, Alatáriël nach wie vor neben sich. Es war ein seltsamer Moment, als er an den schweigenden Elben vorbei ging mit einer Frau an seiner Seite, fast als wäre sie seine Gemahlin.  
Seine eigene Gemahlin hatte ihn nur ungern zu offiziellen Verhandlungen begleitet, hatte ihr doch die strenge und oft angespannte Atmosphäre bei solchen Terminen widerstrebt. Feste, Ausflüge und andere Vergnügungen waren ihr lieber gewesen. 

Alatáriël schien die trotz allem ernste Situation nichts auszumachen. Sie ging ruhigen Schrittes neben ihm und nickte ihrerseits den Eiselben zu, die sie freundlich zurückgrüßten.  
Der Weg schien endlos zu sein und auch wenn der scheußlich Trank langsam seine Wirkung zeigte und das Brennen in seiner Seite sich in ein dumpfes Pochen wandelte, so war Thranduil doch erleichtert, als er die Bänke erreichte und sich niederlassen konnte. 

Hinter ihm hatten sich die Reihen wieder geschlossen und Wald- und Eiselben plauderten miteinander, so wie sie es vor seinem Eintreffen getan hatten. Mîrlaeg drängte sich zwischen ihnen durch und reichte ihm und Alatáriël je einen Becher mit einer schäumenden Flüssigkeit. „Vergorene Ziegenmilch“, informierte er Thranduil und nippte selbst an seinem Getränk. 

Alatáriël zog die Brauen zusammen. „Ein starkes Getränk für einen jungen Burschen wie dich“, schalt sie, aber es klang auch amüsiert. Mîrlaeg grinste frech.  
„So jung bin ich nun auch wieder nicht mehr und Glínrith meinte, ich könnte mich vielleicht schon bald für eine Ausbildung in der Garde bewerben“, erzählte er begeistert. „Prinz Legolas hatte diese Idee wohl ursprünglich, wie er mir sagte.“

Erst dann schien ihm aufzufallen, dass Thranduil in dieser Angelegenheit vielleicht auch noch ein Wort mitzureden hatte und er sah ihn an. „Natürlich nur, wenn dies auch Eurem Willen entspricht“, fügte er ernst aber mit leuchtenden Augen und einer kleinen Verbeugung hinzu. 

Thranduil fühlte ein Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln zucken und ließ es zu. Er mochte den lebhaften Jungen. „Legolas hat ein gutes Auge für die Fähigkeiten eines Kriegers und er irrt sich selten, wenn er mir einen jungen Elben für die Ausbildung vorschlägt.  
Bevor ich dir aber mehr versprechen kann, müsste ich mich erst über deine Fähigkeiten als Bogenschütze und Schwertkämpfer informieren. Dass du mutig, treu und tapfer bist, hast du allerdings bereits bewiesen.“ 

Mîrlaeg strahlte ihn an. „Ich danke Euch, Aran nín.“ Erneut verbeugte er sich, als ein spöttisches „Hört, hört“ ihn herumfahren ließ. 

Hinter dem jungen Elben war einer der Eiselben zu der Gruppe getreten. „Unser junger Springinsfeld hat wohl schnell die Seiten gewechselt. Warst du nicht immer ein glühender Verfechter Dúrons und ihm treu ergeben?“, fragte der Mann mit einem ätzenden Unterton. 

Mîrlaeg zog die Brauen zusammen und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, während er sich dem Elben zuwandte. „Leg mir nicht deine Worte in den Mund, Curum. Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern, dass du erst Fuinor und dann Dúron darin bestärkt hast meiner Schwester nachzustellen und das auch nur, weil du selbst noch weniger Chancen bei ihr hattest. Als Fuinor dann wegen seiner Hitzköpfigkeit ihr Leben in Gefahr brachte und deshalb das Ansehen im Dorf verlor, hast du selbst sehr schnell die Seiten gewechselt und bist zu Dúron übergelaufen. Sprich du also nicht zu mir über Treue und Loyalität.  
Wem meine Treue und Loyalität gilt, ist allein meine Entscheidung und den Drachen hat sie noch nie gegolten. Spätestens dann, als sie unsere Eltern töteten, war Schluss damit. Dúron hat mir nie Sand in die Augen streuen können und ich habe jeden im Dorf immer vor ihnen gewarnt.“

Die Worte waren leise gewesen, aber so scharf, dass sie Stein hätten schneiden können und sofort verstummen alle Gespräche. Mîrlaeg bemerkte nicht, dass ihn alle anstarrten, Eiselben und Waldelben gleichermaßen. Oder er ignorierte es gekonnt, wie Thranduil feststellte. Er hielt dem wütenden Blick Curums stand und nippte betont langsam an seinem Getränk. 

Thranduil beobachtete die Auseinandersetzung vor seinen Augen schweigend aber gespannt. Wie alt war der Junge eigentlich? Selbst Legolas, mit seinen weit über 600 Jahren und doch einiger Lebenserfahrung, hätte hitzköpfiger reagiert. 

Einige Atemzüge lang geschah gar nichts, dann lachte einer der Eiselben im Hintergrund auf. Es klang angespannt und es lag keine echte Fröhlichkeit darin. Thranduil schaute auf und sah einen der alten Elben sich durch die anderen nach vorne drängen. Als er Curum erreicht hatte, legte er ihm nur teilweise freundschaftlich den Arm über die Schultern.  
„Curum, lass den Jungen in Ruhe. Oder nimmst du ihm übel, dass er seinen eigenen Weg gehen will? Nur weil du nicht die Chance ergriffen hast, als sie sich dir bot, solltest du sie ihm nicht missgönnen und nicht immer deinen Gram in zu viel Yulda ersäufen, alter Freund.“

Curum schien sich gegen die Umarmung wehren, entkam dem Griff jedoch nicht. Murrend schaute er zu Boden, entriss Mîrlaeg dann mit einem Knurren den Becher und leerte ihn mit zwei tiefen Schlucken, bevor er ihn dicht an Thranduil vorbei an die Wand schleuderte, wo er knackend zerbrach. Dann wirbelte er herum, drängte sich grob durch die anderen und stürmte aus dem Gebäude. 

Schweigen senkte sich über die Anwesenden. Schließlich holte Alatáriël tief Luft und sagte leise an Thranduil gewandt: „Bitte verzeiht ihm. Er ist verbittert und sieht in jedem seinen Feind.“

Thranduil musterte sie und sah Sorge, Kummer und Müdigkeit in ihren Augen. „Dies scheint ein alter Streit zu sein“, gab er ebenso leise zurück. „Ich habe keinen Anteil daran und auch kein Recht zu urteilen.“

Sie nickte und drückte kurz seine Hand zum Dank. Dann reichte sie ihrem Bruder ihren eigenen Becher. „Ich glaube, nun kannst du das Yulda tatsächlich brauchen“, sagte sie betont leichthin und einige der Umstehenden lachten erleichtert auf. 

Mîrlaeg prostete ihr kurz zu. „Siehst du, jetzt stimmst sogar du zu, dass ich es trinken darf“, scherzte er breit grinsend und nahm einen großen Schluck. 

Alatáriël schien kurz die Luft wegzubleiben, bevor sie hell in das Lachen einstimmte, in das nun alle ausbrachen.

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aran nín - mein König


	14. Heilmittel diverser Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich freue mich, dass so viele mitlesen und herzlichen Dank für die Kudos! <3  
> In diesem Teil der Geschichte erwarten Euch noch drei Kapitel nach diesem hier. Dann geht es mit dem zweiten Teil weiter. Es erwartet Euch also noch jede Menge Lesefutter :-)

~ * ~

Alatáriël lehnte sich müde auf der Bank zurück. Seit langem hatte sie nicht mehr so gut und reichlich gegessen und das Yulda, das einer der Eiselben zu der spontanen Feier spendiert hatte, machte sie nun müde. Träge beobachtete sie, wie Thranduil mit einigen der Tawarwaith sprach. Sie waren zurückhaltend ihm gegenüber, nicht so fröhlich und ausgelassen, wie sie sie kennengelernt hatte. Aber sie fürchteten ihn auch nicht und sie sah Respekt und Achtung in ihren Augen… und Erleichterung. 

Es machte sie froh zu sehen, dass die Tawarwaith ihren König offenbar mochten. Selbstverständlich war das nicht und der Ruf, der über ihn bis in ihr von der Welt vergessenes Tal gedrungen war, hätte auch eine andere Haltung möglich gemacht. Galt Thranduil doch als arroganter, kaltherziger und gleichzeitig hitzköpfiger Herrscher, der sein eigenes Wohl über das seines Volkes stellte und nur Edelsteine im Sinn hatte.  
Sollte Thranduil jemals diese Eigenschaften besessen haben, so hatten sie zumindest ihre Ausprägung verloren. Allerdings waren die großen Schlachten vorbei und Thranduil hatte mehrmals einen hohen Preis dafür bezahlt, dass sein Volk in Sicherheit leben konnte. Um das zu erreichen, brauchte es ein gewisses Maß an Mut und Kaltblütigkeit. Wenn dabei sein Herz auf der Strecke blieb, wunderte sie das nicht. Mitleid war eine Eigenschaft, die sich ein König nur selten erlauben konnte.

Er hatte sein Bein während des ganzen Tages geschont so gut er konnte, aber allein schon das aufrechte Sitzen auf den groben Bänken hatte ihn ermüdet. Momentan stand er nun auf seinen Stab gestützt bei den Elben. Der geschulte Blick der Heilerin sah durchaus die angespannte Körperhaltung, die flache Atmung, mit der er verhindern wollte dass nur durch diese kleine Bewegung die Wunde an seiner Seite an der Kleidung rieb – der Gürtel drückte den Stoff zudem gegen seine Hüfte, was inzwischen auch unangenehm sein musste – und die feinen Schmerzfältchen um seine Augen. 

Sie griff nach ihrem Becher, der nach dem dritten Becher Yulda nun nur noch Wasser enthielt und leerte ihn. Es war genug für den Elbenkönig. Wenn er sich überanstrengte würde es umso länger dauern, bis er wieder aufstehen konnte. 

Langsam schlenderte sie zu der Gruppe hinüber, plauderte dabei mit einigen der Eiselben aber ließ Thranduil nicht aus den Augen. Schließlich hatte sie ihn erreicht und hörte gerade wie Thranduil sich danach erkundigte, ob sie seinen Hengst im Gebirge gesehen hätten. Es waren die Elben, die mit einigen Eiselben auf die Jagd gegangen waren.

„Nein, mein Herr. Wir sahen ihn nirgends, aber wir hielten auch nicht nach ihm Ausschau. Ihr habt ihn freigelassen?“

Thranduil nickte. „Ich wusste nicht, ob und wann ich zurückkehren würde. Seinen Sattel und meine Rüstung ließ ich an der Stelle zurück, wo der Bach aus dem Felsen tritt.“  
Er klang müde. 

„Vielleicht hat er sich jenen angeschlossen, die in den Eryn Lasgalen zurückkehren“, schlug der zweite Waldelb vor. Der Zug ist langsam unterwegs und er kennt die anderen Pferde und die Reiter. Sicher hat er sie gehört und ist ihnen gefolgt, klug wie er ist.“

„Ja vielleicht. Doch sagt, hat Legolas euch dazu bestimmt hier zu bleiben?“

Ein kurzes, fast betretenes Schweigen senkte sich über die Krieger. „Nein, hat er nicht“, ergriff Alatáriël das Wort, die die Szenen von ihrem Haus aus beobachtet hatte. „Er hat um Freiwillige gebeten, nachdem er erklärt hat, dass er wie von Euch bestimmt als Kronprinz in den Eryn Lasgalen zurückkehren wird und ein Dutzend der Krieger mit Euch den Winter hier verbringen sollen.“

Thranduil wandte sich ihr zu und schaute dann zu den Kriegern. „In diesem Fall gilt Euch und den anderen mein Dank.“

„Das ist noch nicht alles.“ Alatáriël schob sich so neben ihn, dass sie ihn unauffällig stützen konnte und sie spürte, wie er sich sofort an sie lehnte. „Es haben sich so viele gemeldet, dass Legolas nichts anderes übrig blieb als die Männer doch selbst zu bestimmen, die hierbleiben sollten. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, wählte er dabei nur jene aus, die ungebunden und ohne familiäre Verpflichtungen sind“, erzählte sie und beobachtete dabei den König. 

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als ihm bewusst wurde, was das hieß. So viele Krieger wollten bei ihm bleiben, dass Legolas entscheiden musste? Seine Gedanken standen klar in seinen Augen und sie verschwanden auch nicht, als er die Krieger vor sich ansah. Langsam neigte er den Kopf vor ihnen. „Eure Treue werde ich Euch nicht vergessen“, versprach er. „Sagt dies auch den anderen weiter.“ 

Die Krieger lächelten freudig und verneigten sich ebenfalls. Sie zögerten und Thranduil gab ihnen mit einem Wink der Hand zu verstehen, dass sie gehen konnten.  
Er atmete tief durch, bevor sich seine Gestalt straffte und er den Stab noch fester ergriff. Bevor er etwa sagen konnte, drängte Alatáriël ihn sanft in Richtung Tür. „Es ist genug für Euch. Gehen wir zurück in mein Haus. Ich möchte mir dort die Wunde noch einmal ansehen und Euch noch etwas von dem Trank geben. Er hält nicht mehr allzu lange vor und eine weitere Portion davon wird Euch helfen leichter einzuschlafen.“

Thranduil brummte zustimmend. Er zitterte vor Anstrengung und es wurde schlimmer, als sie in den Nachmittag hinaustraten. Hatte er sich so lange in dem Haus aufgehalten? Es war am Morgen gewesen, als sie herkamen und nun stand die blasse Wintersonne schon fast wieder im Begriff hinter den hohen Felswänden zu versinken. Kalter Wind blies zwischen den Häusern hindurch und der Frost hatte den aufgeweichten Boden vor dem Haus mit einer Eisschicht überzogen. 

Alatáriël blieb auf den noch mit Steinen ausgelegtem Boden stehen und runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Das wird zu gefährlich für Euch. Bleibt hier, ich hole zwei der Krieger, die Euch stützen können.“

Sie wollte sich schon umdrehen, als Mîrlaeg und einer der Eiselben zwischen zwei anderen Häusern hervortraten. „Alatáriël… warte“, rief er seiner Schwester zu und lief leichtfüßig über den gefrorenen Boden auf Thranduil zu.  
„Wir können Euch helfen. Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn die Krieger Euch so nicht sehen“, sagte er leise zu ihm und winkte den andere Elben heran. 

Thranduil schloss die Augen. Allein die Anstrengung aufrecht stehen zu bleiben, ließ ihm schwindelig werden. Dennoch widersprach es seinem Stolz vor seinen Kriegern Schwäche zu zeigen. „Ich danke dir“, wisperte er leise und ließ zu, dass Mîrlaeg ihn vorsichtig um die Taille fasste, während der Eiselb sich seinen Arm um die Schulter legte. Alatáriël nahm ihm den Stab ab, damit er sich an den beiden Elben halten konnte. 

Sie kamen nur langsam voran, aber für Thranduil war es tatsächlich die einzige Möglichkeit. Auf halbem Wege verließ ihn seine Kraft und er sackte schwer auf sein verletztes Bein, was ihn leise aufstöhnen ließ. Mîrlaeg schaute besorgt zu ihm auf. „Ihr habt noch immer starke Schmerzen?“, fragte er und klang dabei wieder viel älter als er sein konnte. Thranduil nickte nur mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. 

Als sie das Haus erreicht hatten, führte ihn der Eiselb zu dem Lager und ließ ihn dann behutsam darauf sinken. Thranduil atmete langsam aus und sein Gesicht hatte eine ungesunde graue Farbe angenommen, die Alatáriël mehr als alarmierte. 

„Bring mir warmes Wasser, Mîrlaeg“, ordnete sie an. „Und du, Andúne, hilf mir ihm Stiefel, Beinlinge und die Weste auszuziehen. Die Tunika mag ihn wärmen.“

Der Eiselb zögerte nicht, sondern hob die Beine des Elbenkönigs auf das Lager und entkleidete ihn mit schnellen, geschickten Handgriffen. Thranduil ließ alles benommen über sich ergehen und erst als er die warmen Decken wieder um sich spürte, lockerte er die angespannten Muskeln. Sofort flammten die Schmerzen in seiner Seite auf und ließen ihn abermals aufstöhnen.

Alatáriël schlug die Decken soweit zurück, dass sie an seine Wunde herankam und zerschnitt kurzerhand die Verbände. Blut war an seinem Bein hindurchgesickert und färbte das Gewebe. Auch an seiner Hüfte hatte sich ein roter Fleck gebildet. Sie schimpfte leise, als sie es sah. Ohne auf ihre Anweisungen zu warten, eilte Mîrlaeg zu dem Regal, in dem sie ihre Tinkturen aufbewahrte und holte frisches Verbandsmaterial aus dem anderen Raum. Dann half er ihr die Reste des Verbandes zu entfernen und die Wunde mit einem warmen Kräutersud zu reinigen. 

„Gib ihm etwas Tasar, dass er ruhiger wird“, wies sie ihren Bruder an.  
Kurz darauf hob dieser Thranduils Kopf an und ließ ihn erneut von dem scheußlich schmeckenden Gebräu trinken. Dann wurde ihm etwas Wasser eingeflößt und Alatáriël nickte anerkennend. „Gut, dass du an das Wasser gedacht hat“, lobte sie die Umsicht ihres Bruders. 

Dieser schmunzelte kurz. „Ich weiß nur zu gut, wie das Zeug schmeckt, auch wenn es hilft.“

Adnúne versuchte derweil nicht im Weg zu stehen. Als er das fast erloschene Feuer bemerkte, kümmerte er sich schweigend darum. Auch ihm dankte Alatáriël als die wieder hell lodernden Flammen mehr Licht in den dämmrigen Raum warfen. Dann verabschiedete er sich und ging, doch nicht bevor er den ledernen Vorhang im Durchgang zwischen den Räumen wieder aufgehängt hatte. 

Die Augen des Elbenkönigs waren geschlossen und er atmete flach durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne hindurch. So würde er sich nicht entspannen können wusste sie. Und angespannte Muskeln taten noch mehr weh. 

Kurz entschlossen legte sie die Hände auf seine Wangen und wartete, bis sich seine Lider flatternd öffneten. Er war so gefangen in seinem Versuch seine Selbstbeherrschung aufrecht zu halten, dass er sich immer mehr verkrampfte.  
Die eisblauen Augen waren von einem Schleier überzogen und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie überhaupt erkannte.  
„Steht Euch mit Eurer Sturheit nicht selbst im Weg“, schalt sie. „Beruhigt Euch und lasst die Schmerzen zu. Es wird nicht besser, solange Ihr derart dagegen ankämpft.“

Seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen, doch das war auch die einzige Reaktion, die sie von ihm erhielt. Frustriert ließ sie ihn los und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Bei den Valar… ich habe noch nie einen so sturen Patienten gehabt!“

Mîrlaeg schaute zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Er ist zu stolz um nachzugeben. Du wirst ihn schon anders aus seiner Starre wecken müssen“, sprach er seine Gedanken aus und grinste dann spitzbübisch, als sie ihn mürrisch und fragend ansah. „Küss ihn. Wenn ihn das nicht durcheinanderbringt, ist er aus Stein.“

„Was fällt dir ein!“, rief sie aus, jedoch weniger wegen seines Vorschlages sondern eher wegen seines amüsierten Grinsens, mit dem er sie musterte. 

„Was?“ fragte er gespielt unschuldig. „Es ist ja nur ein Vorschlag. Du musst es ja nicht machen.“  
Er deutete in Richtung des anderen Raumes. „Ich hole noch frische Wundauflagen, die habe ich vergessen.“  
Dann war er hinter dem ledernen Vorhang verschwunden. 

Alatáriël schüttelte den Kopf, völlig überrumpelt von dem eigentlich gar nicht so schlechten Vorschlag. Zumindest würde Thranduil damit nicht rechnen.  
Zunächst würde sie es aber noch mal anders versuchen. 

Wieder legte sie die Hände an seine Wangen und sah dabei, dass auf der linken Wange der Schatten einer Drachenfeuerwunde sichtbar wurde. Sie war nicht überrascht, hatte sie doch mit einer solchen Verletzung gerechnet, sondern besorgt. Zeigte es ihr doch nur zu deutlich, wie kurz der Elbenkönig davor war zusammenzubrechen.  
„Thranduil“, sprach sie ihn an, während ihre Hand die Wunde verdeckte. „Hört auf damit! Ihr schadet Euch selbst!“

Wieder reagiert er nicht. 

Nun, er hatte es nicht anders gewollt. Ohne über etwaige Konsequenzen nachzudenken beugte sie sich über ihn und strich mit den Lippen über seine Stirn. Sie spürte, dass ein Ruck durch ihn ging, aber sie wollte sicher gehen, dass sie ihn völlig aus seiner Starre holte.  
Langsam ließ sie ihre Lippen weiter über sein rechtes Auge und die Wange gleiten, bevor sie sie auf seine zusammengepressten Lippen legte. Sie waren weich und voll und sie öffneten sich leicht, als er zusammenzuckte und nach Luft schnappte.  
Ohne die Berührung zu unterbrechen bewegte sie ihre Lippen liebkosend über seine, bis sie sicher war, dass Thranduil völlig aus seiner Starre zurückgekehrt war. Erst als sein Atem in kurzen, tiefen Zügen kam und die Spannung in seinem Körper nachließ, war es genug.  
Der Schalk packte sie und sie strich leicht und neckend mit der Zungenspitze über seine nun halb geöffneten Lippen, bevor sie sich wieder aufrichtete. 

Er sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Erschütterung und Entsetzen an, aber auch eine Hitze lag in seinem Blick, die ihr vertraut war. Sie verschwand allerdings am schnellsten wieder und wurde durch Empörung verdrängt, als er die Augen aufriss und sie anstarrte. 

„Na? Seid Ihr wieder bei Euch?“, spottete sie leise und löste nun auch die Hände von seinen Wangen. Die Wunde auf seiner linken Gesichtshälfte war nach wie vor zu sehen. Sofort riss er die Hand hoch und bedeckte die Wunde, während er den Kopf abwandte. 

„Darum werden wir uns auch noch kümmern“, kommentierte sie die Bewegung unbeeindruckt und wischte dann mit einem in Kräutersud getauchten Tuch über seine Seite. „Aber erst mal ist das hier wichtiger.“

Der lederne Vorhang wurde zur Seite geschoben und Mîrlaeg kam wieder herein. Er schaffte es nur halb sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken und Alatáriël knuffte ihn in die Seite, als er neben sie trat.  
„Frecher Bengel“, murmelte sie, aber auch sie musste schmunzeln. 

~ * ~

Alatáriël saß am Tisch und hatte den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gelegt. Sie war müde, aber sie wollte den endlich erschöpft schlafenden Elben nicht stören. Draußen neigte sich der Tag dem Abend zu und das Licht wurde trüber in dem kleinen Raum. Sie war wütend auf sich selbst gewesen, als sie gesehen hatte, wie rot und wund seine Seite gewesen war. Der Gürtel hatte so gegen den Verband gedrückt, dass die Wunde an dieser Stelle geradezu aufgerieben worden war und die verletzten Muskeln im Bein hatten sich verkrampft und ihm zusätzliche Pein bereitet, so dass ihn selbst der schmerzlindernde Trank nicht hatte zur Ruhe kommen lassen.  
Warum hatte sie nicht früher gemerkt, dass es ihm zu viel wurde? 

Mîrlaeg war gegangen, nachdem die Wunden frisch verbunden waren und sie ging davon aus, dass er sich wieder zu den Elben gesellt hatte, die nach wie vor beisammen saßen. Umso überraschter war sie, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete und sie seine Schritte erkannte. Er stellte etwas Schweres im vorderen Raum ab und schob dann den ledernen Vorhang zur Seite um einzutreten. 

Sie richtete sich auf und lächelte ihn an. „Die anderen haben dich doch nicht fortgeschickt?“ 

„Wo denkst du hin“, winkte er ab. „Nein. Ich habe etwas geholt, was mir wichtiger war als bei den anderen zu sitzen. Kommst du bitte kurz mit?“  
Er deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung zum Vorhang und sie stand neugierig auf. „Was ist?“

„Komm. Ich möchte ihn nicht wecken.“

Sie folgte ihm in den anderen Raum und sah dann was er mitgebracht hatte. Es waren zwei, mit einer dunklen Masse gefüllte Kessel. Eiskristalle überzogen den Inhalt und die Oberfläche war unregelmäßig aufgeworfen, wie es bei gefrorenen Flüssigkeiten der Fall war.  
„Ist das das, von dem ich denke, dass es das ist?“, fragte sie atemlos und eilte auf die Kessel zu. 

Mîrlaeg zuckte ein wenig verlegen mit den Achseln. „Ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee das restliche Blut aufzufangen… und als die anderen alle mit dir und dem verletzten König wegliefen…“, erzählte er zögernd und schaute seine Schwester in einer Mischung aus Schuldbewusstsein und Hoffnung an. 

Er war kein Heiler, auch wenn er viel von ihr abgeschaut hatte. Es fehlte ihm die Gabe die sie hatte um einem anderen wirklich helfen zu können. Er war auch kein Drachenhüter, dem allein es zugestanden hätte das Blut des sterbenden Drachen aufzufangen. 

Alatáriël war dies jedoch völlig egal. Sichtlich aufgeregt strich sie mit den Fingerkuppen über die eisige Oberfläche des gefrorenen Blutes in den Kesseln, bis ihre Körperwärme etwas davon antaute und die beinahe schwarze Flüssigkeit ihre Finger benetzte. Sie roch daran.  
„Wie hast du es behandelt? Nur aufgefangen, oder…?“ Sie schaute ihren Bruder scharf an. So viel hing davon ab, ob das Blut richtig verarbeitet worden war. 

Mîrlaeg richtete sich ein wenig auf. „Auch wenn die Hüter und du mich nie wirklich darin unterwiesen habt, so weißt du doch genau, dass ich euch immer zugesehen habe“, erklärte er leicht gekränkt.  
„Ich habe das Blut gerührt bis es kalt war und auch danach noch, bis es vom Eis begann fest zu werden. Erst dann habe ich es in die Kessel gefüllt, die vor dir stehen und es in die kleine Höhle gebracht. Den Eingang habe ich mit Steinen verschlossen und es ist auch kein Tier darin gewesen.“

Alatáriël schlang die Arme um ihn, hob ihn hoch und wirbelte ihn durch die Luft. In Anbetracht dessen, dass er beinahe so groß war wie sie, kein leichtes Unterfangen, aber Freude und Erleichterung gaben ihr Kraft genug. Dann nahm sie seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Hände und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du hast keine Ahnung, welches Geschenk du mir damit bereitest, gwador nín . Die Wunde heilt so schlecht und seine Kräfte sind aufgezehrt, dass ihm wirklich nur das Drachenblut helfen kann.“

Ihr Bick richtete sich auf die beiden Kessel. „Bring einen davon wieder in die Höhle. Dort steht er sicher, bis zum Frühling und ich finde bis dahin bestimmt Zeit das Blut zu verarbeiten. Um den zweiten kümmere ich mich aber gleich.“

Sie nahm einen der beiden Kessel und trug ihn hinüber in den Hauptraum ihres Hauses. Dort würde das Blut etwas schneller auftauen und sie konnte nach und nach die wertvolle Flüssigkeit zu den Tinkturen und Tränken verarbeiten, die sie so dringend für den Elbenkönig brauchte. 

Damit verbrachte sie dann auch die restlichen Stunden des Tages und beinahe die ganze Nacht, bis sie etliche Flaschen und Krüge mit einer zähflüssigen, schwarzen Tinktur gefüllt hatte, der sie verschiedene Kräuter oder Pulver zugefügt hatte. Etwas von einer der frisch zubereiteten Arzneien hatte sie direkt auf die Wunde gestrichen. Einige Tropfen einer anderen hatte sie mit Tee verdünnt dem König zu trinken gegeben, als er aus einem wirren Traum erwacht war. 

Er schlief wieder ein ohne Fragen zu stellen, wofür sie dankbar war. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er verstehen konnte, dass die Drachen auch viel Gutes gebracht hatten. Das Blut, welches ihr Bruder so vorausschauend aufgefangen hatte, war wahrscheinlich das letzte, das sie verarbeiten würde. Zwar gab es noch einen Drachen, aber es war nicht sicher ob sie ihn wiedersehen würde. 

Der Morgen dämmerte bereits wieder, als der sich unruhig im Schlaf bewegende König die Augen öffnete. Schmerz war kurz in seinen Zügen zu erkennen, dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf das Lager und half ihm sich aufzusetzen.  
„Bewegt Euch langsam. Die Wunde ist an der Hüfte und am Bein wieder aufgegangen und hat geblutet. Trinkt dies, das wird Euch kräftigen.“  
Sie hielt ihm ohne weitere Erklärungen einen Becher an die Lippen und sah zu, wie er kurz zurückschreckte, dann jedoch mit zögernden Schlucken trank. Jeder, der zum ersten Mal Drachenblut zu sich nahm, spürte instinktiv die Macht die ihm innewohnte und nicht wenige fürchteten sich davor oder waren zu schwach, so dass das Blut ihnen eher schadete.  
Diese Sorge hatte sie beim Elbenkönig nicht. Er war ein uraltes Wesen und seine Seele war stark. Die Wunden, körperliche wie seelische, hatten ihn geschwächt, ihm jedoch nichts von seiner eigenen Magie genommen.

Die dickflüssige, schwarze Flüssigkeit färbte seine Lippen und hinterließ einen grauen Schleier auf den Zähnen. Sie kannte diesen Anblick und dennoch schauderte sie jedes Mal, wenn sie es sah. Zu fremd und bedrohlich erschien das Drachenblut auf der hellen Haut eines Elfen. Sie gab ihm noch etwas Tee und zumindest seine Zähne wurden wieder hell. Mit einem feuchten Tuch wischte sie dann über die Lippen, bis auch diese wieder den gewohnten Anblick boten. 

Ein Schauer lief durch seinen Körper und er stöhnte leise, presste sich dabei eine Hand gegen den Magen. „Bei Eru! Was war das für ein Zeug?“

Sie half ihm sich wieder hinzulegen und strich ihm einige Strähnen aus der Stirn. „Ein Heilmittel, das Euch neue Kraft geben wird. Ihr müsst noch mehr davon trinken, aber für den Moment ist es genug.“

Thranduil runzelte unwillig die Brauen. „Sagt mir wenigstens woraus es gemacht ist. Ich habe nie etwas Ähnliches getrunken oder geschmeckt“, forderte er. 

„Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werde ich es Euch sagen. Doch nun schlaft.“  
Sie strich ihm erneut eine Strähne aus der Stirn und rieb dabei über die glatte Haut zwischen seinen Brauen. Seine Lider flatterten und mit einem tiefen Atemzug schlief er ein.

Alatáriël blieb noch eine Weile bei ihm sitzen und beobachtete seinen nun ruhigen Schlaf. Sie betete stumm zu den Valar, dass sie das Richtige getan hatte. 

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gwador nín - mein Bruder


	15. Vereinbarungen und brechende Dämme

~ * ~

Während der nächsten beiden Tage verabreichte sie dem König noch mehrere Male das Drachenblut, bis sich sein tiefer, beinahe ohnmächtiger Schlaf in einen leichten Schlummer wandelte. Auf seiner Haut erschien ein leichter Schimmer, den sie gut erkennen konnte, wenn in der Nacht nur die Flammen des Herdfeuers den Raum erhellten. Auch der Glanz in seinen Augen und in seinem Haar kehrte zurück. Sie konnte beinahe zusehen, wie die frisch aufgebrochenen Stellen der Wunde sich wieder schlossen und das Gewebe nun wirklich zu heilen begann.   
Beinahe ein Drittel des Inhaltes eines Kessels hatte sie ihm zu trinken gegeben. Es war viel, wenn sie bedachte, dass er es nie zuvor gekostet hatte. Das wenige, was sie ihm eingeflößt hatte, als er verwundet worden war, war im Vergleich dazu nur einige Tropfen gewesen. 

Jedes Mal war ihm übel davon geworden und einmal hatte sich sein Körper so dagegen gewehrt, dass er sich übergab. Dennoch hatte sie nicht nachgegeben. Die Frau in ihr litt mit ihm, doch die Heilerin wusste, dass er der Prozedur nicht entkommen konnte, wollte er leben. 

Am Tag nach dem Fest fragten drei seiner Krieger nach ihm, doch sie erklärte ihnen, dass er sich überanstrengt hatte und Ruhe brauchte. Die Kunde verbreitete sich schnell, doch wie Mîrlaeg am Abend erklärte, wurde er ständig darüber befragt, wie es dem König ging. 

„Du hast ihnen hoffentlich nichts gesagt?“, hatte sie erschrocken nachgefragt. Niemand wusste davon, dass die Eiselben das Blut der Drachen als Heilmittel verwendeten und so sollte es auch bleiben. „Nein“, hatte ihr der Bruder versichert. „Sie sind ohnehin davon überzeugt, dass du allein mit deiner Heilkunst Wunder bewirkst. Da werde ich ihnen nicht die Illusion nehmen und ihnen sagen, dass du dabei Hilfe hast“, hatte er gescherzt und sie angelächelt. Seine Augen aber waren ernst gewesen und sie wusste, dass sie sich auf ihn verlassen konnte. 

~ * ~

Am dritten Tag erwachte Thranduil mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen und richtete sich auf. Wie fast jedes Mal, wenn er wach wurde, glitt seine Hand zu dem Verband an seiner Seite und tastete darüber. Dieses Mal war der Verband an seinem Körper fort und nur an seinem Bein fühlte er noch das weiche Leinen. Als er die Veränderung bemerkte zog er die Decke fort und betrachtete verwundert die zwar noch rot schimmernde aber geschlossene Narbe. 

Alatáriël beobachtete ihn still lächelnd und sagte dann, als er vorsichtig mit den Fingerkuppen über die empfindlichen Stellen strich: „Die Wunde ist nun tatsächlich geschlossen und Eure Kraft fängt an zurückzukehren. Aber lasst Euch nicht täuschen: an Eurer Seite und über der Hüfte war nur die Haut betroffen und hier ist die Wunde wirklich geheilt. An Eurem Bein wurden jedoch die Muskeln zerrrissen. Es muss erst neues Fleisch wachsen und das wird noch Wochen dauern. Ihr könnt aufstehen und mit Eurem Stab umhergehen. Aber nicht nach draußen und dann nicht ohne, dass jemand neben Euch ist und Euch stützt.“

Sie goss Tee in einen Becher und brachte ihn ihm. „Trinkt das, Ihr müsst durstig sein. In den letzten Tagen habe ich Euch nur wenig davon einflößen können, so erschöpft war Euer Schlaf.“

Thranduil war wirklich durstig und leerte den Tee mit wenigen Schlucken. Er fühlte sich besser und er beschloss ihre Worte auf die Probe zu stellen. Langsam wickelte er sich aus den Decken und hob die Beine vom Lager, bis er am Rand saß. Schwindel erfasste ihn und er schloss die Augen, bis das unangenehme Gefühl verschwunden war. 

Vor ihm hörte er ein Geräusch und als er aufsah bemerkte er Alatáriël, die ihm seinen Stab reichte. Auch wenn er ihn schon öfters benutzt hatte, nahm er ihn nun zum ersten Mal tatsächlich war und betrachtete ihn genauer. Er war beinahe mannshoch und aus einem dunklen Holz gefertigt. In Form und Dicke ähnelte er seinem Zepter, war jedoch schmucklos. Die Oberfläche war glatt geschliffen und fühlte sich angenehm an, als er danach griff. 

Mit ihrer Hilfe stemmte er sich hoch und belastete behutsam das Bein. Die Muskeln zitterten von der Anstrengung, aber kein Schmerz flammte auf und er atmete erleichtert aus. „Ihr müsst Wunder vollbracht haben, Alatáriël. Ich erinnere mich nur noch daran, vor Schmerzen kaum mehr etwas um mich herum wahrgenommen zu haben und dann wache ich auf und…“

Eine Erinnerung an weiche Lippen tauchte in seinen Gedanken auf und er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Fragend sah er sie an. Sie schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben und ein amüsiertes Funkeln stand in ihren Augen. „Nun… mit Worten konnte ich Euch nicht erreichen“, erklärte sie und drehte sich dann um, um sich wieder um die Kräuter zu kümmern, die sie am Tisch zu Pulver zerrieb. 

Thranduil betrachtete ihren schmalen Rücken und strich gedankenverloren mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Lippen. Der Kuss war nur eine vage Erinnerung und doch sehr präsent in seinen Gedanken. Er war in seinem Leben nicht oft geküsst worden und er selbst hatte es noch seltener getan. War er deshalb so verwirrt? 

Alatáriël wandte sich um und er ließ die Hand sinken. „Kommt, setzt Euch. Ich habe einen Eintopf aufgesetzt, der bald fertig sein wird“, plauderte sie und lachte dann, als Thranduils Magen deutlich hörbar nach Nahrung verlangte. 

~ * ~

Der Winter kam nun mit Macht und bedeckte das Tal und die Häuser mit einer Decke aus Schnee. Eisige Winde ließen alles erstarren und selbst das warme Wasser der Quelle konnte nicht verhindern, dass Teile des Bachlaufes ab und an zufroren. Nur im oberen Teil des Tales, dort wo das Drachennest gewesen war, kam das Wasser warm genug aus dem Felsen.   
Die Elben legten Trampelpfade an und nur die Wege, die absolut notwendig waren und oft benutzt wurden, wurden frei gehalten.   
Alatáriël war es nur recht, hielt es doch Thranduil davon ab, allzu oft nach draußen gehen zu wollen. Die Kälte setzte ihm ebenfalls noch immer mehr zu, als sie es sollte.   
Die Wunde an seiner Seite war geheilt und auch die Naht an seinem Bein wurde nach und nach zu einer flachen Narbe. Nichtsdestotrotz bereitete es ihm nach wie vor Mühe zu laufen und er benötigte den Stab, selbst wenn er sich nur im Haus aufhielt. Sein Bein, ja sein ganzer Körper schienen von der langen Untätigkeit steif zu werden. Ab und an versuchte er mit seinem Schwert zu üben, doch der Raum innerhalb des Hauses war dafür zu klein und draußen kam er mit dem hohen Schnee und dem vereisten Boden nicht zurecht. 

Es setzte ihm zu und seine Laune verschlechterte sich zusehends. Er nahm sich ihr gegenüber zusammen, aber wenn er auf seine Krieger traf, geschah es immer öfter, dass sie seinen Unmut zu spüren bekamen. 

In seiner Ungeduld erinnerte er Alatáriël an ein junges Füllen, dass eingesperrt worden war und draußen die anderen Pferde vorbeilaufen sah.   
„Kommt“, forderte sie ihn deshalb eines Morgens auf. „Ich denke, die Muskeln sind so weit geheilt, dass ich Euch einige Übungen zeigen kann, mit denen Ihr die Beweglichkeit wieder herstellen könnt.“

„Glaubt Ihr, ich wüsste nicht, wie ich meine Muskeln trainieren kann?“, gab er barsch zur Antwort, was ihr nur ein Schulterzucken entlockte. 

„Ich rede nicht von trainieren, sondern von Beweglichkeit. Ihr lauft herum wie eine Marionette, so steif sind Eure Glieder vom langen Liegen. Auch wenn es Euch nicht gefallen mag: trainieren könnt Ihr so auf keinen Fall.“  
Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte ihn auffordern an. „Also? Was ist?“

Thranduil rang mit seinem Stolz, gab dann aber nach. Alatáriël unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. Sie nahm ein Tuch und tauchte es in das über dem Herdfeuer erhitzte Wasser. „Zieht die Beinlinge aus. Die Muskeln müssen warm und geschmeidig sein für diese Übungen und das geht am schnellsten mit heißem Wasser.“

Alatáriël wartete, bis er die weichen Lederschuhe, die er im Haus trug und die Beinlinge abgesteift hatte und sich auf die Bank beim Tisch gesetzt hatte. Dann fischte sie das Tuch aus dem Wasser und legte es vorsichtig über die hellrot schimmernde Narbe. Thranduil holte zischend Luft, als das mit kochend heißem Wasser vollgesogene Tuch seine Haut berührte, ließ es aber geschehen. 

Alatáriël wartete eine Weile und nahm das Tuch dann fort. Sie verteilte etwas Öl auf ihren Händen und begann dann damit, den heilenden Muskel behutsam zu massieren. Sie ließ den Elb nicht aus den Augen und reagierte sofort, wenn sie die feinen Anzeichen von Schmerz in seiner Miene sah. Leicht machte er es ihr allerdings nicht, da er nach wie vor versuchte alle Regungen hinter einer Maske aus Gleichmut zu verbergen. 

Schließlich war Alatáriël zufrieden und erhob sich. „Versucht nun das Bein anzuheben und nach vorne zu strecken.“ 

Thranduil tat es und es fiel ihm sichtbar schwer, aber es gelang. Seine Brauen hoben sich und er suchte den Blick der Heilerin. Sie nickte. „Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet, aber Ihr habt schon wieder mehr Kontrolle über Euer Bein, als ich gedacht habe. Die Muskeln und Sehnen heilen schnell“, lobte sie. 

„Versucht das Knie gegen meine Hand zu drücken“, forderte sie ihn dann auf. Sie stand nun vor ihm und drückte sein Knie behutsam nach unten, während er versuchte, Widerstand zu leisten. Er schaffte es nicht, den Fuß vom Boden zu heben. 

„Warum gelingt mir das nicht? Ich sollte viel kräftiger sein als Ihr?“, knurrte er ungehalten. 

„Ihr seid es auch. Versucht die gleiche Bewegung mit dem anderen Bein“, schlug sie vor und es gelang ihm mühelos das Bein zu heben, obwohl sie sich mit ihrem vollen Gewicht auf das Knie stützte. „Seht Ihr? So kräftig muss auch das andere Bein wieder werden, bevor Ihr damit beginnen könnt Euer gewohntes Training wieder aufzunehmen.“

Thranduil musterte sie nachdenklich. „Euer Wissen würde auch meinen Elbenkriegern zu Gute kommen. Ihr könntet im Frühjahr mit mir kommen und…“

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Nein, Thranduil. Mein Platz ist hier. Nehmt Mîrlaeg mit Euch, wenn Ihr geht. Auch er kennt diese Übungen und kann Sie Euren Heilern beibringen. Mich braucht Ihr dazu nicht.“

Sie wandte sich brüsk ab und ging in den anderen Raum hinüber. Dort ließ sie sich auf einen der hölzernen Hocker sinken. Müde strich sie sich über das Gesicht. Ihr Entschluss stand fest: sie würde nicht mit ihm zusammen das Tal verlassen. Es würde auch nichts daran ändern, dass sie seine Gesellschaft genoss und begonnen hatte ihn zu mögen.   
Die Elben hier im Tal brauchten sie und hier war ihre Heimat. Hier war alles was sie kannte und, auch wenn es von ihr hieß sie wäre mutig und unerschrocken, so scheute sie sich doch davor, alles Vertraute hinter sich zu lassen. Die wenigen Male, das sie das Tal verlassen hatte, waren ihr nicht in guter Erinnerung geblieben und sie war jedes Mal froh gewesen, wieder zurückzukehren.   
Es änderte auch nichts an ihrem Entschluss, dass seine Nähe sie unruhig werden ließ und Sehnsüchte in ihr weckte, die sie hartnäckig ignorierte. Er würde gehen, sie würde bleiben. 

Sie hörte ihn im Nebenraum auf und ab gehen. Immer wieder schien er stehen zu bleiben und als sie den Kopf hob sah sie seinen Schatten. Sie lächelte, als sie bemerkte, wie ernsthaft und konzentriert er die Bewegungen wiederholte, die sie ihm eben gezeigt hatte. 

Ja, seine Wunde heilte rasch und er würde das Tal vermutlich früher verlassen können, als sie gedacht hatte. Seine Seele jedoch war nach wie vor in den Mauern gefangen und sie hoffte, dass sie ihn würde erreichen können, bevor er ging. Es schmerzte sie zu sehen, wie sehr er litt. Aber eine Seele zu heilen war viel langwieriger und schwieriger als eine Wunde. Würde sie die Zeit dafür haben? 

Und… würde er es zulassen?

~ * ~

Alatáriël streifte den wärmenden Umhang ab und hängte ihn neben dem Durchgang an einen Haken. Ihre Arme und Beine waren steif vor Kälte und sie trat frierend näher an das Feuer heran. Sie hockte sich davor nieder und hielt die Hände näher an die Flammen. Hinter sich konnte sie die ruhigen Atemzüge des Elbenkönigs hören. Er schien zu schlafen und sie war froh darüber.   
Seine Alpträume waren schlimmer geworden und Nacht für Nacht schrak er aus einem Grauen hoch, dass nur er sah. Er weigerte sich darüber zu sprechen, doch sie wusste auch, dass schon allein die Tatsache, dass die Erlebnisse in seinen Träumen auftauchten eine Art der Heilung war. Nicht alles musste ausgesprochen werden. War die Seele stark genug, konnte sie sich auch selbst helfen.   
Ob es für ihn jedoch ausreichte, konnte sie nur hoffen. 

Träge und wieder angenehm gewärmt, stand sie nach einiger Zeit auf. Sie war nicht hungrig und das durch seinen Körper angenehm warme Lager lockte sie.   
Mit leisen Bewegungen streifte sie Stiefel und Beinlinge ab, um letztere gegen ähnliche aus dünnerem Stoff zu tauschen, wie sie sie zum Schlafen trug. Dann wandte sie sich dem Feuer erneut zu und zog sich die dicke Tunika über den Kopf. Während sie den Flammen zusah, wie sie über die glühenden Kohlebrocken tanzten, löste sie den Zopf, der ihr schwer und dick auf den Rücken fiel.   
Die Wärme der Flammen traf ihre bloße Haut und sie seufzte leise, als sie auch den Rest der Kälte aus ihr vertrieben. Gähnend nahm sie eine schon fadenscheinige Tunika vom Regal und streifte sie über.   
Ihre Kopfhaut kribbelte von der Wärme und dadurch, dass der feste Zopf nun gelöst war und ihr Haar wieder frei über ihre Schultern und den Rücken fiel. Mit einem leisen Brummen vergrub sie ihre Finger in den dicken Strähnen und massierte die Kopfhaut, bis das unangenehme Gefühl verschwunden war. 

Als sie sich umdrehte traf ihr Blick auf die weit geöffneten Augen des Elben. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag darin und sie konnte seine Miene, erhellt vom Feuerschein, deutlich erkennen. Ein Schauer lief über ihren Rücken, als sie einen Widerhall seiner so deutlich erkennbaren Empfindungen in ihrem eigenen Körper fühlte.   
Seine Lippen waren zusammengepresst und sein ganzer Körper schien angespannt wie eine Bogensehen, doch es war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der ihr sagte was sie wissen musste. Hunger lag darin, aber auch Furcht und Begehren. 

Er war ein Mann, zupfte ein Gedanke an ihrem Bewusstsein. Ein Mann, der seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr seinen Instinkten hatte folgen können. Ein Mann, dessen Körper und Seele heilten und der vermutlich schon länger wach war, als sie gedacht hatte. Wie viel hatte er gesehen, als sie sich umzog? Nun, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie eine, vor allem wenn sie zwischen ihm und dem Feuer stand, wohl mehr als durchsichtige Tunika trug genug um sich nichts in seiner Fantasie ausmalen zu müssen, schalt sie sich selbst eine Närrin. 

Sie machte sich nichts vor. Sein Körper war der eines Kriegers, groß und wohlgeformt. Sie hatte genug Erfahrungen mit Männern gesammelt um nicht die Anzeichen ihres eigenen Körpers zu erkennen oder den Weg ihrer Gedanken zu erkennen, den diese bei manchen Gelegenheiten einschlugen.   
So verwundet wie seine Seele jedoch war, hatte sie es sich verboten dem nachzugeben, solange sie nicht von ihm ähnliches wahrnahm. 

Was nun eindeutig der Fall war. 

Langsam ging sie näher und sank vor dem Lager auf die Knie. Es machte keinen Sinn ein Versteckspiel zu beginnen, dass sie nur beide verletzten würde. „Ich begehre Euch, das will ich nicht vor Euch verbergen“, begann sie leise und hörte wie er unterdrückt nach Luft schnappte ob ihrer Eröffnung. „Dass Ihr ebenso fühlt, habe ich vermutet und sehe es nun bestätigt. Der Blick Eurer Augen sagt mir genug“, schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab, als er etwas sagen wollte.   
„Es gibt keinen Grund, dem Begehren nicht nachzugeben. Doch ich muss Euch warnen, Thranduil: Nur dann, wenn Ihr in der Lage seid, dem Verlangen Eures Körpers nachzugehen ohne dass Euer Herz ebenfalls daran beteiligt ist, nur dann werde ich auch fortan das Lager mit Euch teilen.   
Dies kann und darf nur das Stillen der Bedürfnisse unserer Körper sein, mehr nicht. Ihr werdet im Frühjahr in Euren Wald zurückkehren. Ich werde jedoch hier bleiben. Dieses Tal ist meine Heimat, die Eiselben brauchen mich um hier überleben zu können. Ich bin die einzige, die noch in der Lage ist das Wachstum der Pflanzen, die wir als Nahrung anbauen zu lenken, so dass die Ernte uns ernährt. Und ich bin ihre Heilerin. Bedenkt dies, bevor Ihr entscheidet.“ 

Sie betrachtete das ernste Gesicht vor sich. Noch immer sah sie Begehren in seinen Augen, aber auch Verstehen. „Ich bin nicht bereit eine neue Bindung einzugehen“, sagte er leise, während er sich auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt aufrichtete. „Deine Bedingungen entsprechen deshalb auch meinem Wunsch.“

Alatáriël entließ langsam die Luft aus ihren Lungen und erhob sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung. Ihre Hände lösten die Verschnürung ihrer Tunika und sie ließ das Kleidungsstück zu Boden gleiten, schob dann die Beinlinge über ihre Hüften. Der dünne, vom langen Tragen weiche Stoff glitt über ihre Haut und sie erschauerte von der leichten Berührung.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, während sein Blick langsam über ihren Körper glitt und schlossen sich dann, als sie die Decke fortzog und die Bänder seiner Tunika öffnete. Er holte tief Luft und hielt ihre Hände fest, richtete sich dann völlig auf und streifte mit raschen Bewegungen seine Kleidung selbst ab. Sie stand noch immer vor ihm und fühlte in einem surreal anmutenden Moment die Hitze des Feuers in ihrem Rücken, während sie von vorne sein Blick versengte. Er legte sich zurück und schaute sie mit vor Begehren dunklen Augen an. Gleichzeitig war sein Blick zögernd und etwas Bittendes lag darin. War er sich seiner so unsicher?   
Sie vermutete es. Über Jahrhunderte von der Gemahlin abgewiesen und dann auch nur widerwillig akzeptiert zu werden, hatte Spuren in ihm hinterlassen. 

Sie streckte eine Hand aus und ließ die Fingerkuppen von seiner Schläfe über die Wange zum Hals gleiten. Sein Puls war stark und kräftig unter ihrer leichten Berührung und seine Lider flatterten. Er holte merklich Luft und schon diese kleine Berührung schien zu genügen ihn zu erregen. Langsam, jede Wölbung oder Vertiefung spürend, strich sie über Schulter und Brustkorb tiefer, bis ihre Hand auf seinem flachen Bauch zu liegen kam. Er bebte und die Muskeln in seinem Oberkörper zitterten unter ihrer Hand. War er ihr vorher schon wie eine gespannte Bogensehne erschienen, so glich er nun einem Pfeil, der von der Sehne losgelassen einem ihm unbekannten Ziel entgegenflog. 

Ihr eigener Körper sehnte sich nach der Wärme seiner Haut, jetzt, da sie ihre Instinkte nicht länger zurückhielt. Sie kniete sich zu ihm auf das Lager und mit einem leisen Stöhnen schwang sie ein Bein über ihn, berührte ihn aber nicht. Sein Blick suchte den ihren und langsam hob er die Hände, strich über ihre Seiten und ihre Oberschenkel. Still lag er, abwartend. Unsicher? 

Sie lächelte und beugte sich zu ihm nieder. Ihr langes Haar fiel über die Schulter nach vorne und streifte über sein Gesicht und seinen Brustkorb. Sie küsste ihn, legte nur leicht die Lippen gegen seine und zupfte vorsichtig daran. Sein Atem strich warm über ihren Mund und die Berührungen seiner Hände, mit denen er wieder und wieder über ihre Haut strich, wurden fester, sicherer. 

Er stöhnte leise und drückte sie gegen sich. Heiß spürte sie ihn und seine Lider schlossen sich mit einem leisen Keuchen, als sie sich auf ihn sinken ließ. Für einige Atemzüge blieb sie ruhig, genoss es ihn schwer und fest in sich zu fühlen, seinen bebenden Körper unter sich. 

Er schien beinahe erstarrt zu sein, einen Moment lang unfähig mit den auf ihn einstürzenden Empfindungen umzugehen. Sie spürte den Aufruhr seiner Seele, als zu lang verdrängte Instinkte mit Macht erwachten. So lange hatte er die Bedürfnisse seines Köpers ignoriert, bis er vergessen hatte, was es hieß sich in einer Frau zu verlieren. Doch sein Köper hatte dies nicht getan und diktierte nun sein Handeln. 

Seine Hände glitten zu ihren Hüften, hielten sie fest und pressten sie gegen ihn. Seine Augen flogen auf und sie glaubte sich in den riesigen Pupillen zu verlieren. Vom eisblau seiner Iris war kaum noch etwas zu sehen und der ungewohnte Anblick zog sie in ihren Bann und raubte ihr den Atem. Stöhnend ließ sie sich auf ihn sinken und küsste ihn hungrig. 

Ein Damm schien zu brechen, als seine Leidenschaft voll aufflammte. Mit einem Knurren schlang er die Arme um sie und warf sich mit ihr herum, begrub ihren Körper unter sich. Den Kopf an ihren Hals gedrückt bewegte er sich schnell und hart, drängte sich unbarmherzig in sie.

Sie hieß sein Ungestüm willkommen, schlang die Beine um ihn und hielt ihn an sich gepresst. Ihr Körper wurde ebenso schnell von der Leidenschaft ergriffen Wie von selbst hob sich ihr Kopf und ihre Lippen strichen über seine Wange und das empfindsame Ohr. Er stöhnte und suchte mit einer fast verzweifelten Bewegung ihre Lippen. Sein Kuss war hart und fordernd, doch sie beantwortete ihn nicht weniger leidenschaftlich. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Körper anspannte, wie ihr Fühlen sich in ihrer Mitte zusammenzog um dann mit einem letzten Beben ihren Leib zu überschwemmen. Sie fühlte seine Hitze in sich, sein Erschauern, als ihn die Ekstase im gleichen Moment mitriss. 

Er sackte mit einem leisen Keuchen zusammen und kam halb auf ihr zu liegen, sein Gewicht schwer auf ihr. Sie hieß es willkommen und hielt ihn fest. Mattigkeit ergriff sie und eine wohlige Zufriedenheit. Träge tastete sie nach der Decke und zog sie über sie beide, bevor sie sich in einen erschöpften, aber zufriedenen Schlaf sinken ließ, während sein sich beruhigender Atem über ihre bloße Schulter strich und seine Arme sich fest um sie schlossen.

* ~ *


	16. „Aran nín. Kommt… Ihr müsst es mit eigenen Augen sehen.“

* ~ *

 

Thranduil war allein, als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Seine Seite und das Bein schmerzten leicht, doch es war leicht zu ignorieren, wusste er doch nur zu genau um den Grund dafür. Mit einem leisen Lächeln erinnerte er sich an die vergangene Nacht, während er die Decke enger um sich zog und das Gesicht in die wärmenden Felle vergrub, die Alatáriël wegen der ansteigenden Kälte vor Kurzem über das Lager gebreitet hatte. Es schien, als hinge ihr Duft noch stärker als sonst darin und ein Beben glitt durch seinen Körper, als sein Verlangen erneut erwachte.   
Tief durchatmend drängte er es zurück. 

Keine Erfahrung in seinem Leben hatte ihn darauf vorbereitet, so völlig die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Die wenigen Male, da er vor seiner Vermählung das Lager mit einer Frau geteilt hatte, waren ihm nur vage als angenehme aber nicht übermäßig berauschende Erfahrungen im Gedächtnis geblieben.   
Seine Gemahlin, so schön und elegant sie gewesen war, hatte keine Freude an der körperlichen Vereinigung gefunden, gleich wie zärtlich oder behutsam er gewesen war. Und nachdem sie seinen Sohn empfangen hatte, hatte sie sich bald ganz von ihm zurückgezogen. 

Er streckte sich unter der Decke und stöhnte leise, als Muskeln, von denen ihm nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass sie nicht nur im Kampf beansprucht wurden, merklich protestierten. Gleichzeitig fühlte er aber auch eine steigende Unruhe in sich, die ihn nicht länger still liegen ließ. Er wollte sich bewegen, wollte hinaus in den Sonnenschein, auch wenn es klirrend kalt war. 

Langsam erhob er sich vom Lager, immer darauf bedacht die heilenden Muskeln nicht zu sehr zu belasten. Das Feuer brannte in der Feuerstelle und im Wasserkessel, der wie jeden Morgen gefüllt darüber hing, fand er angenehm heißes Wasser vor. Er goss etwas davon in eine Schale und wusch sich mit einem Tuch.   
Seine Kleidung lag ordentlich gefaltet auf einem der Stühle und sein Stab lehnte griffbereit neben dem Lager. 

Als er sich angezogen hatte und mit den Fingern sein zerzaustes Haar geglättet hatte, schöpfte er etwas vom heißen Wasser in einen Becher und gab einige Kräuter hinzu. Sie bewahrte stets einige Mischungen für verschiedene Tees in kleinen steinernen Gefäßen auf und er wusste inzwischen, in welchem jene Mischung war, die er am liebsten mochte. 

Dann nahm er sich ein Stück getrocknetes Brot und setzte sich mit dem eigentlich kargen Mahl an den Tisch. Lächelnd schaute er auf die aus einer Schieferplatte bestehende Oberfläche. Noch vor nicht einmal zwei Mondwechseln hätte er wohl jeden, der ihm gesagt hätte er würde mit einem Becher Tee, Brot und einer kargen, zugigen Behausung zufriedener sein als mit all der Pracht und dem Reichtum seiner Hallen, einen Narren geschimpft und in den Kerker werfen lassen. 

Doch nun… nachdenklich brach er etwas vom Brot ab und hielt es in den heißen Tee, damit es weicher wurde. Sich auf seine eigenen Empfindungen konzentrierend hieß er die sanfte Ruhe willkommen, die begonnen hatte sich in ihm auszubreiten. Noch immer quälten ihn Alpträume und ließen ihn zitternd und nach Atem ringend aufschrecken. Sein Misstrauen, so tief in ihm eingeprägt, war von der Freundlichkeit und Offenheit der Eiselben besänftigt worden und nach und nach hatte er Gefallen daran gefunden, sich zu ihnen und den Kriegern zu gesellen. Es war immer eine Distanz spürbar, vor allem bei letzteren. Doch er war nicht der König der Eiselben, was sie ihm mehr als einmal deutlich zu verstehen gaben und schon allein deshalb erkannten sie ihn nicht als solchen an. Sie sahen einen Krieger in ihm, mehr nicht. 

Hatte ihn diese Haltung anfangs erzürnt und dann irritiert, hatte er sie allmählich akzeptiert und stellte nun fest, dass es ihm sogar beinahe angenehm war, nicht König zu sein. Er war nicht für sie verantwortlich und doch teilte er ihr Leben. Ein Leben, das so karg und mühselig war wie jenes, das er in den ersten Jahrzehnten nach seiner Krönung selbst einst kennengelernt hatte. Er und sein Volk hatten jene Zeit überstanden und nun, nach Saurons Niedergang, lebten sie im reinen Luxus, verglichen mit dem Leben hier im Tal. 

Am Tisch sitzend und langsam sein Frühstück essend fragte er sich, welche Elben glücklicher waren. Ging doch ein stiller Friede von den Eiselben aus, den er weder bei den Sindar noch den Tawarwaith je erlebt hatte und auch nie bei den anderen elbischen Völkern.   
Ob es daran lag, dass die Eiselben einem früheren, anderen Lied entstammten als die nach ihnen erschaffenen Elben? Oder daran, dass sie die Magie der Drachen in sich trugen? 

Draußen wurde es zunehmend heller, als die ersten Strahlen der Sonne über den Rand der Felswände in das langgezogene Tal schienen und ihr Licht auch durch die feinen Spalten in den steinernen Wänden des Hauses schickten. Vereinzelte Stimmen waren von draußen zu hören. Er erkannte zwei Krieger, dann einige der Eiselben und auch Mîrlaeg hörte er mit jemandem diskutieren. 

Er trank den Rest des Tees und schwenkte den Becher kurz mit etwas frischem Wasser aus. Als er ihn wieder an seinen Platz im Regal stellte, hörte er verwunderte und aufgeregte Rufe von draußen. Neugierig was das zu bedeuten hatte legte er sich seinen Umhang über, nahm den Stab zur Hand und trat vor die Tür. 

Auch wenn er noch immer darauf bedacht war sich langsam zu bewegen, konnte er inzwischen schon wieder recht gut gehen und lief nicht mehr Gefahr bei der kleinsten Unebenheit zu stürzen. 

Helles, klares Morgenlicht blendete ihn, als er aus dem Haus trat und er beschattete die Augen mit der Hand. Dann schaute er sich nach der Quelle der Unruhe um. Es waren keine besorgten Stimmen, so dass er darauf verzichtet hatte sein Schwert mitzunehmen. Nun zögerte er doch kurz, wurde dann aber von einem Ruf abgelenkt. 

„Holt Aran Thranduil… schnell… eilt euch! Das muss er sehen!“

Thranduil erkannte Talath und ging in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme gehört hatte. Earóim kam ihm entgegen gelaufen. Er verneigte sich kurz und Thranduil bemerkte das erfreute Blitzen in den Augen des Kriegers. 

„Aran nín. Kommt… Ihr müsst es mit eigenen Augen sehen.“ 

Thranduil nickte knapp und folgte dann dem Krieger, der, sich der Geschwindigkeit seines Königs anpassend, zum Rand des Dorfes ging und dort auf eine der Felswände zeigte. 

Thranduil kniff die Augen zusammen, als er in der Felswand eine Bewegung bemerkte. Ein Tier schien dort einen schmalen Pfad entlang zu laufen, der von unten nicht als solcher zu erkennen war. Es schien fast, als würde das Tier in der glatten Wand laufen. Er konnte es nicht genau erkennen, denn die Felswand lag noch im tiefen Schatten und nur die Bewegung war erkennbar.  
Dann erreichte das Tier einen Bereich, den die Sonnenstrahlen erhellten und goldfarbenes Fell leuchtete in dem Licht. Thranduil keuchte auf.   
„Glaurmellon“, wisperte er erstickt und machte einige unbewusste Schritte auf die Felswand zu. Er übersah, dass er dabei den flachen, festgetretenen Bereich verließ und sich vor ihm beinahe kniehoher Schnee befand. Mit einem sofort unterdrückten Keuchen strauchelte er und nur das rasche Zupacken des Kriegers neben ihm verhinderte, dass er stürzte.   
Schmerz flammte durch die unkoordinierte Bewegung in seinem Bein auf und ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen. 

Earóim senkte erschrocken den Kopf. „Bitte verzeiht Herr, ich…“

„Es ist gut, Earóim“, unterbrach ihn Thranduil, die Augen noch immer auf sein Pferd gerichtet, das sich langsam vortastend einen Weg nach unten suchte. „Habt Dank für Eure Hilfe.“ 

Nur aus den Augenwinkeln sah der König das überraschte und dann freudige Gesicht des Kriegers, der nun, da er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, seinen festen Griff lockerte und zurücktrat.   
Jeder im Dorf schien inzwischen auf das Pferd aufmerksam geworden zu sein und alle schauten aufgeregt zu dem Tier hin. 

Eine Bewegung neben ihm ließ Thranduil den Kopf wenden und erkannte Alatáriël. „Ihr kennst das Pferd?“, frage sie staunend. 

Thranduil nickte und neigte sich ihr zu um ihr ins Ohr zu raunen. „Meinst du nicht, du solltest die förmliche Anrede gegen eine vertraulichere tauschen?“ Er sah wie sie erschauerte, als seine Lippen über ihre empfindliche Ohrspitze strichen. Rasch wich sie einen halben Schritt zur Seite und sah zu ihm auf. „Wenn du es wünschst. Doch solltest du bedenken, wie viel deine Krieger wissen sollen“, tadelte sie seine Vertraulichkeit sanft und er musste ihr zustimmen. Es war unbedacht so öffentlich zu zeigen, dass sich zwischen ihnen etwas geändert hatte. Er nickte knapp zum Zeichen, dass er die Rüge verstand und akzeptierte. 

„Wusstest du von dem Pfad im Fels?“ Er sah wieder zu seinem Pferd hinüber, das in abenteuerlichen Kehren immer tiefer kam. Es musste ein sehr schmaler Pfad sein, der sich in steilen Windungen nach oben schlängelte. Manche Teile des Weges legte das Tier sogar rückwärts zurück, weil ihm der Platz nicht ausreichte sich zu drehen.

„Nein“, gab sie zurück. „Wir kannten nur den Pfad, der von den Drachen unpassierbar gemacht worden war.   
Thranduil schaute zu dem zweiten Eingang zum Tal hinüber. Teile der Felswand waren dort vom Drachenfeuer zu Schlacke geschmolzen worden und dadurch ausgelöste Gerölllawinen hatten den Boden in einen gefährlichen Untergrund verwandelt. Nun bedeckte Schnee die locker aufliegende, sich bei jedem Schritt verschiebende Oberfläche. Nur das Eis des einsetzenden Winters hatte ein Überqueren für kurze Zeit möglich gemacht. Hinzu kam, dass der Aufstieg ebenfalls so durch die Schlacke verändert worden war, dass man nur kletternd einen halsbrecherisch anmutenden Weg erklimmen konnte. Für die unnatürlich durch die Drachen gealterten Eiselben war dieser Weg nicht passierbar und sie waren im Tal gefangen. Er und seine Krieger würden, wenn sein Bein bis dahin geheilt war, im Frühling versuchen das Geröllfeld zu überqueren. Es würde schwierig werden und mit Unbehagen erinnerte er sich daran, dass einige der Krieger, die Legolas und Aragorn ein zweites Mal ins Tal begleitet hatten, bei der Ankunft und auch bei der Abreise abgestürzt waren.   
Alatáriël hatte ihm davon erzählt und auch, dass die Eiselben die im Tal liegenden, zerschmetterten Körper geborgen und im Feuer bestattet hatten, als er bewusstlos um sein Leben kämpfte. 

Wenn nun allerdings sogar sein Pferd einen Weg ins Tal gefunden hatte…   
Neue Hoffnung regte sich in ihm. 

Einige Meter über dem Boden schien es nicht mehr weiterzugehen und das Pferd trat suchend um sich schauend auf der Stelle. Thranduil, der nicht länger still stehen konnte, betrat vorsichtig die weiche Schneedecke und kämpfte sich, obwohl er bei jedem Schritt fast bis zu den Knien einbrach, Stück für Stück zum Rand des Tales vor. Alatáriël blieb dicht bei ihm und auch Earóim blieb neben ihm. 

„Glaurmellon!“, rief er das Tier, als er in der Hälfte der Strecke mit brennenden Schmerzen in seiner Seite stehen blieb. „Komm, mein Freund. Wage es.“

Das Pferd schaute auf und stieß ein lautes Wiehern auf als es den großgewachsenen Elben sah. Einen Moment zögerte es noch und schaute noch einmal zum Elbenkönig hin. Dann warf es sich auf der Hinterhand herum und sprang mit einem gewaltigen Satz in die Tiefe.  
Schnee stob auf und das Pferd strauchelte, riss sich dann hoch und kam mit einigen schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu. 

Vor dem König blieb es schnaubend stehen und senkte den schönen Kopf. Thranduil ließ es sich gefallen, dass ihm das Tier mit den Nüstern suchend durchs Gesicht fuhr und sogar sein Haar durchschnoberte. Er ließ seinen Stab fallen und schlang die Arme um den mager gewordenen Hals des Tieres, verbarg sein Gesicht in der zerzausten Mähne. 

„Glaurmellon, du tapferes Tier“, murmelte er leise auf Sindar und strich immer wieder über Hals und Kopf des Pferdes. Dann, sich an den mörderischen Sprung erinnernd, bückte er sich und tastete die Beine des Tieres ab. Es schien nichts verletzt zu sein und auch wenn das Tier insgesamt in einem schrecklichen Zustand war, wie ihm erst jetzt auffiel, war es gesund und unverletzt.   
Schmutziges Fell, eine zerzauste Mähne und ungepflegte Hufe konnten in Ordnung gebracht werden. Gezerrte Sehnen oder gar gebrochene Knochen wären schlimmer gewesen.   
Vor Freude, Überraschung und Erleichterung zitternd lehnte er sich gegen das Tier, das sich seinerseits quer zu ihm stellte und ihn auffordernd anstieß. 

Thranduil schaute überrascht auf, als er vage den Wunsch des Tieres wahrnahm. Würde er es schon können?   
Übermut packte ihn, als er tief den vertrauten Geruch des Pferdes einatmete und sich an die Freiheit erinnerte, die er fühlte wenn er auf ihm ritt.   
Jede Vorsicht außer Acht lassend griff seine linke Hand fest in die Mähne, während er sich leicht zur Seite und von dem Pferd wegdrehte, dann schnalzte er mit der Zunge und sich vom Schwung des angaloppierenden Pferdes mitreißen lassend, schwang er sich in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung auf dessen Rücken. Da er stets so aufstieg, wenn sein Hengst nicht gesattelt war, war es eine für beide vertraute Bewegung und so gelang sie ihm ohne Schwierigkeiten. Sich auf den Pferderücken fallen zu lassen verursachte zwar wieder einen kurzen Schmerz, aber er ignorierte ihn und genoss es einfach als das Pferd mit einem triumphierenden Wiehern durch den hoch aufstiebenden Schnee quer durch das Tal galoppierte, um die staunenden Elben, die dem König gefolgt waren einen weiten Boden schlug, und dann mit einem weiten Satz über den Bach sprang.   
Thranduil ließ das Pferd auf der anderen Seite ein wenig langsamer laufen und schloss die Augen, als ihm der Wind die Strähnen seines Haares ins Gesicht wehte. 

Die kräftigen Bewegungen des Hengstes unter sich und die Wärme des Tieres durch den dicken Stoff der Beinlinge hindurch an seinen Beinen zu fühlen, ließ für den Moment alles von ihm abfallen. Schnell und frei mit dem Hengst über eine offene Wiese zu reiten war eines der wenigen Dinge, die ihn stets beruhigt und von den dunklen Schatten losgelöst hatten, die überall auf ihn zu lauern schienen.   
Viel zu selten hatte er Zeit oder Gelegenheit gehabt diesem einen Vergnügen zu frönen, das ihm geblieben war und so genoss er es jetzt umso mehr. So unerwartet war das Tier in dem Tal erschienen, dass er es für einen Traum hielt. 

Der Hengst schnaubte und streckte den Hals, während er in einen flotten Trab fiel. Thranduil ließ die Bewegung durch seinen Körper fließen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Frei und losgelöst fühlte er sich… beinahe ein wenig so wie in der letzten Nacht. 

Sein Blick glitt zu den Elben auf der anderen Seite des Baches und er entdeckte Alatáriëls helles Haar. Sie hatte den Umhang fest um sich geschlungen und schaute ihm lächelnd zu. Erst bei ihrem Anblick bemerkte er, wie kalt es im Tal war. 

Glaurmellon blieb stehen und wandte den Kopf zu ihm um, schaute ihn aus dunklen Augen an. Thranduil strich ihm über den Hals. „Komm, mein Freund, kehren wir zurück und dann bekommst du Futter. Bestimmt gibt es in dem Dorf einen trockeneren und wärmeren Platz als du ihn in den letzten Wochen bekommen hast.   
Mit einem sanften Druck seiner Fersen trieb er den Hengst an und wie es seine Art war, sprang er sofort in einem raschen Galopp an, setzte ebenso leichtfüßig über den Bach und stob dann auf die Gruppe der Elben zu, ohne das Thranduil ihm die Richtung hätte angeben müssen. Vor den Männern und Frauen die ihm teils staunend, teils überrascht und teils erfreut entgegensahen, hielt er an. 

Thranduil blieb auf seinem Rücken und schaute sich nach Alatáriël um. „Gibt es so etwas wie einen Stall hier?“, fragte er, als er sie entdeckt hatte. 

„Wir halten im Sommer Ziegen im Tal. Wenn deren Stall ausreicht, dann ja“, gab sie lächelnd zurück und deutete mit der Hand die Richtung an. 

* ~ *

Alatáriël lehnte im Türrahmen und schaute zu, wie der König sich um sein so unverhofft im Tal erschienen Pferd kümmerte. Die Hufe hatte Thranduil ihm bereits mit der Hilfe eines Kriegers, der sich offensichtlich mit derlei Dingen auskannte, beschnitten und gesäubert. Ebenso wie Schweif und Mähne, die er geduldig gekämmt hatte, bis das honigfarbene Langhaar wieder glatt lag und aller Schmutz und Zweige, die sich darin verfangen haben mochten in der langen Zeit, in der der Hengst nicht gepflegt worden war, entfernt waren.   
Nun strich er mit langen Bewegungen mit einer alten Bürste über das Fell und klopfte sie von Zeit zu Zeit an der Wand aus.   
Glaurmellon, wie er den goldfarbenen Hengst treffend nannte, kaute derweil zufrieden an einigen Armvoll dürrem Gras. Nun hob er den Kopf, betrachtete sie lange aus dunklen, freundlich wirkenden Augen und schnaubte leise.   
Langsam ging sie zu dem großen Tier hinüber und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen. Sie lächelte, als das weiche Pferdemaul über ihre Handfläche strich und sie kitzelte. 

„Er scheint dich zu mögen“, sagte Thranduil ohne in den weit ausholenden Bewegungen inne zu halten. „Nur sehr wenige lässt er so dicht an sich heran. Streichle ihn, wenn du möchtest.“ 

Alatáriël schaute ihn überrascht an. „Er ist so freundlich. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er jemanden abweist.“ 

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln erschien auf den Lippen des Elbenkönigs. „Dann solltest du dich mit meinem Stallmeister unterhalten. Die beiden gehen sich aus dem Weg und nur einer der Stallburschen kann seinen Stall betreten, wenn er darin ist. Meistens lassen sie ihn jedoch auf einer Koppel laufen, wenn sie sein Stroh säubern, Futter oder Wasser hineinbringen.“ 

Wieder schnaubte der Hengst und stieß sanft mit dem Maul gegen ihre Schulter. Thranduil, der ihr Zögern bemerkte, nahm ihre Hand und legte sie unter der Mähne auf den warmen Pferdehals. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie das warme, weiche Fell dort spürte und den kräftigen Puls des Tieres. Thranduil ließ ihre Hand nicht los, sondern führte sie über den Hals bis zur Schulter und wiederholte dann die Bewegung.   
Staunend schaute sie zu ihm auf, als der Hengst zufrieden brummend wieder zu fressen begann.   
„Siehst du, ich sage dir doch, dass er dich mag.“ Thranduil beugte sich zu ihr und strich mit den Lippen sanft über ihr Ohr. Er stand nun so dicht hinter ihr, dass sie seine Körperwärme fühlen konnte. 

„Wie ist es mit deinem Bein? Du bist heute schon sehr lange auf den Füßen.“, versuchte sie ihn abzulenken. Sie waren hier nicht in ihrem Haus und sie wollte nicht, dass jemand sie beide sah. Auch wenn die Eiselben wussten, dass es für sie schwer war einen Gefährten zu finden und unter ihnen keiner war, dessen Seele stark genug war um ihren Kräften standhalten zu können, fürchtete sie ihre Blicke wenn der König im Frühjahr das Tal wieder verließ. 

Wenn Thranduil über ihre abweisende Haltung erzürnt war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. „Es schmerzt mit jedem Tag weniger. Aber du hast Recht… für heute ist es genug.“   
Er klopfte dem Hengst liebevoll den Hals. „Ganz sauber bekomme ich dich ohnehin heute nicht mehr, mein Freund.“

Alatáriël musterte das für ihre Begriffe mehr als saubere Tier, sagte aber nichts. Sie hatte keine Erfahrungen mit Pferden und sie hatte nie näher mit ihnen zu tun gehabt, noch war sie einem jemals so nahe gekommen wie gerade jetzt.   
Thranduil legte die Bürste zu den Gerätschaften, die die Eiselben für die Pflege der Ziegen verwendeten und folgte ihr dann aus dem Gebäude. Von außen sah es nicht viel anders aus als die übrigen Häuser, in denen die Eiselben selbst lebten. Der einzige Unterschied bestand in einer breiteren Tür. Innen jedoch bestand der Boden des Hauses nicht aus Stein, wie bei den anderen, sondern aus sicher mühsam herbeigeschaffter, festgetretener Erde. Ein Teil des Innenraumes war mit einer mannshohen Mauer abgetrennt worden. Dahinter wurden Heu und diverse Gerätschaften aufbewahrt, die der Tierpflege dienten. Der Raum war für ein Pferd von der Größe Glaurmellons etwas niedrig, aber es war auf jeden Fall besser als im Freien auf Stein oder Schnee zu liegen und wenn es Bewegung brauchte, konnte er das Tier frei im Tal laufen lassen. 

Auf seinen Stab gestützt ging er neben Alatáriël her, die ihn aus den Augenwinkeln musterte. Ein leichter Geruch nach dem Pferd hing an ihm und sie stellte fest, dass es zu ihm passte. Überhaupt, so ging ihr nun auf, unterschied sich sein ganz eigener Duft von denen der Eiselben im Tal. Er erinnerte sie an die großen Bäume, die sie bei einem ihrer seltenen Wanderungen außerhalb des Tales gesehen hatte, doch die Namen der Bäume kannte sie nicht. Am frühen Morgen, als sie in seinen Armen wach wurde, war ihr dieser Geruch zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden. 

Wie würde es weitergehen?   
Thranduil war nicht der erste Mann, mit dem sie das Lager teilte und er war auch ganz sicher nicht ihr Seelengefährte, das hätte sie gespürt. Aber er ging ihr näher als die anderen und sie fragte sich, ob sie ihre eigene Regel würde aufrechterhalten können. 

~ * ~

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Thranduil meist mit seinem Pferd und seine Krieger gewöhnten sich allmählich an einen für sie bisher unbekannten Anblick. Das Verhalten des Pferdes jedoch sagte ihnen, dass diesem die Situation durchaus vertraut war:   
Ein Elbenkönig, der mit einem Tier spielte. 

Thranduil ließ den Hengst dabei frei laufen und schien ihn nur durch seine Köperhaltung dazu zu bringen, eine bestimmte Richtung einzuschlagen oder die Geschwindigkeit zu wechseln. Oder er wich dem Pferd aus, das auf ihn zu galoppierte oder ihn umkreiste. Manchmal ritt er auch in schnellem Galopp durch das Tal oder ließ das Pferd Figuren ausführen, die einen verschlungenen Pfad im Schnee hinterließen und das Tier dazu brachten sich so sehr zu biegen wie es die Krieger noch nicht gesehen hatten.   
Die Spiele gefielen dem Pferd offenbar, denn es machte willig mit und sie schienen ihm gut zu tun. Mit jedem Tag wurden die Muskeln kräftiger und begann das Fell mehr zu glänzen. Heu gab es zwar nur wenig, aber der Hengst, den Thranduil jeden Tag frei laufen ließ, scharrte mit seinen scharfen Hufen den Schnee fort und schien darunter genug Futter auf dem kargen Talboden zu finden. 

An einem sonnigen Morgen sahen Earóim und Talath, beide müßig an eine der Hauswände gelehnt, dem König bei seinem Tun zu.   
„Er hat sich verändert“, stellte der ältere der beiden Krieger leise fest und der andere, Talath, schaute überrascht zu ihm. „Du kennst ihn länger als ich und kannst das wohl besser beurteilen.“

„Das meine ich nicht“, gab Earóim zurück. „Ich glaube, diese Eiselbin tut ihm gut. Hast du gesehen, wie energisch sie ihn zurechtweist, wenn er es übertreibt und seinem heilenden Bein zu viel zumutet?“ 

Talath schmunzelte. „Allerdings. So hat in seinen Hallen wohl noch nie jemand mit ihm gesprochen… und wenn, dann hätte er es sicher nicht geduldet. Nicht einmal der Prinz tritt ihm so gegenüber.“

„Manchmal schon, aber er kommt damit nicht weit“, brummte Earóim. „Nun aber… es ist als ob die Kälte in seinem Wesen weniger geworden ist. Sie war schon immer da und ganz schlimm wurde es, als Legolas seine Hallen verließ.“

Talath wandte ihm nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu. „Weißt du mehr darüber? Es ist erst wenige Jahrzehnte her, aber ich habe damals noch kaum Kontakt zum König gehabt, weil ich noch nicht Teil der Garde war und nur Gerüchte gehört.“

Eaoóim nickte leicht und begann dann leise zu erzählen: „Zu der Zeit, als unser Wald noch dunkel und von den bösen Kreaturen Saurons verseucht war, hat Aran Thranduil sich geweigert das Böse außerhalb der Grenzen seines Reiches zu bekämpfen. Legolas hatte das nicht gut geheißen und sie stritten oft deswegen.  
Dann nahm Aran Thranduil die Zwerge gefangen, sie brachen aus und Legolas verfolgte sie.   
Ich weiß nicht genau, was alles geschah, aber Legolas kehrte danach nie zurück. Er schloss sich nach der Schlacht am Erebor den Gefährten des Rings an und kehrte danach   
nur noch für wenige Tage in die Hallen seines Vaters zurück um ihn und die Tawarwaith darüber zu informieren, dass er in Ithilien ein eigenes Fürstentum errichten würde. Wer wollte, konnte ihm folgen und zunächst waren es nur einige wenige, die der Einladung folgten. Oh… nicht dass es niemanden gegeben hätte, der nicht den noch immer gefährlichen Wald hätte verlassen wollen. Aber sie fürchteten den Zorn des Königs heraufzubeschwören. Als dann aber Aran Thranduil selbst bekannt gab, dass jeder mit dem Prinz fortgehen durfte der es wünschte, ging fast ein Drittel des Volkes mit ihm.   
Aran Thranduil war in jenen Tagen kaum zu sehen gewesen. Aber ich weiß von einer der Zofen, dass er weit mehr Wein verlangte als zuvor.   
Es wurde stiller um ihn, als alle fort waren, die hatten gehen wollen. Monatelang zeigte er sich nicht, führte sein Reich oft nur durch seine Berater, die ihm zutrugen, was ihnen wichtig erschien. Nach einigen Jahren dann hatte ihm der Prinz diesen Hengst dort als Geschenk gesandt und nun konnte man ihn wieder öfter auf dem Kampfplatz oder im Wald antreffen. Still war er geworden, noch immer der große König aber dennoch wirkte er wie ein Schatten seiner selbst. Es ging sogar das Gerücht, er würde Schwinden und manchmal glaubte ich selbst daran, wenn ich den Schatten in seinen Augen sah. Oft war er trunken vom Wein, sogar dann, wenn er zum Training kam.   
Niemand ließ er an sich heran, führte nur die Verhandlungen, die ihm die Berater nicht abnehmen konnten und langsam begann Unzufriedenheit unter den Tawarwaith zu wachsen. Er war früher kalt und hartherzig gewesen, manchmal grausam in seinen Entscheidungen. Aber nie hatte er sein Volk oder den Wald vernachlässigt und oft genug hatte er deren Wohl über sein eigenes gestellt, mochte man ihm auch oft anderes nachsagen.   
Dann erreichte uns der Bote Aragorns mit der Kunde von der schweren Verletzung des Prinzen.   
Ich war im Stall als Aran Thranduil kam um mit Glaurmellon aufzubrechen. Er war wie von Sinnen vor Sorge und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahrhunderten spürte ich wieder Leben in ihm. Doch anders, als dies hier.“ Er nickte zu dem König hinüber, der sich gerade von der Bewegung des Hengstes auf dessen Rücken ziehen ließ und dann ohne in die Mähne zu greifen im Galopp davonstob. Das lange weißgoldene Haar wehte vom Wind getrieben hinter ihm wie ein Banner, ebenso wie das honigfarbene Langhaar des Pferdes. Pferd und Reiter preschten nahe genug an den beiden Kriegern vorbei, dass sie sehen konnten, dass die Augen des Königs geschlossen waren und ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen lag. 

Die beiden Krieger wechselten einen erstaunten Blick, bevor sich Zufriedenheit in ihren Mienen ausbreitete. 

~ * ~


	17. Heimkehr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mit diesem Kapitel endet nun der erste Teil meiner Geschichte und damit der erste Teil meiner Serie "Drachenfeuer".   
> Teil II wird demnächst mit ähnlich rasch aufeinanderfolgenden updates unter dem Titel "Im Eryn Lasgalen" online gehen. Schaut doch mal vorbei, wenn Euch die Geschichte bis hierher gefallen hat und schreibt mir, was Ihr davon haltet. Eure Meinung würde mich wirklich interessieren.
> 
> Ich freue mich auch sehr über die vielen Kudos! Habt herzlichen Dank dafür.

~ * ~

Alatáriël strich über den derben Stoff. Es war die Kleidung, die Thranduil getragen hatte, als er in ihrem Tal erschienen war. Sie hatte sie gewaschen und geflickt und nun lag sie für ihn bereit. Sie wusste, er würde, wenn die grimmigste Kälte des Winters vorüber war, das Tal verlassen und dann würde er die Kleidung benötigen.   
Lange würde es bis dahin nicht mehr dauern. Die Zeit des tiefsten Winters war vorüber. Noch ein Mondwechsel, schätzte sie, dann würde Tauwetter die Pfade wieder bis zum Frühsommer unpassierbar machen. Bis dahin mussten er und seine Krieger das Tal und das Gebirge hinter sich gelassen haben.

Vier Mondwechsel hatte er nun schon im Tal verbracht und seine körperlichen Wunden waren verheilt. Er ritt täglich auf seinem Pferd und hatte auch wieder damit begonnen, seine Fähigkeiten im Schwertkampf zu trainieren.   
Seine Muskeln waren zurückgekehrt und nichts mehr erinnerte an den blassen, hageren Mann, der er in der ersten Zeit gewesen war. Ja, er würde bald das Tal verlassen.

Dennoch hatte sie lange gezögert, seine Kleidung für ihn bereit zu machen. Sie wusste, dass er zwar körperlich seine alte Stärke fast wiedererlangt hatte, seine Seele aber noch lange nicht geheilt war. 

Die Alpträume hatten nicht nachgelassen und sie vermutete, dass er schon so lange darunter litt, dass er den Unterschied zu einem erholsamen Schlaf gar nicht mehr kannte. Beinahe jede Nacht schreckte er auf und sie wusste, dass er oft aufstand und stundenlang grübelnd am Tisch saß. 

Es machte keinen Unterschied ob sie sich geliebt hatten oder nicht. Es dauerte höchstens etwas länger bis die Alpträume einsetzten, wenn er von seiner Leidenschaft erschöpft eingeschlafen war. Und leidenschaftlich war er.

Sie lächelte, als sie sich an seine anfängliche Scheu erinnerte. Sobald er sich aber sicher gewesen war, dass er tatsächlich in ihren Armen willkommen war, hatte er sich als gleichermaßen zärtlicher und leidenschaftlicher Liebhaber erwiesen, ja manchmal war er geradezu verspielt. 

Sie genoss diese Zeiten und sie lernte ihn noch einmal von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen. Tagsüber war er der Krieger und König und auch wenn er viel von seinem anfänglichen Hochmut abgelegt hatte, so waren ihm die Jahrtausende, in denen er regiert hatte, stets anzumerken. Seine Krieger verhielten sich entsprechend, die Eiselben hatten es akzeptiert, weigerten sich aber, ihm zu gehorchen. 

Alatáriël lachte leise, als sie sich an einen wutschnaubenden Thranduil erinnerte, der einfach nicht damit weiterkam, dass die Eiselben seine Anweisungen schlicht ignorierten. Sie hatte gewusst, dass das Gebaren des Königs ihren Gefährten gleichgültig war und still beobachtet, wie er sich buchstäblich die Hörner an ihnen abstieß. Wieder und wieder hatten sie ihn ignoriert, bis er begriffen hatte, dass es an ihm lag sein Verhalten zu ändern. Von da an war so etwas wie eine zaghafte Freundschaft zwischen ihm und den Eiselben entstanden. 

Die Lektion war für Thranduil nicht einfach gewesen und es waren unzählige kleine Begebenheiten gewesen, die ihm schließlich die Augen öffneten. Seine Krieger hatten es still beobachtet und sich nicht eingemischt, wofür sie ihnen dankbar gewesen war. Nur so, allein auf sich gestellt, hatte er es erkennen und ändern können und dass er beides geschafft hatte, bewies ihr, dass mehr in ihm steckte als er der Welt sehen ließ. 

Sie hatte sich an ihn gewöhnt und nun, da sie allein in ihrem Haus saß und an der Kleidung arbeitete, fragte sie sich, ob es wirklich das war was sie wollte. Aber dies war auch ihre Welt. Die anderen Eiselben, gebrechlich und zunehmend anfälliger für Krankheiten, wie sie festgestellt hatten, brauchten ihre Hilfe. Sobald im Frühjahr der Schnee schmolz, würde sie zudem wieder dafür sorgen müssen, dass genügend Nutzpflanzen im Tal gediehen. 

Kaum jemand der anderen Elben konnte noch die anstrengende Jagd im Gebirge ausführen und nur den Kriegern Thranduils war es zu verdanken, dass sie stets ausreichend Fleisch hatten. Früher waren genug andere Heiler und Jäger da gewesen, die für Nahrung sorgten. Nun war nur noch sie übrig geblieben und sie konnte und durfte die Eiselben nicht allein ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Die andere Möglichkeit, jene, dass sie alle das Tal verließen, war ausgeschlossen. Sie hatte mit einigen von ihnen gesprochen und keiner wollte gehen. Sie waren zu schwach und zu gebrechlich um woanders ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Sie würden hier im Tal bleiben und hier sterben. 

Die Tür öffnete sich und mit einem Schwall kalter Luft und einigen Schneeflocken kam Thranduil herein. Alatáriël stand auf und ging lächelnd zu ihm. 

Hier, in ihrem Haus, zeigte sie offen wie sehr sie ihn als Mann begehrte und er genoss es, wenn sie sich an ihn schmiegte und, so wie jetzt auch, ohne jede Hemmung küsste.   
„Du bist kalt“, beklagte sie sich scherzhaft, als sie sich von ihm löste. „Und dein Haar ist voll Schnee.“

„Was wohl daran liegen mag, dass es schneit.“ Er zog sie wieder an sich und küsste sie erneut. 

Alatáriël löste sich von ihm und zog ihn mit sich in den anderen Raum, wo es wärmer war. „Komm, zieh dich aus und trockne dein Haar. 

Thranduil folgte ihr und streifte die nasse und schmutzige Kleidung ab, die er für die täglichen Reitübungen und die Pflege seines Pferdes anzog. Es machte wenig Sinn sie zu waschen und so trocknete Alatáriël sie nur und legte sie dann für den nächsten Tag bereit. 

Nur bekleidet mit Beinlingen und einem Untergewand setzte er sich an den Tisch und sie begann damit das vom Schnee verklebte Haar auszukämmen. Es war inzwischen zu einem Ritual geworden und nicht selten endete es damit, dass er sie auf das Lager zog. 

Eine Zeitlang war es still zwischen ihnen, während sie die seidigen Strähnen entwirrte und trocknete. „Warum flechtest du dein Haar eigentlich nicht, so wie deine Krieger oder wie Legolas?“, fragte sie schließlich leise. 

Sie konnte sich vage erinnern, dass er bei seiner Ankunft an den Schläfen zwei Zöpfe getragen hatte, aber seither hatte er die Strähnen schlicht aus dem Gesicht gekämmt und schob sie sich, wenn sie ihm zu sehr ins Gesicht hingen, hinter die Ohren. 

Thranduil zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Krieger gehören den Tawarwaith an und es ist deren typische Haartracht. Legolas hat es sich angewöhnt sein Haar ebenso zu flechten, weil es für ihn als Bogenschütze anders zu hinderlich wäre und weil ich es ihm als Kind so flechten ließ. Es war immer zerzaust gewesen und seinen Stirnreif hatte er zu oft beim Spielen verloren.“

„So trägst du sonst einen Stirnreif?“ Sie hatte sich schon gefragt, warum sein Haar so streng nach hinten fiel und das wäre eine Erklärung. 

„Das oder meine Krone.“

Sie ließ die Hände sinken und schaute auf den schimmernden weißgoldenen Haarschopf vor sich. Das Haar fiel schwer, glatt und seidig über seine Schultern und den Rücken. Langsam strich sie mit der flachen Hand darüber.   
„Ich kann mich dir nicht mit einer Krone vorstellen“, murmelte sie und spürte eine plötzliche Distanz zwischen ihnen. Er gehörte nicht in ihr Tal, war keiner von ihnen und er würde gehen. 

Thranduil drehte sich zu ihr um. Er musterte sie aufmerksam. „Komm“, bat er und zog sie sanft auf seinen Schoß. Sie ließ sich von ihm halten und schloss die Augen. Es war angenehm, seine Arme um sich zu fühlen. 

„Du musst nicht hierbleiben“, sagte er schließlich, während er sanft über ihren Rücken strich. „Komm mit mir, wenn ich im Frühjahr das Tal verlasse. Kehre mit mir in die Hallen zurück.“

Alatáriël küsste ihn sanft und löste sich dann von ihm. Sie stand auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Nein, Thranduil. Dies hier ist meine Welt und ich gehöre hier her, so wie du in den Eryn Lasgalen und deine Hallen gehörst. So wenig, wie du hier im Tal bleiben kannst, so wenig kann ich mit dir gehen.“

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und er wollte aufstehen, aber sie hob die Hand. „Nein“, wiederholte sie und nahm sich ihren Umhang. Sie brauchte jetzt etwas Abstand und obwohl sie gewusst hatte, dass der Tag des Abschiedes kommen würde, hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass es der heutige sein würde. 

Sie würde das Lager nicht mehr mit ihm teilen. Sie konnte es nicht, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass sie ihre eigenen Regeln brach und ihn in ihr Herz ließ.   
Draußen umfingen sie die kalten Böen des Schneesturmes und wirbelten ihr das Haar vors Gesicht. Sie ging einfach los. Es war egal, wohin ihre Füße sie trugen, denn verlaufen würde sie sich nicht, auch wenn sie kaum zwei Schritte weit sehen konnte. 

~ * ~

Der Sturm hatte wahre Schneemassen ins Tal geweht und die Eiselben und Tawarwaith hatten Mühe die Wege zwischen den Häusern einigermaßen begehbar zu machen.   
Thranduil beteiligte sich ebenfalls daran, den schweren, nassen Schnee soweit zur Seite zu räumen, dass schmale Pfade entstanden. Glaurmellon hatte Schwierigkeiten in dem hohen Schnee zu laufen und weigerte sich schlicht, ihn wie sonst auch durch das Tal zu tragen und Thranduil ließ ihn gewähren. 

Der Schnee und die schiere Menge brachten ihn aber auf eine Idee.   
Er hatte bereits mehrmals mit den Eiselben und den Tawarwaith überlegt, wie sie am besten das Tal würden verlassen können. Es gab schmale Pfade, die aber alle von dem unbegehbar gemachten Hauptzugang abzweigten.   
Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Legolas und Aragorn geradezu unverschämtes Glück gehabt hatten. Es war schlicht gefrorener Regen gewesen, der die Geröllhalde für kurze Zeit passierbar gemacht hatte. Sie hatten es seither mehrfach versucht, aber durch den inzwischen gefallenen Schnee und damit leicht höheren Temperaturen hatte sich die Eisschicht gelockert und war wieder unbegehbar.   
Und dann war da noch jener Weg, über den Glaurmellon ins Tal gekommen war. 

Die Tawarwaith waren den Pfad inzwischen hinaufgestiegen und hatten festgestellt, dass er zwar schwierig zu begehen war, vor allem mit all dem Schnee, aber dass es für Glaurmellon unmöglich sein würde hinaufzukommen. Die ersten Dutzend Meter führten über glattes Felsgestein und das Pferd hatte diesen Abstand bei seiner Ankunft im Tal schlicht übersprungen. Er würde aber nicht hinaufspringen können, dafür reichte der Platz nicht aus und die Option ihn zurückzulassen hatte Thranduil kategorisch abgelehnt. 

Mit dem nassen Schnee würden sie aber eine Rampe bauen können, hoffe Thranduil. 

Am Abend trug er seine Idee den anderen vor, als sie sich, wie jedes Mal nach Sonnenuntergang, in einer der Gemeinschaftsunterkünfte der Tawarwaith zusammenfanden. 

„Der Schnee ist schwer und lässt sich gut formen“, bestätigte Earóim und einige der Eiselben nickten.   
„Die Elblinge bauen aus dieser Art von Schnee oft ganze Häuser und sie sind so stabil, dass sie lange Bestand haben und es sogar möglich ist sie als Lagerraum zu nutzen“, erzählte einer von ihnen. „Wenn die Rampe breit genug wäre, würde sie Euer Pferd sicher tragen können und es muss ja nur für eine Überquerung stabil bleiben.“

„Wie lange wird sich der Schnee noch halten?“, frage Thranduil. „Im Eryn Lasgalen sind solche Stürme und nasser Schnee die ersten Anzeichen für das kommende Frühjahr.“

„Das ist hier nicht anders“, lachte Nefaroth. „Das Wetter ist überall gleich, auch wenn der Winter hier länger und die Sommer kürzer sein mögen als in Eurer Heimat.“  
Sinaril beugte sich vor: „Ihr wollt bald zurückkehren, nicht wahr?“ 

„Sobald das Wetter es zulässt, ja. Meine Wunden sind geheilt und mein Königreich wird zwar von meinem Sohn geführt aber er selbst ist Fürst seines eigenen Reiches, das auf ihn wartet. Ich kann nicht länger hier verweilen.“ 

Ein kurzes Schweigen legte sich über die Männer, denn für sie alle bedeutete das Abschied nehmen. Thranduil beobachtete die plötzlich überwiegend bedrückten Gesichter. Viele der Tawarwaith und Eiselben hatten Freundschaft geschlossen. 

„Jeder von Euch, der mit uns ziehen will, ist willkommen“, bot er an. „In meinem Reich wird immer ein Platz für Euch sein.“ 

„Wir danken Euch“, sagte Nefaroth, nachdem die Eiselben untereinander Blicke gewechselt hatten. „Doch dies hier ist unsere Welt. Manche von uns haben das Tal verlassen und sind durch Mittelerde gezogen, doch noch jeder ist zurückgekehrt. Ich denke ich kann für alle sprechen wenn ich sage, dass wir hier bleiben werden.“

Die anderen nickten und Thranduil senkte leicht den Kopf zum Zeichen, dass er ihre Entscheidung akzeptierte. 

Der Rest des Abends verging damit, dass sie die Konstruktion der Rampe planten. Schließlich entschieden sie sich für einen Unterbau aus Steinen für mehr Stabilität, der mit dem feuchten und klebrigen Schnee großzügig überdeckt werden sollte, damit alles zusammenhielt. 

Da niemand wusste, wie lange das Wetter noch so bleiben würde und da sie entweder dann gehen mussten, wenn die Wege noch voll Schnee waren oder erst dann, wenn er komplett fort war, blieb ihnen nicht viel Zeit. Während der Schneeschmelze war es zu gefährlich, da sich dann überall auf den Pfaden Eis bildete und die tauenden Schneemassen schwer begehbar waren und Lawinen drohten. 

Es war spät in der Nacht, als sich Thranduil auf den Rückweg zu Alatáriëls Haus machte. Er hatte die Distanz gespürt, die sie seit ihrem letzten Gespräch aufgebaut hatte und sie war ihm seither aus dem Weg gegangen. Es war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er sich an ihre Gegenwart gewöhnt hatte und es hatte ihm einen Stich versetzt.

Ihre Haltung rang ihm Respekt ab und er achtete ihre Fürsorge für die Eiselben. Es änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass es ihn verletzte und eine Einsamkeit in ihm aufbrechen ließ, die er lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. 

Sie schlief schon, als er leise in den Wohnraum trat. Er schürte das Feuer noch einmal an, bevor er sich auszog und die Tunika überstreifte, die er zum Schlafen trug. Alatáriël lag in Mîrlaegs ehemaligem Lager. Ihr Bruder schlief bei den Kriegern und bisher war es ihm Recht gewesen, bedeutete es doch dass er mit ihr allein sein konnte. Außerhalb ihres Hauses hatte sie nicht zugelassen, dass er sie berührte oder vertraulich mit ihr sprach und er hatte ihr zugestimmt. Es war tatsächlich besser, wenn niemand wusste, dass sich zwischen ihnen etwas geändert hatte zumal es enden würde wenn er ging. Nun aber bedauerte er diese Distanz. 

Er legte sich nieder und zog die Decken eng um sich. Ihr Duft hing noch in den Fellen und bittere Sehnsucht stieg in ihm auf. Sein Körper war nach Jahrhunderten ohne Berührungen oder Zärtlichkeit ausgehungert gewesen und es war nicht leicht, nun wieder darauf zu verzichten. Sie hatte ihm vieles gezeigt und gelehrt, was er schlicht nicht gewusst hatte und so waren es für beide leidenschaftliche und erfüllende Begegnungen gewesen. 

Nun, was hielt ihn davon ab, nach seiner Rückkehr in die Hallen eine Geliebte in sein Lager zu nehmen? Er würde sich nicht wieder binden, dafür war er nicht bereit. Aber die Freuden des Körpers wollte er sich nicht länger vorenthalten. 

Es dauerte lange, bis er einschlief und dann war sein Traum erfüllt von den Berührungen Alatáriëls. Doch allmählich verschwamm ihr Gesicht und wurde durch das seiner Gemahlin ersetzt. Kälte umhüllte ihn und er versuchte den unangenehmen Empfindungen zu entkommen, die ihn plötzlich erfüllten. Er wandte sich ab und stand seinem Vater gegenüber, der ihn streng ansah.   
Thranduil erkannte nun auch, wo er war und er glaubte die Geräusche und Gerüche des Heerlagers wahrzunehmen. Morgen würden sie in die Schlacht ziehen und sein Vater würde, den Befehl Gil-Galads in den Wind schlagen, um seine eigene Taktik zu verfolgen. Sie hatten deswegen gestritten und Thranduil war wütend aus dem Zelt gestürmt.   
Er hielt Gil-Galads Herangehen für besser und er verstand seinen Vater nicht. Thranduil hatte deshalb heimlich Boten ausgeschickt, die Gil-Galad über Orophers Vorhaben informierten und er hoffte, dass der Hochkönig früher in die Schlacht eingreifen würde oder dass er vielleicht sogar einsah, dass Oropher Recht hatte. 

Sein Traum änderte sich und er stand, umgeben von sterbenden und toten Elben vor seinem gefallenen Vater. In der Ferne konnte er Gil-Galads Heer sehen, dass endlich in die Schlacht eingriff. Zu spät… es war zu spät gewesen und heiße Wut und Bitterkeit hatten sich seiner bemächtigt. Er hatte ihm mitteilen lassen, dass es Orphers eigenen Dummheit gewesen war, die ihm das Leben gekostet hatte und dass die Tawarwaith deshalb auf keine Hilfe hoffen durften.

Er stand auf vom Blut aufgeweichten, schlammigen Boden und weinte und schrie. Etwas in ihm zerbrach und übrig blieb ein Prinz, der sich einer Übermacht gegenübersah, der er sich nicht gewachsen fühlte und Verbündeten, in die er jedes Vertrauen verloren hatte. Er schrie erneut und jemand schüttelte ihn. 

Wütend und verletzt stieß er die Hände weg, als die Wunden in seinem Inneren heiß aufloderten und alles verbrannten was er gewesen war. Er schrie.

~ * ~

Alatáriël war, von Thranduils wütenden und gleichzeitig gequälten Schreien aufgewacht. Er träumte, das konnte sie sehen, aber es war anders, schlimmer, als die Albträume die ihn sonst Nacht für Nacht einholten. Seine Tunika war von Schweiß durchtränkt und er hatte sich auf die Lippe gebissen, so dass sein Kinn und Teile seines Halses blutig waren. 

Sie eilte zu ihm und schüttelte ihn, doch er schlug nach ihr und stieß sie mit mehr Kraft von sich, als sie erwartet hatte. Sie krachte gegen den Tisch und fiel mit einem leisen Schmerzenslaut zu Boden. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie ihren Schreck überwunden hatte und wieder an seine Seite eilte. 

„Thranduil!“, rief sie und packte ihn fest an den Schultern um ihn zu rütteln. „Wach auf!“

Er wand sich und versuchte abermals sie weg zu stoßen. Diese Mal war sie darauf vorbereitet und wich aus. Wieder und wieder rief sie nach ihm und rüttelte ihn und schließlich schien sie zu ihm durchzudringen. 

Er wurde ruhiger und die grauenhaften Schreie wurden leiser. Nie zuvor hatte sie einen Mann solche Laute von sich geben hören. Wut war darin, aber auch Trauer und Angst. Als er die Augen aufschlug waren sie voll Misstrauen, Zorn und Furcht. Es war eine so seltsame Mischung, dass sie zurückwich. 

„Thranduil“, sprach sie ihn an und suchte in seinem Gesicht nach Anzeichen, dass er bei sich war. „Was hast du geträumt?“ Ihre Stimme war fest und obwohl sie vor Schreck zitterte, ließ sie sich nichts von ihrer Verunsicherung anmerken. Sie hatte nicht geahnt wie groß das Grauen tatsächlich war, das in ihm schlummerte. 

Seine Augen schlossen sich und mit einem Keuchen sackte er in sich zusammen. Er leckte unbewusst über die Bisswunde an seiner Lippe. 

Alatáriël befeuchtete ein Tuch und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Lager. „Dagorlad, nicht wahr?“ Sie strich ihm sanft über die Stirn, wischte dann mit dem Tuch das Blut von Kinn und Hals. 

Thranduil reagierte erst nicht, nickte dann aber langsam. „Ich hatte mit meinem Vater gestritten und wir waren im Zorn auseinander gegangen. Er wollte eine andere Taktik verfolgen als Gil-Galad und ich sah die Gefahr darin, er jedoch nicht. Ein Bote sollte den Hochkönig früher zum Schlachtfeld bringen doch er weigerte sich und hielt an seiner eigenen Taktik fest. Mein Vater starb deswegen und Zweidrittel der Elben, die er in den Kampf geführt hatte. Es hätte anders kommen können, wenn Gil-Galad ihn nicht verlassen hätte.“

Alatáriëls Augen weiteten sich. Sie hatte natürlich von dieser Schlacht gehört und sie hatte gewusst, dass es zwischen den einzelnen Heerführern zu Uneinigkeit gekommen war, was Sauron beinahe den Sieg gebracht hätte und viele Opfer gefordert hatte. Dass diese Opfer jedoch fast ausschließlich von Thranduils Volk stammten, war ihr unbekannt gewesen. 

„Niemand kann sagen, wie die Schlacht ausgegangen wäre, hätten die Heerführer anders gehandelt. Du kannst nichts daran ändern. Niemand kann das“, stellte sie schließlich ruhig fest. 

„Elrond hatte ihm abgeraten. Das habe ich später erfahren“, sagte Thranduil bitter. „Der Bote hatte ihn erreicht und Gil-Galad hatte getobt aber er wollte die Taktik ändern.“

Alatáriël beugte sich vor und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Es ist geschehen und niemand kann die Toten zurückbringen. Aber du kannst verhindern, dass sie dein Leben überschatten. Elrond mag dich in deinen Augen verraten haben, vielleicht auch Gil-Galad. Aber weißt du, was ihre Gründe dafür waren?“

„Es interessiert mich nicht“, schnappte er, ließ sich aber von ihr halten. „Auch später, als wir um unser Überleben kämpften, half er uns nicht. Niemand tat das.“

Sie fühlte die Bitterkeit in ihm. Er war allein gelassen worden und es hatte ihn zutiefst enttäuscht und sein Misstrauen in andere begründet. Sie hatte erlebt, dass er fähig war sich zu öffnen und sie hoffte, dass dieser kleine Keim weiter wachsen würde und ihn wieder lehren würde Vertrauen zu fassen.

Er wurde ruhiger und sie erkannte, dass er dabei war, in einen erschöpften Schlaf zu sinken. Sollte sie bei ihm bleiben?   
Diese Wunde seiner Seele, die sie bisher nicht hatte erreichen können, war zu einem Zeitpunkt aufgebrochen, da sie ihm nicht mehr helfen konnte. Wenn sie jetzt bei ihm blieb und wieder das Lager mit ihm teilte, würde sie sich nicht mehr von ihm lösen können, erkannte sie. Es würde sie beide zerstören, da er eine Wunde letztendlich nur mit einer anderen überdecken würde, denn sie musste im Tal zurückbleiben. 

Langsam löste sie die Umarmung und wich von ihm zurück. Er bewegte suchend den Kopf im Schlaf und wimmerte leise, wachte aber nicht auf. Ihre Schritte waren schwer, als sie zu ihrem eigenen Lager ging und sie weinte sich in den Schlaf. 

~ * ~

Die nächsten Tage vergingen damit, dass die Eiselben und Tawarwaith die Rampe bauten, letztere ihre Sachen zusammenpackten und nach einer letzten gemeinsamen Jagd, die die zurückbleibenden Eiselben mit genug Fleisch bis zum Frühjahr versorgte, noch einmal ein Festessen abhielten. 

Die Stimmung war längst nicht so ausgelassen, wie sonst und auch die Gespräche drehten sich um andere Dinge. 

Alatáriël mied Thranduils Nähe. Seit seinem letzten, fürchterlichen Alptraum hatte er ruhig geschlafen und war morgens erholt aufgewacht. Sie hoffte, dass es genügen würde, dass auch diese Wunde dabei war zu heilen. 

Er war allerdings auch insgesamt ruhiger und seine Krieger reagierten mit vorsichtiger Annäherung darauf. Waren sie bisher in seiner Gegenwart zurückhaltend und ernst gewesen, so konnte sie nun auch hier eine Veränderung erkennen, die sie hoffen ließ. Es mochte keinem von ihnen bewusst sein, aber sie spürten, dass die Mauern um die Seele ihres Königs fielen. 

Sie wünschte ihm, dass er wieder lernen konnte zu vertrauen und dass er jemanden fand, der an seiner Seite stehen würde. 

Für sie kam noch ein anderer Abschied hinzu, denn Thranduil hatte sich dazu entschlossen, Mîrlaeg mit in seine Hallen zu nehmen. Er hatte mit ihm einige Schwertübungen durchgeführt und sich auch zeigen lassen, wie gut er mit dem Bogen umgehen konnte. Von da an hatte Mîrlaeg von nichts anderem mehr gesprochen als seinem Wunsch, in die Garde des Königs aufgenommen zu werden.   
Er hatte ihr erklärt, dass es eine besonders gut ausgebildete Truppe war, deren Aufgabe es war die Sicherheit des Königs und der Königshallen zu gewährleisten. Sie hatte seinen begeisterten Berichten gelauscht und ihn sich dabei eingeprägt so gut sie konnte. Sie wusste, sie würde ihn, wenn überhaupt, für viele Jahre oder Jahrzehnte nicht mehr sehen.   
Dass sie ihn gehen ließ, war nie eine Frage für sie und auch Mîrlaeg wusste das. Er hatte sich im Tal nie wohlgefühlt und seine Zukunft war eine andere als die ihre. 

Dann brach der letzte gemeinsame Tag an. Überall in den Häusern herrschte Aufbruchsstimmung und alle versammelten sich, als die Krieger über die Rampe in die Felswand stiegen und den schmalen Pfad erklommen. Sie wirkten klein, wie sie da in engen Kehren den steilen Fels überwanden. Nur ein Teil von ihnen bildete die Vorhut. Thranduil würde mit seinem Pferd und den restlichen Kriegern folgen. 

Nun schritt er die Reihe der Eiselben ab, die sich versammelt hatten und wechselte mit jedem von ihnen einige Worte. Bei Alatáriël, die die letzte in der Reihe war, blieb er stehen. Er trug die Kleidung, die sie für ihn repariert hatte und sein Schwert hing an seiner Seite. Für die Reise hatte er sein Haar geflochten und der ungewohnte Anblick versetzte ihr einen Stich. Sie hatte es geliebt die Strähnen im Wind tanzen zu sehen, erkannte sie plötzlich. 

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen aber sie blinzelte sie fort.   
„Ich danke dir, für alles, was du für mich getan hast. Ich stehe tief in deiner Schuld“, sagt er leise und hob sanft ihren Kopf an. Einen Moment lang befürchtete sie, er würde sie küssen und sie sah genau diesen Wunsch in seinen Augen. Dann schlossen sich die Lider und er wich mit einer winzigen Bewegung zurück. Als er sie wieder aufschlug, war jede Zärtlichkeit aus seinen eisblauen Augen verschwunden. Er stand hoch aufgerichtete vor ihr, das Kinn leicht angehoben, so dass er auf sie herabsah. Seine Züge waren glatt und ohne Regung, sein Blick ruhig und erhaben. Er zog seinen Dolch aus der im Ärmel verborgenen Scheide und hielt ihn ihr mit dem Griff voran hin.   
„Hier, nimm dies als mein Abschiedsgeschenk. Wann immer du meine Hilfe benötigst, sende ihn mir oder zeige ihn einem der Sindar oder Tawarwaith meines Reiches und sie werden wissen, dass du und die deinen unter meinem Schutz stehen.“

Alatáriël nahm den Dolch mit zitternden Händen entgegen. Er lag schwer aber ausgewogen in ihrer Hand, auch wenn er kaum die Länge ihres Unterarmes erreichte. Der Griff war fein ziseliert und sie erkannte kunstvoll miteinander verschlungene Ranken und etwas, das wie das Geweih eines Hirsches aussah. Kleine, bunt funkelnde Edelsteine waren so in den Griff eingearbeitet, dass sie die Hand nicht verletzten, aber dennoch auch mit schweißnasser Haut einen sicheren Halt gewährleisteten. Gleichzeitig bildeten sie kleine Blüten. Sie hatte nie etwas Kunstvolleres oder Wertvolleres gesehen oder gar besessen.

Sie sah auf, als sie die Erkenntnis traf, dass er tatsächlich ein König war. Sie hatte es gewusst und doch nie die volle Tragweite begriffen. Langsam sank sie vor ihm auf ein Knie.   
„Aran nín“, sagte sie leise und hob erst den Kopf, als sie seine Hand an ihrer Schulter fühlte. 

„Steh auf, bitte“, murmelte er und ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. „Du bist mehr für mich als das.“ Er löste die Schnallen der Scheide und gab sie ihr. Dann wandte er sich wortlos ab und schritt, dicht gefolgt von seinem Pferd und den übrigen Kriegern, die Rampe hinauf. 

Er sah nicht zurück und Alatáriël war froh darüber. 

 

~ * ~ * ~

Ende Teil 1


End file.
